


Crystallize

by amitiel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blindness, Body Dysmorphia, Depression, Disability, Drama, F/F, F/M, FFXV, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Gay, Love, M/M, Music, Rock and Roll, Slice of Life, Trauma, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 111,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: FFXV AU focused on music and the creative arts. Ignis is a virtuoso violinist, Gladio and Noctis are part of a band, and Prompto is a successful photographer. This fic will focus more on the process of becoming one's true self while exploring themes of depression, anxiety, and body dysmorphia. (Other themes may also present themselves as I write and tags will be updated accordingly.) There may be sexual themes/depictions as well as violence, but trigger warnings will be added to each chapter summary.Songs referenced in each note can be found on the Crystallize AU Spotify Playlist by Amitiel Malum. Enjoy!





	1. Prologue: The Sound of Silence

The city of Insomnia was alight with the joy and vibrancy that only snow could bring as it descended, covering the tops of buildings with white. Winter was here and with it a snow storm that would leave schools closed and work commutes a veritable nightmare. Citizens of Lucis, old and new alike, made their way home as day gave way to night, bundled in their winter coats and enjoying the snow despite the chill in the air. 

Somewhere down below on the streets, a busy intersection was now closed, police sirens lighting up the night sky. The ambulance was long gone, the passenger long in the hospital, but the police were cleaning up the blood and making an arrest. A young teenager, muscular and defined, sat on the sidewalk, his head in his hands. The man that was responsible had been drinking and was far more drunk than he realized. The teenager had been the first on the scene, had held the hand of the teen the driver had hit when he ran the red light, had been the first one to cry for him while praying to the Six that he survived.

The teen that had been hit was already in the hospital, one eye staring up at the lights on the ceiling as he was rushed to the operating room. He was trying to stare up at the ceiling with his other eye, but he couldn’t even tell if it was open. When he lifted his left hand to touch it, a nurse held it down, making soothing noises and telling him things would be alright. He wanted to ask if things were okay then why were the doctors shouting around him, announcing medical stats that he didn’t understand? Why was he being rushed into an operating room?

Ignis never had the chance to ask. He was under, the anesthesia taking effect faster than he could ask a question. Everything went black until he heard the steady beeping of a machine. He opened his right eye, and when he realized he couldn’t open his left, he held his scraped and bruised hand up to his face. His left eye was heavily bandaged. And everything hurt. In his other hand was a trigger with a button. He pushed it and a moment later he felt the pain medication overwhelm his system until he fell asleep again.

When he woke up again, he heard his parents outside the hospital room, talking to the doctor who had performed his surgery. His entire body ached, making him wonder what happened. He had been walking home from school, his violin in hand, when he saw a car coming towards him, the light of the car coming at him faster than he could move. Then everything went blank.

“He will likely never regain sight in his left eye,” Ignis heard the doctor saying softly. “And there may be some scarring as well.”

“And his hands?” His mother’s soft voice echoed into the room. “He is a virtuoso violinist, you see.”

“His hands are bruised and have scrapes, but they are fine,” the doctor replied. “Now his vision in his right eye was already impaired to begin with, so he will need to continue wearing glasses and have regular eye exams. I suggest a course of physical therapy so he can learn how to cope with the changes in depth perception.”

“What had happened?” His mother’s voice sounded tearful. Ignis tried to make sense of the room, but everything was a blur in his right eye. There were machines he was hooked up to, and he had an IV in his right arm. As far as he could tell he was the only one in the room, laying in a hospital bed, unable to move because his body was so sore.

“A drunk driver lost control of his vehicle as he ran a red light,” the doctor explained. “Your son was hit. Luckily a young man was nearby and helped him until the ambulance arrived.”

There was a long silence. Ignis was sure his mother was crying. “Will he be out of school long?” His father’s firm but gentle voice asked finally. 

“At least for a few weeks,” the doctor said, concern in his voice. “I don’t think you two quite understand the gravity of the situation. Your son has gone through a traumatic experience. He has lost his eyesight in his left eye and will require both physical and mental rehabilitation. Right now his recovery is the most important thing that you need to focus on. He will likely be greatly impacted by this incident.”

“He will be okay,” his mother said. “His hands are fine. Many great musicians were made better for an impairment that they had.”

Ignis stopped listening and held his hands up to his face, looking at the cuts and bruises on them. They were slightly swollen, but he could still move them. As long as he had his hands, he would be fine, right? Then why did he feel like everything had been turned upside down?


	2. The Four Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis gets on with his daily routine

“Beethoven, who was famously born in Niflheim, began his career in 1778 as a baroque composer and ended as a romantic composer in 1827, making him a prime example of how quickly shifts in musical styles of a culture can change in just a short period of time,” the music professor recited, neither excited nor bored.

He was an aging professor, specializing in the history of music and music theory, although he looked like he was an owner of a gas station. He was a tough professor, an amazing guitarist, and a gruff but kind man. Most students who needed help in a variety of topics, from their courses to their lives, often came to professor Cid. He wore a yellow trucker jacket, an old shirt, and jeans even during his lectures, burying his greying hair under his hat. Certainly, he did not look like he belonged as a professor. 

Still, the students in his classes at the Insomnian Conservatory of Music took copious notes in rapt attention. If they got another professor other than Cid, chances were they would end up falling asleep while listening to a lecture on the history of music, but Cid always kept his students engaged in the lecture, usually by calling their attention if they started to nod off.

In the front row was Ignis, taking meticulously perfect notes in shorthand. It had been six years since his accident at fifteen. While he had spent time after school in physical rehabilitation in high school, he spent every other waking moment practicing the violin. Professors, parents, and conductors alike all praised his talents as a virtuoso violinist, and it was only a natural progression that he would end up at the conservatory with a full scholarship and first chair. His parents had been particularly pleased that he was exceling so well after the accident.

There were some adjustments to Ignis’s life that had to be made of course. He wore his glasses everywhere, keeping the lenses darker to hide the scar covering his blind eye. It often put people off when he didn’t wear his glasses, mainly because his left eye had the glazed over look that came with blindness. Since his depth perception was nonexistent now he had a white cane that was required to ensure he didn’t trip or fall easily. He had to sit in the front row to view any lecture slides, and often had an audio recorder as well to review later. He could easily see out of his right eye with corrective lenses, but without them his right eye’s vision was blurry. 

Ignis also spent most of his time alone, practicing the violin, which was no different from before the accident. Now, though, he often heard people whispering about how it was_ so tragic _that he had gone through the accident and that he was an attractive man_ despite_ his injury. Being alone was better than listening to the pity people had for him. He opted to rely on his talent to get him further in his life, which was also what his parents emphasized, even before the accident. 

“Alright, that’s enough for today,” Cid said as the lesson finished for the day. “Don’t forget you all have a paper due in a week on the influence of religion in early music in Eos. If you have any questions about it, it’s in the syllabus. If you still have any questions, it’s in the syllabus.”

At that, the class was dismissed. Ignis put his notebook away in his messenger bag and stood up with the rest of the students. He waited until most were out of the classroom before he grabbed his white cane and his violin in its case before he made his way out of the classroom. Students were chatting excitedly about the upcoming performance recitals, some worried and others enthusiastic.

In order for them all to stay at the conservatory they were required to perform before a private panel of adjudicators to determine if they were progressing in their studies enough to stay in the school or maintain their scholarship. There were additional public recitals that the conservatory held for students to showcase their talents. Ignis never had an issue with his recitals, but typically did not partake in the showcases, opting instead to play with the symphony orchestra as first chair.

Typically that was where he was scouted for summer internships, which were always paid and always involved an orchestral performance. Conductors were practically fighting for his talents during the summer breaks, making his choice of internships only difficult by the multitude of choices he had. His professors or parents usually had a great deal of say in the matter, influencing him to pick the internship that would make his resume for his future career as a classical violinist all the more assured. 

Ignis’s classmates were not exactly happy by his notoriety as a sophomore at the conservatory. He was typically scouted before the other violinists, and most conductors would reach out to him before the other musicians there, even if they were looking for multiple musicians on a variety of instruments. Given his penchant for keeping to himself and his virtuoso talent on the violin, he was easily the most isolated student at the school. 

It gave Ignis the benefit of having a routine. Every morning he would get ready in his scholarship funded apartment just off campus, make breakfast, and do a variety of stretches before getting dressed and going to class. He would take a full course load of classes, then go to his private lessons once a week. After that he would spend hours of his time in the practice rooms before making his way back to his apartment, doing his homework, then going to bed for the night. During recital season, he would attend the orchestra practices and rehearsals until the night of the performance. Once that was over, it was immediately into his summer internship or extra practices during winter break.

Right now he was headed for a practice room, assured that one would be available for him. During this time there was a waiting list during this time of the semester when the panic to practice took over. Only those that were personally selected by their instructors to be added to the top of the list were guaranteed a practice room every time they needed one. Ignis was one of those people.

The conservatory itself was almost set up like a palace. There was a main building on the sprawling campus, and each building was made of white marble inside with large, sweeping windows overlooking the campus. The main building itself was where most of the classes took place and was three buildings high. There were smaller buildings where other courses took place, mostly the private lessons, the professors offices, and a music library.

In the center of the campus, surrounded by lush green and in front of the conservatory gardens was the music hall, the acoustics specifically crafted for the litany of talent attending the school. Further back on the campus were the dorms, and just behind that were the apartments that many students rented.

The main building itself, on the third floor, was where the best practice rooms were. There were no bad practice rooms on campus, but the acoustics of the practice rooms in the main building were unrivaled save for the music hall. Ignis made his way to the third floor, taking the elevator since the stairs were difficult with his depth perception. 

He checked in with the receptionist at the entrance to the practice rooms, then made his way to the open room she indicated was for him. Ignis opened the door to the room, the glow of the setting sun gently cascading through the large windows as the white curtains shifted slightly from the change in air pressure. There was a piano in the corner for those who needed it, its black gloss reflecting the sunlight. 

Before he shut the door, Ignis set his violin case on the piano and his messenger bag on the ground next to it. The sound of laughter and conversation drifted down the hall, sending a wave of annoyance through him. The practice halls were supposed to be quiet.

“Have you heard that Starscourge is finally releasing their first album soon?” a young woman’s voice practically squealed from the hallway. “Noctis is such a hottie. I was so upset when his band broke up.”

“Yeah but Starscourge already sounds like a better band, just based off of their single alone,” another woman’s voice replied. “Plus all the controversy surrounding the drummer. Ooh I can’t wait to see them live!”

“When is their first live concert?” the first woman asked as Ignis walked over to the door.

“The weekend after recitals are over with!” the second woman certainly was squealing. “A great gift for us to celebrate the summer!”

“Pardon me,” Ignis said as he stood at the door.

He had rolled up the sleeves to his button up dark purple shirt and put one hand on his hips while the other rested on the doorknob. He was wearing black fitted pants, dress shoes, and a belt with an unpretentious buckle. He always kept his light brown hair perfectly styled, and his strong jawline and pouting lower lip often made women do a double take until they saw his scar peaking out from behind his glasses.

“This is a quiet hall for a practice room,” Ignis said with a polite smile. “I do ask that if you will be continuing your conversation to do so one floor down.”

“Oh,” one of the student’s looked back at him with a blush, her eyes widened in surprise. “I’m sorry, Ignis. I didn’t realize we were being loud.”

The other one looked to her companion then over to Ignis. She then proceeded to giggle. “I think she was just trying to get your attention, Ignis. We’ll be on our way. Don’t forget her. Her name is Renei, and she’s second chair clarinet.”

“Aris!” Renei said, blushing deeper red. Ignis looked at the two women, Renei a blond, and Aris a brunette, waiting for them to be on their way. “I’ll see you in class!”

She pulled her friend down the hall, shushing her while they giggled. Ignis suppressed an eye roll as he sighed and went to practice the violin, closing the door behind him. He took the violin out of its case, his hands smoothing over the wood, the feel of the instrument calling to him.

The instrument had become his companion from an early age, the sound of its aching melodies speaking to him whenever he needed. As he picked up the violin and the bow, he tuned it slightly, positioned it under his chin, and began to play. He would spend hours practicing until everything was perfect, his violin speaking to him as if he were in the midst of a long conversation.

This recital the orchestra would be performing Vivaldi’s The Four Seasons, with Ignis as the solo violinist for the four part symphony. It took a tremendous amount of practice to perform the Altissian’s score, his fingers moving tirelessly as the bow struck the strings. Right now he was practicing the allegro movement, Autumn. Both cheerful and moving, the violin seemed to bring the very scent, sight, and sound of fall to life as the sun was about to set behind the horizon. Despite how Ignis could easily have stopped practicing, he would not allow himself the space to lose his focus on the task at hand.

After his practice, Ignis relaxed his arms and hands, setting the violin on the piano. The conductor and his parents would say that practicing what was in front of him was most important, and he certainly prioritized that. His parents often went one step further, indicating that his position as first chair in an orchestra as a professional was far more important that his passion playing to violin. They were always asking what his next internship was, what pieces he was working on, and how it would be relevant to his career. 

Nevertheless, Ignis picked up his violin again and thought about it for a long moment before he began to play again. He let his soul and the violin communicate with each other, his fingers dancing on the strings as he improvised the notes with a passionate flourish. This was where his heart lay with the violin. It wasn’t in the number of classical pieces he could master or memorize, or even how much he impressed a composer or conductor. For him, it was just in the joy of hearing the strings of the violin crying out to him in all manner of emotion, from joy to sadness, ecstasy to despair.

Eventually, he let the music die out, stopping almost abruptly as he realized the sun had now set and the moon had started to make its ascent into the Lucian sky. Soon the practice rooms would close for the night, and he would have to make his journey back to this apartment in the darkness. It didn’t bother him much, especially since half of his world was darkness already.

Ignis carefully put his violin back in its case, admiring the craftsmanship of the Altissian made instrument, before he gathered his belongings. He didn’t need to use his cane until he exited the main building, using it to guide his path ahead of him in the event of any sudden drop offs or ledges. He could tell where they were, but his lack of depth perception made it nearly impossible for him to tell just how far down he may be stepping.

It didn’t take long for him to get back to his apartment, although crossing at intersections still gave him pause. Ever since that night he had considerable anxiety when it came to crossing the street, but he often scoffed at himself for even having such an irrational fear. What happened that night wasn’t likely to happen again, and he had recovered as much as physically possible since then.

Still there were certain situations, such as using a crosswalk or being stuck in traffic, that caused his heart rate to elevate considerably. His parents had easily seen to his physical rehabilitation, but there had been little done to address his mental rehabilitation. They had just ensured that his ability to perform would not be impacted. Once that was assured, they considered him healed.

Ignis overcame his fears daily when he went to and from his apartment, and today was no exception. When he reached his apartment, he set his violin by his music stand for practicing at home, his messenger back by his desk, and his glasses on the kitchen counter. It was a small apartment, but it was better than living at home with his parents. They had moved to Insomnia when he was thirteen from Tenebrae and had decided to stay after he was accepted to the conservatory. While he had been welcome to stay at home and commute from his parents large house, he had made the careful decision to move instead.

The apartment that Ignis had rented had a small entryway where he kept his shoes and keys. To the left was a small kitchen, just large enough for one or two to cook in, even though he had no visitors ever. Straight ahead was a small dining area, which he had instead decorated with his music stand and a desk for his homework and other important matters. His parents had insisted on furnishing the living area it gave way to with a couch, a coffee table, and a TV, although he never really watched TV. He preferred to sit on the balcony with a cup of coffee and a book instead. On the other side of the kitchen was his bedroom, complete with a large bed, wardrobe, and a small bathroom. 

Everything in the apartment had its place, and he liked to keep things organized. He made himself a rather delicious, but always nutritious, dinner before he sat at his desk and opened his laptop to continue working on his paper due next week. It was almost finished, but he wanted to ensure its timely completion. 

As the night wore on, his eyes grew tired, giving him pause for the evening. Ignis looked at his phone, which usually just had school emails and the occasional call from his parents and saw that he had a missed text. He stared at it for a moment before he decided just to call the sender.

“Ignis!” Lunafreya exclaimed on the other end when she answered the phone. “How are you?”

“Doing well, Luna,” Ignis replied kindly. “I just saw your message. You were looking to practice together?”

“Yes,” Lunafreya replied in the same Tenebraean accent as Ignis. “I have been working on a new piece and would like your feedback. You have always been honest about it.”

Lunafreya had followed a similar career path as Ignis, but when she graduated college she had a contract lined up with a major music label. Lunafreya was a powerful vocalist and a talented pianist who was known for her rock ballads. She was considered the female voice of Lucis and seemed to captivate audiences all across Eos. She had always teased that Ignis should collaborate with her on stage, but the offer was never formally proposed, likely because Ignis would decline for no other reason that it was not the path laid out before him. 

They had met each other in school, the only two Tenebraeans at Insomnia High besides her older brother Ravus. When they had both gone on their respective paths after graduation, Lunafreya had insisted they remain in touch. Ignis supposed she was the closest thing to a friend that he had.

“I have free time after three tomorrow,” Ignis said warmly. “Would you care to meet me in the main building on the third floor?”

“The same place as always then,” Lunafreya said happily. They often met there or at a nearby café, depending on if they were just catching up or sharing music with each other. Ignis couldn’t get around the vast city of Insomnia like Luna could, so she often met him where he was. “How are you holding up?”

“We’re doing The Four Seasons this term,” Ignis replied coolly. “It is taking up much of my practice time.”

“That sounds exciting,” Luna said with concern in her voice. “But how are you doing Ignis?”

Ignis paused for a long moment. He didn’t often assess how he was doing, choosing to focus on the tasks in front of him. For the most part he felt numb, which was likely a reason why he didn’t want to really determine what he was feeling. “I am doing fine.” 

Lunafreya made a noise that indicated she didn’t believe him. “Well if you say so. Make sure you take care of yourself too, Ignis. Your parents aren’t the authority on your life or your emotions, Ignis. Only you can take care of yourself.”

Ignis made a noncommittal noise. Conversations with Lunafreya often went in this direction. He was too stubborn to admit, even to himself, that he should likely take better care of his mental health, and she was too stubborn not to tell him that he needed to take care of himself better. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Luna,” Ignis replied. “Have a good evening.”

“See you tomorrow,” Luna replied before Ignis hung up the phone. 

He sat back in his chair, looking at the homework in front of him on his laptop. With a sigh, he acknowledged that he was too tired to continue his work for the day, so he got up and made his way to the bedroom. Sleepily, he took a shower, dressed down to his briefs for bed, and fell into a deep sleep, ready to start the process all over again the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My biggest decision when writing this so far was how do I incorporate classical music into the world of Eos? The biggest worry was incorporating classical composers while having it make sense. So Beethoven is from Niflheim and Vivaldi is from Altissia.
> 
> Ignis was practicing Vivaldi's _ The Four Seasons, Autumn _ which you can listen to here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8AN0jWNrJA


	3. The Time Is Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis meets the bois

Gladio couldn’t hear the strumming of the guitar or the rhythm of the bass, but he knew that if he opened the door to the practice room his bandmates would be lost in the music on the other side. Every day he stepped into the practice space that the recording studio had designated as theirs until the release of their new album, and everyday they practiced for hours on end. Their album was almost finished recording, but even still they were driven to make it a success at their first live concert. 

Their band, Starscourge, was already signed onto the biggest record label in Insomnia, but the release of their album and their first show would make or break them and determine their future success. It was the driving force behind why they were fighting so hard for this, Noctis in particular. They wanted their performance to be perfect, their album flawless. Already their single was topping the rock charts of Lucis, and even beyond that, but they couldn’t just rest when they were so close. 

So Gladio opened the door to the practice space, waving to the audio tech on the other side of the glass, who was scrolling on social media on his phone while they practiced. Once they were satisfied with it, the band would then proceed to record it until they were satisfied. Even though Gladio was sure that the audio tech was fairly annoyed with their process by this point, he knew Noctis and the others were perfectionists and wouldn’t stop until they got it right.

“Sorry I’m late,” Gladio announced as he closed the door behind him. “There was traffic.”

He was the drummer of the band, his muscular arms and chiseled body a by-product of the years he spent perfecting his technique. He wore jeans and a tank top, knowing that he would be sweating in no time at all. He kept his dark brown hair long, had scruff on his chin, and amber eyes that seem to capture the attention of women everywhere. He had a light scar over one eye from a bar fight about a year back, but women seemed to take it as a sign of him being dangerous and exciting. 

“You take the subway,” Noctis commented, his eyes serious, as Gladio walked over to his drum set. Noctis had dark hair and stormy eyes. While he was thinner and shorter than Gladio, he had that dark and mysterious quality to him that set him apart as the band’s singer and rhythm guitarist. He always wore black to complete his aesthetic, which today were just comfortable jeans and a shirt for recording. 

“Overslept then,” Gladio said with a grin. He sat at the drum set and began to check his equipment, making sure it was all tuned. Of course it was. Noctis was often there far earlier than any of them, and he was well versed in all instruments necessary to form a rock band.

“What he means is that he spent the night at another girl’s place,” Nyx pointed out. He was dressed in a similar fashion to Gladio, just jeans and a tank top. As the band’s lead guitarist, Nyx had a level of intensity that drove crowds wild. He had the sides of his dark hair shaved that would be a mohawk if his hair wasn’t so long. His piercing blue eyes were often complimented by his naturally stern facial expressions, but he was a good friend and a great bandmate. 

“Well at least that makes one of us,” Libertus added. His lighter brown hair was similar to Nyx’s, although he kept it braided on the sides to give an appearance of shaved sides. He had a rounder face and blue eyes, with stubble on his chin. As the bassist, Libertus was the most jovial out of all of them. He wore a grey shirt and dark blue jeans, dressed just as casually as the others for today’s session.

Gladio and Noctis had known each other from primary school onward, their parents being friends long before they were ever born. Similarly, Nyx and Libertus had been friends for many long years, becoming fast friends before they had met Noctis and Gladio. Libertus and Nyx were a couple of years older than Gladio and Noctis, but they only cared about talent and making sure they worked together well as a band.

Before Noctis and Gladio finally decided to start their own band, Gladio had been the drummer for Lunafreya’s band, The Oracles. He had enjoyed performing and touring with her, but ultimately he had wanted more creative control and decision-making power in the band. Lunafreya was a kind woman, but she ran the band far more than collaborated with the members, so it ultimately was her band and her music.

Gladio had decided eventually to leave and form his own band, asking Noctis to join him after his band split due to creative differences. Luckily for them, Libertus and Nyx were also looking for new band members with a more collaborative approach. While Noctis was certainly intense and intent on perfecting their music, they always collaborated on the music that they wrote and had equal say in what goes into their music. 

“Next time carry a phone charger on you so you can set your alarm,” Noctis recommended. “Especially since you do this almost every night.”

“I hope you used protection,” Libertus said with a laugh. 

“Of course I did.” Gladio tapped a quick beat on his drums with his drum sticks. “You ready to do this?”

They spent the next hour practicing, the driving beat of the music driving their energy up. The guitars and bass were in perfect sync with the drums, and Noctis’s crooning voice had an edge to it that gave an intensity to the music that would otherwise be missing. They were aiming to be the lead rock group in Eos, their lyrics both soulful and energetic, their instrumentals driving and passionate. 

After a while, they set to recording the music, only pausing before they continued when Lunafreya entered the studio and sat on the other side of the glass with the audio tech. They recorded the song, each focused on perfecting the piece without losing any of its spirit before they were happy with the end result. Gladio would listen to it later after it had been mixed, possibly fine tuning it, depending on what the tech decided to do to the song.

In his spare time, Gladio enjoyed mixing songs, usually making techno remixes or layering music just for his own enjoyment. He enjoyed everything about making his own music or changing others music to something entirely new and different. Music to him was about creation, and a way to add a piece of his soul into the world. It also kept him out of trouble, which his parents had been concerned with for a while until they realized he was too obsessed with music to jeopardize his future in it.

“Great work today,” Noctis complimented as they finished recording for the day. He was sweating from the exertion, as they all were, but they were all smiling as well. They set down their instruments carefully and met with the audio tech on the other side of the glass.

“What do you think?” Noctis asked the tech seriously. He wouldn’t pay any attention to Lunafreya until the audio tech was satisfied. 

“I think that’s a wrap,” the tech replied. “You’ll have this space up to your first show, but just keep in mind that you have press interviews and appearances to get the word out there. Cor wanted me to remind you guys of that. And Gladio, no more sleeping around while you guys are advertising your first album.”

Gladio grinned. Cor was their signing agent and basically controlled their lives until they could prove themselves as capable of managing their own image. Noctis seemed to be doing a pretty good job of it. He was generally an aloof guy just based on the fact that his favorite hobbies were sleeping and fishing, of all the things. Women took it as him being mysterious, but in reality he just spent most of his time at home and playing video games if he wasn’t working on his music.

Libertus and Nyx typically spent their time hanging out together or with friends. It was no surprise that Libertus was a social creature, but Nyx was surprisingly social with his friends as well. If Nyx wasn’t working out or working on his music, then he was typically spending time with friends. Gladio suspected that part of it was Libertus dragging him along until Nyx learned to enjoy it. 

Gladio, on the other hand, spent most of his time in bars, picking up women and taking them home for the evening. He was the only trouble maker of the group since he spent most of his time having one night stands that the press would not find agreeable. It certainly created an air of intrigue around him in fan circles, with whispers ranging from him hooking up with the latest celebrity to a sordid affair with Lunafreya that drove him from the band, but for now Cor wanted him to reign it in. So last night’s hook up was his last one for the time being.

“Got it,” Gladio said ceremoniously. Noctis and the others gave him a look like they didn’t believe he really got it after all.

“So what’s up Luna?” Noctis asked as he finally recognized her existence. 

She was a beautiful young woman, with blond hair pulled back and framing her soft features, her blue eyes lighting up the room. She always wore white, a part of her aesthetic for her celebrity image. Her brother, Ravus, was a model and also kept to the white aesthetic when he wasn’t modeling a particular clothing line or brand. Right now she kept it to white jeans and a white ruffled top that probably cost a fortune or was a gift from her sponsors or her brother.

“I just came to hear you all play before I took a trip to the conservatory,” Lunafreya replied with a gentle smile. “You all are going to do great.”

“Why do you insist on going to that stuffy place all the time?” Noctis asked, his arms across his chest.

Noctis and Luna had a past that most of them ignored at this point, although there were still some hints of tension between them. They had all grown up together when Luna and Ravus had moved with their parents from Tenebrae next door to Noctis. For a short period of time in high school Lunafreya and Noctis had dated, even though they went to separate schools, but it had ended faster than they had gotten together. Gladio still suspected that Lunafreya had a crush on Noctis still, but it was evident from the way that they conducted themselves in high school that it wasn’t a relationship that was meant to be. 

“I have a friend who is a student there,” Luna replied simply. She rested her chin on her hand, balancing her elbow on her knee. “He’s wildly talented. More than any of us, if I’m honest.”

“What’s he play?” Gladio asked, intrigued. If Luna said anyone was more talented than even she was, then he must be talented. 

“He’s a virtuoso violinist but can also play the piano if pushed to it,” Lunafreya explained. “I’m going there to play a new song for him and get some feedback from him. He’s always brutally honest. It makes me a better musician.”

“Sounds like an interesting guy,” Nyx commented. “So you really think we’ll be successful?”

“Of course,” she replied. “You all have such great chemistry on stage. I can’t wait to see you live.”

“Alright, what’s the ask?” Noctis said accusingly. 

Instead of admonishing him, Lunafreya smiled. “After your debut, I was thinking we should tour together. It would certainly be a good move since there are so many rumors circulating between us all.”

There was a lot of controversy when Gladio let the group, particularly because his sister, Iris, was the backup vocalist and guitarist for The Oracles. She had been the most against him leaving the group, but he had already made up his mind. Rumors ran rampant, saying that he had a falling out with Iris, that he was sleeping with Lunafreya and it ended poorly, or all other manner of drama. Rumors escalated when Noctis and Gladio formed a band together, since rumors had circulated that Noctis had a crush on Lunafreya instead of the other way around.

“We’ll think about it,” Libertus said before Noctis could outright decline. “But we have to discuss it with everyone and with Cor.”

“Of course.” Luna sat up straight and adjusted her clothes before she stood up with a smile. “Well I best be off. My agent will be in touch with yours.”

“Hey if this guy is so good, then I want to come and see him evaluate your music,” Gladio said with his hands on his hips and a smile dancing on his face. “Is he really going to tear your music to shreds?”

“Only if I’m not prepared, which I tend to be by the time I meet with Ignis. You’re more than welcome to join, but I’m warning you now that he is quite shy.”

“Maybe that’s just because he’s in love with you,” Noctis teased. “I’ll come with you guys too.”

“Might as well all of us go together and see this uptight music industry we’d otherwise get kicked out of,” Nyx said with a smile. 

“Very well. Let me text him to warn him so he isn’t overwhelmed.” She pulled out her phone as the audio tech shooed them out of the recording studio. It would be a short trip to the conservatory since it was strategically placed in by some of the largest recording studios and music halls in Insomnia. 

“You act like this guy is so fragile he’ll break if he’s in a crowd of people,” Gladio pointed out as they left the building.

Regardless of if it was a short trip to the conservatory, they still took the car that Lunafreya arrived in. She was famous enough at this point that walking on the street wasn’t always an easy task and typically had to be escorted wherever she was going. The fact that her brother was in the same predicament with his modeling career only seemed to make it worse.

Luna laughed lightly. “No. More like he’ll be annoyed that it’s so noisy and disruptive if I don’t say something first.”

“We won’t destroy his majesty too much then,” Noctis said with a smile.

Luna ignored him, instead opting to speak with Gladio to catch him up on how his sister was doing. They arrived at the sprawling campus in no time, and as soon as they got out of the car it was evident that they were in a different world. Students walked around the campus excitedly, instruments in hand if they were capable of transporting them. Gladio noticed that several students stopped temporarily to stare at them, but most disregarded their presence. It was typical that famous musicians made appearances at the conservatory, so most of them were likely not surprised by their presence.

“He’ll be on the third floor,” Lunafreya said as she indicated to the large white building in front of them. Gladio looked up and noticed several musicians in the windows of the third floor, either sitting at a piano or an instrument in hand. 

As they made their way to the building and up to the third floor, they were stopped a few times for Luna to say hello to a few fans as they passed by. Gladio was both surprised and pleased that a few people stopped them to say hello to them, expressing enthusiasm for their new album that would be coming out next month.

They reached the top floor and Lunafreya indicated to the receptionist guarding the practice rooms that she was looking for this guy named Ignis. The receptionist seemed used to seeing Luna but looked at the four men behind her skeptically. Nevertheless, she waved them on through to the room down the hall. 

Each room they passed was occupied, but it was clear that they were sound proof. Luna stopped at a room that was facing to the front of the building and paused before she opened the door slightly, the sound of the violin drifting out into the hall.

Gladio froze, the sound of the violin making his heart skip a beat and ache all at once. It was as if he was hearing the instrument for the first time. There were moments where the notes were held out, creating a longing in Gladio’s soul that made him want to reach out. Then the piece changed to increasing difficulty, and he had the sudden sensation that he was on a ledge before the bottom dropped out and he was flying. He had never experienced such a sensation from a violin before.

Stealing a glance through the window in the door, Gladio saw a man his age, tall and slender, facing the window. His posture was perfect, but he moved with the music he played as if the violin were an extension of himself, just another piece of his soul. The natural light of the sun seemed to illuminate his body, the Six themselves giving space for him to play his music.

They all waited in silence, none of them daring to barely breathe, until the piece ended. Luna opened the door and indicated for them to follow her as Gladio saw him lower the instrument. There was a brief moment before he turned around that Gladio saw a profound sadness etched into his features. A moment later it was gone, no longer any indication that he was anything but a normal student.

Gladio almost paused when he saw that the man was wearing dark sunglasses, a prominent scar partially showing beneath them. When the man looked at Luna with a polite smile, Gladio realized he was likely blind in the one eye. Gladio had the feeling that everyone would treat him differently because of it. Talent was talent to him. He didn’t really care about much else.

“Hello Ignis,” Lunafreya said as she sat on the piano bench. “Apologies for the lateness of my text, but these gentlemen insisted that they come and hear you critique my work. Everyone this is Ignis Scientia. He’s first chair violin here and probably the most talented musician you will ever meet. Ignis this is Noctis, Gladio, Nyx, and Libertus. They’re the members of the group Starscourage. You will not have heard of them.”

“Ouch,” Noctis said in reply.

“It’s not meant as an insult, I’m sure,” Ignis clarified. “I do not listen to modern music.”

“That’s a limited way of listening to the world,” Gladio said. He caught Ignis’s gaze and smiled. “You might want to give us a try sometime.”

“I will take it under consideration,” Ignis replied. He turned back to Luna, clearly uninterested in any further conversation. “Did you have something to present to me?”

“Of course,” Luna said as she positioned her hands on the piano, not pressing the keys hard enough to make a sound just yet. “Feel free to play along if it strikes you.”

“It won’t,” Ignis replied. Gladio wasn’t sure if he was just blunt or rude, but Luna didn’t seem to mind.

She began to play a soulful melody, the music starting slowly then building. Her powerful vocals entered a few bars into the music, gently pleading and despairing. Gladio had heard her voice a thousand times before and always enjoyed hearing her play, but right now he was focused on Ignis. He watched him listening to her, his expression considering. When she finished the song, he remained quiet for a time, as if he were choosing his words carefully.

“You are going to add other instruments to this I assume,” Ignis said. When Luna agreed, he proceeded to provide feedback on how she could improve on the song. As Gladio listened to him, he realized that all the best parts of Lunafreya’s music was the direct result of Ignis’s feedback. 

“Now I see why your music is so good,” Gladio commented when Ignis and Lunafreya finished their conversation. “It’s all this guy’s work.”

Lunafreya smiled at him. “You’re right. I’ve completely taken advantage of our friendship.” She looked at Ignis with the same smile. “Why don’t we all go get some drinks and unwind? You’ve been working hard enough, Ignis. It’s time you take a break, and tomorrow is a weekend.”

“I have homework,” Ignis objected. He walked over to his instrument case and put his violin away. Gladio noticed how he had to touch the case first to fully grasp how far away it was before he gently laid it in the case and snapped it shut. 

“It’ll be a good chance to broaden your music horizons,” Gladio offered. He grabbed Ignis’s messenger bag. Ignis looked at him with a burst of anger and annoyance. “I’ll give it back when you agree to come with us for a drink. I want to pick your brain for tips.”

Gladio thought Ignis was going to stay mad at him until he realized that Ignis looked surprised and then smiled. “Okay. Just one drink then.”

“Great.” Gladio slung the bag over his broad shoulder and walked towards the door. “I know a pretty chill place.”

“No clubs,” Noctis teased as they all headed out.

“No, we can get a private room for this,” Gladio said with a grin. 

Gladio set a natural pace to Ignis’s, surprised that he could keep up rather well with them. Several students passed by and looked at them in shock, giving Gladio the impression that Ignis rarely spent time with anyone, let alone members of a rock group and a power vocalist. They all chatted excitedly, but Gladio noticed that Ignis was decidedly quiet.

“So first chair, huh?” Gladio asked as they took the elevator down. “I know my parents were hoping for the conservatory when I graduated high school. Guess they didn’t mind too much as long as I was happy and out of trouble, though.”

Ignis looked at him as if he were studying him intently. “It sounds like you have a very supportive family.”

“Yeah. Plus my little sister followed my footsteps so by her they just gave up. What about you? Your parents must be really proud of you.”

There was a pause as they got off the elevator. Lunafreya nudged Gladio as if he had already entered territory that he shouldn’t have. 

“That piece you were playing was awesome,” Gladio said as he quickly changed the subject. “You write it?”

“It was just an idea I had in my mind,” Ignis said. They got back in the car waiting for Luna, and Gladio gave the driver the name of the bar.

“If that’s just an idea, I can’t imagine what a planned piece would sound like,” Gladio commented. He noticed that Ignis looked decidedly uncomfortable amongst the group of them. Most of them were chatting amongst themselves, but Gladio had his attention focused on Ignis. He wanted to know how someone so talented operated, how he could be so talented. 

“Isn’t there a showcase coming up for the conservatory?” Luna mentioned to Gladio and Ignis. “Maybe you should play that piece for it.”

“I do orchestra,” Ignis said as if it were a closed case. “You know that.”

“It’s always good to branch out from time to time,” Luna replied.

“Maybe we could collaborate,” Gladio offered even though he had a sneaking suspicion that Ignis would always decline the offer. “I am a pretty decent drummer. Nyx and Noct are great guitarists, and Libertus is an awesome bassist. We could always put together a mix for one of your pieces.”

Ignis appeared to be studying him, which only made Gladio grin all the more. He was such a serious musician, Gladio doubted that he ever even considered working with others unless it was in an orchestra._ Unfortunate for him_, Gladio thought. _Definitely needs to get out more._

“I will take it under consideration,” Ignis replied diplomatically before they stopped in front of the bar that Gladio had recommended.

It was out of place in the sleek Insomnian city and was more of a dive bar than anything. Still, it was a place where they could go and have a drink in a private setting. When they got out, Ignis looked at the bar then over to the group he was with, and Gladio could see the regret blossoming on his face. 

“Gladio,” Lunafreya hesitated, following him regardless. “I hope you realize I have an image to maintain.”

“Don’t be rude,” Gladio said with a laugh. “This place sells great beer and wine, and they don’t give a damn about who walks through that door.”

“I guess that comes in handy with your exploits,” Noctis pointed out. 

“Hey, I haven’t brought anyone here before today,” Gladio dignified. “I usually just come here to ignore the world.”

The dive bar itself was dimly lit inside and made of a fading light wood. A bar ran the wall to the left while booths lined the right. Towards the back there were a series of private rooms, separated by sliding doors. A blond woman stood behind the bar, serving the few men sitting there, a bright smile on her face when she saw Gladio.

“Hey there,” she called out to them. She always wore short shorts, a bra, and a yellow jacket, which Gladio knew was a getup to earn more tips. “Private room today?”

“Yes ma’am,” Gladio replied. She waved them on back without another word, returning to the customer at the bar ogling her. “Poor guy doesn’t know a scam when he sees one.”

“You get with her too?” Noctis teased as they sat in a private room with a low table and comfortable couches. 

Gladio flung himself on the couch next to Ignis, his arm slung over the back of it. They had been practicing so much recently that he was beat. Maybe Noctis would give up for tomorrow and give them a day off. Doubtful.

“Cindy is a respectable woman,” Gladio said. “Besides, Luna might be more her type than any of us are.”

He grabbed a remote for the sound system and flipped through the channels until he found a station he liked. A moment later Cindy came into the room to take their orders, which was mainly just Gladio ordered a round of beers for everyone and some appetizers to keep them from crashing. The music drifted over their conversation, and Gladio found himself tapping to the beat as the singer’s words floated above it all. 

_‘Cause agony brings no reward_  
For one more hit and one last score  
Don’t be a casualty, cut the cord 

Gladio hummed along to it, earning the stare of Ignis as Cindy brought over the drinks. He picked up the glass and cleared his throat, bringing silence to the room save for the music. _Freedom, la la la la. _

“I think a cheers is in order,” Gladio said as everyone looked at him. “To good music, good friends, old and new. May we all get drunk enough to forget ourselves for one night.”

They all raised their glasses and drank. Gladio noticed that Ignis drank very little compared to the rest. When he set his glass down he turned to the man, wondering what it would take for this guy to relax a little.

“By the way, Luna,” Gladio said as he interrupted her conversation with Libertus. “If you’re still looking for a new drummer, I’d recommend Cindy. We’ve had a few jam sessions, and she can hold her own. Plus one more woman added to The Oracles will really drive the fanbase.”

“Oh really?” Luna asked, her eyes wide in excitement. “Excuse me then, gentlemen.”

She got up and left Ignis on his own with the band, which Gladio could immediately tell made him uncomfortable. 

“That was kind of you to tell her that,” Ignis said as he took another sip of his beer. Gladio noticed that he was not used to drinking, his face already flushed. 

“Talent is talent, I don’t care about the rest. And I’m not about that gatekeeping shit that other musicians and fans do.” Gladio took another swig of his beer, downing it fairly quickly. He was easily considered the partier of the band, but he knew when to reign it in when he needed to.

“Gatekeeping?” Ignis asked for clarification. Gladio looked at the guy and had the feeling that he was pretty sheltered growing up. Whether it was due to his eyesight or another reason, he couldn’t tell. 

“It’s when fans and musicians try to determine if you’re a real musician or fan or not,” Noctis explained. He slouched in his seat and took a drink of his beer. “Like they have any right to determine that.”

“Yeah if you like to listen to music then you’re a fan,” Nyx concluded. “And if you like to play music then you’re a musician. Simple as that.”

“Have you ever experienced that?” Gladio asked as the sliding door opened and Cindy and Luna walked back into the room. “Or been guilty of doing it?”

“I don’t think so,” Ignis said with considerable consternation. “I have certainly seen others do it though. I didn’t realize it was a pervasive problem in music.”

“That’s because you need to get out more,” Luna commented as Cindy bent over, her backside turned to the group, and began to mess with the control of the sound system embedded in the wall. She pulled a CD out of her shorts, making Gladio wonder exactly where she could fit them, then put it into the sound system.

“I DJ in the evenings,” Cindy explained to Luna. They were having a business conversation right now, which was something that shouldn’t be interrupted. “And I’m also a pretty decent drummer. This is a mix I’ve been working on for fun with a group of guys that sent me their work.”

The music started on the sound system, the vocals of the chorus coming through before a beat and a rap stanza began. Gladio listened to the remix of the rap song, noticing Cindy’s touches with the mixer and synth, enjoying the slow down and the beat drop as it alternated between the chorus and the rap. The others listened with rapt attention, and Luna paid particular attention to the synth as the rap gave way to the breakdown. 

When the song concluded, Cindy looked at Luna expectantly. “I know you said you’re looking for a drummer only, but I have more to offer than just that.”

“I think we can certainly find a place for you in our group,” Luna replied with a smile. “Just as long as the others in the group like you.” She handed Cindy a business card. “Give this number a call and tell him I sent you. He’s my agent and will handle a meetup so we can jam and work out a contract.”

“Great, I’ll get on it now,” Cindy said as she walked over to the door. “A round of beers on me guys.” Everyone cheered as she left the room, but Gladio noticed that she mouthed ‘thank you’ to him. With a cheerfully dismissive wave, telling her not to mention it, she left to get them another round of drinks.

“I think she will be a great fit in the group,” Gladio commented. “She’s really talented, and Iris has already met her when she came over to complain about guy troubles while we were jamming.”

“That does make things easier,” Lunafreya replied as she toggled the music back over to the rock station Gladio had selected and sat down. “And you have fulfilled your promise to find your replacement it looks like.”

“I always keep my promises.” Gladio smiled as the conversation in the group dissolved into smaller groups.

He subtly kept an eye on Ignis, trying to figure out just who the guy was, then had the sudden feeling that he had met him before. He studied his face, trying to figure out where he had met him before. Maybe it had been at a performance or something. That didn’t seem likely since they traveled in completely different circles.

“Gladio, you’re staring,” Noctis pointed out. 

“Sorry,” Gladio said as he took a long drink of the beers Cindy brought for them. “I just had the sudden feeling that I’ve met you before, Ignis.”

“Ignis went to Insomnia High with me,” Luna clarified. “So you probably saw us walking home together after school.”

“That’s probably it,” Gladio conceded, even though he didn’t actually think that’s where he met him. “Noct and I went to a private academy since our parents insisted on it.”

“And to think we turned out a perfect vision of what they wanted,” Noctis said with a sarcastic laugh. “I swear if I hear from uncle Ardyn one more time about how I need to go to med school, I’m going to lose my mind.”

“Med school?” Ignis asked. “No offense, but you don’t look like you would enjoy that.”

They all laughed at that. “No offense taken,” Noctis replied. “My dad is a surgeon, and my uncle is the director of Insomnia General. They wanted me to follow in their footsteps. When my dad found out that I took a different path he was supportive, but my uncle still thinks I have a shot of changing my mind.”

“That’s not likely,” Gladio replied with a grin. “By the time I graduated, my parents were just happy that I didn’t flunk out. Music was more important.”

“What about you?” Noctis asked, broaching the topic that Luna had nudged Gladio to avoid earlier. “I’m sure your parents are ecstatic that you’re so successful at the conservatory.”

“They are,” Ignis said. There was a tone to his voice that Gladio couldn’t quite place. It almost sounded robotic, like he had rehearsed this line many times before. “They have always been highly supportive of my career as a musician.”

“Great,” Gladio said, daring to take a step into uncharted territory. “Then they should be happy when we get you on stage with us for a collaboration. Or even Luna.”

Ignis frowned, looking down at the nearly untouched beer on the table, a full one for him sitting right next to it. “They should be.” He said it in a way that indicated that if he did something like that, then his parents would be anything but happy at it.

“Well drink up,” Gladio encouraged him with a smile. “I can’t get you to agree to all sorts of stuff you wouldn’t agree to otherwise.”

“Is that how you get the girls to come home with you?” Noctis pointed out while Ignis took a bigger drink of his beer.

“Nope. That’s all just pure attraction.” He winked, and the conversation devolved from there. 

They spent the majority of their evening drinking, laughing, and making enough noise that Cindy had to come in and warn them to quiet their voices. Ignis didn’t drink nearly as much as Gladio, but Gladio had a bigger build and drank more frequently than he did. It was no surprise that by the end of the evening, Ignis was thoroughly tipsy. Gladio paid for everyone’s drinks since it was his suggestion to go there, and he kept a hand on Ignis’s shoulder to steer him out of the bar and into the fresh night air.

“Off to the clubs next?” Gladio teased the group as Luna’s driver pulled the car around. 

“You know what Cor said,” Noctis warned. “Besides, I don’t think Ignis is in any position to party.”

“I just need some fresh air is all,” Ignis said, his words slurring enough to indicate otherwise. “But I should be getting back.”

“Where do you live?” Gladio asked. Ignis gave him a perplexed, almost suspicious, look. “I’ll make sure you get home safe.”

“You do that for everyone?” Ignis asked as he looked at the others. So his partial blindness was a touchy subject for him.

“Yeah he does actually,” Libertus stuck up for him. “He might seem like a big player, but he’s got a good heart. He wouldn’t be in the band otherwise.”

“Come on,” Gladio said as he grabbed Ignis’s bag and violin in its case from Luna’s car. “If you want to walk, I’ll make sure you don’t get lost.”

“He lives at Insomnia Commons,” Luna offered as the rest of the guys got in the car. “It’s about a five minute walk from here.”

“I’m familiar with the place.” Gladio began to steer him away from the others, keeping his arm across the violinist’s shoulders nonchalantly. “I’ll have him home and tucked in bed in no time.”

“Thanks!” Luna got in the car just before it sped off into the night.

They walked in an awkward silence that Gladio blatantly ignored, enjoying the feel of the spring air on his face. Summer was coming soon, and when it did it would get too hot for them to breathe in the humidity. For a time, they kept to their silence, until two women passed by them with wide eyes.

“Ignis?” the one woman, a pretty blond, asked as they passed.

Gladio stopped and turned around with Ignis, both staring at the women. Maybe Ignis did get around more than he gave him credit for.

“I didn’t know you knew Gladio from Starscourge,” she said as her voice climbed a few octaves in excitement. 

“Hey ladies,” Gladio said smoothly as he saw Ignis’s annoyance and discomfort. These ladies were probably just in one of his classes, Gladio realized. “Thanks for being listeners. Make sure you catch our new album and show next month.”

“Of course!” The blond held out her hand and shook Gladio’s enthusiastically, followed by the brunette, who looked too stunned to speak. “This is Aris and I’m Renei. How long have you known each other?”

“That’s a secret,” Gladio said with a wink. “We’re just about to head back, actually.”

“Oh really?” Aris finally found her voice, and it was entirely meant to be seductive, although it came out a bit desperate in her enthusiasm. “We could always join you two.”

“Sorry ladies,” Gladio replied. If he hadn’t been under lockdown by Cor then he might have said yes. He wouldn’t have, he realized. Ignis was clearly uncomfortable with the interaction, and his friends always came before anyone else. “We’re pretty beat and are just going to crash. See you later, Aris and Renei.”

He gently steered Ignis away from the conversation, giving the two a wave as they walked away, before they could ask him for his phone number. That was one rule he always kept when it came to meeting fans, so matter how much they wanted to sleep with him. Never trade phone numbers. It was just a way to create problems.

“You handled that very adeptly for a celebrity,” Ignis said. Gladio had a feeling that it was made to come out as a compliment, but it only sounded bitter instead. “You could have gone with them if you wanted.”

“With how uncomfortable you clearly were with them?” Gladio asked. “I wouldn’t do that to a friend. Plus, I can’t just leave someone like you on the streets alone.”

“Half blind?” Ignis asked with a little more bite to his words.

“Drunk,” Gladio clarified. “You’re a grown man, and I’m sure you can take care of yourself. But drunk people, no matter who they are, can’t.”

There was a silence as Gladio and Ignis continued their walk, the apartment complex just across the street. 

“I’m sorry,” Ignis finally said. “It was unfair of me to judge you so harshly.”

“Yeah but it’s alright.” They waited for the signal at the crosswalk, Ignis visibly tense in his shoulders. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. I haven’t been out this late in a long time. I’m sure I just need some rest.”

They crossed the street, and Gladio could tell there was clearly something that Ignis wasn’t saying, but he wasn’t going to push the issue. Ignis gave the distinct impression that he was likely to shut down and be a calm and collected person, far detached from the world, if provoked. Instead, he just opted to let the silence fill the gaps.

“I can take it from here,” Ignis offered as they reached the front of the complex.

“No way.” Gladio took him inside and to the elevator. “What floor?”

Ignis was clearly annoyed as he selected the fourth floor, but Gladio didn’t care. He wasn’t going to leave a guy who couldn’t fully handle his alcohol alone until he knew that he was safe in his apartment. He let Ignis lead him to his apartment, and Ignis unlocked the door to give himself entry. Gladio ignored his silent protests as he made his way inside.

“Nice place,” Gladio said as he looked around. It was a bit bare, if he was going to be honest. The perfect place for someone to go home and study and sleep. That was it. “Give me your phone.”

Ignis looked at him skeptically for a long moment then sighed and took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Gladio. Gladio noticed that Ignis’s phone was bare, with no particular background image and no apps. When he pulled up his contacts, there were very few numbers stored in his phone. He stored his number in his phone and handed it back to Ignis.

“If you want to hang out at any time, just text or call me,” Gladio said. “No questions asked. I can’t promise I’ll answer right away with all the stuff going on with the band, but I promise I will get back to you.”

Ignis stared at the phone in his hand then back to Gladio, as if he didn’t really know what to say. “Thanks.”

“And if you don’t call, I get it,” Gladio said with a shrug. “I’ll catch you later, Ignis. You take care.”

“You too,” Ignis said. Gladio stared at him a moment. He had the sudden thought that if he weren’t a better man then he would have taken advantage of the situation, then he stopped himself. Where did that thought come from?

Gladio left, feeling the need to clear his head, as he headed back to his apartment. His phone rang, and he answered it without even having to look at who was calling.

“Hello Cor,” Gladio said with his usual grin as he headed towards the Insomnian subway. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I wanted to make sure you are behaving yourself,” Cor replied sternly. He had a low, deep voice that made people listen to him easily. Gladio would have pegged him for a military man if he hadn’t been born into the family business. “You didn’t just leave a woman’s place, did you?”

“No, I left a man’s place if you must know,” Gladio replied with a laugh. 

There was a silence on the other line. “Do I have to worry about this?”

“No, the guy is a musician,” Gladio replied. “We were chilling with the others and he had a little too much to drink so I took him home.”

“Right. Well go home and get some rest. You all have a photoshoot tomorrow, and I expect you to be there_ on time_.” Cor’s words were not unkind, but they were certainly forceful. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll be there at eight sharp. We’re shooting at the meteor site, right?” 

“Yeah and we actually have a decent photographer, so don’t screw it up.”

“Got it. Have a good night, Cor. Gladio hung up the phone and sighed.

He didn’t know why he felt so nervous, but when he looked back at the apartment complex, he had a sudden urge to go back. He resisted it and carried on his way back to get some sleep at Cor’s suggestion. Now wasn’t the time think about anything but the band. He didn’t need to deal with any levels of confusion or anxiety and should rely on his pure confidence that always got him through life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so easy to write Gladio as the "player" of the group while he is a really big goofball at the same time. I feel like the way I'm writing his character is just the guys teasing him while Cor is tired of his shit.  
Also Noctis is certainly a perfectionist as a singer and demands perfection because of it. 
> 
> Songs for this chapter:
> 
> _ The Time Is Now _ by Atreyu for the song that Starscourge is recording.
> 
> _ Take Flight _ by Lindsey Stirling for when Gladio sees Ignis playing for the first time.
> 
> _ Cut the Cord _ by Shinedown for the music they're listening to at the bar/restaurant.
> 
> _ Dangerous _ by Left Boy for the song Cindy plays for Luna. (This is the only one not found on the Crystallize AU playlist. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5Qrd818tDs )


	4. Basic Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is introduced
> 
> TW: Body image issues

Prompto was up early, fidgeting with his camera as he adjusted for the lighting in the early morning. He was set up for the photoshoot but was still focused on making it perfect. Perhaps it was overcompensation, but it helped him make a name for himself early in his career. _Anxiety-driven success, check_, Prompto thought as he stood up straight and sighed. Everything was ready to go, except the band was running behind.

He was waiting at the site of a meteor crash that happened centuries ago that was now a popular tourist attraction. Years ago they had said that the Six had descended upon Eos from the meteor, but the only remnant of it was a giant hole in the ground. Today the site was closed for tourists until their shoot was done. 

As a photographer, Prompto generally had to show up first and leave last. He always dressed comfortably, but he recently had been gifted a few items from his last photoshoot with the model, Ravus. He had accepted them with a shrug, assuming Ravus had gotten them from his sponsors and decided they weren’t his style, mainly because they were black. Today he wore the stained jeans and a black shirt with print that he was given. Over that he wore his vest with patches he had collected over the years, and a plaid button up was tied over his waist in case it got chilly. He wore fingerless leather gloves to help him grip his camera but didn’t really ever take them off regardless. 

Spring was volatile like that in Lucis. In the morning and evening it was typically chilly, but during the day Prompto was often overheated. Today was no exception. He was glad it was early and his styled blond hair wasn’t fraying in the humidity just yet. It never cooperated with him, resulting him constantly trying to push his hair out of his blue eyes. He had always been self-conscious about his freckles, and often was ungraceful in his tall, lanky body. 

The band finally arrived, getting out of the car that drove them. Prompto could always tell who the agent of the band was, usually a stern or haggard individual. For Starscourge it was the stern one, trying to usher them forward on the rocky path as quickly as possible. They were all attractive individuals, which was a valuable asset to have for an up and coming band. Prompto eyed the shortest one, who had dark hair and smoky eyes, and thought he would photograph very well.

“Sorry we’re late,” their agent, a tall, gruff man said as he approached them. He had a military look with a buzz cut and piercing blue eyes. He dressed in a finely tailored suit, a condition of being a successful agent. “Someone overslept.”

“For once it wasn’t me,” the big one grumbled. Prompto noticed that he was tattooed down his arms and thought that would be a good look for the photoshoot today. He eyed the one Prompto had noticed first as if he were the guilty party.

“Introductions,” Cor said as a team of makeup artists, hair stylists, and wardrobe came over. “Everyone this is Starscourge. We appreciate your patience in this photoshoot today. My name is Cor, and I am their agent. This is Noctis, Gladio, Nyx, and Libertus.”

The team there gave them all a half-hearted greeting, ready to get on with the day. Already the team was planning on how they were going to make them photo ready, which outfits they would be wearing, how their hair would be styled. 

“Guys, this is your photographer, Prompto Argentum,” Cor said. “And you better show him some respect.”

It seemed that Cor’s sternness was unwarranted. Each band member shook hands with Prompto, and Prompto found himself locking eyes with Noctis excitedly. _Damn his eyes are like a thunderstorm before the rain_, he thought._ He’s going to photograph so well._ They had time for little else. Prompto watched as they were all whisked away to get ready, Cor remaining next to him. 

“I apologize for our rudeness,” Cor said after a moment. “Usually Noctis is on time for band-related matters. Well, usually if it’s music related I should say. He doesn’t care much for the marketing aspect of it.”

“I understand,” Prompto said with a smile. “Models, musicians, they’re all the same. Unless they’re doing what they want to, instead of what they have to, they’ll fight it tooth and nail.”

“You seem to have experience with it.” Cor nodded. “I heard you’re a favorite of Ravus Nox Fleuret’s. His sister recommended you for this.”

“Ravus does like to stick to one photographer if he can help it,” Prompto confirmed. “I’ll be honest, not many agents book me for the first shoot of a band just starting out. Usually it happens when they’re already established. You must have a lot of confidence in these guys.”

“I do. They’ve spent time in other bands, but Starscourge is where they’ve found their voice. Mark my words, they’ll be wildly successful.”

“It’s rare to see an agent so passionate about their band.”

“It’s rare for a band to impress me so much.” He noticed someone from wardrobe handing Nyx a shirt. “Excuse me.” As he walked over to the wardrobe, he began to provide instructions on their look for the shoot.

Prompto waited for them to finish getting ready, toying with his camera lenses to make sure everything was perfection. A few times he thought he felt someone staring at him, but every time he would turn around, everyone would still be busy and bustling with the task in front of them. Finally, now that the sun was starting to climb higher in the sky, the band was ready. Prompto was constantly adjusting the lighting of the shoot to make up for the changing of the position of the sun, but now the heat was beginning to build.

“Let’s get started,” Prompto said. He proceeded to place the band in a variety of poses, some of which were uncomfortable for the band, some of which were uncomfortable for Prompto. They all looked great in their all black outfits, but Prompto knew that they would soon be sweating from the heat. He worked quickly and tirelessly, working up a sweat himself as he moved from direction to direction to get the perfect shot.

By the time he was done, the band was sweating from the heat, and Prompto was panting from the exertion. This was why he wore the gloves, even though his palms were sweaty. He smiled at the band, who looked fairly put together thanks to the team of makeup and hair artists.

“Thank you all for your hard work,” Prompto announced, wrapping the photoshoot. The team applauded, including Prompto and the band, before they all shifted to get them changed back into their clothes.

“I’ll have the photos ready by the end of the week,” Prompto told Cor. “I’ll send them to your team for publishing.”

“Thank you for being so patient with us,” Cor reiterated as the band came over to Cor to be ushered onto the next meeting. 

“The guys and I were thinking,” Noctis said as he looked at Cor. “We think it would be a good idea for Prompto to come and take photos of us while we rehearse. Kind of a behind the scenes thing. What do you think?”

“I think we’ve already taken up enough of Mr. Argentum’s time,” Cor said, back to his stern self. Prompto was reminded of a school teacher trying to scold his students. That was an agent’s way of saying that they were on a budget that was likely already extended due to Prompto’s hourly rate. That was the good thing about being in demand so early on in his career. He didn’t come cheap.

Prompto noticed Noctis was pouting a bit at the response, even though he didn’t fight back. Impulsively, he took out his business card and gave it to Noctis. “If anything changes, then give me a call.”

“Let’s go,” Cor commanded them. “You have an interview next for the magazine these will be in.”

Noctis looked thoroughly bored, but he complied. Prompto wished them all well as they left then began the process of taking down his gear and putting it away. A few minutes later his phone rang. 

“This is Prompto,” Prompto said without even looking at the phone. 

“Prompto,” Ravus said on the other line, his Tenenbraean accent as pronounced as the first day they had met. “I am going to be in town later this evening and would like to meet up with you.”

“How many hours?” Prompto asked, already calculating what his schedule would look like.

“Two,” Ravus replied. “Then dinner afterwards, if you’re available. My treat.”

“I think I can make that work,” Prompto replied as he put his camera in its case and closed the lid. “What are you thinking? Headshots?”

“I’m thinking boudoir actually,” Ravus replied.

Prompto stood up, slinging his many bags over his shoulder. “Boudoir? You sure?”

“I haven’t been in the tabloids recently, and I need something for people to talk about.”

Prompto laughed at that and headed towards the car he rented for the shoot. “Anything to keep you in the news, I guess.”

“You know how to make it tasteful yet exposed. I’ll text you the address. See you then.”

Ravus hung up the phone as Prompto began the trek back. He considered himself friends with Ravus, or as close as work associates could be since he began photographing Ravus. The first photoshoot where they had met had been an interesting one to say the least. Ravus had shown up, young and beautiful, with an air that he ruled over the world. By the end of it, Ravus stated that he wouldn’t let anyone else photograph him in Insomnia. It quickly put Prompto on the map as a sought after photographer. As Ravus’s frame rose, so did Prompto’s. 

Now if Ravus was in town, he would typically call Prompto to see if he was available to do a small photoshoot then get dinner or lunch, depending on the time of day. More often than not it was dinner, and Ravus usually treated him to some fancy restaurant that Prompto otherwise couldn’t afford. He always enjoyed Ravus’s company, although Ravus had cultivated a sort of notoriety for being difficult to work with. It seemed that Prompto was the only one who could handle him without a fuss.

Prompto didn’t know Ravus’s sister that much, but he listened to her music and enjoyed it. He had heard Starscourge’s hit single on the radio and really enjoyed it as well, even going so far as to admit that he was looking forward to their first album. When he thought of Noctis’s eyes, he wondered why he had been so compelled to give Noctis his phone number. He supposed he just enjoyed photographing him since he was so readily photogenic. 

The drive back to Insomnia wouldn’t take too long, but he had a lot of work to do before he met up with Ravus. He had another shoot to go to, this one for a new clothing line spread in the latest fashion magazine, which would take up the bulk of the rest of his day, and he had to develop the photos he took today as well. Even if he had wanted to go with the band, he would have been unable to. The life of a photographer was often a lonely one.

Prompto spent the rest of his day following his schedule, admitting to himself that he would likely need to stay up late in order to begin the photo development process._ I do this to myself_, Prompto said sullenly as he photographed the models for the fashion line. He needed to get an assistant but was too much of a perfectionist to commit to finding one. 

The majority of the fashion shoot he spent focused on his job, but there were times where he would look at the model’s particularly thin bodies and felt a surge of inadequacy in his own body. He was thin enough, but when he was a child he had been overweight and bullied for it. Eventually he got tired of it and started eating better and working out regularly. Running was his sport, and even now he ran religiously.

But he had always struggled with his own sense of self after he had lost the weight. To everyone around him, he was thin and athletic, but to himself he was still that overweight kid. When he looked in the mirror his mind told him that he was fairly attractive, but as soon as he stepped away he would only picture himself as overweight. It wasn’t a bad thing to be overweight, particularly if someone other than himself was. But to him, the image of being fat necessarily came with the self-loathing as a result of being bullied. 

By the end of the photoshoot, he was trying not to worry so much about his body image, but it was difficult. Prompto always felt fat next to models, and he spent more time than usual obsessing over his clothes and hair after he left the photoshoot. Ravus had already texted him the address of the location for the shoot, which Prompto noted was a hotel nearby. 

When he arrived at the hotel, a pristine building with more windows than walls, he noticed Ravus was already waiting outside. Ravus always dressed in white, and right now he looked every bit a model that he was. His white hair was rare, which he kept down to his shoulders, and he had one blue eye and one purple eye. He wore tight white jeans and an equally tight white shirt, accented with a white gossamer scarf cascading off one shoulder. A few women were trying to talk to him, but his arms were crossed and he wasn’t budging.

“Hey Ravus,” Prompto said as he stood behind the group of women clamoring for a photo with him. 

“Prompto,” Ravus said with a slight smile. It was the first time he spoke, and he promptly brushed off the women in favor of moving past them and greeting Prompto. 

“You ready?” Prompto asked as he indicated to the camera around his neck. 

Ravus wrapped and arm around his waist and pulled him close, making the women around him stare in both delight and shock. Prompto knew that Ravus liked to be touchy with those he considered friends or family and didn’t think anything of it. Ravus steered him into the hotel, his hand rested on Prompto’s hip, leaning into Prompto to speak to him.

“How was your day?” Ravus asked him conversationally as he took him up to a hotel room with sweeping curtains and pearl-colored walls. 

“I was at the meteor site for the Starscourge photoshoot,” Prompto said. “They seem pretty cool.”

“Watch out for Gladio,” Ravus warned as he began to take off his shirt, revealing chiseled abs underneath. Prompto wondered if there would ever be someone in his life who could handle him as a romantic partner. Doubtful. “He’s a known partier and likes to sleep around.”

“Isn’t he straight?” Prompto asked. He took out his camera as Ravus proceeded to undress, draping himself in pearl colored curtains. _Well, he did say boudoir_, Prompto thought.

“I wouldn’t put it past him to fuck anything with a hole,” Ravus spat out bitterly. Prompto had a feeling there was a history there, but he wasn’t going to push the issue.

“You ready?” Prompto asked. 

These photoshoots worked differently than the ones he typically directed. Ravus knew what he was doing at this point and needed little direction, so Prompto just aimed his camera in Ravus’s direction. This photoshoot was certainly far more risqué than what Ravus normally did, but he supposed that it was all for a purpose. There were a few moments where Prompto thought Ravus was looking at him instead of the camera, but he chalked it up to Ravus being comfortable with himself.

“I’m finished,” Ravus said after the two hours were up. He always made it sound like he dictated when the photoshoot ended, even though Prompto was the one in control. “Let’s get some dinner.”

Prompto respectfully gave Ravus his space to get dressed as Prompto put his camera back in its bag. When he looked down at his phone for the first time in those couple of hours, he noticed he had a missed call followed by a text.

_Hey this is Noctis._  
_From Starscourge._  
_If you’re available in the next few weeks let’s meet up._  
_I’d like to be friends._

He stared at the text for a while as he put his camera bag over his shoulder. A moment later Ravus put his chin on his shoulder, looking at the text. Prompto didn’t have to look at him to know he was sneering. 

“You gave Noctis your phone number?” Ravus asked. “He used to date my sister, you know.”

“Did he?” Prompto turned his phone off without responding, then turned his head slightly to look at Ravus, their faces almost touching. “Let’s go, Ravus. I’m hungry.”

Prompto walked to the hotel room door and downstairs, Ravus trailing behind closely. They decided to eat in the hotel restaurant, both of them catching up on each other’s lives. Ravus had been in Tenebrae recently and was back in Insomnia for fashion week. Of course he was the leading model for the runway shows.

He probed Prompto for the details on his life, but they were all pretty much the same. Prompto spent his time working, playing video games, and sleeping. With how much his work kept him occupied, he had time for little else. It was no surprise that Ravus was his only friend.

“Are you going to be at fashion week?” Ravus asked him. “Or are you going to be with Noctis?”

“Don’t be jealous,” Prompto said with a teasing smile. “I have to go where I’m booked. If I get booked for fashion week, then I’ll photograph that. If not, then I’ll have to work another job.”

“I’ll see that you’re booked,” Ravus said simply. “That’s the same week as Starscourge’s first concert, you know.”

“I had a vague idea. What’s your problem with me photographing them? It’s just a job.” Prompto knew that Ravus was strangely possessive of his friends, but he didn’t know where that came from. 

“I’d rather you only focus on me,” Ravus said.

“I wouldn’t be able to survive off of just your shoots alone,” Prompto said as he sat back and took a sip of the glass of wine in front of him. “I am used to a certain style of living now.”

“I would take care of you,” Ravus said. It sounded oddly like a confession. Prompto was sure he was interpreting things wrong. 

“Thanks, but I like working.” Their meal over, Prompto got up and stretched. “Thanks for the meal Ravus. I’ll have your photos to you by the end of the week. I’ll let you know if I change my mind about work.” He smiled innocently.

“Please do. See you, Prompto.” Ravus stared at him in a way that made Prompto pause. 

He shrugged it off and began the trip home to his large apartment. Most of his apartment was dedicated to either his video game collection in his sprawling living room or his photography. He had a separate room that he used primarily for his work, a small kitchen he used to cook healthy meals, and a large master bedroom. Photos were strewn all across the walls of his apartment that he had taken since he started his photography passion in middle school.

Prompto went to his work room and plugged his camera into his laptop, letting the photos load onto the laptop and backup hard drive. He threw off most of his clothes and let them fall into a messy pile, opting to work in his briefs and a tank top. First he started on the band’s photos, as he tended to work by due date and then by recency. He looked through the photos, selecting the best ones then working on editing them. 

There was one photo of Noctis, his pale skin nearly reflecting the sunlight, that caught his attention. His eyes looked far away, longing almost, and the pose he was making seemed to be calling out to whoever was viewing the photo. He was definitely the most photogenic person that he had ever worked with. 

Finally, he took out his phone and looked at the text Noctis sent him before writing a reply.

_Hey Noctis!_  
_Sorry it took so long to get back._  
_I just got home. Long day._  
_I’m available this weekend if you want to chill._  
_Let me know if you’re free then._

Prompto set the phone on his desk and was surprised that he received a text only a moment later, confirming a time and place to meet up. It was the first time he had made plans with anyone that wasn’t at least partially work related in a while. If he planned on being able to meet up with Noctis, he would have to finish his work quickly. With an excited grin, he put on the radio and got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but imagine Ravus being so over the top with everything he does as a model. 
> 
> So the song for this chapter reminds me primarily of Ravus:
> 
> _ Basic Needs _ by Jonathan Davis


	5. Feed the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis has dinner with his father

Noctis was bored. He hated these magazine and radio interviews, the TV show appearances, and the photoshoots. All he cared about was the music. But Cor had explained to him that if he wanted to be a successful musician, to perform whenever and wherever he wanted, then it involved some level of commitment to marketing. While he didn’t really enjoy the photoshoot too much, he did enjoy Prompto’s enthusiasm for the shoot, and it made it more bearable and ultimately enjoyable.

He wasn’t really sure why he decided to get in touch with Prompto, but Noctis was one to just put himself out there without much concern for the fallout if things didn’t turn out well. He supposed he thought that Prompto was a cool guy and thought he would be good to have in his network of friends. The fact that Luna recommended him, even though she didn’t personally know him, was a plus.  
They had just finished up an interview for the leading rock magazine in Insomnia, enticing readers to buy their new album and come to their first live show. Usually the live turnout for a band’s first performance wasn’t that great and something that had to build up slowly over time, but all of the members of Starscourge had earned a name for themselves previously, even though they were still fairly young.

Gladio, of course, had been with The Oracles, which were wildly successful. That in itself was both a good and bad thing. It brought a previous fanbase over to their band but also put a lot of pressure on them to succeed. Noctis had also been in a group previously, which was close to being signed before they had a falling out and the band split up. They cited creative differences, but the truth was most of them were more about the drugs and sex part of rock and roll, while Noctis was focused on the music.

Libertus and Nyx were a few years older than Noctis and Gladio, and while they had been in the same band together previous to Starscourge, they had decided to leave the same band at the same time. They had a similar experience to Noctis. At first their band had started to build up some successes and even had been signed to a label, but eventually that fell apart since the singer and drummer had been focused more on the sex and drugs. Libertus and Nyx wanted no part of it and left the band.

They were a bit apprehensive about Gladio as a result. He was certainly the partier of the group and was adept at taking women home from the clubs. But Noctis had promised them that Gladio wouldn’t be the type to just forego everything in the band in order to be with some woman or fall into the drug scene. His first passion was music, and despite his chronic tardiness, he was always on point when he performed. After they got to know Gladio a bit more, they seemed to relax and not worry so much about his lifestyle, seeing for themselves that he was more passionate about his music than anything else.

“Where to next, Cor?” Noctis asked as they exited the building where the interview had taken place. He was sure that Cor heard his bored tone, but he was equally sure that he chose to ignore it.  
“Your father called and requested dinner tonight,” Cor said. “Seems you haven’t been answering his calls. I told him you would be there at seven.”

Noctis scowled. He didn’t mind his father. In fact, they seemed to get along fairly well. But his uncle Ardyn was a different story, and if his father was requesting dinner, his uncle would be there regardless of it he was invited or not. He had a habit of party crashing, for lack of better words, all for the sake of causing Noctis grief. Noctis simply didn’t have the energy for it anymore.

“You should’ve checked with me first,” Noctis said with a sigh.

Of course Cor wouldn’t. Cor had gone to high school with his father and had maintained their friendship throughout college and beyond. While Cor had never married and had a family of his own, he had been there when Noctis was born and when Noctis’s mother died. It had hit his father hard, so Cor had been there to care for Noctis while his father recovered. So it made sense that his father would simply reach out to Cor if he wanted to force Noctis to meet with him.

It had been a natural conclusion for Cor to be their agent. Noctis had fought about the idea of Cor managing them, even going so far as to having his first band having a different agent. But after the band split up, Noctis conceded that Cor was far better at managing talent than the other agents he knew. His father had been particularly pleased by the decision because it meant he could keep an eye on Noctis without having to really do anything.

“If I checked with you, then you would never see your father again,” Cor scolded. “He assured me your uncle wouldn’t be there.”

“Yeah, that’s what he always says. And yet, there he always is,” Noctis pointed out. “Shit, it’s already six. I guess I have to go home and get changed.”

“Good luck,” Gladio called as they all went their separate ways.

Noctis walked back to his apartment, close to the epicenter of the music scene in Insomnia, and got changed quickly. His father didn’t particularly care about what he wore, but he had been in his performance clothes the entire day and wanted to change into something more comfortable. So instead he threw on a pair of jeans, a black shirt, and a black pullover sweatshirt before he set out to his father’s place. 

His father lived close to Insomnia General, where he worked as a surgeon. They had initially called him a general surgeon, but since he was adept at doing the surgeries that others often shied away from, he quickly grew as a specialist in medical emergencies and trauma. The only thing he couldn’t do was perform surgery on himself.

One day, when his father had been working at the hospital, a man crazed on all manner of drugs tried to hold up the hospital in an attempt to get more drugs. He had taken Noctis’s father hostage, and his father got shot in the leg in the process. While he didn’t lose the leg, it never fully recovered, even after several surgeries. This was about six months after Noctis’s mother had died, and while Noctis had been young when it happened, he knew what it meant. 

The high rise apartment complex that his father lived in was far different from the one that Noctis lived in. It was elegant, sophisticated, while Noctis’s reflected his rock and roll lifestyle. His father lived in the penthouse loft on the top floor, the obvious byproduct of his success as a surgeon. 

Inside the loft itself it was expansive. The black hardwood floors were only carpeted with a Altissian rug where the foyer met the living room, delicately placed under the leather couches and coffee table to avoid any scratches on the hardwood. A state of the art TV hung on the wall. Across from the living area was a large dining area, plenty big enough for a dinner party or two. His father’s kitchen, with all stainless steel appliances, was as big as Noctis’s bedroom. There was a partition between the foyer and the kitchen that led to the bathrooms and two bedrooms, one of which was occupied by his father, the other of which was kept as a guest bedroom. A large balcony stretched the entire back wall by the living room and dining room, overlooking the Insomnian skyline.

“Hey dad,” Noctis called as he entered the apartment directly from the elevator without any other pomp and circumstance. “Is uncle Ardyn here yet?”

“He’s not coming tonight,” his father called from the kitchen. “I see Cor gave you the message. I’m glad you were able to make it.”

His father walked towards the dining room, carrying a plate of some delicious meat, enough on the plate for more than two people. Apparently he didn’t believe his own words. His father was a tall man, taller than Noctis, with greying dark hair and eyes that resembled Noctis’s. Noctis had always looked more like his father than his mother, but his father said he always had his mother’s spirit. He walked with a limp and usually relied on a cane to get around. If he wasn’t in his surgeon’s scrubs, he dressed well at work in suits, every bit the professional. At home he usually kept his black slacks on and his button up shirts, which typically had the sleeves rolled up by the end of the evening.

“Is something wrong?” Noctis asked as he helped his father set the table. He noticed the green vegetables on the table and made a mental note to avoid them. He had a feeling that his father had put them there because he knew that he hated vegetables. 

“Not at all,” his father replied with a smile as a poured them each a glass of wine. “I haven’t seen you in a while, and I know you’ll be busy touring soon, so I wanted to have you over for dinner before you left. Let’s eat.”

They sat down at the table, foregoing any ceremony and opting to just sit next to each other. If it had been a dinner party, Noctis would likely have been placed somewhere strategically, but it was just the two. They ate and drank, catching each other up on their lives as parents and their children often did. Noctis was scolded for not eating enough, let alone enough vegetables, and Noctis scolded his father for not taking better care of his health. 

The dinner was passing in relative ease until there was a dinging of the elevator._ Here it comes_, Noctis thought apprehensively. It always happened this way. Things would be going so great then something would happen to change it. Noctis didn’t even have to turn around to see his uncle Ardyn sauntering into the apartment like he owned the place. He could tell it was him by the heavy fall of his boots.

“Regis, my dear brother,” Ardyn said behind Noctis in a Tenebraean accent. 

Ardyn and Regis had both grown up in Tenebrae until Ardyn, who was the youngest, turned six. Eventually they moved to Lucis, living in a rural part of the country until their parents moved them all to Insomnia. There they stayed, cultivating a life and name for the Caelum family as a very successful line of doctors. Ardyn had decided to go by the last name of Izunia to separate himself from his family, but he was still the director of Insomnia General. Noctis had always suspected that his father had pulled some strings to get him the position.

“Am I interrupting?” Ardyn asked as he flashed a smile at Noctis.

Ardyn kept his reddish hair long, his amber eyes always flashing mischievously. He was tall, like his brother, and hand earned a name as a troublemaker early in high school that seemed to follow him wherever he went. While Regis loved his brother, there was an unknown tension there that Noctis could never really place. Noctis just knew that his uncle was always unkind to him and typically did something to push him away or make him mad.

“We were just finishing up dinner,” Noctis’s father said. He knew that Noctis and Ardyn did not get along and typically tried to find a way for Noctis to get out of a conversation with him as soon as possible. “Noctis was just getting ready to leave.”

“And not help you with the dishes?” Ardyn asked with a cold smile. “How unfortunate for you, my brother, that your son doesn’t think of helping.”

“I invited him over,” his father defended him. “I don’t expect him to clean up when he has a lot to do.”

“Yes, with that little band of his,” Ardyn replied as if Noctis wasn’t even there. “Tell me, Noctis, how is that going for you? Have you decided to go to med school after all?”

“Doubtful,” Noctis replied. “The band is doing great. We’re going to debut next month.”

“I don’t remember getting an invitation,” Ardyn pointed out. 

“That’s because you weren’t extended one.” Noctis stood up, already tired of speaking to his uncle. “Dad, I’ll clean up so you can talk to your brother.”

“Thanks, son,” his father replied as Noctis took the dishes to the kitchen. 

He tried to ignore Ardyn talking loudly about him as he did the dishes. It was the same every time. Ardyn would come in, tell his father was a disappointment to the family name Noctis was, then find some way to turn it around on Noctis when he got angry and make him feel like he had been the one to mess up. Not this time. He was going to keep his mouth shut, do the dishes, then leave. As he finished up the dishes, drying his hands on the hand towel, he heard Ardyn probing his father.

“Tell me,” Ardyn said loudly. “Wouldn’t you much rather your son become a doctor like you?”

“I want my son to be happy,” his father replied. “Music makes him happy. It’s a bonus that he’s good at it.”

“Aren’t you afraid he’ll dry up one day?” Ardyn flashed a smile from the couch where they were sitting. “Most musicians are dead by twenty seven or are has-beens by thirty.”

“I’m not particularly worried about it. Noctis is a good kid. I trust him to know what he’s doing.”

“You certainly have more faith in him than I ever could.” Noctis clenched his fists at his uncle’s scathing disappointment. 

“I suppose it’s because you don’t have children, Ardyn. You learn that you can give them the tools to succeed, but how they succeed is up to them. I’m glad he’s doing what makes him happy.” Regis looked back at Noctis and smiled. “He was born to be great. And if he decided one day to become the world’s best drag queen, I’d support it, because I know he’d succeed at it.”

Ardyn laughed at that. “Now that is something I would like to see.”

“I’ll see you later,” Noctis interrupted as he walked over to the living room and gave his dad a hug while he remained siting on the couch. “Take care of yourself, dad. I’ll let you know how things go.” He paused and looked at his uncle. “Uncle Ardyn.”

“Noctis.” Ardyn nodded his head at him before taking another sip of his wine. “Do take care of yourself. I would hate for you to get hurt. It would so upset my dear older brother.”

“You too.” Noctis had a hard time not taking it as a threat. Regardless, he left before Ardyn could say anything else to put him into an angrier state than he was already in.

Noctis quickly went back to his messy apartment, a small one bedroom that had albums and music strewn across it. It was laid out like every other apartment, with a small kitchen to the left, a living area full of video games and music notes straight ahead, and a bedroom and bathroom just on the other side of the kitchen counter separating it from the kitchen. 

Frustrated and angry, he sat on his worn down couch and grabbed his guitar. Noctis began to strum it, improvising the notes until a rhythm and a melody began to form. He began to hum the melody, until the words of anger came to his mind. His uncle wasn’t completely forgotten, but he was using it as fodder for his music, and all else was being lost in the process. He was in for another long night of writing music, adding it to the pile to introduce to the band. But first, he used his music to channel his aggression and find a sense of inner calm in the heavy guitar and angry lyrics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I was able to get this chapter done before I went to bed for the night. I will be traveling up north for the Knotfest Roadshow on Saturday, so after work I'll be driving about 6-7 hours straight through and won't get in until around 1-2am. I can't guarantee I'll have a chapter up Friday, but worst case it'll be sometime Saturday before the music festival. :) 
> 
> It is a shorter chapter, I realize, but I wanted to make sure I took the time to progressively introduce everyone into this AU instead of rushing through things. 
> 
> I kind of really enjoy writing Ardyn as Noctis's uncle since he's clearly a menace to Noctis's existence (what else is new haha).
> 
> Song for this chapter is _ Feed the Wolf _ by Breaking Benjamin for the song that Noctis starts writing.


	6. In Our Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis listens to some music

Ignis wasn’t quite sure why he thought about Gladio from time to time in the past week or so. Maybe it was because he was a surprisingly nice guy. Maybe it was because he treated Ignis like anyone else. Several times Ignis considered texting Gladio, just to thank him for making sure he took him home after having drank too much. But there was always a mental block that prevented him from doing so. It had been so long since he made any attempts to make friends that he wasn’t really sure where to begin and if he wanted to even make new friends in the first place.

So he just continued on with his life as usual, going from class to practice then back home to do homework and practice some more. A few times Lunafreya had reached out to him to thank him for his feedback and to check in on him, which always made him feel more fragile than he really was. It was why he preferred to be alone a lot of the time, and probably one of the many reasons why he hesitated to reach out to Gladio. Eventually they would all treat him like he was some injured child who couldn’t care for himself.

Today was the due date of his paper, and he noticed many of them were ready to collapse or break down from the nerves. Professor Cid was a notoriously difficult grader, but Ignis never had a problem with his work. He didn’t think he was particularly more intelligent than his classmates, but it was clear that he had always been more studious. A product of his upbringing, no doubt.

“Turn in your papers now,” the professor announced at the end of class. Ignis noticed that his accent was the same as Cindy’s. It was an odd accent to have in Insomnia and made him wonder if they were related. Everyone groaned as they shuffled and turned their papers in at the front of the class, looking dejected or nervous. 

Ignis waited until he was the last person, as usual, so he could avoid anyone bumping into him. He handed the professor his paper, not particularly worried like the other students. It wasn’t hard to follow a rubric, after all.

“Ignis, a moment,” the professor said as he was getting ready to leave. Ignis walked back over to the professor. “Cindy told me that last week you were hanging out with some musicians in the rock industry.”

“It won’t happen again,” Ignis said before the professor could say anything else. It was an instinctual response from growing up with his family. 

“I hope it will,” Professor Cid replied with a smile. “You need to get out more and broaden your horizons. Cindy is my granddaughter, and she knows a good person when she sees one. She said you were hanging out with some pretty good musicians and good people.”

“I don’t understand how it can help me broaden my horizons,” Ignis replied honestly. What did spending time with a rock group mean for classical music?

“That’s why you should expand your horizons. Inspiration can come from any place. Now I know this semester’s orchestra has been decided, but I’m putting together a group of musicians who I consider to be promising for a special performance at the end of the summer. I want you to be first violin, and I want you to compose the piece we will be performing. But only if you start to branch out and experiment with new music.”

Ignis couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had always been asked to be first chair, but he had never been asked to compose anything before. It was the first time in his music career that he began to feel the uncertainty of anxiety. How would he even be able to know where to start? And it was a conditional offer. If he didn’t start to expand his music horizons beyond classical music then he wouldn’t even be able to take part at all. Offers had always been delivered to him, never conditional.

“Thank you for the opportunity, sir,” Ignis said. “I’m not sure where I should start.”

“Start by listening to different music and figuring out what you like to listen to,” Professor Cid replied. “You’re a great classical musician, and we can build on that, but I want something that we can showcase. Reach out to your new friends and see what they have to offer. This composition should be well thought out, and I expect a violin solo and full chorus in it.”

“That is a great ask,” Ignis admitted. “But I will do my best.”

“Good. At the end of the semester I want something. Now I don’t expect it to be polished, but just give me something we can work with and expand on. Good luck, Ignis. If you have any questions, you know how to get in touch with me.”

Ignis thanked the professor one more time and left, considering what his options were. He didn’t even know where to start. All of the classical pieces he had played in his young life swirled around in his head in a heavy cascade, but none of them were quite adequate, and Cid had indicated that they wouldn’t be. He supposed he should reach out to Gladio and see if he was available to talk to him about his music as he didn’t know where else to begin.

When he took out his phone, he considered dialing Gladio’s number, but didn’t have the chance. His mother was calling him. She did that regularly to check in on his progress in school and ensure he was on track to being the best classical violinist of the era. Ignis felt that this opportunity was a natural stepping stone, and he should start composing if he wanted to be truly successful.

“Good afternoon, my son,” his mother said on the other line in the same Tenebraean accent as him. “How are things coming along?”

“Very well,” Ignis replied as he walked to the practice rooms. “How are you and father?”

“If you are available, your father and I would love to meet you for dinner. There is a new place just off campus that we have been looking to try,” his mother replied, ignoring his question. “I know you have practice. If you’re available in three hours, we would love to see you.”

“I can make sure I am available. If you want to text me the address, I will meet you there.”

“Great. It’s a short distance away, so you can walk it. We will see you then, my son.” His mother hung up the phone before he could say anything else.

Ignis could only ever comply to his parents’ demands. Since he was a child he never really had the opportunity to tell his parents no, from who he played with as a child to what his career choices would be. At a very young age he had shown an inclination towards music, and while his parents had been the one to insist on the violin, Ignis had truly fallen in love with the instrument. They had said when he was a child he used to pretend he was a famous drummer, but they switched to violin very quickly, telling him it was a more productive and acceptable instrument. There was no room for argument. 

Thinking about what the professor had said about expanding his horizons, he supposed instead of practicing he should begin a new study regimen of trying to branch out to other music styles. So he made his way home and settled in front of his laptop to try and figure out where he should even start. For once he was entirely perplexed. An idea came to him, and he searched for Starscourge. They hadn’t released their first album yet, but there had to be some music out there.

The first thing that came up was their hit single, _In Our Wake_, from the highly anticipated album _Walk Tall_. He pulled up the article, an interview on the new album, and admired the photography of the group he had spent an evening with just recently. They looked so much different in their designer outfits, mostly black and grey. He skimmed through the article until he reached their first official music video. Ignis plugged in his headphones and played the song, unsure of what to anticipate.

There was a lot that he expected in term of his reaction. Boredom, disinterest, analyzing the music theory behind it. But when the drums started followed by Noctis’s crooning voice, both desperate and delightfully guttural, he felt something stirring in him that he hadn’t anticipated. The music was pure, raw emotion, a driving beat with smooth vocals that lead into breakdowns of passion and inspiration. 

_Will I leave you better off than I found you_   
_Shining and pristine_   
_Or will I deceive you, mislead, and destroy you_   
_The choice is up to me_

Ignis found his eyes closing, letting the music envelope him. Each instrument was separate yet blended perfectly with each other. It didn’t matter if they were each individuals on their own separate instruments. Even with the guitar solo, which blended seamlessly with the chorus, he could tell that the band was cohesive in their passion, their belief, and the message that they were trying to convey. It was entirely different from anything he had experienced before.  
He found himself listening to the song on repeat while he read the interview of the band, trying to discover as much as he could about Starscourge. Is this what being a fan was about? He had always loved to play the violin, and the moments that he improvised on it were his favorite, full of passion and desire, but he had never had the opportunity to perform something so emotion-driven like Starscourge had the liberty to do.

_Interviewer: So what made you decide on the album title Walk Tall?_   
_Noctis: It was something that my father said to me when my mom died. It always stuck _   
_with me and is the overall message of our album._   
_Interviewer: That must have been a difficult experience. Gladio, you grew up with Noctis, _   
_right?_   
_Gladio: Yeah, he’s like my younger brother *laughs* We make sure we stay out of _   
_trouble._   
_Interviewer: I hear that’s hard for you, Gladio._   
_Nyx: Not particularly. He’s a great guy with an even bigger heart._   
_Libertus: Yeah, he wouldn’t be part of the band if he wasn’t._

Ignis read through the entire interview. He had the impression that Gladio had been a bit of a troublemaker among the friend group, but they were doing some damage control to reign it in. Even when he had gone for drinks with them last week, he noticed that Gladio was the only one who was teased for his ability to sleep around so seamlessly. Part of him had harshly, too harshly, judged him for it, and another part of him had envied him for his sense of freedom from responsibilities.

Looking at the clock, Ignis realized he still had a while before he had to meet his parents for dinner. He considered practicing for the orchestra performance next month, but when he picked up his violin, a melody came to him, aching and desperate. It came to him naturally, as if he were playing something that had always resided in his soul that had long been asleep. If he was going to really compose something for the ensemble that Cid was putting together, then he immediately knew he would base it off of this melody. It wasn’t a melody he would easily remember, and he found his heart aching and tears welling in his eyes before he abruptly stopped playing for fear of breaking down from the sweet sadness that came, not from his violin, but from himself.

Ignis picked up a pencil and composition paper and jotted the melody down quickly. He would take it to Cid tomorrow and see what his ideas on it were. It was his first time composing something and committing it to paper, so he knew it would require a lot of work. By the time he was done, he replayed the song by Starscourge again while he changed for dinner with his parents.

Dinner was at a new restaurant near campus that catered to the fabulously wealthy who brought their children to the conservatory to boast that their child was superior to others. Ignis’s parents were no exception. If anything they made the rule. Due to the high class environment, Ignis had to wear his suit, which was typical when he met with his parents. His hair was slicked back, and the only thing that kept him from thinking he was fairly attractive was the scarring around his blind eye. That’s what his dark sunglasses were, he supposed.

His parents were waiting for him in the upscale atmosphere that was dimly lit, both for ambiance and privacy. His mother waved to him then immediately got up and grabbed his right arm to guide him to the table. He hated when she did that, but he had no right to refuse. She was a petite woman, her greying hair dyed blond, and her hazel eyes the same as Ignis’s. She wore a long dress that was likely better suited for a younger woman, but due to her strict diet and exercise regimen, she easily fit in it. Ignis wondered if he ever really saw his mother eat at home.

Ignis’s father stood and shook his hand as if they were dining for a business meeting. His father was as tall as Ignis, and his hair was the same light brown color that Ignis’s was. He had blue eyes that his mother had said first attracted her to him. He was sure that they met and married because they were introduced by their parents. It was a family tradition from Tenebrae, one that stirred conversations that Ignis would much rather avoid.

“Ignis, it’s good to see you,” his father said as they sat down. Ignis was poured a glass of wine by the waiter as he collapsed his white cane so it wouldn’t impede their dinner and set it on his lap. 

“As well as it is to see you,” Ignis said ceremoniously.

His parents had come from money and were always quick to point that out to those who had earned their money on their own. The whole new versus old money system really bothered Ignis, mainly because it was such an elitist way of being, but his parents seemed to feed into it. Of course they had taken up Ignis’s father’s family business of antiquities, curating for some of Eos’s finest museums, selling to collectors, and owning priceless artwork of their own. It was all about the bottom line for them, though, and Ignis had never really seen them enjoy their work.

“Tell us about your schooling,” his mother said. This update served two purposes. It was fodder for her to show how successful her son was doing despite his injury, which no doubt garnered a lot of sympathy and admiration for her as his mother. It also was a way to ensure his music coaches and professors were keeping him on the very specific path they laid out for him.

“Professor Cid asked me to compose something for an ensemble he is putting together,” Ignis said. He couldn’t be too enthusiastic around his parents or they might get suspicious. The song by Starscourge was still echoing in his mind._ We’re moving the mountains, we’re making a change._ “Of course I will be first chair.”

“That’s excellent,” his mother replied, pleased that Ignis would be chosen for such a designated honor.

“What’s the catch?” his father asked. “I’ve heard about that professor… Cid, you said his name was?” Of course he knew what his name was. “He is a bit unorthodox in his approach to training young minds.”

Ignis paused, considering what he could say to avoid any sudden arguments. “He is encouraging me to explore other music genres to provide inspiration for my work.”

“Other music genres?” His mother scoffed before she took a sip of her wine. “What other music genres are there that could possibly be useful to you? You’re a classical musician, not some street corner dime-a-dozen fiddler.”

Ignis winced. “Actually, I quite like his idea. I listened to new music by Starscourge, perhaps you’ve heard of them. They’re actually quite talented.”

His mother looked like she was about to faint, and his father spluttered into his wine. This was dangerous territory. If it wasn’t approved by his parents, which rock music certainly wasn’t, then it was considered forbidden.

“That rock group, flouncing around like they have any talent?” His father asked. “No son of mine will listen to such uncultured music. I will have a word with this Cid fellow and inform him you will be composing something without having to endure such pitiful music.”

“I _enjoy _their music, father.” Ignis knew that arguing would get him nowhere, but he didn’t like how they were so ready to make these decisions for him. He should be the one to get to decide what he was going to do with his life and his music.

“You are mistaken, dear,” his mother said touching his hand sympathetically as if he were inflicted with some sort of disease that just needed to be cured.

“And it’s settled. I will be speaking with him.”

Something in Ignis snapped. He stood while extending his cane, a burning anger in him that he hadn’t really experienced before._ Will I be more than flesh?_ The lyrics rang in his head, his heart, as he looked at his parents shocked faces.

“I am not mistaken,” Ignis snapped. “And I will not listen to you insult the band so readily like that. They happen to be my friends.” It was a little bit of a stretch since he had only gotten drinks with them once, but he did have Gladio’s number in his phone, which was the closest he had to a friend outside Lunafreya. “I plan on following_ professor_ Cid’s instructions. Good evening.”

Ignis walked out, ignoring his mother, who was clutching her heart like she was having a heart attack, and his father, who looked like he was going to start foaming at the mouth. They wouldn’t make a scene at the restaurant, not with so many people ready and willing to gossip. If anything, Ignis’s sudden departure was enough fodder for the time being. 

As Ignis stepped out into the cool spring air, he dialed Gladio’s number before he had a second to pause and think about what to do next. It rang twice before there was an answer, and Ignis suddenly didn’t know what to say.

“This is Gladio,” the gruff voice said on the other line.

“Uhh.. Hi,” Ignis said. 

“Ignis?” Gladio’s voice sounded instantly happier. Who was he expecting on the other line? “Six, I thought you’d never call.”

“Are you busy?” Ignis asked as he stood outside the restaurant, tempting fate. His parents could come outside any moment and try and drag him back in. They wouldn’t make a scene of course, but they would try. 

“No I’m just headed over to Noct’s for a jam session,” Gladio explained. “I’ll come get you. You can bring your violin if you want, or you can just chill. Up to you.”

“It’s alright,” Ignis said as he began to walk back to his apartment. Gladio was a popular person. It made sense he would be busy. “I don’t want to interrupt your plans.”

“More are always welcome,” Gladio paused. “You know what. I’m gonna call and reschedule with Noctis. I’ll meet you at your apartment. I remember how to get there.”

Ignis made to protest, but Gladio hung up the phone before he could say anything. He didn’t know how far away Gladio lived, so he hurried as quickly as a he could back to his apartment. It wasn’t that far away, but he did earn a few stares from how quickly he was walking for a man with a white cane. For once, he didn’t really pay any attention to them. 

As he stepped back into his apartment he felt a bit like he was coming undone, as if he were falling apart at the seams. Ignis was not used to standing up to his parents. He wasn’t used to calling someone impulsively for no reason other than to talk. He wasn’t used to hurrying anywhere. 

While he waited for Gladio to arrive, he looked through his closet for something comfortable to wear. A normal shirt, some sweatpants, something. It was all button ups and slacks. Ignis felt a sudden compulsion to tear his clothes out of his closet and burn them all. He resisted the urge, instead sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands, his glasses discarded on the bed next to him.

There was a knock on the door, and Ignis knew it was Gladio. No one else would come and visit. Lunafreya always called beforehand, and his parents were probably still eating dinner, whispering about how much of a disgrace his son was. With a sigh, he put his glasses back on and walked to the door.

“Hey Ignis,” Gladio said on the other side. He was wearing jeans and a tank top, his bare muscles and tattooed arms exposed despite the cool air outside. Ignis wondered if Gladio ran warm. Gladio was holding a six pack of beer. “I figured you might be thirsty.”

“Thanks,” Ignis said as he let Gladio in, closing the door behind him. “I’m sorry to ruin your plans.”

“You didn’t,” Gladio replied with a shrug. He walked into the kitchen and searched for a bottle opener without asking Ignis for any permission. Ignis once again felt more than a little envious of his carefree demeanor. 

“I don’t own a bottle opener,” Ignis clarified. 

Gladio held up one finger as if he had an idea. “Good thing I have one.” He pulled out his keys and shuffled them until he grabbed the travel bottle opener and opened two bottles before putting the rest of the beers in the fridge. He handed it to Ignis. “Cheers.”

They drank and an awkward silence settled between them. Ignis didn’t really know what to say. He had never had to make small talk before, save with his parents, who did most of the talking. When he was younger he had been introduced to Lunafreya, but children always communicated differently than adults. What was he going to say to fill the silence?

“So what’s going on?” Gladio asked, getting straight to the point. “I didn’t really think you were ever going to call.”

“I didn’t think I was either,” Ignis replied honestly. They were both leaning against opposite kitchen counters. Ignis set the beer on the counter next to him, his arms folded across his chest. “I snapped at my parents for the first time. I didn’t really have anyone else to call.”

Ignis didn’t like the admission. It made him feel weak, something he fought against since the accident. He had been one to always stay composed, to be in control. But that wasn’t really the truth. His parents had been dictating his entire life since he was a child, down to the music he listened to. He supposed he was just tired of it.

“What about Luna? You seem close to her.” Gladio took a drink of his beer. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m happy you called, and that I was the first person you thought of. I’m just trying to figure it out.”

Ignis sighed. “I’m not entirely sure why myself. Do you want to sit down in the living room?” When Gladio conceded they took the conversation to the couch. “My parents have controlled everything in my life since I was born. It only got worse after I lost half my sight. Tonight they just said some things that made me snap. They’re stupid things too, not worth getting into an argument over.”

“I think you’re the only one who can decide if it’s worth getting angry over,” Gladio pointed out. “If it hurt you, then it’s worth it. What did they say?”

Ignis explained the situation, how his professor wanted him to expand his horizons, how his parents had railed against it. When he got to the part where he had defended Gladio’s music, he suddenly felt embarrassed and wasn’t quite sure why. It didn’t help that Gladio was grinning from ear to ear.

“Thanks for coming to our defense,” Gladio said, still smiling. Ignis took a long drink of his beer, far too sober for this conversation. Gladio’s smile faded after a moment though. “So your parents control everything you do? Do you even want to play the violin?”

“Of course,” Ignis replied honestly. “My violin is like an extension of me.” He sighed. “It’s not as if my parents call me every day and tell me what to do with my life. There is just a familiar routine I have fallen into in order to avoid disappointing them.”

“Then break free of that. Do what you want, for once.” Gladio stared at him for a long moment. Ignis couldn’t tell what he was thinking. “Do you even want to wear your glasses all the time?”

Ignis hadn’t really thought about it. He had put the glasses on one day and never took them off except in private. “I keep them on because the scarring and my blind eye tends to disturb people.”

Gladio set his beer down on the coffee table, ignoring the coaster, and leaned forward. With two hands, he carefully grabbed Ignis’s glasses and pulled them off with a surprising gentleness that made Ignis nervous. Gladio would see his scars, his eye, and realize that he was hideously disfigured. He didn’t know why it meant so much to him that Gladio didn’t think that he was grotesque. Maybe because he was the first person who had showed up to be his friend with no expectations for how he could benefit.

“It looks bad, doesn’t it?” Ignis asked, his voice quieter than usual. His scar covered most of the area surrounding his eye, ending in jagged, dagger-like points. His eye, once a beautiful color, was now glazed over, forever unseeing. 

“I don’t think you give yourself enough credit,” Gladio replied, his voice dripping in honesty. “You’re actually still very attractive. I think a lot of women wouldn’t care about the scarring.”

“I appreciate that,” Ignis looked at his glasses and put them back on. “I’m still not particularly ready to invest in contacts just yet.”

Gladio smiled. “So your right eye isn’t perfect either?”

“They never were, but the injury just made it worse.” Ignis paused. “I could always just wear glasses that aren’t tinted.”

“That’s a start. Only if you want to, though. Enough doing things just for the sake of others. Do what you want for once in your life.”

“I imagine that’s quite easy for you to say. You have always done what you’ve wanted.”

“Yeah, I’m learning responsibility now that Cor is monitoring everything I do. He’s our agent and manager. I have a bit of a reputation you see. Just haven’t found someone to make an honest man of me yet.”

“I feel sorry for all the heart’s you’ve broken.”

“Me too.” 

They both laughed and drank their beers, falling into a comfortable conversation. Ignis found it easy to be with Gladio, talking to him as if they had been friends for some time. He had a feeling that Gladio had that effect on everyone, and some part of him felt at least a little jealous that he was not particularly special among them. It was likely the effects of not having any friends.

“You know, you should really come and jam with us. Everything we’re doing from here on out is either practicing our album for the live or doing interviews and photo ops to promote it. Noct is going crazy with all the marketing, and we have jam sessions when we have down time. I’d love for you to come sometime.” Gladio seemed to be a very open and honest individual, but Ignis still worried that it was an empty promise.

“Sure, I’d love to. If you want, just text or call me the next time you’re going to jam, and I’ll see if I’m available. Where do you meet to do it?”

“Either at Noct’s if it’s not too late in the day or at the studio. Cor reserved a room for us so we can practice whenever we want.” He grinned. “That’s the good part of Noct’s dad being friends with our agent.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been in a recording studio. The orchestra always records on a stage.”

“Yeah, I imagine violins record differently in studio rooms. We’ll have the equipment set up for it. Don’t worry.”

“I’m not sure if my style will fit yours.”

“That’s why it’s just a jam session. It’s time for us to let loose and have fun.” Gladio looked at his watch. “Ah, shit. I have to go. Cor wants me to be home at a decent time so people don’t think I’m sleeping around.”

“Are you sleeping around?” Ignis asked as they got up. “I’ll grab your beers.”

“Nah, save it for the next time I’m here. I’ve got your phone number now, so don’t ignore my texts. And I don’t sleep around. Anymore at least.”

Ignis laughed. “I see why you’re an easy target for the others.”

“You’ve got a point there.” Ignis showed Gladio to the door. When he looked at Ignis, he hesitated as if there was something he wanted to say but couldn’t quite find the words. “You take care, Ignis. Don’t give a shit about what your parents think. It’s time to start living for you.”

“Thank you for coming Gladio,” Ignis replied honestly. He felt a lot better after talking to him.

“I’ll talk to you soon. We’ll probably end up jamming tomorrow or the next day. Look for my text. See you.”

Gladio left, Ignis closing the door behind him. He looked at the water mark where Gladio had put his beer on the coffee table, thinking about what Gladio had said. After cleaning up, Ignis went into the bathroom and took of his glasses. It was a little blurry, but he could still make out his image. He studied his face, his scarring, his blind eye.

Was he really attractive? He had never been able to see beyond the scarring because the others had never seen beyond it. Gladio could. No, that wasn’t the right way to look at it. It was more like Gladio was seeing all of him and still accepted each part of him despite not knowing that much about him comparatively. It was the first time someone had looked at him like that, and it made him nervous and excited, though he couldn’t quite plac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I was able to finish this chapter while I was in the car on a 7 hour car ride. I drove half the way so for the second half I got to finish this. 
> 
> The song for this chapter is _ In Our Wake _ by Atreyu. I am not specifically going with Atreyu for the sound of the band, but those two songs came first for these chapters.


	7. Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus gets jealous

Prompto and Noctis met on a Sunday afternoon. Saturday was too busy for Noctis, and Sunday evening Prompto had a photoshoot to go to. They decided to meet for coffee, since that was all they really had time for. Artists were always busy from one location to the next, trying to make a name for themselves without sacrificing their own integrity. Prompto didn’t know how likely it was that Noctis and he could be friends due to their divergent lifestyles, but then again he was friends with Ravus, who was constantly traveling Eos.

The tabloids had taken to the boudoir photos of Ravus in the hotel room, just as Ravus and his agent had planned. In the modeling industry, Ravus was sought after from clothing lines and photographers alike. But if he wasn’t careful then interest in him could decline very quickly. It wasn’t like a musician where going on a break could only serve to increase anticipation, if done correctly.

Naturally, the tabloids were wondering who took the photos, and more importantly, if it was a lover of Ravus’s. It made the energy around fashion week all the higher, many trying to guess if Ravus’s alleged lover would be present in the crowd. Only Ravus, his agency, and Prompto knew that the photos were delicately crafted to look like he had been caught on camera via a sordid affair.

Prompto had arrived at the coffee shop earlier than he anticipated, and he was perusing the tabloids while he sipped an iced coffee with some sort of sweet cream in it. The caffeine would certainly help him with tonight’s shoot, but it would do little for his already heightened anxiety. He had dressed in his usual attire, hoping that it was adequate for meeting with Noctis in a public setting. No one cared about it when he was behind the cameras, but now Noctis could be seen with him in public.

“Hey Prompto,” Noctis called out to him. Prompto looked up, closing the tabloid on the picture of Ravus, smiling brightly. Noctis was dressed well, as expected of an up and coming musician. It looked like he always wore black, wearing a black shirt and cargo shorts with black combat boots and a black jacket with three quarter sleeves. He was wearing fingerless gloves like Prompto, and of course his dark hair was styled perfectly.

“Hi,” Prompto replied as Noctis sat at the table. Noctis looked down at the tabloid skeptically. “Did you want something to drink? My treat since I have the complicated schedule tonight.”

“I can get it,” Noctis offered.

“No, no worries!” Prompto stood up, his usual erratic self. “What’ll it be?”

“I don’t know. Something sweet. Surprise me?” Noctis looked a bit sleepy, like he had been sleeping until the last possible moment.

“Got it. Be right back.” Prompto shuffled up to the counter clumsily, looking at the menu for what they offered that was sweeter. He ordered a frozen coffee drink from the barista, who was clearly ogling Noctis with wide-eyed lust. She offered to bring it back to their table, tucked away in the corner, but Prompto declined. He hoped that was the right thing to do, completely unaware of what type of celebrity Noctis was going to be.

When he brought the cold beverage back to the table, he noticed Noctis was looking at the tabloids. He was making some sort of face, perhaps of disgust, when he saw the tabloid photos of Ravus.

“No one wants to see that,” Noctis said as he closed the tabloid and looked at the drink then at Prompto. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Prompto replied as he sat across from him. “Do you hate Ravus?”

“Not particularly,” Noctis replied with a shrug. “He’s always just been too self-absorbed to get along with. I was friends with his sister when we were both in high school. He always seemed too good for human interaction.” Noctis took a drink of the frozen beverage, and his eyes lit up. “This is really good.”

“Glad you like it,” Prompto replied. “He did mention that you and his sister used to date.” It came out more as a question than he liked it to, and Noctis seemed to pick up on it.

“Is this an official interview?” Noctis asked, then laughed, the sound unexpectedly bright. He had a light to him that came out when he laughed or when his eyes smiled. “We dated for like a month back in high school. Ravus hasn’t let it go since then, I guess.”

“Maybe. He wasn’t really happy that you texted me,” Prompto said with a shrug before he drank his coffee. 

“I had a feeling it was you that took these photos.” Noctis indicated to the tabloid. “It has your style all over it.”

“How can you tell?” Prompto asked in a hushed voice.

“After the photoshoot I checked out some more of your work.” Noctis looked away as he said it, as if he was embarrassed to admit it. “I mean, your real work, not the stuff where you’re just ordered to point and shoot. You have a way of capturing light and shadows that are really beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Prompto replied quietly. He wasn’t used to people noticing his work just from the shot, let alone being complimented on it. The assumption was that if he kept getting booked for more work then his work must be good. 

“Are you going to be doing fashion week?” Noctis asked, pushing the tabloid out of the middle of the table with one finger as if there were a disease inside. 

“Ravus said he would make sure I got booked, but I haven’t had any offers yet,” Prompto replied with a shrug. “It’s all still up in the air. If not, then I’ll have to make myself useful somewhere else.”

“How about during our live show?” Noctis offered. “I think your talent is wasted on a model like Ravus. It would be cool to see what you can do during something live like that.”

“Now this is beginning to feel like an interview,” Prompto pointed out.

“Just an offer,” Noctis said as he held up his hands in submission. “I’ll have Cor draw up a contract. If you like it then join us that night.”

“I’ll consider it,” Prompto said. “But I don’t come cheap, you know.”

“Good. You shouldn’t.” Noctis relaxed back into his seat, the conversation about work matters clearly ended. 

They spent the rest of the hour that they were talking getting to know each other. Prompto and Noctis both had a mutual love over video games, particularly _King’s Knight_, which they both were obsessed with. They agreed that when they got home they would swap gamer tags so they could play together whenever their schedules synched up. It seemed that Noctis was just as dedicated to his music as Prompto was to his photography, but their worlds collided over a mutual love of all art. By the time the hour was up and Prompto was on the verge of running late, he felt that he was beginning to make a good friend, or at least hoped that was the case.

“We’re having a jam session at the studio in the next few days if you’d like to come,” Noctis offered before Prompto headed off to the shoot. “It’s not for work, unless you want to take some photos for fun. It might be boring for you though. It’s just us fucking around on our instruments.”

“I’d love to,” Prompto replied honestly. “I don’t take photos for fun enough anymore, so I’ll bring my camera. Just text me when and where it is.”

“Great,” Noctis replied with a smile. He walked out of the shop with Prompto to the stares of several female and male patrons. They stood outside the shop a moment, exchanging pleasantries before Prompto headed out to the photoshoot.

The shoot itself went without a hitch. Prompto directed the models for the clothing line’s newest billboard advertisement, who all moved and posed willingly. It made life a lot smoother when the models cooperated, and many of them seemed to cooperate with Prompto solely because Ravus always cooperated with him. He had earned the reputation as a photographer who could always keep the most difficult models under control. 

When Prompto was done his work, it was already late. He packed up his equipment, thanking everyone from their hard work, and made his way home. On his way home he scrolled through his phone, checking his social media pages. His photography had become quite successful online, which only served to influence his career further.

Usually the photos he put up of Ravus were the most popular, garnering the attention of fans, media, and potential employers alike. But he had put up a behind the scenes photo and an official photo of the photography session with Starscourge, as per his contract allowed and was Cor-approved. Collaboration with artists was always key. These photos had earned him the most attention, far surpassing his records with Ravus, all in the span of a few short days. Part of it was just the band itself, while others were commending him for his work at the meteor site.

As Prompto cleared his many notifications, some of which were old high school friends reaching out to him for a handout, he received two messages. One was from Noctis, texting him the address and date of the jam session he had been invited to. The other was from Ravus, who was asking where he was. A moment later, Ravus called him.

“Hello Ravus,” Prompto said as he stepped onto the subway system to head home. “I’m just warning you, I’m on the subway, so we might lose touch.”

“Why did you put up those photos of Starscourge?” Ravus demanded. 

“Because I was hired to do a job, and I include it in all my contracts that I reserve the right to share mutually agreed on photos online,” Prompto replied. “You need to read what you sign more carefully.” Prompto felt his stomach lurch at Ravus’s attitude, though. He sounded angry, and Prompto couldn’t quite figure out why.

“Didn’t I say not to associate with them?” Ravus snapped. 

“Well that’s a little hard since I worked with them,” Prompto said, carefully omitting the coffee he had with Noctis. He didn’t want to fan whatever flame Ravus carried more than he already was. “I’m not your exclusive photographer.”

“We can change that,” Ravus insisted.

“I don’t want to change it,” Prompto repeated. He was tired of Ravus’s attitude since he had done the photoshoot with Starscourge. It really shouldn’t matter who Prompto spent his time with, let alone to someone who wasn’t his parents. 

“I’m coming over,” Ravus said suddenly. “I think we should talk in person.”

“Okay,” Prompto began to say, but Ravus hung up on him before he got the chance. He didn’t know how talking in person would be any different than talking over the phone, but it worried Prompto how upset Ravus seemed. What was he missing that was upsetting Ravus that much? Was there something about Noctis that Ravus knew that should set off Prompto’s alarm bells? Noctis didn’t seem like the type, but then again Ravus knew Noctis growing up.

Prompto considered his options. He couldn’t avoid Ravus forever. Sighing, he scrolled through his phone until his ride home was finished and began to walk the rest of the way. Anxiety turned his stomach into knots as he walked home, considering what Ravus could possibly want to talk to him about.

_Hey Noctis. Thanks for the info._   
_Ravus is coming over right now._   
_No clue why, but he seemed pissed when he_   
_saw the photos I posted of your band online._   
_You sure you didn’t do something to him? Lol_

He sent the text, wondering if Noctis would even reply since it was so late. Apparently his suspicions about Noctis sleeping in were correct, since he texted him back pretty quickly.

_No clue. My guess is he’s jealous lol_   
_If he gives you a hard time, give me an SOS text._   
_I know he can be a bit of a dick. I’ve seen how he treats_   
_Luna sometimes. I’ll call and come get you._

Prompto was surprised by the offer. He hadn’t really ever had friends before that would be willing to come to his rescue in the even that he needed it. Then again, he never really had that at all. He was raised in an orphanage in Niflheim most of his early life until he was adopted just in time for middle school. His adoptive parents had loved and supported him, but his grandparents never really considered him part of the family. So when his parents had suddenly died in a car crash three years ago and left everything to him, his grandparents had hotly contested it. The courts ruled in his favor, of course, but it severed an already tenuous relationship.

_Thanks. I’ll keep you posted. :)_

With a heavy, anticipatory sigh, Prompto headed up to his apartment. Ravus was already waiting outside his front door inside the building, wearing the usual white, his face cold and hard. Prompto hadn’t done anything to warrant such coldness.

“Hey Ravus,” Prompto said with mock nonchalantness that he did not feel. He unlocked the door and let Ravus inside before he stepped in and locked it behind him. “What’s up?”

“You need to cut the cute naivety,” Ravus said as he looked at him. Cute? Naïve? Prompto felt like he had just stepped into an alternate dimension. 

“What do you mean?” Prompto asked as he set down his camera gear hesitantly. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Ravus. His stare was too piercing, too chilling.

“I told you, I could take care of you,” Ravus said again. “You just need to say yes.”

“Ravus,” Prompto said with a sigh. “I like my job. I don’t know what kind of hatred you have towards Noctis, but you shouldn’t let it impede our friendship or put demands on it that you shouldn’t ask for.”  
Prompto looked at Ravus, his phone still in his hand, trying not to be intimidated by the friend in front of him. But Ravus took a step towards him that didn’t look menacing. It looked seductive, like he had looked at Prompto during the boudoir shoot. Prompto felt his heart hammering in his chest as he sent Noctis a discreet_ SOS_ text. Whatever Ravus was about to do next, he did not like.

“I’ve been trying to ask you this for more than a while now,” Ravus said as he stepped so close to Prompto that they were almost touching. _Come on Noctis_, Prompto thought. This conversation was going into new territory that Prompto was not prepared for.

“I have to take this,” Prompto said in relief as Noctis gave him a call. He turned away from Ravus and answered the phone. “Hey, Noctis. What’s up?”

“I’m coming over,” Noctis said with mock joviality. “Prepare to get crushed in King’s Knight.”

“Sounds good,” Prompto said as his heart was still hammering in his chest. He gave Noctis his address and was about to say something else when his phone was snatched out of his hands. “Hey!”

“Prompto’s mine,” Ravus snapped into the phone before ending the call. 

“Give it back,” Prompto said as he held out his hand. “You don’t have the right.”

“I’m deleting his number,” Ravus said. “Don’t let him contact you anymore.”

“Stop it,” Prompto nearly shouted.

He reached for his phone, but Ravus took a step away, holding onto it firmly. Fuming, Prompto reached again. He successfully knocked it out of his hand, but the glass screen shattered on the floor. Prompto stopped and stared at it, hoping that it wasn’t so broken that he had lost all his work contacts in his phone.

“Prompto,” Ravus said as he reached out to touch his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“Get out,” Prompto snapped at him. “All my work contacts are on there. Maybe if you stopped being so jealous for one second then you’d realize that.”

“I’ll pay for it,” Ravus offered, his eyes softening into a quiet desperation.

“Don’t bother,” Prompto replied. “Just go.”

Ravus looked like he was about to say something else, but Prompto was too angry to care. He bent over and picked up his phone, careful not to touch the screen and cut his fingers. The phone was off and wouldn’t turn on when he tried to get the power up and running. Shit, he thought angrily as Ravus left. 

Noctis walked through the front door at the same time that Ravus left. Prompto knew he probably looked pathetic, hunched over, trying to get his phone working to no avail. He was too angry at Ravus to particularly care. He figured in an hour or so he would be mortified. 

“Hey Prompto,” Noctis said as he stood behind him. “Everything okay?”

“You’re right,” Prompto said. “Ravus is a dick.” He stood up with his broken phone in his hand and showed it to Noctis. “All my work contacts are on here.”

“Take it to the store tomorrow and see if they can fix it,” Noctis said in helpful concern. “And maybe try not to talk to Ravus for a while. I’ve only ever seen him get violent one other time, and that was when Luna and I first got together. Are you two dating?”

“No,” Prompto said firmly. “Although the way he was talking before you called, I swear he wants to.”

“Probably does,” Noctis said with a nod. “Do you… Want to date him?”

“No!” Prompto nearly shouted angrily. “We’ve only ever been friends.”

“Just asking.” Noctis said calmly. “I think you should make it clear to Ravus that you don’t see him that way then. Otherwise, he probably won’t stop.”

“You’re right.” Prompto found himself calming down, the anxiety that Noctis had been dragged into his mess overpowering his anger for Ravus. “I’m sorry you got pulled into this.”

“I offered.” Noctis made himself at home and sat on the couch, looking back at Prompto with a smile. “Let’s game. I’ll take a beer if you have some.”

Prompto grinned and set his phone down, Ravus already forgotten. He got a couple of beers he had on reserve out of the fridge and handed one to Noctis. They settled into a comfortable rhythm as if they had been friends all along as Prompto started up _King’s Knight _for them to play together. It was late at night, they were both tired yet awake and on the path to becoming tipsy, enjoying each other’s company. Prompto felt panic a few times, but he felt calmer around Noctis than he did around anyone else. He hoped that Noctis felt the same and that they were cultivating a lasting friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHhh I'm sorry it took so long to post this. I started writing this chapter, decided that it was too early to introduce what I was going to put in it, and had to start all over. This certainly flows a lot better than what I had planned, but all is not lost. I will be introducing what I originally wrote later on. Plus we were at Knotfest and doing tons of other stuff this weekend, so it was hard to write at all. Luckily on the way home I got to write a lot, so I'll be posting another chapter soon <3
> 
> Song of the chapter:   
_ Broken Glass _ by Three Days Grace


	8. 10,000 Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Prompto meet.

There were attempts at repercussions for his actions at dinner, and Ignis heard about them through Cid. His parents were trying to get Cid fired, trying to get him reprimanded, trying to get some action taken against him. But the dean of the conservatory only scoffed at the notion, leaving Ignis to apologize to both Cid in person and the dean via email. The responses he had received had only been supportive of him, both Cid and the dean letting him know that if he needed any help or guidance to just reach out to them. It didn’t sit well with Ignis that they were so understanding, but he supposed that they had encountered such personalities before.

Ignis had been in touch with Gladio over the next few days, their conversations not necessarily flowing due to their own busy schedules. But Gladio had texted him the time and location of the jam session they were planning, and Ignis found himself actually excited for the change of pace for once. His lessons and preparation for the orchestra performance were going as smoothly as usual that his professors and violin coach weren’t concerned about him. He was still excelling in all of his courses where other students were panicking.

There were only two and a half weeks until the performances, which meant that in the next week or so Ignis would have no life. His time would be occupied by orchestra rehearsals and people begging him to be part of their last minute ensemble for the showcase. He always declined and didn’t see a reason to accept any offers at this point. A part of him began to wonder if maybe he should showcase his own works, especially now that he was working on an original composition for the end of the summer, but there was something in him that was still hesitating.

As his classes and practice ended for the day, Ignis made his way to the studio Gladio had texted him to meet him at. He wasn’t quite sure what to expect. After all, he had spent time with the group in an informal setting, but now he was going to be spending time either watching them practice or joining in with their practice. He didn’t know if he even had the foreknowledge required to perform with a rock group, and Gladio never seemed to mind those small details.

When Ignis arrived at the building that was relatively close to the studio, he was amazed at how much the building looked like a business office inside and out. There were guards and security, a few clerks at the front desk, and people moving in and out in professional attire. The only difference was that there were occasionally people moving about in plain clothes, sticking out like a sore thumb.

“Welcome to Insomnia Records,” the front desk clerk greeted Ignis with a smile. She eyed his violin case and his white cane curiously. “Are you expected?”

“I believe I am,” Ignis replied. He had no clue if Gladio actually gave his name to the front desk. “Ignis Scientia.”

The clerk looked at the list. “Ah. You’ll be on the recording floor. Floor ten, room eleven.” She looked up at him with a smile and held out a visitor’s pass for him to take. Ignis took it from her, only fumbling slightly with his lack of depth perception. 

“Thank you,” Ignis replied. He put the badge on and made his way over to the elevator. He looked down at the badge and noticed it specifically stated that he was a guest of the band Starscourge. Despite his own better judgement, he wondered how much a fan would pay for such memorabilia. 

“Hold the elevator!” a voice called out as he got on the elevator. He held it open for the blond haired man about his age as he clumsily ran onto the elevator. “Thanks! Floor 10.”

“Looks like we’re going to the same place,” Ignis commented as he indicated to the same visitor’s badge that the freckled young man was wearing. 

“Cool!” He replied with a smile as the elevator ascended. Ignis noticed the camera on its strap around his neck. “I’m Prompto. I’m a friend of Noctis’s.” 

“Ignis,” he replied. “A friend of Gladio’s.”

They shook hands, and Ignis had the sudden feeling that he was entirely too out of place to be at a jam session with a band like Starscourge. 

“I have to admit, I feel out of place,” Prompto said with a sheepish grin. “I don’t play any instruments. I just take photos.”

“I’m a classical musician,” Ignis pointed out in companionship. “I doubt it gets more out of place than that.”

Prompto laughed. “Good point. How did you meet them then?”

“My friend, Luna, introduced us,” Ignis said. 

“Really? That’s funny. I know Ravus, her brother.” Prompto furrowed his brow as if something was bothering him, but he smiled a moment later. “I met them all at a shoot, but Noctis and I got to hang out later. I’m glad you’re here today. We can be out of place together.”

Ignis smiled at that. “I would like that very much.”

The elevator door opened and they chatted about nothing in particular as they found their way to recording studio room eleven. The recording sign was off, giving them the okay to knock on the door. Nyx opened it, giving them a smile and the go ahead to step into the room.

The walls to the recording studio were a deep red color and were designed to enhance the acoustics of the room. On one side was a pane of glass and a wall with all of the recording equipment and a man Ignis didn’t recognize. On the other side were a series of microphones and the respective instruments of the band. Each band member was already messing with their instruments, tuning them and strumming them with no particular melody.

Gladio and Noctis both came over to Ignis and Prompto. Ignis noticed that Noctis seemed very happy to see Prompto, and he wondered just how close the two were. Noctis said hello to Ignis in a friendly enough manner, but he was already lost in conversation with Prompto, who was chatting with him happily. 

“Hey Ignis,” Gladio said. “Glad you could make it. Did you want to just chill with Prompto and the audio tech while we get started or did you want to jump in?”

“I think I will watch first,” Ignis said. He didn’t know how the band worked, what their style of communicating was during improv sessions, or even what to expect from the music they would produce. All he knew was that he was entirely out of his element. “Why do you all have an audio tech during jam sessions?”

“Cor insisted on it,” Gladio said with a grin. “He listened to one of our sessions one time and insisted we record them. Something about how someday we’ll want to release them.”

“You must be good then,” Ignis pointed out.

“Not as good as you.” Gladio looked like he was remembering something very pleasant. “I could have sworn I heard the divinity of the Six in your music.”

Ignis felt like he was about to blush and couldn’t quite figure out what to say, but Libertus came over to them, saving him without knowing it. 

“You ready, Gladio?” Libertus asked. “Noctis is itching to put his lyrics to music.”

“I’m coming,” Gladio said. He smiled at Ignis as Ignis and Prompto went behind the glass to minimize noise from their audience.

“You guys are in for a treat,” the audio tech said as he prepped himself for the recording. “They never ask for an audience for these sessions. Usually they don’t even talk about them to anyone.”

Ignis wanted to respond to the comment, and Prompto looked much the same, but the band started communicating in short bursts of their instruments, followed by some quick verbal communication, before they settled into positioning themselves in front of their microphones. Gladio gave Ignis a bit of a wave but was lost in the intensity of the session before long.

The music started off with Libertus on the bass, strumming a low rhythm, following a beat that they seemed to agree on without any communication. Gladio only beat the drum once before Noctis’s vocals began. It sounded different from the vocals on the single, lower, more soulful, a divine crooning in it that seemed to call on the Six themselves for guidance in their music.

As Gladio gently brought the drums in more, Ignis could have sworn he heard the Six respond like thunder in the distance. Nyx came in on the guitar when the vocals stopped, the guitar opening the heavens for whatever ritualistic music that was beginning. Noctis’s vocals carried them through as the sound began to build, an intensity stirring in a primal magic that captured their attention. 

_We listen to the tales and romanticize_   
_How we’d follow the path of the hero._   
_Boast about the day when the rivers overrun._   
_How we rise to the height of our halo._   
_Listen to the tales as we all rationalize_   
_Our way into the arms of the savior._   
_Feigning all the trials and the tribulations._   
_None of us have actually been there._   
_Not like you…_

The music built more as more, Ignis and Prompto both watching and listening in rapt attention. Noctis seemed to signal something to them, but it was nearly imperceptible, and the music began to swell. Everything changed, as if a hurricane were coming and they were all powerless to stop it. When Noctis’s voice entered again, it sounded as if he were singing multiple harmonies at the same time, making Prompto gasp next to Ignis. 

The guitar strummed in a near desperate attempt to harmonize with Noctis, the drums building, until the music suddenly gave way to Noctis’s vocals before swelling again. Ignis was waiting for the drop, for the music to crash. Noctis carried the session, his hands only subtly twitching in indication, as his voice built into a seething command to the Six to pay attention to their music.

The music dropped, the bass carrying the rhythm with the drums, and Nyx’s guitar taking over the improvisation. His guitar synched up with Gladio’s pounding drums and Libertus’s pulsating bass, seeming to channel divinity and damnation at the same time. Nyx was barely moving as he played, his hands the only thing that stirred. 

Noctis’s vocals came in again, just briefly, indicating to the others that there was a change coming up. Completely in tune with each other, they changed the rhythm ever so slightly, building the music back up. There was another drop as Gladio’s drums took over the rhythm, Noctis’s vocals coming in with a dark and powerful intensity, his smoky eyes coming alive. 

Just as Ignis desired more, his heart simultaneously breaking and swelling in triumph, the music calmed, like the crashing of a wave. The guitar and bass strummed gently with the drums beating softly. Noctis’s voice came in, back to the gentle crooning, as if he were facing the Six and demanding answers. The ritual was closing, the knowledge that their music had touched divinity without answers the only resounding sound that remained in the room.

A moment later the tech stopped the recording, and the musicians seemed to come back to their senses. They turned to each other, as if the music they had just created was another day in the books, and talked about what went well and what they needed to work on.

Ignis was certainly out of his depth. He had never heard music quite like that before. Out of all the classical music that had moved him in his time, he had never been so moved before that he nearly stopped breathing. It was what music should do to him every time he listened to it, but classical music didn’t even compare to it. He hadn’t really listened to much rock music before, but he doubted that other rock compared to it. He had heard Luna’s music before, and while it had been moving, it wasn’t like this.

Prompto suddenly burst out into laughter next to him, surprising both him and the audio tech. “No wonder he wanted me to come. He knew I wouldn’t be able to resist photographing a performance like that. Makes me more likely to say yes to contracting for their tour. He’s very clever.”

So that’s why Prompto was invited. He was a photographer by trade, and Noctis wanted him to be their tour photographer. It made sense why he was there, then. But it didn’t make sense to Ignis why he was invited. He was classically trained, and he was clearly out of his depth. Despite his years of training, Ignis could never hold a candle up to that level of raw, intense talent.

“Ignis,” Gladio called as the other band members continued to discuss their music. “Come in here a sec. Bring your violin.”

_This is it_, Ignis thought as he grabbed his violin and stood up. _This is where they find out I can’t even hold a candle to their flame._ Stiffly, he walked into the recording area and up to Gladio. Maybe they would just tell him that he was welcome to leave now that they had shown him how much he couldn’t compare. Still, he tried to remain as composed as possible.

“The guys and I are thinking,” Gladio said, although it looked more like he was the one who was doing all the thinking. “We want to hear you improvise something like we did the other day. Your passion is amazing, even compared to your natural talent.”

“I don’t know how I can follow that,” Ignis said as he looked at the drum set behind Gladio. 

“Nonsense, you’re the best of us,” Gladio insisted. “If you don’t want to, I won’t force you, but I think it would be great to hear you play.”

“He hasn’t shut up about it,” Libertus called over to Ignis. “Just give in so we can finally get him to stop talking about your talent.” 

Ignis sighed and finally agreed. Gladio seemed ready for that answer, and quickly helped him set up. He positioned Ignis near a microphone that he set up for the violin, having Ignis test the sound until the audio tech gave him a thumbs up. The band respectfully shuffled behind the glass, looking at Ignis expectantly.

Gladio smiled at Ignis, giving him the go ahead to start. It seemed like the audio tech was recording Ignis’s session as well at Gladio’s command. At first Ignis had no idea what to play, if he should go with something he knew, or something new. Then a sudden idea came to him, and he began to work his fingers and bow across the instrument.

First he started the melody off delicately, chasing an idea that was stirring in his soul. That’s all it was, a thought coming to life. Then he sprinted his finger across the violin, his heart reaching out to expand on the melody, his soul taking flight as he played. All worries about adequacy were gone as the violin spoke his truth, his soul on fire from the way the violin seemed to echo a deep pain and longing in him that he had not the words the vocalize. He danced around the violin, a hush over the room as the melody slowed before picking up again.

Ignis imagined the cold recesses of his soul coming to life, as the song that they had performed awakened a fire in him that reached out across the expanse of the universe itself. At the center of the song, he felt something akin to love, or what he imagined it would be, deep and at the center of all of his pain and isolation. As he finished the song, he came back to himself, back to the person he presented as, and wondered if it was good enough for what Gladio was looking for. 

“That was incredible,” Gladio said with a cheer as he came out from behind the glass. The others came up to him and commended him as well, but Gladio was certainly the most enthusiastic. “I’ll let you hear the recording when I’m done with it.”

“What are you going to do with it?” Ignis asked skeptically. 

“It’s a surprise,” Gladio replied. “What did you guys think?”

“I think he’s wasted on classical music,” Noctis said. “I think Prompto agrees.”

“Let’s jam some more then we’ll all go out for food after,” Libertus offered. “If you all are okay with that.”

“Of course,” Ignis said. “I’ll be happy to watch with Prompto.”

“Join in if you want,” Nyx said. “You’re more than talented enough to steal the show from Noctis. About time someone did.”

“You’re just jealous,” Noctis said with a laugh, but they were all itching to get back to their music. 

Ignis took his place behind the glass, watching them continue their jam session. Prompto took photos of the session periodically, which the band didn’t seem to mind. All of their music was fantastic, some of it more of the style that Ignis had first heard and would likely go on an album sooner than the others. As he listened to their music, he recognized that his own soul was stirring with a new passion that he hadn’t quite anticipated. Ideas for his own music were coming to him faster than he could keep track, making it difficult not to want to grab his violin and play. 

A piece of himself that he had kept locked and hidden away was coming to life slowly, and it both excited and terrified him. He had carefully crafted who he believed he was destined to be over the course of his young adult life, making it difficult to break from that mold and try something else. Even with his violin music branching beyond the typical classical style, he felt like he might just break if he let himself be taken away into new, unexplored territory. 

As Ignis withdrew into himself a bit, he noticed Prompto had settled down next to him, staring at what looked like a new phone in dismay. Starscourge was finishing up their session, getting ready to put their instruments away for dinner with everyone. The audio tech had finished his recording and took out a disc for Gladio to take with him.

“Is everything okay?” Ignis asked Prompto kindly. He looked considerably concerned. 

“Oh, yeah,” Prompto said with a smile. He sighed after that, changing his mind. “I’m just worried about my friend. We got into an argument and now he keeps texting me trying to apologize.”

“Is it better to not respond to him?” Ignis asked as Prompto’s phone pinged again.

Prompto sighed and turned the phone back to vibrate. He explained to Ignis the situation in full, telling him about how said friend had been interrupted intentionally from a possible confession, and how he had reacted by breaking his phone. It was clear that the situation Prompto had been in had turned violent enough to be both frightening and exhausting.

“I think it might be a good idea not to talk to him for a bit,” Ignis agreed. “It must be difficult on you for him to act that way.”

“It is,” Prompto said. “Especially since Ravus was always so nice to me.” Prompto covered his mouth with his hand, realizing he had just given away the friend they were speaking about. “I’m sorry, please don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t,” Ignis replied with a gentle smile. “I happen to be friends with his sister, Lunafreya. I don’t think she would be particularly happy if I was speaking about her brother, regardless of if it is the truth.”

“Thanks,” Prompto said with a sigh. “I’m hoping he just needs to cool off so we can go back to being friends again.”

“I’m sure Noctis has your back in the meantime,” Ignis pointed out. He took a breath before he made a decision that was typically uncharacteristic of him. “I will also lend you my support if you would like to exchange numbers.”

“Really? Sure!” Prompto smiled as they swapped phones and entered their contact into each other’s phones. Ignis didn’t know if they would end up friends or if Prompto would reach out to him, but right now he was in a strange mood for him. He actually wanted to have a friend or two in his life.

“You all ready for some good food?” Gladio asked as he grabbed the disc that the audio tech left behind for him. He put it in his back pocket and winked at Ignis. 

“I am,” Prompto said with a smile. “Where are we going to?”

They went to a local place for dinner, and Ignis was more cautious this time not to drink too much. He found that he was finally enjoying his time with the band and Prompto, but he particularly enjoyed the time he spent talking to Gladio. They got along very well, something he hadn’t particularly encountered in his life. He got along with Luna over the necessity of only knowing her since his parents demanded it, but now he found himself wanting to spend time with Gladio. That had never happened before.

Ignis was starting to formulate music in his mind beyond that of which he had started working on for Cid’s ensemble. He didn’t know if it was the influence of the band or if there was something in him that was awakening, but he felt his spirit starting to run away with his violin, his fingers craving the feel of the strings and the hard surface of the wood. 

At the end of the evening, after he had gone home and everyone had gone to bed, he found himself up late at night, writing new music and playing the violin until he was too tired to stay awake anymore. It wasn’t until the early morning that he wound up going to bed, too exhausted to move. As he drifted off to sleep, he thought of his music. He jolted awake, but only briefly, when Gladio’s face surfaced in his mind, until the music returned and lulled him off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tool just released their newest album so part of this was an avant garde way of me hyping them up and part of it was for expressing how talented the band is in this. (I also imagine that Noctis would be a Tool fan and rock music like it if he were in our reality. He's certainly emo enough for it in the game.)  
I think most professionals, no matter what field they're in, have been in a position where they've felt inadequate or like they're out of their depth (I know I have). 
> 
> So the song of this chapter is _ 10,000 Days _ by Tool. (I probably listened to it 10 times in the car on the way home.)


	9. Crystallize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio surprises Ignis

Gladio was excited. He had been for the past several days, ever since the jam session he had invited Ignis to. It was to the point where the others were getting tired of him talking about it. Nyx had joked that Gladio was in love with Ignis, and that’s why he couldn’t stop talking about it. For Gladio, when he heard good music, he had to make sure everyone knew about it. Ignis was stubborn, though, and he hoped this would help him understand just how talented and how much promise he had beyond his classical music. He wanted him to understand that he didn’t have to feel burdened or tied to anyone, that music was supposed to be a freeing experience that brought only joy.

With the upcoming release of the album and all of the buzz that went into the release, Gladio hadn’t really done much other than go from interview to interview, barely giving themselves the time to breathe. But he still took the time after the busy day to go back to his apartment and work on his surprise for Ignis. 

It didn’t take long. The progress came naturally, since Ignis was a great source of inspiration. Ignis’s natural talent on the violin had overwhelmed Gladio the first time he heard it, and it was no different than the second time. He could listen to him play all day if it were possible. Gladio felt like his passion for music was only growing as he got to know Ignis and listen to him play.

Now that they had a rare day off to relax, Gladio knew that he had to take the opportunity to spend it with Ignis. Luckily for him, Cor was very pleased that he was spending his time with a classical musician studying at the conservatory. There wasn’t any danger of him getting into trouble that way. As long as Gladio wasn’t out at the clubs or taking home a woman, Cor didn’t mind. If Gladio was honest with himself, he didn’t really have the inclination to go to the clubs when he was spending time with Ignis. That certainly surprised him if he thought about it long enough.

Gladio dialed Ignis’s phone, hoping he would pick up in the middle of the day. Gladio had just been lounging on his couch, watching TV, strumming a beat on his lap, while he hoped Ignis would pick up the phone. There was no response._ Of course_, Gladio thought._ He’s probably in class or at practice._

_Hey Ignis_   
_Let me know if you have any free time today._   
_I have the day off and have a surprise for you._

He sent the text, hoping that Ignis would reply with a positive response. It was a while before he heard back from him. As he read the text, his heart sank.

_Hi Gladio. _   
_Sorry for the late reply._   
_I have orchestra every night for the next two weeks._   
_The performance is the day before your live show._   
_I don’t think we’ll be able to meet up until after._   
_Hope all is well._

Gladio considered his options. There was something in Ignis’s text that seemed a little detached, as if he were dealing with something that was difficult to vocalize. He really hoped it wasn’t his parents again. Gladio’s parents had always been so receptive of his passions, even going so far as to tell him that they would support him if he accidentally got a girl pregnant. Gladio had been reckless but never that reckless. He wondered what it was like to never have a supportive family like that.

_What time is orchestra practice over?_   
_I don’t mind staying up late._

He really hoped that Ignis wasn’t shutting him out. Unfortunately, when things got tough with his parents, Gladio had a sneaking suspicion that Ignis would shut the world out. It was safer that way, he imagined.

_It ends when it’s over._   
_They only let us out when we’re done._   
_If all goes well I’ll be out by midnight._

There was definitely something going on. Ignis had seemed so enthused the last time he saw him. It was either his parents or something else, but Gladio wasn’t going to just let it go. He knew that when life got hard it was better to have a friend there to support him, and he wasn’t going to let Ignis go without giving the opportunity to know he was supported.

_Got it._

Gladio didn’t respond after that. He didn’t want to disturb Ignis throughout his day, but it also meant that he had the entire day to kick back and relax. It was difficult since he was just waiting to surprise Ignis while worrying about him and his mental state. He spent a lot of time just shuffling around his apartment, flipping through his records, switching through the channels on the TV, eating food for no other reason than he was bored.

Finally, he decided he had enough and went to the gym, part of his daily routine to stay in shape. He hadn’t been in the past few days, mainly because he was working with the band so much, but it felt good to go back. Gladio was able to put his focus on his workout, but as soon as he stopped he would start worrying about Ignis. He didn’t know what was wrong with him.

Sighing, he figured it would be time to visit his father. Maybe he could gain a better insight into Ignis’s parents by speaking to him. Plus, he had plenty of time to kill. Gladio finished his workout at the gym and took a quick shower at home before he set out to visit his father. He was sure that he would be surprised to see him, no doubt, but would also make time to see him regardless of how busy he was. He had always been that way with Gladio and his sister, Iris.

Gladio made his way to the conservatory, smiling at the people who picked him out of the crowd. Unlike Noctis’s image, he was the muscle of the group, and he didn’t bother with a lot of the extras unless it was for the press. He stuck to his jeans and tank top, preferring his tattoos to do the work for him. He had spent long hours in the tattoo chair to get his wings on his arms, far too long not to show it off.

Ignoring the many stares of the students and professors alike, Gladio knocked on the dean’s office door. It was in the main building, the first large office on the first floor. He knew that the conservatory model was to have the professors and the dean at the center of it all, to be there for him whenever a student was in need. Gladio knew that a student was in need right now, even though he was far less likely to reach out and do anything about it.

“Come in,” dean Clarus, Gladio’s father, called from the other side of the door.

Gladio stepped into the large office and saw his father sitting behind a rather large desk. The office itself looked like a library with bookshelves lining either side, a large window overlooking the view outside, his desk positioned perfectly in front of it. Several instruments were on their stands, all of which Clarus had played at some point. 

Clarus looked a bit like Gladio, only older and wiser. His eyes were sterner than Gladio’s, a bright blue that seemed to reflect back their faces of the people he spoke to. He kept his dark hair shaved and maintained an athletic physique, something that Gladio had picked up from his father growing up. Despite his stern demeanor, he was the type of man that would listen to anyone’s troubles without so much as a second thought. Gladio credited his own kindness and general positive attitude to his father’s guiding hand throughout his life.

Growing up, Clarus and Noctis’s father, Regis, had been very close throughout their lives, and it was only natural that Gladio and Noctis grew up the same. Noctis and Gladio had both become friends with Lunafreya after Regis became friends with her parents, but they were eventually transferred to a private academy in the hopes that Gladio wouldn’t be so wild and that Noctis would pay attention in school for once. Neither of those things seemed to take.

“Gladiolus,” his father said with a smile. “To what do I owe the surprise?”

“Do I need a reason to see my old man?” Gladio asked with a smile. He shut the door behind him to give them some privacy, then walked over to his father and gave him a hug.

“Sit down,” Clarus said as he indicated to the comfortable looking chair in front of the desk. “Catch me up on your fame and fortune.”

Gladio spent the next several minutes enthusiastically explaining how Starscourge was going to be the new, hit sensation of Lucis. He listened with rapt attention, only pausing to ask a question or two about how Cor was treating them as manager. Cor knew both Regis and Clarus from their childhood and was no doubt still in touch with them, keeping them in the loop about their child’s adventures and potential misdeeds.

“It sounds like you have calmed down a lot, for lack of better words,” his father said with a smile after Gladio finished catching him up. “What’s been the change?”

“Cor’s reigned me in,” Gladio said with a grin. He thought of Ignis suddenly. “I also made a new friend. I’m a bit worried about him, if I’m honest.”

“What’s going on?” Clarus asked, resting back in his chair, his hands clasped in concern.

“You probably know him as the star of your school,” Gladio replied. “Ignis Scientia.”

“Ah, Ignis.” He looked surprised. “I never would have thought you would have become friends with him.”

“Yeah it happened by chance.” Gladio went on to explain why he was concerned about him, about how his parents seemed to control his every move, about how whenever he seemed to be breaking free to express himself, he would retreat and shut down. Clarus listened to him, this time not stopping to ask him any questions. He knew this was something that was more than just catching up. Whenever Gladio or Iris had been truly concerned about something, his father would always listen without hesitation.

“It sounds like you care for Ignis a great deal,” his father said after Gladio finished expressing his concerns. “I am familiar with Ignis and with his parents. He has a great deal of talent, but his parents restrict him too much and stifle his creativity and his personality. I think the thing that would be best for you would be to stay by his side and support him in a way that others haven’t before. The only way he will know that it’s okay to be himself is to experience it without any repercussions.”

“So I just keep being friends with him and giving him the space to express himself?” Gladio asked. “That seems really simple. Too simple, I think.”

“It might seem like an easy thing for you, but it’ll be the hardest thing Ignis has ever done,” his father clarified. “He doesn’t even know that testing the waters is safe for him. His parents recently reached out to me because he rebelled only a little, trying to get a professor fired for it. He might have to choose between having a relationship with his parents and being himself.”

Gladio had never considered that before. “I guess I always thought that every parent was like you. I never imagined they would be so unsupportive.”

“Some people live vicariously through their children as a means to succeed through them where they have failed. I imagine Ignis’s parents are much the same.”

Gladio nodded, considering his options. “And what if Ignis decides the opposite? What if he decides that he doesn’t want to potentially lose his parents?”

“The only thing you can do is support him,” his father reiterated. “Just let him know that either way, you will be his friend.”

“I hope he chooses the path that makes him happy.” Gladio wasn’t sure Ignis would choose the path that he wanted him to, but it wasn’t up to him to decide.

“As do I,” Clarus replied. “So what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to wait until he gets out of orchestra and surprise him,” Gladio said with a grin. His father smiled warmly back at him. “Thanks dad. Now I see why they made you dean.”

“I can be useful sometimes,” he replied as they both got up. His father hugged Gladio again. “You’ve got a long wait until orchestra is over tonight. You might want to do something to pass the time.”

“I’ll figure it out.” Gladio grinned his usual wicked grin.

“No chasing after women,” his father warned. “Think of your career.”

“I’m not planning to,” Gladio replied as he opened the door.

“Perhaps Ignis is changing you as well,” his father replied. “Visit your sister when you have the opportunity.”

“I will,” Gladio said with a wave as he walked away. 

Gladio spent the rest of the day back at his apartment, relaxing and contemplating what his father had said. Part of him self sorry for Ignis, but a larger part of him knew that Ignis hated that. He wasn’t sorry for Ignis’s injury, which he had a suspicion a lot of Ignis’s hatred towards sympathy came from, but he was sorry for how Ignis’s parents treated him. No, it was closer to empathy for Ignis. He was genuinely upset for Ignis, especially since it was obvious he couldn’t be upset for himself.

The time passed with excruciating slowness as Gladio tried to preoccupy his day, watching nothing in particular on TV. Finally, when it was around time, when the sun had long since set, Gladio pulled his leather jacket on and made his way back to the conservatory. He waited outside the auditorium where his father had tipped him off that the orchestra practice was taking place, the sound of the instruments coming through the door in muffled tones.

Eventually the music stopped and there was a loud shuffling of chairs mixed with chatter. Gladio leaned against the building, looking every bit out of place, as the orchestra members left the building, first one by one, then in larger groups. A few looked at him, first in suspicion then in surprise, and he smiled and waved to them. He kept an eye out for Ignis until barely anyone was leaving the auditorium.  
At long last, Ignis left the building, his back to Gladio as he turned to the right to cut across the campus. He was still wearing his dark glasses, dressed well, and had his messenger bag on his shoulder, his violin in its case in his left hand and his white cane in his right. Gladio’s heart soared when he saw Ignis, and he had a feeling he would have to assess that later.

“Hey Ignis,” Gladio called out to him. Ignis stopped mid stride and turned to Gladio, looking at him in evident surprise. “How was practice?”

“Gladio,” Ignis said, still surprised. He was searching for words. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Gladio said._ I wanted to see you_, he thought. “I have something for you. Come on.”

Gladio didn’t wait for him to respond. He turned and walked away, and a few quick steps later he heard Ignis trailing him. He couldn’t help but grin, hoping that Ignis would enjoy what he had in store for him.

“It’s pretty late,” Ignis said as he walked next to Gladio.

“It’ll just take a couple of minutes,” Gladio replied. “My place is close by. Just a few minutes away, actually.”

“Close to the conservatory?” Ignis asked skeptically.

“It’s the arts district,” Gladio said with a shrug. “Everything’s close to the conservatory. Plus my dad hoped I would go there, if I’m honest, and found the apartment for me. It didn’t take.”

“You seem to be too rebellious to do what your father wanted,” Ignis pointed out, almost accusingly. 

“Nah, he taught me to be a good guy and how to treat others well,” Gladio said with a smile. “The rest is just filler, according to him. Doesn’t matter if I worked at a gas station as long as I’m a decent person.”

“What does your father do for a living?” Ignis asked as they approached the apartment complex Gladio lived in. It looked almost identical to Ignis’s, which was typical of this area.

“Oh, he’s the dean of the conservatory.”

“What?!” Ignis nearly stumbled as they headed towards the elevator to the fifth floor.

“What? Oh yeah. Dean Clarus I guess you call him.” They got on the elevator, Gladio aware of how close they were in such a small space. “Music is in our blood, I guess you can say. Iris followed in my footsteps, choosing rock over classical. That’s my sister, by the way. My parents are both trained classical musicians.”

“I never knew that,” Ignis said as the elevator doors opened up. “I’ve always just kind of rambled about my own life and problems.”

“We would eventually get around me,” Gladio said with a grin. He opened his apartment door and held it open for Ignis, who followed him inside. 

Gladio’s apartment was set up differently than Ignis’s, his walls lined with vinyl records and other memorabilia. A TV and couch that had been regularly used was in the living room with crates of records surrounding it and a drum set placed in the corner. His kitchen was messy, and he probably should have done the dishes on his day off, but he had been too lazy to do it. A small kitchen table sat in the corner, littered with sheet music and other papers that he had been meaning to clean up. Next to it was a desk and computer station, where he mixed all of his recordings. He spent the majority of his time hunched over that, working on his music.

“Sorry this place is a mess,” Gladio said with a sheepish grin. “I should probably clean sometime.”

“Why don’t you?” Ignis asked as Gladio walked over to his sound center and turned it on. He pulled a disc out of its case that was resting on the top and put it on.

“I always find better things to do,” Gladio replied. “Like this. I wanted you to listen to this before I lost the chance.”

He pressed play on the sound system and waited for the music to start. It started with light background humming followed by the music that Ignis had played during their jam session. Gladio’s mixing came into play as the violin picked up, a beat that he laid on the track with a techno style to it. He looked at Ignis as he listened, violin case still in hand, unmoving and unspeaking as the electronic beat accompanied the music that Ignis had performed.

It was a new way of listening to the same violin track, Gladio knew. He also knew it was a huge gamble for Ignis to listen to it given what he was dealing with. Gladio made sure that the violin was the highlight, his electronic mix only serving as a compliment to the stringed instrument. It was an accompaniment to Ignis’s freedom of thought, his pure emotion, Gladio’s heart mixed with his. It could easily blow up in Gladio’s face. But as the music continued to play, the violin like a dance, a thought forming into something coherent, Gladio thought he saw a tear being shed by Ignis.

After the song ended, there was a long moment of silence. Gladio didn’t know what to say and was hoping Ignis would speak first. He was likely overstepping his bounds, and this was likely going to end very poorly for him. Maybe it was too much too quickly.

“What do you think?” Gladio asked him, finally breaking the silence. “I mixed it and spent some time adding some touches to it, but I wanted to make sure I really captured the essence of what you were going for. If I didn’t get it, let me know so I can try again.”

“No,” Ignis said finally. “You got it. It’s perfect. I never expected my music could sound like… Well like that.”

“Your music is amazing,” Gladio insisted, taking a step towards Ignis, as if drawn to him like he was drawn to his music. “I haven’t heard anything like it.”

“I could say the same about your music,” Ignis replied. “Gladio, I really appreciate what you’re trying to do. And I appreciate you being my friend. There’s a lot that I am trying to work through. Even just talking about it feels odd.”

“That’s okay,” Gladio said, taking another step towards Ignis. They were close now, nearly touching. “That’s what friends are for. I’m not going to just up and leave because you have shit to work through. We all do. Besides, I’m not letting you escape while you have all that music in you.”

Ignis laughed at that, and Gladio found himself grinning. He looked at Ignis, at his defined edges, his soft lips, and had the sudden urge to lean in just a little more. His breath had caught, his heartbeat quickening. Gladio took a step back and grabbed the disc from his player, handing it to Ignis.

“For you,” Gladio said. “For inspiration. I expect to hear more from you soon. Maybe at the showcase.”

“Maybe,” Ignis replied softly. “I hope to make it to your live.”

“You better come,” Gladio said, his heart brightening. “I’ll make sure you have VIP tickets waiting at will call. You’re probably tired now. I’ll walk you back to get some rest.”

“No it’s alright,” Ignis said as he shuffled his belonging and put the disc in his messenger bag. Gladio could see he was nearly smiling, but there were still the edges of concern on his face. “You need to sleep too. And Gladio, thanks for tonight. It was what I needed, and I didn’t even realize it.”

“Any time,” Gladio replied with a smile. He showed Ignis out of the building at the very least, the same smile as always on his face. 

But as he made his way back into his apartment, he began to wonder exactly what he had been thinking when he had been so close to Ignis. Maybe it was because Cor had told him to reign it in, but that explanation didn’t feel right. When he thought about Ignis, his heart began to race, and he began to wonder what was wrong with him. Just what trouble had Gladio found himself in now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter in my mind for a while now, and I'm so happy that I finally got to write it.  
The chapter and the work are the same title, based off of the song _ Crystallize _ by Lindsey Stirling and for this work represents the process of forming and becoming oneself. To me, this is the chapter that really starts to make it a possibility for Ignis and for Gladio. <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	10. Be Legendary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis goes to a party

Noctis was ready for the new album to be out already. They were set to have their release party a week ahead of their first live, and tonight was the night. There was so much that went into advertising, marketing, and promoting the album when all he wanted to do was just enjoy the music. Cor had told him that if he truly wanted to be successful, he would have do so some work that he didn’t particularly enjoy. The same could be said of any profession, but Noctis wasn’t particularly patient.

Tonight was the night of the release party, and at midnight the album would drop, but there was a lot that Cor and the band had to do to get ready. He hadn’t really been able to spend much time since that last jam session actually playing music, which was frustrating him. It was interview after interview, to the point where if they didn’t create enough buzz regarding their first album then Noctis would be more than happy to quit. That was a lie, and he knew it.

At this point, he had to just wait for the party to commence. It was taking place on the rooftop of one of Insomnia’s hit clubs, and Cor was busy getting all of the preparations together. Most of the media would be there as well as a select group of fans who had won tickets to the party. Major musicians and other celebrities would also be there, and it was already promised to be one of the biggest events of the year. It was setting the stage for the rest of their career, and if things went poorly then Starscourge would fade into obscurity.

Noctis had suggested to the rest of the band that they get together before the release party. It was a night that they had to really show that they were one unit, and they had all agreed that hanging out beforehand would also give them the benefit of smoothing out any concerns they had for the party. Despite how much Noctis was only about the music, he really had been expertly adept at getting things done and running smoothly so Cor could handle the details. The band was more than just a project or a career for him. It was something he was lovingly cultivating for his future.

“Is Ignis coming to the release?” Nyx asked Gladio as they played a card game in Noctis’s apartment.

Noctis frowned. Ignis was certainly talented, but he was certainly worried about Gladio. Gladio seemed set on proving to Ignis that he was more than just a classical musician, which Noctis was certainly grateful for. The guy had the capability of making a name for himself in popular media. But he was also worried that Gladio would place the band secondary to Ignis’s future, jeopardizing his own.

“No,” Gladio said with a sigh. “He’s busy with orchestra rehearsals. But he’s coming to the live show. What about Prompto?”

“He’s coming tonight,” Noctis said as he folded his hand. He was always terrible at this game. “He’ll be working as our photographer, though. He wants to do a trial run before he makes a decision about touring with us.”

“Smart thinking,” Libertus replied as he folded as well. He looked up at the clock. “We should probably see if Cor wants us to get ready.”

As if on cue, Noctis’s phone went off. “Hey Cor,” Noctis said as he answered it.

“It’s time. Head over to the studio for hair and makeup, and I will meet you all there.” There was a pause on the phone. “And Noctis, I’m just warning you. Your father said Ardyn will be there tonight.”

“Great,” Noctis said sarcastically. Just what he needed. “Thanks, Cor. Can you run interference if needed?”

“You know I will,” Cor replied. He shouted something at an event planner, his mind already moving onto the next task. “I will see you soon.”

“See you.” Noctis hung up the phone and looked at the guys. “Let’s go. Time for us to look pretty.”

They all got up, their card game now forgotten, and headed over to the studio from Noctis’s apartment. The weather was getting warmer as summer was approaching rapidly. Next week their first live would welcome the summer break for many students, making it the perfect time to tour. Cor had suggested it when they first started working on the album, and Noctis had agreed that it would be a great way to start out their tour.

The concert was already sold out, but Noctis had made sure that the VIP tickets for friends and family were set aside. Gladio had requested one to be set aside for Ignis, but Noctis was still unsure if Ignis was going to show up, even if Gladio said he was. Prompto had a ticket too, even if he decided he didn’t want to be their photographer for the tour. He considered him a friend first and foremost.

When they got into the studio, the hair and makeup artists were prepped and ready. They spent far more time than Noctis ever did fussing over his hair, exclaiming how smooth his skin was as they applied makeup, and commenting how great he looked in his costuming. They were all dressed in matching black outfits, with Noctis dressed in a princely outfit and the others in more military type gear.

The band had all agreed that Noctis was the leader of the band, especially since he was the creative force behind a lot of their music, even if it was a collaborative effort. Growing up, Gladio had always joked that Noctis was practically a prince, and Cor had decided to run with that theme for their first album release. It certainly did generate a lot of hype with the women who listened to their music.

“Well look at us,” Gladio said as they all stepped out of their dressing rooms and were being fussed over until they looked perfect. “I feel like we’re about to be knighted or something.”

“You can thank Cor for the outfits,” Noctis commented as he looked at the gold chain across his chest and the military buckles on the others. “I just always assumed we would be wearing the standard clothes on stage and all.”

“That’s not what Lucis wants,” Nyx said as he imitated Cor’s voice. Even though Noctis and Gladio grew up with Cor, Nyx seemed to get along with him best. With the others it was like Cor was trying to herd ducklings, but Nyx always seemed to walk beside him rather than be rushed by him. Noctis wondered how he was able to put up with it, but Nyx seemed to enjoy Cor’s company and heard Nyx talk to Libertus about how they had gone for drinks just the other night.

Libertus and Nyx had always been as close to each other as Gladio and Noctis were. They had separate lives outside of the band, and while they did hang out from time to time, Libertus and Nyx did prefer to keep to their own friend group. All that really mattered to Noctis was whether or not they could work well as a group, and so far they had achieved that. In terms of friendship circles, though, it was obvious that Gladio and Noctis were more likely to spend their time with Ignis and Prompto than Nyx and Libertus. The exception was when they all were too hungry after a jam session not to go out for food and drinks.

“Cor’s here,” Nyx said as he looked down at his phone. He must have received a text from Cor. Noctis found that odd. Cor rarely texted. Maybe they were on a better level of friendship than he realized. That made sense since Nyx and Libertus were both older than Noctis and Gladio were. “Let’s go.”

They didn’t walk out the front door, per Cor’s instructions. Instead they went through the back elevator and to the parking garage. There Cor was waiting for them with a limo that easily could have fit ten people. It was all about the image and making them celebrities as well as successful musicians. Noctis would have just walked if he had been given the go ahead, especially since the club was nearby, but Cor was insistent that they do things this way. 

On the ride there, Cor went over their itinerary, guiding them step by step through what the night was going to look like. They all listened with intensity, knowing that if they followed Cor’s instructions then the night would go off without a hitch. There was only one problem, and that Ardyn. The chances were that he was coming just to cause problems.

Cor was aware of that fact. He had grown up with Noctis’s father and Ardyn, and he was likely far more aware of how Ardyn was than anyone else who was going to be there, save Noctis’s father. Cor was sure to run interference, especially because he knew that Ardyn had a penchant for ensuring Noctis was miserable whenever he was around. It was likely going to be stressful night for Cor, and Noctis made the mental note to thank him for it later.

They arrived at the club, the building sleek and black in its design. The media was already waiting for them, so Cor looked at them all in a silent word of support. They all had their orders, and they were ready. Cor opened the door and stepped out first, then held it open for the rest. Libertus went first, followed by Nyx and then Gladio. Noctis was last, as requested by Cor. It made for a grand entrance, and the lights of the media flashed as the light pollution obscured the starry night sky overhead. 

They were all clamoring for a word with the band, and there were fans sectioned off by red ropes as they walked the red carpet that had been laid out for them. Cor had given them the specific instructions to ignore the media and go straight to taking photos with fans and signing autographs, so that’s exactly what they did.

Noctis felt strange with this type of celebrity. He was used to people stopping him on the street from time to time, or even gawking at him, but he wasn’t used to outright fanfare. Even with his previous band, which was on the verge of great success, he hadn’t really ever been fawned after in such a way. Cor had really done his job.

Eventually, Cor came over to them and rounded them up. Cor put his hand on the small of Noctis’s and Nyx’s backs as he guided them forward and to the entrance of the club. When they got inside, there was an entryway that had the option to go to the indoor club or up to the roof. Cor wordlessly led them to the elevator and pressed the up button.

They were silent until the doors opened and they stepped in the elevator. The media was still in a frenzy, wanting to be the exclusive media upstairs but not quite making it. When the door closed, they all collectively deflated and let out a sigh of relief.

“Step one is done,” Cor said, his face just as stern as ever. “When we get upstairs, you will all get your photos taken for the media, then we will toast to your success. After that you will do the acoustic of your single before mingling with the crowd for the evening. Prompto is the only photographer who has permission to take photos after the welcome speech to continue to cultivate an air of mystery around the group.”

They all agreed to the reiterated itinerary as the elevator doors opened to the club roof, the night skyline welcoming them to their official party. It was more work than play for them, as they stepped off the elevators and into the party scene. 

Everything was cultivated around the sense of mystery, rock, and the attire the band was asked to wear. Black and gold roses filled large vases that were lined around the rooftop, and standing tables were places strategically to get people to talk. There were a few steps that ran the length of the rooftop, which separated the black carpeted area that was partitioned as a stage on one side and a place for fans and celebrities alike to take photos. Three open bars were placed throughout the rooftop, and Starscourge’s music drifted over the sound system, raw and emotional.

Celebrity and fans alike were mingling and taking photos with the media. Only fifteen fans had been lucky enough to win the chance to be here, and all of them were not permitted to take their own photos. There were about five or six media representatives present, all of which turned their attention to the band as they stepped off the elevator.

Noctis noticed Prompto was in front, clearly given direction by Cor to take the first photo of them stepping off the elevator. He involuntarily gave Prompto a smile, feeling comforted to know that there was someone among the crowd who he looked forward to seeing. Maybe that’s how Gladio felt with Ignis. He hesitated as he dismissed the thought, then headed over to the photo area with the rest of the band.

The band took several photos with each other, of just themselves, and then with their fans. The fans were the most enthusiastic, and Noctis found that he was nearly enjoying himself when he spoke with the fans. The others were doing the same, each as welcoming of the next fan as the last.

“I hope I’m not too out of place here,” Noctis heard his father say as he walked towards Noctis, who was thanking a fan for being there. His father was wearing a black suit with a gold handkerchief, matching the theme of the evening. He looked every bit a king as Noctis did a prince. 

“Hey dad,” Noctis said with a genuine smile. “Thanks for coming.”

“I couldn’t refuse the debut of my son’s true calling,” Regis said as he gave his son a hug. Cameras flashed wildly as Regis looked at Noctis with a proud smile. “I’m proud of you, my son. Now, let’s have our picture taken.”

Noctis and Regis smiled for the camera, Prompto taking the lead in the excited manner in which he photographed, until noctis saw someone else approaching them. It was his uncle, looking ever bit as regal as his father, although far flashier in his suit, which was lined with ruffles. It was clear he was trying to upstage the band, and it was clear that he just fell short of doing so. 

Ardyn came up to Noctis and put his arm on his shoulder while Regis remained by his side. He smiled for the camera, as did Noctis, but he found the smile forced now that his uncle was there. 

“Congratulations, Noctis,” Ardyn said quietly so only he could hear. “I hope you are truly happy with how things turn out.”

The well wishes sounded more like a threat. “Thank you,” Noctis replied through gritted teeth. His eyes flashed over to Cor’s, who was ready to run interference at any moment.

“Enjoy the evening,” Noctis said as Cor came over to him in an instant, ready to move them onto the next thing.

He excused himself as the band gathered behind Cor, who had ushered the media appropriately without having to say a word. They were ushered over to the stage area, where their instruments were already set up and tuned. Noctis had the urge to test it out, but Cor had said not to do just that and to trust the techs to do their job.

The media and fans were waiting in anticipation, and Noctis noticed several celebrities chatting amiably amongst each other. He noticed Lunafreya and her brother in the crowd, both of their all white attire standing out in the crowd. Prompto remained moving around and taking photos, and Noctis found himself fixating on him as an anchor to ignore Ardyn. When he looked at Ardyn briefly, he could have sworn that Ardyn had turned his attention to Prompto, but his focus was on Noctis again very quickly.

“Thank you all for coming,” Cor said as the music quieted around them. “As Starscourge’s agent and manager, it was my pleasure to happen upon the opportunity to work with them. As their new album releases tonight, I can say that this band is arguably the best band to be introduced to Lucis and to Eos. I may sound biased, but as an agent it is my job to be brutally honest through their successes and failures. As such, I can warmly say that I believe their successes to far outweigh any perceived failures they may encounter. Please continue to support the band throughout their long and talented career. Now, without further ado, it is my pleasure to introduce Starscourge.”

Noctis and the rest of the band were already set up with their instrument, grabbing their instruments and only slightly ignoring Cor’s instructions not to strum them to test their tuning too much. With a nod, Nyx started strumming his acoustic guitar with Noctis coming in on the vocals shortly after.

The world fell away as they played, the sound system echoing out the acoustic version of their hit single, Gladio’s instrumental mix laying out the track. Since it was an acoustic version, Gladio had been placed at the keyboard, all of them working in sync perfectly. Their music hushed the crowd, Noctis’s voice beckoning for them to listen to them. At one point, he spotted Prompto taking his photo, stopping briefly as Noctis looked at him while he sang.

_Will I leave you better off than I found you_   
_Shining and pristine_   
_Or will I deceive you, mislead, and destroy you_   
_The choice is up to me_

Noctis gave way to Nyx’s acoustic guitar solo, turning to the band to enjoy the wash of music over them all. When they returned back to the chorus, Noctis’s voice and Nyx’s backup vocals combined together to delicately create a soulful and haunting conclusion to the song. The acoustic version of the song was just as powerful as the original, but this version played more like a longing melody that was haunting lost lovers. 

As the song concluded, those in attendance applauded enthusiastically, and Noctis could tell by the subtly pleased look on Cor’s face that they had succeeded in their task. Cor informed the media that they were now excused for the rest of the evening, and event coordinators came forward to escort them out, save for Prompto. The rest of those present were invited to mingle with the band and those present, and waiters began to pass around appetizers and champagne. 

Each member of the band was handed a glass of champagne by Cor. They proceeded to toast to their hopeful success before they were ushered out into the crowd and commanded to mingle and make nice with the other celebrities. Noctis wandered about, speaking to fans and celebrities alike, remaining aloof but friendly enough that it would support the celebrity persona that Cor was aiming for him to achieve. 

The evening wore on with relative ease, Noctis making sure he avoided his uncle’s presence, despite how much he could tell Ardyn was trying to wreak havoc for him. He would have loved to cause some sort of chaos, but Cor seemed to be on top of it, giving Noctis the signal to move, interrupting Ardyn’s stride to talk to him, or having Regis run interference. Eventually, Ardyn must have realized that he wasn’t going to get close to Noctis this time and left. Noctis still wasn’t entirely sure why Ardyn was so set on ruining things for him, but right now he wasn’t going to focus on that.

“Are you having fun?” Noctis asked Prompto as they both found themselves towards the railing of the rooftop.

Prompto put his camera down out his face. He looked both as happy and as tired as Noctis felt as the evening wore on. “This has been a fun work evening. I actually am enjoying it.”

“You sound so surprised,” Noctis said with a laugh.

He turned his back to the city skyline, his elbows resting on the railing. Prompto opted for the opposite, looking out at the night sky, his forearms resting on the railing. Noctis looked at Prompto, dressed in a more formal attire of what Noctis usually saw him in, and had the sudden thought that the freckles on Prompto’s cheeks and nose were quite cute. He intentionally looked back at the party, decidedly blaming it on the champagne. 

“Parties are usually boring,” Prompto replied with a smile that made Noctis’s stomach do flips. _Definitely the champagne_, Noctis thought as he decided not to have anything else to drink for the evening. “But when I have a good subject to work with, it’s easy for me to find joy in it.”

He held his fingers up in mock image of a camera zooming in on Noctis’s face then laughed. Noctis smiled at him, and a sudden silence seemed to fall over them. It wasn’t exactly awkward, but it wasn’t a calm silence either. Noctis found himself looking away from Prompto again, unsure why he suddenly felt embarrassed. He had never really felt that before, especially not around a guy.

“Ravus is coming over,” Noctis whispered to Prompto as he saw Lunafreya and Ravus walking towards them. “If you want to leave now, I will make an excuse for you.”

“No it’s okay,” Prompto replied. Noctis noticed he was fidgeting nervously anyway. 

“Congratulations Noctis,” Lunafreya said as they approached. “I can tell you will be a resounding success.”

“Thanks Luna,” Noctis replied. Prompto had gone back to taking photos of the interaction, which Noctis suspected was an attempt to hide behind the camera. He knew that any photos of him interacting with Lunafreya was sure to generate buzz in the media and fan forums.

“I am still hoping that you will agree to having The Oracles on tour with you this summer,” Luna offered diplomatically. “Cor is working up a contract that I think we will both find agreeable. A last minute addition to the tour will certainly generate a lot of fanfare. Starscourge will headline of course.”

“I’ll coordinate with Cor,” Noctis said noncommittingly. If he was honest with himself, he had forgotten about what Luna had proposed since they had been so busy. He doubted that Cor would forget though, since it was likely Luna’s manager reached out to Cor.

“Please do,” Luna said with a nod. “Cindy is very excited to start out as our drummer as well. I should go and thank Gladio again for introducing us.”

Luna excused herself, leaving Ravus alone with Noctis and Prompto. Noctis looked over to Prompto, who had put his camera back down. “Do you want me to go?” Noctis offered to give them space to talk.  
“No,” Prompto said quietly. “If he wants to say something, he can say it in front of you.”

Ravus narrowed his eyes at Noctis, who looked at him indifferently. He didn’t want anyone to see what sort of animosity was between them, although Ravus was much more expressive in his disdain. Noctis hadn’t really felt anything towards Ravus until he was physically violent with Prompto. He had helped Prompto get a new phone and ensured that his data was retrieved, which was really just them going to the phone store together and waiting for the verdict. But Prompto’s relief was palpable, and he had hugged Noctis instinctively afterwards in thanks for being there to support him.

“You heard him,” Noctis said protectively. 

“Prompto,” Ravus began quietly as he ignored Noctis and turned to the blond photographer. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I want to be able to repair what I’ve done to you. Can you give me the chance?”

Prompto hesitated, shifting nervously as he looked from Noctis to Ravus. “I don’t want us to keep fighting,” Prompto said finally, his voice soft and his eyes downcast. “But I don’t want something like that to happen again.”

“We can meet in a public place,” Ravus said. “I’ll take you out for dinner. Just as friends. Nowhere where you feel uncomfortable.”

“Okay,” Prompto conceded, but he still looked uncomfortable. “I will let you know when I’m available.”

“Great,” Ravus replied with a small smile. “I have spoken to the curators for fashion week. They are looking to hire you for it since they know your work is brilliant.”

“Oh,” Prompto said as he looked to Noctis. “I have accepted their offer to photograph their live show next week. Sorry.”

Ravus hesitated, looking from Noctis to Prompto. Noctis did his best to appear nonchalant, but inside he was ready to interrupt the conversation at a moment’s notice. Ravus may be apologetic, but he still didn’t trust it. When he had been younger, he had heard Ravus yelling at Lunafreya and had wondered if Ravus would have hit Luna if it hadn’t been for Noctis interrupting. 

“Really?” Ravus finally said, his voice dangerously low. “Very well then. I will wait for you call.”

Ravus excused himself, leaving Prompto to deflate as they had on the elevator on their way up to the party. Noctis looked at the crowd, who seemed none the wiser for the interaction that had just occurred. Prompto turned back around to look out at the city lights, Noctis standing a sort of guard to keep their conversation private. A few fans walked by and waved to him excitedly, which he returned with an aloof gaze and a wave, just as Cor wanted.

“You okay?” Noctis asked quietly after a waiter dropped off two more glasses of champagne. He handed one to Prompto. “Take a load off. You’re done for the night.”

“My contract is for the entire night,” Prompto pointed out. He took the champagne glass nevertheless.

“I run the band and if I say you’re done then you’re done,” Noctis teased with mock egotism. Prompto smiled before he took a long drink of the champagne, his cheeks flushing red a moment later.

“I don’t know if I should see him again,” Prompto said after a while. “But we’ve been friends for so long that I think I owe it to him to be the bigger person.”

“You don’t owe anyone anything if they treat you like that,” Noctis pointed out. “But if you choose to meet with him, I’ll be on standby if you need me.”

“Thanks Noctis,” Prompto said. “And thanks for giving me a chance.”

“As a friend or as a photographer?” Noctis asked with a smile. 

"Both," Prompto replied.

Prompto looked at him, returning the smile. Noctis liked how when Prompto smiled his eyes were practically closed. Noctis thought it would be so easy to just lean over and kiss him. He stopped himself from anymore thoughts like that. Now was not the time, and he doubted he was particularly sober enough to really be cognizant of whatever emotions were going through his head. It was likely just from all of the excitement of the party itself.

“It’s about time we get going,” Cor said as he came over to them. “Prompto, thank you for your continued hard work. I will send you the contract for the live next week and the tour overall.”

“Thank you, Cor,” Prompto said as he shook Cor’s hand. Noctis wondered if Prompto was always so twitchy. 

“I’ll see you soon, Prompto,” Noctis said as he was led away from the railing by Cor.

There was a final thank you from Cor towards those in attendance before he ushered the band back to the elevator and downstairs. After another bit of fanfare downstairs for the media and fans waiting, they were back in the limo and headed back to the studio to change back into their street clothes.

“That was incredible,” Libertus exclaimed as Cor handed them all another glass of champagne. Noctis wasn’t sure it was what he needed, but he still drank it anyway.

“I could get used to this,” Gladio replied with his signature smile. Noctis noticed him glance at his phone though, as if he were waiting for a call. Ignis, Noctis realized.

“Same here,” Nyx replied as he gave Cor a look that Noctis blatantly ignored. 

“It was fun,” Noctis conceded. “Thanks for running interference for me, Cor.”

“You will want to eventually sort out what is going on between you and your uncle,” Cor warned. “Otherwise he might try and sabotage what you have going for you.”

“Yeah, I’ll take care of it soon.” Noctis looked out the window, his thoughts swimming back to Prompto. He intentionally ignored them. “What about The Oracles touring with us?”

“It would be a good move,” Cor commented. “We will talk about it tomorrow. In the meantime, go get some rest. All of you.”

The limo brought them back to the studio, and they all stepped out of it, stretching in relief. Noctis felt like this was the start of something great for them all, and he was glad he had this band in his life that finally seemed to be on board with what he envisioned. 

After changing and being taken home, Noctis collapsed in his bed. He began to drift off to sleep as thoughts of the album release promised a change in their fortunes. Now was not a time to be worried about any emotions or thoughts regarding anyone, including Prompto, but he couldn’t help but smile as he drifted off, dreaming of a future where he was secure in his fame as a musician with Prompto by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I waffled so much between putting this chapter here or later on, but ultimately decided here. I wanted Ignis to be at the party too, but realistically that wasn't likely so I didn't write it like that.
> 
> Songs for this chapter:
> 
> _ In Our Wake- Acoustic_ by Atreyu, of course
> 
> and _ Be Legendary _ by Pop Evil


	11. Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis receives a gift.

Ignis was exhausted from the work he was putting into everything. Classes were ending, and most professors waived finals in place of students focusing on their practical exams, giving most students a reason to stress enough. How quickly a month could go by. Ignis already had his practical exam with his violin coach and two other adjudicators, all of which nodded and indicated that he would be recommended for full scholarship another year. Orchestra was taking up most of his time after courses, and the performance was set for tomorrow night.

Naturally he had been approached several times by students wondering if he was willing to do a part in their ensemble or group for the showcase at the end of the semester. He declined them all, but there was a growing urge for him to do something, anything, to break free from whatever expectations his parents had for him. Part of him was terrified though, knowing that if he did something so radical then his parents may never forgive him. 

Ignis thought of the track that Gladio had given to him, his own violin mixed with Gladio’s touches. It was something that concerned him and thrilled him all at once. Gladio had known exactly what to put into the music to make it come alive, his percussion mixed perfectly with Ignis’s violin. It concerned him that Gladio seemed to pick up on his thoughts, his emotions, his intentions for the music all while putting his own into it. He wasn’t prepared for it when he listened to it, and he had been afraid to listen to it since. 

But there was music that was now flowing through his veins regularly, calling for some sort of release. He had provided Cid the beginnings of his arrangement, also devoting his time to it until the early hours of the morning, recognizing that his vision was now blurring because he was too tired half of the time. Cid had praised him, indicating that he had the beginnings of a great piece, but it would require more serious thought to several sections that Ignis hadn’t quite figured out yet.

Then there was a piece that he was working on in secret, something that he kept to his heart that he wasn’t quite ready to discuss with anyone, least of all Gladio. There was still the fear of failure, of knowing that if he shared this part of himself he would be breaking free of something that that had provided him a sense of clarity, especially since his accident. The worst part was that his nightmares of that night had started again, and he was concerned that he was opening the floodgates for something he was unprepared to deal with.

“Ignis,” a kind yet commanding voice called for him as he began to head out of the main building and towards his apartment to work on his homework before he had to be back at the auditorium for rehearsal.

Ignis turned, his one eye focused on the man sticking his head out of his office. It was dean Clarus, and Gladio’s father. Ignis wasn’t sure what he was more concerned about, but he didn’t like the fact that he was unsure in the first place. He approached the dean, relying on his white cane a little more heavily than he usually did. It always happened when his sleep was disrupted, either due to heavy rehearsals periods or the nightmares. This time it was both.

“Sir,” Ignis said formally as the dean held the door open for him to enter.

“Clarus is fine,” the dean corrected, shutting the door behind him. “Have a seat, Ignis.”

Ignis noticed there was an instrument case on the dean’s desk as he set his items down on the ground next to the chair. He carefully lowered himself into the chair, his vision blurring before coming back to him briefly._ That’s new, even for lack of sleep_, Ignis thought. When was the last time he had his eyes checked? He knew he was due for another eye appointment.

The last time he had been to the optometrist, he was told to be careful regarding the sight in his right eye. It was already poor enough to be of concern, and the doctors were all worried that eventually he would strain it too much and have it weaken further. He made a mental note to schedule an appointment to have it checked and see if he needed to update his prescription.

“Is something wrong, sir?” Ignis asked as the dean took a seat behind his desk across from him. 

“You look a little tired,” Clarus pointed out. 

“Rehearsals are going to be over once the orchestra performs tomorrow,” Ignis replied, not entirely answering the question. “It is always a tiring time for students.”

“True,” Clarus replied. He put one hand on the case in front of him and strummed his fingers, considering. “Cid tells me that you’ve started writing your own music.”

“For the ensemble he is arranging, yes,” Ignis answered. He was beginning to wonder what all this was about. 

“I have a feeling you’ve been composing more than that.” Clarus smiled. “Or maybe I heard about it from a little bird.”

“I imagine that little bird is rather large,” Ignis pointed out, making Clarus laugh.

“You are right. My son has never been on the small side. Still, he let me know that you were finally starting to spread your own wings.” Clarus looked at him, not in the way a dean looks at a student, but in the way a father looks at a son. It made Ignis uncomfortable, though he couldn’t quite say why. 

“That is kind of you both to say so,” Ignis replied. He had the urge to run away from the conversation.

“My son has already found a lot of success with his band,” Clarus continued as if he hadn’t heard what Ignis said. “Their album just released only a few days ago and already it’s topping the charts. They’re already making decent money off of it too. Do you know what he did with a portion of what he’s earned?” He tapped the instrument case, and Ignis directed his attention to it.

“Hopefully he didn’t spend it all on parties,” Ignis said dismissively.

Gladio and he had been in touch, naturally, texting every day. Ignis had the feeling that Gladio had been checking in on him, but when Ignis found himself texting congratulations on the success of Starscourge’s new album, he found that he was astounded by how much he wanted to remain in touch with the drummer. It was a new feeling that he wasn’t quite prepared for, and he wasn’t exactly sure just what the feeling was yet.

Clarus laughed. “No, you’ve had a surprisingly calming effect on Gladio where others have failed, and I don’t even think you tried anything in particular.” Clarus stood and unlatched the instrument case with the clack of the locks. “No, he knew he was too busy to be in touch with you in person, and he requested I keep it anonymous, but I am terrible at keeping secrets. He wanted to give you a chance to do something different and asked me to give this to you.”

Ignis watched, eyes wide in shock and amazement, as Clarus took out a black violin with hues of blue mixed into it, almost like an oil spill. It looked different from the classical violin that Ignis carried with him, its neck a black as dark as the night. There was a spot for an amp to plug into it, although several of the intricate workings unfamiliar to a classical violin indicated that it could also wirelessly connect to an amp.

“Gladio was very specific that this should go to you,” Clarus said. “Now I know you’re likely going to say you can’t accept such a gift, that it’s too extravagant, that you don’t deserve it… I’ve heard it all, and Gladio is prepared for it all. He said that if you want to repay him for it then you have two jobs. One is to get some rest, and the other is to perform in the showcase.”

Clarus handed him the electric violin before Ignis could say anything. He felt the smooth polished vibrancy of it, the delicacy of the strings. He held it up, positioning it under his chin, and played a melody, short and sweet and improvised. It was as if a song had been dancing on Ignis’s fingers, and the violin knew exactly how to play it without any further question or clarification. It was as if it was the missing link he needed for the music he was playing.

The floodgates were opening rapidly, and Ignis felt the walls closing in around him. He couldn’t just accept such a gift, and despite Clarus saying he was prepared for such rejections, there was a deeper need to escape from this that even he wasn’t aware of until it started to seep out of his pores.

“I cannot accept his,” Ignis said as he handed the electric violin back to the dean. “Please tell Gladio I am sorry.”

Ignis didn’t wait for a response from Clarus, who was looking at him in concern rather than surprise. He grabbed his messenger bag and classical violin before using his cane to direct him out of the room in a rush, bumping into the frame of the door on his way out. Several students looked at him, first in surprise, then in pity, as he made his way out of the building and into the open air.

There was a panic rising in him that he hadn’t experienced before. It was the panic of releasing all of the emotions that he had kept bottled up within him since the accident. Thoughts swirled in his head, repeating themselves over and over, like a wave crashing on the shore during a thunderstorm. He was breathing heavily and in danger of hyperventilating. 

Quickly, he hurried back to his apartment. As he crossed the street, the image of the lights of the car that hit him flashed in his mind, making his heart race. He needed to get somewhere safe, but the only problem was that nothing felt safe right now. All of the pain and agony of suppressing his own desires, his own will, collided with his fear that he wrestled with every day since the accident.

_You should be over this_, Ignis scolded himself as he closed his apartment door. He took a few steps into his apartment, his bag and violin case falling haphazardly to the ground. The panic, the fear, would not stop. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground, bracing himself with his arms instead of his hands as his parents had taught him from an early age. _Don’t hurt your hands_, whatever you do, his mother’s voice echoed in his mind.

Ignis remained like that, frozen in panic on the floor, his vision blurring from his tears, until he was able to manage to pull himself to the wall, holding his knees to his chest and he tried to take deep, soothing breaths. It was something his doctor had taught him to do in these situations given how his parents had refused to take him to therapy in high school. _You’re fine as long as you have your music_, his father had said.

But his music wasn’t the music that he was talking about. It was the music they had selected for him. The music that was exclusively his was dangerous, free from the constraints that kept him from expressing the deepest parts of his soul. It was the parts of him that had been beautiful in its improvisation but also gave him the greatest source of fear. Facing the good parts of his passions, desires, and dreams also meant dealing with the darkness that he had hidden deep inside him.

Ignis went around and around in circles until he felt asleep in that position. He dreamt of playing the electric violin, of letting his heart soar, and of the sound of tires screeching, lights coming towards him in a cacophony of metal and pain. He dreamt of Gladio yelling at him, telling him how disappointed he was in him, how he didn’t want him near him anymore. He dreamt of his parents commending him for his work as a classical musician. He dreamt of being trapped in a cage, unable to break free, on display for his parents to display while Gladio only walked away in frustrated sadness.

It was his alarm on his phone that went off that alerted him that he was going to be late for orchestra if he didn’t wake up. Ignis stiffly got up, looking around, half expecting to see Gladio’s angry eyes staring at him, until he remembered where he was. His phone was still in his messenger bag, and he shuffled over and turned it off. During orchestra rehearsals he made a point to keep such an alarm on in the event that he fell asleep between class and practice.

After he turned the alarm off he realized he had several missed calls from Gladio and a text. Ignis considered opening it and reading it, but he knew what it was going to say. Disappointment and hurt, Ignis thought as a pang of pain shot into his heart. He ignored the missed calls and didn’t look at the text.

If this ordeal had taught Ignis anything, it showed him that it was better if he didn’t continue this path ahead of him. It was better to shut it out, to resume his training as a classical musician, and to ignore the other things that impeded on that future. Gladio was one of them. Cid surely would think he had enough source material to work with for the ensemble at the end of the summer, and he would write a more formal apology for dean Clarus to deliver to Gladio explaining that he made the choice not to pursue such frivolous activities anymore.

Perhaps the best thing to do was to reach out to his parents and make amends. They had always been right after all, and he was stressing himself out needlessly by worrying about the other things. Practicality was important at a time like this, and right now the practical choice was to continue his classical training and to have another checkup for his eyesight.

He looked at the time, knowing it was likely too late to reach his doctor. Still, he dialed the number and left a voicemail to request scheduling an appointment. A few minutes later he received a call back, which surprised him. Usually that didn’t happen. Was there something wrong that he wasn’t aware of?

“Sorry I missed your call, Ignis,” Doctor Caelum said on the other line. “I received your voicemail about wanting to set up an appointment. Is everything alright?”

“It’s probably nothing,” Ignis replied to his doctor. “I wanted to have my eyesight checked, just in case, and a general physical exam. I am overdue and my vision has been blurring more recently. It’s likely just from lack of sleep.”

“Understandable,” the doctor replied. “I am available first thing in the morning. Did you want to come to the hospital or would you prefer me to make a house call?”

He had been the same surgeon who had operated on him when he was first brought to the hospital. After his surgery he had shown an interest in Ignis’s recovery and worked closely with the team of doctors Ignis often visited. Even though Ignis knew he could easily just see his optometrist, he was most comfortable with doctor Caelum for some reason. Perhaps it was because he had just readily treated him like any other patient instead of something to be pitied. 

“The hospital is fine,” Ignis replied, not wanting to inconvenience him. “Thank you for fitting me in so quickly.”

“Of course. Will your parents be with you this time?” Ignis could hear a tone in his voice that indicated the doctor had difficulty with his parents._ Join the club_, Ignis thought.

“It will just be me this time.”

“Oh.” The doctor seemed surprised but not unhappy. “Bring in any questions or concerns you have at that time. I’ll make sure I block out an appropriate amount of time.”

“Thank you,” Ignis replied. “I will see you tomorrow.”

“See you.” They ended the call, leaving Ignis to wonder just what questions he anticipated for him to bring in. 

Ignis didn’t have much time to contemplate it. He got his instrument and sheet music ready, only grabbing a quick bite from the fridge, before he set out to orchestra practice. During practice he felt his phone vibrate a few times and had a feeling it was Gladio. He ignored the messages, even when he got home, opting to go to sleep instead of worrying about anything else. The only problem was that his nightmares were intensifying, and he got little sleep as a result.

The next day he was up early and prepared for a trip to the hospital. Unlike everything in the arts district, including the conservatory, Insomnia General was not as close by. It meant that, even if he was well adapted to his eyesight changes, that the trip on the subway was something that required extra time.

Worse yet, riding the subway also garnered looks of pity or sympathy. This time was no different. He was offered a seat on the subway immediately, which he took because it would be rude not to, and heard several young women his age whispering about how attractive he would be if only he wasn’t blind. When he was with Gladio he had been able to forget about such pity, but that wasn’t the reality of his situation. This was.

Ignis was offered help off of the subway and to the hospital several times, which he declined with a polite smile despite his internal screaming. _Just leave me alone_, he thought as someone offered to help him into the hospital and to the floor for his appointment. He was reminded of Gladio telling him that he was capable of getting around on his own and wished that he was here with him. Ignis stopped that thought as he checked in with the receptionist for his doctor and waited for the appointment.

Doctor Caelum usually met with his patients post-op then sent them to a specialist or general practitioner for continued care. Ignis was the only exception, and he had offered to continue to treat Ignis should he need any sort of assistance, especially since his parents hadn’t ever really shown much interest once his injuries were healed. In high school his appointments always revolved around whether or not he was healed enough to play, and once he met that criteria, his parents only showed up to the appointments because he couldn’t go on his own as a minor. Even still, at each appointment they had always been overbearing, making it difficult for Ignis to really talk to the doctor.

“Ignis Scientia,” the nurse called for him to come to the back room. Ignis got up and followed her into the sterile exam rooms. She took his vitals, made a record of any new or changing symptoms, then indicated that the doctor would be in shortly. Standard procedure. So why did Ignis feel so agitated? He had felt that way since yesterday.

A moment later, his surgeon and doctor stepped into the room, wearing his usual suit and doctors white robes. He always walked with a cane since an incident that Ignis didn’t dare ask about, and his hair was greying rapidly. As Ignis looked at him, he thought he looked like someone familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it.

“Ignis,” Doctor Caelum said as he stepped into the room. He had a gentle smile on his face, but his eyes looked concerned. “How are you doing?”

“Alright, I suppose,” Ignis replied. 

“You’re concerned about your vision,” he pointed out as he washed his hands and grabbed an instrument to check his one seeing eye. “Take off your glasses and let me see.”

They were silent for a time as the doctor ran a battery of tests, not just on his eyes, but on his reflexes and depth perception. Eventually, he finished and sighed, leaning against the counter where all of his medical equipment rested, ready to be used. 

“You need to stop wearing the dark glasses,” his doctor said. “My concern is that will eventually destroy your vision since it’s making your right eye work harder. I told your parents this years ago, but they clearly didn’t disseminate the information.”

“No they didn’t,” Ignis replied. He felt anxious knowing that his parents had kept such information from him and that his scars had to be more visible now. 

“What else is going on?” the doctor asked, sensing that there was something else. “You look tired, Ignis, and I don’t think it’s from being overworked.”

“I have been having some difficulties lately,” Ignis admitted. The doctor stared at him until he continued what he was saying. He told the doctor about how he had met someone who had started to show him a different part of life, but how it brought with it anxiety, nightmares, and dealing with a lot of uncertainty that he was not ready to face. He realized that his doctor was the only one he felt comfortable speaking to, and he continued to tell him that yesterday he had responded poorly to the gift Gladio had given him.

“It sounds like you’re finally starting to deal with the trauma of your accident,” the doctor said. “You’ve stunted your own emotional growth for the sake of not dealing with all the negative emotions that came with your injury and the other issues life brings with it. Your friend sounds like a caring individual who wants to see you grow and be happy, but that means working through all the difficult stuff first.”

“I don’t know how to deal with it though,” Ignis said. “It just seems easier not to deal with it, too.”

“Maybe in the short term, but eventually something will happen and you’ll break down like you did yesterday. You won’t have any sort of fulfilling like that way. It sounds like it’s time to stop worrying about being the perfect student or the perfect son. Maybe it’s time to just be yourself and work on yourself.”

Ignis considered what the doctor was saying. He trusted him, and he knew that eventually he would have to work through the nightmares, the pain, and the fear, but he didn’t know if he was ready to do it just yet. It didn’t seem like he had the option to do anything other than face it head on, though. That’s probably what scared him the most. He was about to jump off a ledge, knowing that he had to, but with no idea of what the outcome would be. This was the first time in his life that his future was unclear.

“Where do you suggest I start?” Ignis asked. 

“First, I’m writing you a prescription for your right eye,” the doctor said. “I want you to start wearing contacts and stop wearing those dark glasses. You need to stop straining your already overworked eye. I would suggest you see a therapist and take some time off this summer to do something you actually want to do. Get to know yourself a bit and stop worrying so much about the summer internships. And you might want to apologize to your friend. It sounds like he is the most supportive person in your life right now, and I would recommend making amends so you can keep him in your life.”

“Thank you,” Ignis replied as the doctor handed him a prescription and a piece of paper with a list of trauma-informed therapists. There was no getting around it, he realized, and he was old enough now that he could seek help without his parents having to know or argue about it.

“Call me if anything comes up. Take care of your right eye and let me know how the contacts work out for you.” The doctor shook Ignis’s hand with a kind smile, and Ignis felt like he wasn’t suddenly drowning anymore. Maybe now he could start just treading water.

Doctor Caelum showed him out of the office, requesting a follow up appointment in six months but to move it forward if anything changed. Ignis left the office, heading towards the exit, when he passed a familiar face in the hall.

“Noctis?” Ignis asked. Was everything okay? Why was he at the hospital? Was someone hurt? “Is everything alright?”

“Ignis?” Noctis asked in surprise. “Yeah my dad works here, and I wanted to thank him for coming to our release party the other day.” Ignis noticed that he was carrying what looked like a thank you basket for a doctor’s office, filled with fruits, candies, and other goods.

“I didn’t realize your father was a doctor here,” Ignis said in surprise. 

“Yeah, Doctor Caelum,” Noctis explained. Ignis felt his heart stutter. His doctor was Noctis’s father? “He’s the world’s most renowned surgeon. You’ve heard of him?”

“He’s the doctor who operated on my eye,” Ignis said, shifting uncomfortably.

Noctis looked at Ignis, a flicker of recognition on his face over something that Ignis was unaware of. “Have you talked to Gladio lately? He’s pretty worried about you.”

“I will reach out to him,” Ignis said as he adjusted his cane. “Things have been… Difficult lately.”

Noctis nodded. “We’re all here for you, man. But Gladio probably worries about you the most. Just send him a quick text letting him know you’re okay. You are okay, right?”

Ignis nodded. “I will be.”

“Good. I can’t have Gladio up and quitting out of worry for you.” Noctis smiled and shifted the basket in his hands. “I’ll see you at the live tomorrow, right?”

Ignis had nearly forgotten about the live concert between all of his own rehearsals and his own fears in the past few days. “Yeah. I look forward to it.”

“Great. I’ll let Gladio know too. See you then.”

Ignis continued on his way as Noctis headed towards the office that he just came from. He spent the morning ignoring the world of the conservatory and the optional morning rehearsal he traditionally joined, opting instead to get the prescription filled and contemplate how he should apologize to Gladio. His contacts would be expedited at the doctor’s request, which meant that he could pick them up as soon as tomorrow. He had ignored his texts and calls up until now, rejected the gift that he had gotten for him, and practically disappeared off the face of the planet.

The only thing he knew he could do was go home and change out of his dark glasses and put on his normal glasses. It was strange, unfamiliar to him, to look in the mirror and see his unseeing eye through the lens, the scarring around his eye in stark contrast to the smooth right side of his face. He was uncomfortable with his appearance and knew others would be uncomfortable as well, but if he didn’t make the switch then he could easily lose the sight in his right eye. Chances were he would lose his sight completely, but he wanted to delay it as much as possible.

Eventually he had to get ready for the evening’s orchestra performance, so he put his performance tuxedo on, which felt too stiff and stuffy at this point for his liking. The doctor had told him to pursue something that made him happy instead of an internship during the summer, and he knew doing another orchestra performance during the summer break was not on the table if he listened to him.   
As he made he way, violin case in hand, to the auditorium for the final practice before the performance, he considered what he was going to say to Gladio. An apology over the phone or via text just really wouldn’t do it. He needed to tell him he was sorry in person, but he didn’t know how to start. If he called him then he had a feeling Gladio wouldn’t give him a chance to meet up in person. 

All of that would have to wait until after the performance, he realized, as he approached the auditorium and was thrown into the chaos that is preparation for the orchestra to perform. Several people stopped and stared at him, seeing his blind eye and scars for the first time, which he did his best to ignore. The conductor didn’t seem to worry too much about it. He was more preoccupied with wrangling together all the members of the orchestra in an orderly fashion.

Ignis went through the motions of the performance once they started, the orchestra performance no longer delighting him like it used to. Ignis heard the applause of the audience after the lengthy performance, standing up to take his bow as first chair violin and soloist, but he didn’t really have much recollection of the performance. It all blurred together with the rest of them. He needed a change.  
Ignis’s mind was immediately back to finding a way to apologize to Gladio as the first step he had to take in order to sort through the mess he had made of his life. The orchestra was always encouraged to mingle with the audience after the performance in the event that talent scouts were there as well as seeing their family and friends who attended. Ignis wasn’t particularly interested in the scouts, but he had to pass through the crowd at the front of the auditorium to make his way outside.

That meant that he was stopped by several people congratulating him on his performance. Several talented composers and conductors asked if he was interested in working with them. At this point in previous semesters, Ignis would take their information and his parents would decide which was the best to intern with. This time he declined them all, a tremble of fear rippling through him at their surprised faces. 

“Ignis,” his mother said behind him after he excused himself from a conductor’s shocked expression.

Ignis froze, panic coursing through him. He hadn’t spoken to his parents since the dinner that night._ Of course they’re here_, Ignis thought._ They can’t resist an opportunity to gloat._ He turned and saw his mother and father both dressed for the occasion, in a tuxedo and ballgown. They were the symbol of aristocracy in Insomnia, and they weren’t about to lose their status over a rebellious son.

“You’re not wearing your darker glasses,” her mother said. There were no congratulations, no expressions of praise. His performance was an expectation, a demand, not something that was worthy of praise. 

“Doctor Caelum said that I need to switch to contacts or these,” Ignis said stiffly. “Otherwise I will go blind in my right eye earlier than expected.”

“Ah,” his mother replied in a tone that indicated she would be calling the doctor to have a private word with him. “Which internship are you thinking of doing this summer?”

“None, actually,” Ignis replied. His parents looked at him in shock. “I’m taking the summer off.”

“This is not what we are sending you to school for,” his father warned.

“I have a full scholarship,” Ignis pointed out. 

“You are our son,” his father said, his voice growing darker, his tone hushed so others could not hear him. “We will not tolerate such disgrace in our family.”

“Excuse me,” a gruff voice said behind Ignis, interrupting the conversation.

Ignis turned and saw Gladio towering over them all. He stood out in the crowd, wearing jeans and a leather jacket. Where was his shirt? Ignis noticed that he was holding a familiar instrument case, and his stomach lurched anxiously.

“And just who are you?” his father asked Gladio, looking at him indignantly. 

“Does it matter?” Gladio asked as he looped his arm with Ignis’s. “I think the conversation was over anyway. Come on Ignis. Let’s get out of this stuffy place.”

Ignis didn’t say anything. He just went with Gladio into the open air, watching his parents’ shocked and confused expressions disappear into the crowd. He was half pulled along by Gladio until they were out into the open lawn of the campus. Gladio let him go, and they stopped walking.

“I’m sorry,” Ignis said quickly as Gladio turned and looked at him. He was waiting for it. The disappointment, the anger, the admonishment. 

“Thank the Six you’re okay,” Gladio said with a relieved sigh as he pulled Ignis into a tight hug.

Ignis stood there in shock, his violin case and cane clattering to the ground, Gladio holding him tightly for a long time. He wasn’t sure what to do at first, but then found he was hugging Gladio back without thinking about it. When he pulled away, Gladio stood close to him, his large hand holding Ignis’s left cheek despite the scarring. It felt almost like a moment between lovers, not friends.

“I’m sorry,” Gladio said. “I pushed you too hard too quickly.”

“What are you talking about?” Ignis asked. “I was the one who reacted poorly. You offered me something so grand, and I just rejected it.”

“You had every right to,” Gladio said. “I brought it with me today, just in case you would accept it. Please. No strings attached.” He grinned at the joke.

Ignis laughed. When he was with Gladio he felt lighter, like he had found someplace to come home to. It was a new feeling to him, and it wasn’t something he was going to continue running away from anymore. “I suppose I’ll have to perform in the showcase this Sunday.”

“Really?” Gladio beamed. He pulled away and let out a cheer, making those around them stop and turn, but then went back to his serious self. “Noctis said he saw you at the hospital. Are you okay?”

Ignis thought about what he should say. The truth was that right now he felt stable, but he knew that the darkness was looming on the horizon, a plethora of fear and other issues he had to work through. “Not really,” Ignis admitted. “But I’m working on it. I am sorry Gladio. You have only ever been a good friend to me while I have been difficult, to say the least. But I am working on getting better.”

“It’s alright,” Gladio replied with a smile. “I’m your friend, and I’m not about to just give you up. Let’s just take it one step at a time, and when you need me I’ll be here.”

Ignis felt an overwhelming sense of relief that he had never experienced before. He had never had friends before who had been so accepting or that he felt comfortable to open up to in such a way. Luna had always been a good friend to him, but with Gladio it was different. He didn’t know if he deserved such kindness, but he wasn’t about to give it up.

“Thank you,” Ignis said. “For the violin and for being such a good friend.”

“You will make it up to me somehow,” Gladio replied with a smile and a wink.

Ignis was very grateful for the darkness of the night because he actually _blushed_. That was definitely a new experience for him. He had never had so much as a passing crush on anyone, and now he was blushing because of his only friend. He was certainly misattributing whatever affection Gladio showed him as something entirely different.

“I am coming to your live tomorrow,” Ignis pointed out.

Ignis didn’t know how, but Gladio’s smile somehow got brighter. “Really? I thought you had forgotten. You sure your parents aren’t going to lock you up and throw away the key?”

“They can try,” Ignis replied. “But I am making a commitment to myself never to go back to the way I was before. I doubt it will be pretty.”

“I’m okay with that. Now about this showcase…”

“It’s a surprise.” Ignis smiled. “Speaking of which, I don’t have much time to prepare for it.”

“I look forward to it. Can I get a hint at least?”

“No. I should get working on it quickly.”

“You really should.” Gladio looked like he was about to say something, like he wanted to do something, but he stopped. “I’ll see you home.”

They ignored the crowd of people walking about campus after the performance, Gladio’s arm around Ignis’s shoulder nonchalantly. 

“I like the glasses,” Gladio mentioned. “They frame your face better. It’ll drive the ladies wild, I’m sure.”

“Thank you,” Ignis replied. He didn’t mention that he was going to be testing out the contacts tomorrow. He still wasn’t entirely comfortable with his scars being visible yet. “It is going to take some adjustment. Doctor Caelum said that it would be better, though.”

“Doctor Caelum? You mean Noct’s dad?” Gladio asked as they approached the apartment building. They stood outside of it, neither one of them wanting to end the conversation. 

“Yeah, I just found that out myself today,” Ignis said as he looked at the night sky then back to Gladio. “He was the one who operated on me after the accident.”

“What accident?” Gladio asked. He sounded almost suspicious, making Ignis worry.

“It was a drunk driver,” Ignis said. He didn’t really talk about the event, and it gave him anxiety just thinking about that night. “He didn’t see the red light, and I was crossing the street. They said someone my age stayed there and helped stop the bleeding. Doctor Caelum said it would have been worse if he hadn’t been there. I never had the opportunity to thank him. I don’t even know his name.”

Gladio looked at him in surprise without saying anything. Ignis did his best to remain still, but he felt like an eternity was passing. What did he say wrong? Was it something that upset Gladio? Ignis made to say something, anything, but Gladio took him into his arms again, holding him in a tight embrace for the second time that evening. Ignis didn’t know if it was because he was sorry for him or if it was something else.

“Thank you for telling me,” Gladio said as he kept Ignis in the tight hug, nearly cutting off his oxygen supply.

He finally let him go, Gladio’s hands on Ignis’s shoulders. If Ignis didn’t know any better, he would have thought that that Gladio was going to kiss him. Now that he was figuring himself out, the next step would be acknowledging that he didn’t know how to handle the affection of friendship at all.

“…. Of course,” Ignis finally replied. “Thank you for listening. I should get started on this showcase piece. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow,” Gladio said. His smile this time was gentler as he let go of Ignis and started to walk away. “Call me if you need any help.”

Ignis nodded and waited until Gladio was far enough away, part of him wanting to continue the conversation, until he went to his apartment. He set his things down and changed out of his stuffy tuxedo before he looked at the brand new electric violin in its case. He still felt like he wasn’t deserving of such a gift, but he wasn’t in any position to decline it now. 

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, hoping that it wasn’t too late.

“Hello?” the voice said on the other side.

“Luna,” Ignis said, his voice businesslike. “I need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter became longer than I expected, but I'm glad I got to write it out. I caught a cold from when I visited my family over the weekend, so this took so much energy to write, but it flowed pretty quickly once I started. Also Ignis is certainly talented enough to just up and decide he's going to start jamming out on the stage (or at least that's how I wrote him haha).
> 
> _ Hollow _ by Godsmack. (There's also a song of the same title by Breaking Benjamin, but this one fit so much better for this chapter. Both are on the Crystallize AU playlist.)


	12. Car Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto watches the news

Prompto nervously sat at the café table outside, sipping an iced coffee while he waited for Ravus to arrive. It was the day before Starscourge’s first live, which he would be photographing. He had reached out to Ravus to let him know that he didn’t harbor any ill will towards him, and Ravus had responded by offering to treat him to lunch. Prompto wasn’t quite looking to have a full meal with him right now, so Ravus had settled for coffee. Now Ravus was late, and Prompto was wondering if he should just get up and go home.

“Prompto,” Ravus called out to him as he approached the table. He was dressed all in white, of course, which stood in stark contrast to the punk rock black attire Prompto wore. 

Prompto stood up quickly, nearly spilling his drink on the table. He was about to offer to get Ravus a drink when Ravus pulled him into a hug. It was awkward for Prompto, and he didn’t feel comfortable being so close to him, especially when Ravus kissed him on the cheek and lingered there far longer than he should have.

“Sorry,” Ravus said as they sat down. “I just missed you is all.”

They spent the first part of the conversation talking about nothing in particular, dodging the conversation that needed to be addressed. Prompto had a growing suspicion that the jitteriness he was feeling wasn’t because of the coffee. He had spent most of the time since the release party preparing for the tour as photographer, talking to Noctis, or worrying about meeting up with Ravus.

“How is fashion week going?” Prompto asked as Ravus took a sip of his hot latte. Even in the warm spring air, Ravus always stuck with hot coffee. Prompto wondered how he could drink it without sweating. Prompto had seen in the papers that fashion week had been a resounding success and that Ravus had spearheaded nearly every runway show. Traditionally, Prompto had been there to photograph it, but he was branching out to something new now.

“It has been very successful,” Ravus confirmed, but he looked both angry and hurt. Prompto resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was getting tired of this. “And you are really going to be working Starscourge’s tour?”

“I am,” Prompto said. “I already reviewed the contract with Cor. They’re really very generous, if I’m honest.”

“I feel like you betrayed me by accepting the contract,” Ravus admitted. “I asked you not to.”

“But why is it a betrayal?” Prompto asked. “You keep saying that I shouldn’t hang out with them, but your jealousy isn’t a reason not to.”

Ravus didn’t say anything for a while. “When we were younger, my parents took my sister and Noctis on a play date just outside of Insomnia. Noctis insisted on it. He wanted to see the chocobos, and his father was too busy to take him. While they were out there Noctis started to feel poorly and my parents headed back to Insomnia early. There was a car accident. My sister was fine, but my parents died in the accident.”

“What about Noctis?” Prompto asked, noting that Ravus was likely intentional in not mentioning whether Noctis was okay.

“He suffered an injury from it and was in a wheelchair for about a year, but he’s fine now,” Ravus replied dismissively. “If it wasn’t for Noctis insisting that they go, or that they return when they did, then my parents would still be alive.”

“Noctis was just a kid,” Prompto pointed out. “It’s not his fault. The one at fault is the driver who hit them.”

“It is his fault!” Ravus shouted angrily. Several people turned their heads and stared, especially when they saw it was Ravus who was shouting. 

“Okay, okay,” Prompto said in a soothing manner to try and bring Ravus’s voice down to a normal level. “I get that you’re angry. But I’ve already signed the contract. And I don’t think that Noctis is a bad guy like you say he is.”

Ravus stared at him, an unreadable expression on his face. Prompto attempted to discern what it was, but he had never seen Ravus make such an expression before. Was it hurt? Envy? Somehow none of those really quite matched.

“Prompto, I don’t want you touring with the band because I am jealous,” Ravus admitted. “I am in love with you. I have been for a while now. And I don’t want you to be whisked away by someone who doesn’t see your worth.”

Prompto didn’t know what to say at the sudden confession. He had a feeling, especially after the other day, that something like this was coming, but he had been too blind to notice it until recently. Or perhaps he was just unwillingly to acknowledge it. Ravus had always been his friend, someone he could talk to, confide in. But when he thought of dating Ravus, there was a mental block that got put up, and he knew he wasn’t interested in Ravus that way. Worse yet, as he considered this, his mind flitted over to Noctis, which he promptly dismissed. 

“I’m sorry, Ravus,” Prompto said quietly, knowing he was going to hurt his friend. “I just don’t see you that way.”

They were quiet for a moment, and Prompto hoped it meant that Ravus was going to let things resolve naturally so they could go back to being friends. But that’s not how Ravus was. It was only Prompto’s vision of how Ravus could be. 

“Fine,” Ravus snapped. “I don’t know what I saw in a fat ass like you anyway.” He stood up, ignoring Prompto’s hurt expression. “Let’s just see how much Noctis wants you on his tour after I’m through with you.”

“Ravus, what are you planning?” Prompto demanded. Ravus ignored him and walked away, leaving Prompto alone and confused.

He had confided in Ravus a lot about his past, including how he had been overweight, how he had worked hard and still worked hard to keep himself fit and healthy. Ravus knew it was one of his sore spots, something that caused him great anxiety and often made him feel inadequate or like a fraud. Ravus also knew exactly how to hurt him with it. 

Prompto sat at the café table, sipping his iced coffee, as his mind started to worry about what Ravus had said and whatever he was planning. His mind kept repeating the words in his head, making him wonder if he really wasn’t as attractive as others said he was. Maybe he had been slacking off too much in his morning runs. Perhaps he should go back on a diet and start exercising more.

He was fit and thin for someone his height, objectively speaking, but his mind was starting to play tricks on him, telling him that he needed to lose more weight. The numbers on the scale were starting to change in his mind to something twisted, a three becoming an eight, until he was imagining that he was far more overweight than he ever was in the past.

Prompto’s phone went off, interrupting him from his spiraling thoughts. He looked at the caller, and felt far better automatically, although he was still apprehensive and felt himself slipping into a depression if he wasn’t careful. 

“Hey Noctis,” Prompto answered the phone as he decided to get up and leave. He didn’t need to hang around the café anymore now that Ravus had made it clear that either Prompto dated him or didn’t spend time with him anymore. After how Ravus had reacted, there would be no chance of them staying friends anyway, which hurt Prompto more than usual. 

“How did it go?” Noctis asked as Prompto headed back to his apartment. He had some last minute things to pack.

“As well as expected,” Prompto replied with mock indifference. “Ravus got mad, called me a fat ass, and told me I would regret it.”

“Fat ass?” Noctis laughed. “You’re the skinniest guy I know. What do you think he meant by regretting it?”

“I don’t know, but I wouldn’t put it past him to try something,” Prompto said nervously. “It might hurt you too, so now’s your chance to drop my contract for the tour.”

“I’m not going to do something like that just because Ravus is having a fit. I don’t know if I can even go the summer without seeing you.”

Prompto felt a heat rising to his face that he didn’t expect. “Same here,” he admitted quietly. “Ravus told me why he hates you. He said it’s because of the car accident.”

“Oh.” Noctis’s voice went quiet, an obvious sore spot for him. “Do you agree with him?”

“What?! No way! You were a kid, Noctis! Kids don’t have that power.” Prompto said it passionately, hoping that Noctis could see how sincere he was.

“Just checking. You free this evening? They want us to take the night off and relax, so I was thinking we could game.” Noctis’s voice almost sounded nervous, like he was asking for something that caused him a great deal of anxiety.

“As long as you don’t mind the mess from my packing for the tour,” Prompto said with a laugh. “We’ll order takeout and just chill.”

Noctis breathed a sigh of relief, like he was waiting for Prompto to say no. “Okay. I’ll be over in a couple of hours.”

“Great. It’ll give me a chance to get my life together.” Prompto laughed. “See you soon.”

“See you.” Noctis said it in a way that made Prompto’s heart flutter and his stomach churn. What was all that about?

Prompto went back to his apartment and continued the arduous process of making sure he was packed for the trip. After their first live, they had only a few days before they were on a tour bus, heading towards the first stop on the tour. Prompto would be staying on the tour bus with the band, taking photos of them that would either make it onto their social media page or his. Eventually they would use his photos for publishing their first album artwork. They were giving Prompto complete creative freedom to photograph whatever he wanted, which was only going to boost both their career and his.

That also meant that Prompto had to dress the part as the band’s photographer, which was why he had recently gone shopping for clothes that fit the brand. He had to blend in with their rock look, which would be a constant maintenance in their touring life. Fans seldom realized how carefully cultivated and crafted their work was, from the tiniest details of their appearance to the actual live performances. It was going to be a long and exhausting tour, which would likely test all of their nerve and strength of will. This tour would also determine if they were going to make it as a band.

Prompto agonized over what to pack, trying to ignore the voice in the back of his head reminding him that he wasn’t attractive enough, that he needed to lose more weight, that the reason Ravus was upset was because he was inadequate. Logic told him he was just fine as he was, but Ravus had known were to cut deep. He kept trying to remind him of Noctis’s disbelief when he told him what Ravus had said, but somehow negative words always seemed to win out. By the time he was done for the night, which really meant that he was giving up for the night, his mind had thoroughly destroyed his mood.

Noctis came over a few minutes after he had sat on the couch with a despairing sigh, his head back, eyes fixated on the ceiling. He got up, exhausted and frowning, and opened the door. When he saw Noctis, his heart started doing flips and summersaults, which only made him frown in confusion more. That was something he typically only experienced with a crush. Maybe it was because it was the same effect as the rest of fans of Noctis. They enjoyed his music and misinterpreted it as a crush. That didn’t seem to really fit him, though, but he settled on that as an answer until he found a better one.

“Everything okay?” Noctis asked as he stepped into the apartment. 

“Yeah, sorry,” Prompto said with a smile that wavered as he shut the apartment door behind him. 

“Is it what Ravus said?” Noctis inquired as he sat on the couch, ignoring the mess in the apartment. Prompto would likely have most of it cleaned up by the time they left. Or at least all the dishes would be done. “Don’t worry about him. Whatever he plans on doing, we’ll work it out.”

“Oh, yeah,” Prompto said as he sat down next to him. He hesitated. If he told Noctis now, what would he think? He sighed. Eventually it would get out. He wouldn’t put it past Ravus at this point to say something to Noctis. “I used to be overweight, and I eventually lost the weight. But Ravus knows it’s difficult for me to accept that I’m not overweight anymore. And he used it against me.”

“That asshole,” Noctis said without hesitating. Prompto looked at him in surprise, noticing that his hands were clenched into tight fists. “I would punch him if I could.”

“Yeah, I probably would too,” Prompto said with a sigh. “All it takes for one thing to make my mind spiral and think about all the ways that I’m not good enough. I’m a mess of hang ups, to be honest, and Ravus knows how to punch to the heart of them.”

“He doesn’t handle rejection well,” Noctis replied with a nod. “Here, I want to show you something. It’s my favorite picture from the release party. You didn’t take it, but, well, you’ll see why.”

Noctis pulled out his wallet and took out a photo that was tucked in one of the pockets, making Prompto wonder just how important the photo was to him. Usually people just kept the photos on their phone. He looked at it as Noctis held it in front of him, looking away from Prompto as he viewed it. Prompto was going to get the wrong idea if Noctis kept this up.

It was a photo of Prompto and Noctis from the release party. They were leaning against the railing, talking, Noctis leaning in towards Prompto. There was a look on Prompto’s face that he only got in very specific situations. Noctis was making the same face. The photo had an almost magical quality to it, making it look like someone had taken a photo of two lovers instead of two friends.

“Wow,” Prompto said as he stared at it. “That’s your favorite?”

“Yeah,” Noctis breathed airily. He laughed. “My second favorite is one you have of Gladio mid belch.”

Prompto couldn’t help but laugh at that. It was one of those deep belly laughs that made him hunch over, trying to catch his breath. When he looked up at Noctis, he noticed that Noctis was staring at him with a smile on his face that Prompto couldn’t quite guess at. He had a feeling that Noctis was about to kiss him.

But he didn’t. Noctis reached for the remote and controller instead and turned the TV and the gaming console on. Was Prompto really reading into it too much? He looked at Noctis, wondering why he felt disappointed that Noctis wasn’t going to just kiss him already.

_Of course he won’t_, Prompto thought as Noctis put the photo away and they both sat back comfortably on the couch. _He has his career to think of. _It wasn’t a horrible thing to be gay or in a same sex relationship in Eos, particularly in Lucis. But to be famous and gay was a different matter. People looked to celebrities to be what they wanted them to be, whether it was rock gods or sex objects. Celebrities married all the time, but those who did were exulted only in heteronormative relationships.

If Noctis were to date someone this early in his music career, particularly a man, then he might as well end it before it started. Women were fawning after him already and were sure to desire him more as he toured the country. Prompto would only get in the way, and that was assuming Noctis even_ wanted_ to be with him. That wasn’t even likely. Prompto figured he was reading into this far more than he should. 

They spent the evening playing video games, falling into the same comfortable rhythm that they had gotten into recently as friends. There was a lot of laughter, a lot of joy, that Prompto had not felt in such a long time. Everything with Noctis seemed so easy, so wonderful, that it made him almost forget all of his problems.

Eventually Prompto found his eyelids getting heavy, and before he could call it a night, he fell asleep on the couch. When the morning light hit his face, he realized that he never wished Noctis a good night. His phone had been ringing, prompting him to sit up and answer it, growing more aware that his head had been on Noctis’s lap.

“Hello?” Prompto said groggily, his heart beating fast as he glanced over at Noctis, half asleep on the couch next to him. He had stayed the night. 

“Prompto,” Cor said sternly on the other line. It was a tone that begged no question, hinting that something serious had happened. “Turn on the TV. Channel eight.”

Prompto grabbed the controller quickly, his hands shaking. His first thought was Ravus. What had he done? He turned the TV from the game to the channel Cor specified, his heart racing. A local paparazzi channel was talking about something, someone. They were talking about him. 

“Friends close to Ravus have said that they have been dating for some time now,” the local announcer was saying. She was pretty, blond, and had teeth that were whitened to shine on the TV. “According to sources, Ravus and the photographer, Prompto Argentum, have been very close for years, and rumors are circulating that they could be engaged.”

There was a photo of Ravus and Prompto together, from just before he had rejected Ravus at the café. He was hugging Prompto, his lips lingering on his cheek longer than was comfortable. So this had been planned all along.

“Is this true?” Cor asked on the other line.

“No,” Prompto whispered into the phone. This couldn’t be happening. 

Noctis took the phone from him, staring at the TV in wide eyes. “Cor, get over to Prompto’s quickly. Ravus is doing this because Prompto rejected him. He wants to destroy him. Alright. I’ll text you the address.”

Noctis hung up the phone and put his hand on Prompto’s back as Prompto was hunched over, his head in his hands, shaking uncontrollably. Ravus knew what he was doing. It wasn’t just an attempt to trap Prompto. Ravus was smarter than that. If he made people believe that Prompto was dating Ravus, then it meant that his career was in jeopardy. Prompto’s career had really taken off from photographing Ravus. All people needed to do was believe that they were dating to call into question if Prompto had only gotten the job because they had been sleeping together. And if they believed that, then the calls for more work would stop coming. His career would be over as he knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck you Ravus, that's all I'm gonna say.
> 
> Also I cackled when I wrote the part about Prompto taking a picture of Gladio belching. (Either I'm tired or I'm hilarious cause that imagery is just making me lose it.) 
> 
> Song for this chapter is _ Car Crash _ by Three Days Grace


	13. So What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis confronts Ravus.

Noctis watched Prompto pacing as he stood next to Cor, both of them standing with their arms crossed. Cor had the same stern expression as always, but Noctis had his brow furrowed in anger and disgust at Ravus. He was ready to do something he would regret. It was clear to him that he cared for Prompto, but he couldn’t do anything irrational without putting his career on the line and making it worse for Prompto in the process.

“Go ahead and cancel the contract,” Prompto said as he paced, not able to make eye contact with either of them.

“What?” Noctis asked in disbelief. What did he mean by canceling the contract? He was already packed for the tour, and he had seemed so excited to be starting a new venture as their photographer.

“You’re thinking it, Cor,” Prompto said as he addressed the manager. “I know you are. You don’t want to bring the band down with me.”

“This is ridiculous,” Noctis said. “You can’t be considering this. Right Cor?”

“The thought has crossed my mind,” Cor admitted. Prompto stopped pacing for a moment when he said that, not looking at them, then resumed his pacing. Noctis couldn’t believe what he was hearing. None of this was Prompto’s fault. He couldn’t just abandon him right now.

“Cor, you’ve got to me kidding me,” Noctis said as he looked at him incredulously. “Prompto hasn’t done anything wrong. Ravus is doing this to destroy his career. If we drop his contract now, then Ravus will win.”

“Maybe we don’t drop his contract, but just suspend it until things calm down,” Cor suggested. Prompto sat back on the couch, putting his head in his hands again, his legs nervously shaking.  
“No,” Noctis insisted. “We help him fix this. Today.”

Cor sighed as he looked from Prompto to Noctis. “Fine. Let me do what I do then. Prompto, stay here. Don’t go outside. Don’t talk to anyone. Don’t respond to anyone.”

“Okay,” Prompto said quietly. He was looking at his phone, tears in his eyes. Noctis walked over to him and took his phone from him. He was reading a text from Ravus.

_By now you’ve seen it._   
_I told you I would get you._   
_One way or another I will make you mine._   
_I can make this a lot worse or a lot better._   
_Choose wisely._

“Fuck Ravus,” Noctis said as Cor took the phone from him and read the text message. Cor began to type something into the phone, making Noctis wonder what he was doing.

“We can use this,” Cor said. He must have taken a screen shot of the message. “Prompto, do you trust us to fix this?”

There was a long silence, making Noctis wonder if Prompto had heard Cor. “Yes,” he said finally. He was crying, Noctis realized. He sat next to the photographer and put his arm around him. Prompto leaned against Noctis’s chest and cried. His photography meant everything to him. For Ravus to jeopardize that after being so horrific to him only made it all the worse.

“Noctis, I will need your help on this,” Cor said after a long moment. “I doubt Ravus will talk to me, but if you agitate him enough then he will talk to you.”

“I shouldn’t leave his side,” Noctis insisted. He kept one hand on Prompto’s back and wiped the tears from Prompto’s freckled face with the other. Six, he was falling fast, and he knew it. But now was not the time. If anything, Prompto would likely be entirely against being with anyone at this point, thanks to Ravus. 

“You have to if you want to help him,” Cor insisted. “Get ready to go. You’re going to have a long day ahead of you. And the live is tonight.”

Prompto pulled away from Noctis, as if the thought of the live show was pulling him out of whatever downward spiral he was on. “It’s okay, Noctis. Just go. If it doesn’t work out, then don’t worry about me.” Prompto smiled at Noctis, his red eyes closed, tears dripping down his face. Noctis imagined himself reaching out to him, kissing him, wondering what his lips would taste like. He resisted the urge. _Not. The. Time._

“It’ll work out,” Noctis said as he put his hand on Prompto’s cheek once again, wiping away the tears tenderly. “I promise.”

“Thanks Noctis,” Prompto replied in a way that made him think that he was saying goodbye to him. He stood up and walked over to his bedroom. A moment later he came back with something in his hand. “This is my favorite, by the way.”

It was a photo of Noctis during the shoot at the meteor site. He was smiling, and the photo had been edited so the background had been blurred. Noctis didn’t smile a lot due to the image he had a musician, so for Prompto to catch one rare photo of him smiling was something of a rarity. Noctis remembered that moment. Prompto had done something cute, although he couldn’t specifically remember what, and it had made him smile. 

“You take a great shot,” Noctis replied. 

“Let’s go.” Cor wasn’t waiting around anymore. They had to get things taken care of quickly if they wanted to have things settled by the show.

Noctis reluctantly left with Cor, leaving Prompto alone. His mind was reeling, thinking of what he had to do to help his friend. He knew Cor would be able to take care of things, or at least he hoped he would. If anyone could handle the situation, it was Cor.

“You need to be careful,” Cor warned him. “Your career is just starting. It’s a bad idea for you to be in a relationship right now.” Noctis looked at him in shock. “Don’t act like I’m stupid. I saw how you look at him before you were even aware of it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Noctis said quietly.

“You can hide it from yourself, but you can’t hide it from me,” Cor replied. “If you choose to pursue it, you need to be discreet. For both of your sake. You know how it could impact his career. And yours.”

Noctis was going to argue, to say that he didn’t feel anything for Prompto beyond friendship. He couldn’t deny he loved spending time with him, or that he wanted to kiss him. But he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be with Prompto like that. There were too many risks, for him and Prompto both, if they were together. Noctis wasn’t sure if it was worth it, or if it was worth potentially hurting Prompto in the end. His music always came first, and he couldn’t think of putting anything or anyone ahead of it.

“I know,” Noctis only replied. “So what are we doing?”

“Here.” Cor handed him Prompto’s phone, a text to Ravus on the screen.

_Let’s talk._   
_One hour._

Noctis continued to read the responses. Ravus was quick to respond and had agreed to meet at a hotel nearby. Cor was planning a setup, and Prompto was the bait. Only Noctis would be waiting for him. He wasn’t sure it was a good idea, especially since he had the urge to punch him in the face more than ever now.

“We’ll hook a wire up to you,” Cor said. “What you need to do is get Ravus to admit that he did this as a setup to destroy Prompto’s career.”

“I’ll do my best,” Noctis said, determined. 

“And don’t get hurt. You need to be in good shape for the concert.” Cor sighed as they walked towards the hotel. The great thing about city living was knowing everything was so close by. They got to the hotel in decent time. Cor did all the checking in and ushered Noctis up to the room discreetly, leaving behind a message to give a key to Ravus when he arrived.

Noctis and Cor waited in the room. Cor answered the door and one point, someone handing him a small case before he closed it again. He opened the case and pulled out a recording device. Wordlessly, he helped Noctis hook up the wire device under his clothes.

There was a waiting game at this point, Noctis sitting on the bed as he thought about what he would say. All he wanted to do was beat up Ravus until his career was ruined like he was trying to ruin Prompto’s, but he knew that wouldn’t help Prompto at all. He wasn’t generally an anxious guy, but right now he was worried about handling this the right way so there weren’t any long term ramifications.

“He’s almost here,” Cor said as he stood up and handed Noctis Prompto’s phone. “Even if we do this, there will people who will always believe that Ravus and Prompto were dating. I hope you understand what that means for him.”

Noctis nodded. Prompto’s career might be altered permanently from this, and if Noctis did act on his emotions at any point in time, even if he was sure about how he felt, then it would have a further impact on Prompto’s career. Ravus really knew what he was doing. He wanted to make it impossible for Prompto to escape the rumors in his career as well as his relationships. If Noctis did want to be with Prompto, then he would have to contend with the rumors Ravus created about Prompto, making it practically impossible for them not to have their careers further impacted. Ravus was going to win no matter what.

“Good luck.” Cor left the hotel room, leaving Noctis alone to consider what Ravus had really done to Prompto.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Ravus stepped inside. At first he looked smug, happy even, then he realized it was Noctis who was waiting for him, and he scowled in anger and disgust. Ravus was about to leave but Noctis stopped him.

“Prompto sent me on his behalf,” Noctis said quickly. “Come in. Shut the door.”

Ravus hesitated, but ultimately complied. He closed the door then leaned against it, staring at Noctis angrily. “What do you want?”

“You know what I want,” Noctis said as calmly as he could muster. “I want you to rescind the rumors you spread about Prompto.”

“Why should I?” Ravus gave a smirk that made Noctis clutch his fists.

“You know it’s a lie,” Noctis said. 

“Do I?” Ravus smiled, teasingly, at Noctis. He knew what he was doing, trying to goad Noctis into doing something he would regret. “Tell me, did you really just come on your own because you’re jealous of our relationship.”

“There is no relationship,” Noctis nearly shouted. This was no going how he wanted.

Ravus laughed. “I know there’s no relationship. Prompto knows it too. After what I’ve done, there’s no way he would be interested in me.”

“So then why do it?” Noctis asked. _Ravus could be really stupid_, Noctis thought. _Was it really that easy?_

“Because I don’t want anyone else to have him,” Ravus said smugly as he moved by the window. “I want him to be left so alone that he comes crawling to me in desperation. I want him to need only me and me alone.”

Cor must have been listening in because he stepped into the room before Noctis could reach for him, his fist ready to connect with his face. Cor grabbed Noctis’s arm, his face grim. 

“What you’ve done to Prompto is unforgivable,” Cor said as the color drained from Ravus’s face. “We will ensure that his reputation is repaired to the extent possible.”

“What did you do?” Ravus asked as Cor took Noctis toward the door. “You can’t get away with this!”

“We can and we will.” Noctis looked to Ravus, his eyes narrowed at the model, whose face had began to sweat in desperation. “Whatever happens next, you brought upon yourself.”

“You think Prompto will want to be with you?” Ravus snapped at Noctis as the door was opened slightly. “He’s straight, you know. And after I’m through with him, let’s just say there’s a reason why they call it sloppy seconds.”

Cor couldn’t move quickly enough. Noctis was over to Ravus faster than even he knew possible, the punch connecting with Ravus’s right cheek. He let out a scream and collapsed on the ground, the punch knocking him out. Cor was able to grab Noctis before his anger won over and he did something else that he would regret. His knuckles were already bruising, a stinging sensation coursing through his hand.

“Let’s go,” Cor said as they left the hotel room quickly. “I doubt Ravus will say anything about who hit him. He’s too proud of a person to do it. But I can’t guarantee that he won’t try and retaliate in other ways.”

“Let him try,” Noctis said angrily. “I won’t let him hurt us.”

“You need to get your hand looked at,” Cor replied. “Go see your father while I take care of this.”

“But-”

“Just do it. You think Prompto will be happy that you hurt your hand to defend his honor? He’ll just blame himself.”

Noctis sighed. He had acted impulsively, he knew, but he couldn’t just let Ravus leave without so much as a scratch. Maybe this would make him think twice now before he tried anything like this again. When they reached the elevator, Noctis hurriedly took off the wiring that he wore and handed it back to his manager, ignoring the pain in his hand. It was likely just bruised, based off of what he knew medically from his upbringing with his father, but Cor was right. He should get it looked at and make sure it didn’t impact his playing tonight.

They left the hotel and went their separate ways, Noctis heading to Insomnia General for the second time in two days. His father had been very appreciative of the gift he brought the office as a thank you for attending the release party, especially since his father always preferred to have gifts given to his nursing and attending staff instead of to himself. But when he walked into his father’s office and told the administrative nurse that he wanted to see his father, showing her his hand, he knew it would be a different story this time.

Noctis didn’t have to wait long. His father came to the door that separated the waiting room from the exam rooms, looking at him sternly. Noctis always hated that look growing up. It was a look that said Noctis was in trouble, that he was going to be scolded for something that he did. Noctis followed him sheepishly, reverting back to an almost childlike demeanor, waiting for his father to scold him.  
“What happened?” his father asked with a sigh as Noctis sat on an exam table.

His father looked at his hand, testing it for fractures. Noctis explained the situation to him, and his father listened intently. It wasn’t that his father didn’t listen. In fact, he always listened to his reasoning. Then he superbly pointed out what he had done wrong. When Noctis finished talking, his father gave him a pill to take and then injected something in his hand, making him wince and shout out from the pain. A few moments later the pain vanished.

“The pill is for the pain, the shot is an injection for any inflammation,” his father explained as his doctor. He sighed and leaned back, shifting from doctor to father. “You shouldn’t have punched Ravus. I’m not saying he didn’t deserve it, but you shouldn’t have punched him.”

“Wait, so you think I was right?” Noctis asked in surprise.

“It’s clear you care for this guy,” his father said. “There’s nothing wrong with it, but you have to be prepared for the ramifications of it.”

“How did you know that you and mom were meant to be?” Noctis asked, not meeting his father’s gaze. When he did look up, he saw his father looked contemplative, sad, and almost wistful, as if he were thinking of the times that he had with Noctis’s mother before she passed.

“Does she make me happy? Is she worth the effort? Is she worth the _sacrifice_? I answered those questions first and foremost. When the answer to all of those were yes, I knew she was worth it.” They didn’t talk about her much, mainly because it was too painful for his father to talk about.

“I miss her,” Noctis said quietly. 

“I do too.” His father smiled at him sadly, a smile that showed his true devotion to his wife and his age.

It wasn’t likely he would ever remarry, not after Aulea. She had been beautiful, wise, and a kind wife and mother. When Noctis was ten, she had gotten sick. At first it was gradual, then it was as if her body had given up. No one knew what caused it, even Regis and Ardyn were baffled by it. But she passed before Noctis’s eleventh birthday, leaving Regis a widower. 

“That is something you have to consider too,” his father said quietly as he bandaged his son’s hand. “Is she worth mourning over? It’s a question we never ask, but one that needs to be considered. Your mother was always worth being with and worth the risk of losing. Ask yourself the same of the person you like, and you’ll know if it’s love or not. Until then, it might be too risky to do anything.”

“You’re right.” Noctis considered it all. If he really did like Prompto like that, then now was not the time regardless of his feelings. Prompto was likely to want to stay away from any and all dating after this, and it would be too damaging to his career for Noctis to show any level of interest in him. 

“Now, you need to ice this hand and rest it before tonight,” his father said, back into his doctorly demeanor. “Don’t go throwing punches to prove anymore points. It’s not broken, just bruised. And it’s going to hurt like hell when you play tonight.” He handed Noctis a piece of paper. “It’s for the pain and inflammation. You’re lucky I’m a nicer doctor or else I’d just let you suffer.”

“Thanks Doctor Caelum,” Noctis said officially. “Are you going to be there tonight?”

“I’ll be in the back. Maybe I’ll meet this Prompto that is so worth jeopardizing your playing right before a live.” He smiled as Noctis left the doctor’s office. “I’ll consider it payment for today’s services.”

“Just don’t embarrass me,” Noctis said as he felt himself blushing involuntarily.

“No promises. I am your father, after all.”

They waved goodbye to each other, and Noctis made his way back to Prompto’s. He knew that they had to get ready for the live concert soon, that he should probably eat something and really prepare for the show, but he wanted to see how Prompto was doing first. It was weird to think that he was prioritizing him over his music, but he didn’t see how either had to be sacrificed. That made him wonder what sacrifices his parents had made for each other. 

“Hey Prompto,” Noctis said as he knocked on the door and Cor answered it. 

“I didn’t want this,” Prompto breathed as he stared at the TV. They were playing a select clip that Cor had no doubt edited to only highlight what Ravus had said to Noctis, obscuring Noctis’s voice in the process. 

“What did you think was going to happen?” Cor asked, agitated, as he shut the door behind Noctis. 

“Ravus will bounce back,” Noctis said as he sat next Prompto. He looked at the TV intentionally, trying his best not to look at Prompto’s face. He didn’t need his heart to flutter anymore than it already was just by being around him. It wasn’t good for his nerves, and it wasn’t appropriate to act on his emotions, even if he had them sorted out._ He’s straight_, Noctis reminded himself. 

“How do you know?” Prompto asked. 

“He’s a model,” Noctis replied with a shrug. “Model’s thrive on drama and staying in the media however they can. It’s different for us as musicians and photographers. He’ll bounce back almost immediately. If anything, this will be good for his career.”

“The bruising won’t be,” Cor pointed out.

“Bruising?” Prompto asked, his eyes wide. He looked at Noctis then, from his guilty face to his bandaged hand. “Your hand!”

“He said some unkind words about you,” Noctis replied with a shrug. Prompto definitely looked like he was blushing, but Noctis had to ignore it. “I got it checked. It’s just bruised and I got a prescription to get filled for any pain and inflammation.”

Cor took the prescription from him and handed him a plate of food, complete with fruits and vegetables. Noctis made a face but started to eat it anyway. He wasn’t going to fight a losing battle with Cor. 

“I’m going to get this filled,” Cor explained as he got ready to go. “I will inform the others that after this, you two will be on your way to the venue. Don’t dawdle getting ready. I’m sending a car your way. Luckily no one knows where you live Prompto, so it should be easy to get you to and from the venue until this dies down.”

“Thank you,” Prompto said, likely not for the first time. He looked on the verge of tears again, making Noctis want to reach out to him and hold him. _This is bad_, Noctis thought. _When did this suddenly get so out of control? _

“Thank Noctis,” Cor replied. “I’ll see you both there.”

As Noctis ate, Prompto got his photography gear together and set it by the front door. They didn’t say much until Prompto sat back down next to Noctis, who had changed the channel to chocobo racing to ignore the problems with Ravus for now. Noctis set his near-empty plate, save for the green vegetables, on the coffee table and leaned back. It had already been a long day.

“Does it hurt?” Prompto asked as he held Noctis’s bandaged hand in both of his, touching it carefully. 

“Not really,” Noctis said. The pain medication was certainly running its course, and while he was sure his father had given him something weak, they made him feel slightly floaty. “My dad is a surgeon so he knew what to do. He’s pretty much a genius when it comes to anything medical, so the pain meds are _fantastic_. And he didn’t give me too much of a hard time this time.”

“I’m sorry for all the trouble you had to go through,” Prompto explained, not letting go of Noctis’s hand. He looked down at it as if he were apologizing to the hand directly. 

“You’re worth it,” Noctis said. He scolded himself internally, realizing how flirtatious it sounded after he said it. “You’re a great photographer after all.”

“Just a great photographer?” Prompto asked, a blush on his face.

_If he keeps this up, I’m going to read into this the wrong way. _“Among other things,” Noctis said.

He stood up, knowing that he couldn’t be this close to Prompto right now. He was already on the verge of just kissing the man, but that was a terrible idea. A moment later he got a text saying that a car was waiting for them downstairs.

“Let’s go.” Noctis helped Prompto with his gear, knowing that his instruments were already waiting for him at the venue. He handed Prompto his phone. “I would keep it off for now, and I’ve already blocked Ravus on here. Otherwise, he’ll probably say something to you that would just make you miserable.”

“Thanks,” Prompto said with a nod as he put it in his pocket. The ride to the venue was a quiet one, making Noctis think that Prompto was still worried about what Ravus had done. He had every right to be. It would be a while before everyone got on board with the truth that Ravus had lied, but eventually it would just be another forgotten chapter in the world of celebrity.

When they arrived, the band was already waiting for them inside. Techs were beginning to set up, makeup artists and stylists were arriving, and videographers were preparing to record the event. While there were certainly other photographers on scene, Prompto was the only one who was the band’s official photographer, and he immediately set to work. It was amazing to see the shift from friend to professional.

“Hey Noct,” Gladio called for him as he stood on the stage. It was a sold out show, which was impressive given the size of the venue. “About time you showed up.”

“I have some business to take care of,” Noctis replied.

Gladio eyed his hand. “Ravus?”

“Ravus.” Noctis flashed his hand up to him. “I can still play.”

“You better,” Nyx said as he walked past Noctis. “Come on. We need to help.”

Noctis took a deep breath, giving a smile to Prompto, who was adjusting his camera lens, before he took a step forward, his nerves building for the moment they had all been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing Noctis falling in love with Prompto. Certainly it's one of my favorite pairings and I love that "oh shit I got it bad" moment. Also I really enjoyed writing that Noctis punched Ravus across the face.
> 
> Song of the chapter is _ So What _ by Three Days Grace mainly for Ravus devolving and for Noctis getting fed up and punching him.


	14. Cloud 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The live show

There was an energy in the air that couldn’t be found anywhere but at a live show. Fans were gathering at the stage, the techs were ready to go, and the band was backstage, ready for their first live that would set the tone for the rest of their careers. They wore the same outfits they wore for the release party, but eventually those uniforms would fall away as the night wore on and the heat rose. Prompto was taking photos of the band, circled together as they mentally prepared for whatever was going to happen.

Somewhere in the crowd, Ignis was waiting, hanging towards the back with Noctis’s father. They had bumped into each other on the upper level VIP deck, and while Ignis had the sensation that Noctis’s uncle, Ardyn, should not have been in attendance, he found himself excited for the evening to begin. He didn’t know why he felt nervous, but maybe it was because he was nervous for Gladio and the others. He chatted with his doctor, somewhat awkwardly, unable or unwilling to admit to him that Gladio was the friend he had been speaking of. There was a time and place, and now was not the time or the place.

Ignis caught Prompto on the other side of the railing, poised and ready to take photos of the band. For a moment, Prompto turned around and pointed the camera at Ignis and Noctis’s father, snapping a photo or two. Ignis smiled and waved at him, and he returned the smile gleefully. There was something different about Prompto that Ignis could see, even from the distance he was at. Maybe it was a shift in his overall demeanor, but he looked tired, saddened by something.

“Ah that must be the one,” Noctis’s father mused. “Prompto, I believe.”

“You know him?” Ignis asked.

“Noctis mentioned him.” The doctor nodded. “Must be particularly talented for Noctis to fight for him.”

“Fight for him?” Ignis was confused.

“Ah, you don’t watch TV that much. I would rather you talk to them about it, but I doubt you’ll get the chance in the next few days.” Dr. Caelum talked to Ignis about how Ravus had spread rumors about Prompto, about how Noctis had put an early stop to them, and about how he had hurt his hand in the process.

“Doesn’t he realize he could jeopardize his career?” Ignis asked.

Noctis’s father laughed. “He knows, but I think he is a man of action, not consideration like you. When he sees someone he cares about suffering, he had to act.”

Ignis nodded. “Gladio is a lot like that too.” He paused when he realized what he said, but the good doctor only smiled.

“That makes sense as they grew up together.”

“Ignis,” Lunafreya called from behind them, her voice sounding like bells. “Dr. Caelum. Dr. Izunia.”

“Lunafreya, it is good to see you,” Ardyn said as he hugged her. She looked a bit uncomfortable, like there was a history there that Ignis was not aware of. When she hugged Dr. Caelum, it was far more familial.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Luna asked Ignis after hugging him and standing next to him. 

“I am. Are you?” Ignis had sprung a performance on Luna last minute for the showcase. It was difficult to learn something overnight, let alone perfect it, but Luna seemed up to the task. They had practiced for the entire day before the show and would do the same before the showcase tomorrow. Even Ignis’s fingers ached, getting used to the new electric violin that dripped in passion and intensity. It felt infused with something beyond him, and he wondered if that was Gladio’s touch from being the one to pick it out.

“Of course,” Luna replied. “I certainly have ulterior motives in helping you. I am hoping that it gives the boys the drive to accept the contract for the tour this summer.”

“Luna!” a cheerful young woman called from behind them. Ignis turned and saw Iris walking towards them. She was dressed in her usual punk rock attire, with a short skirt and plaid shirt cut off at the sleeves. Her hair and eyes were the same color as Gladio’s, but she looked more like her mother than her father. Ignis had met her yesterday during their rehearsals since she was part of The Oracles and was going to be helping Ignis with his performance tomorrow.

“Is Cindy here too?” Luna asked as she looked around.

“I’m sure she’s here somewhere,” Iris replied. She leaned over the railing and looked down, waving at the people in the crowd below who recognized her. “I can’t wait to see Noct perform!”

It didn’t take long for Ignis to guess that Iris had a crush on Noctis. He wondered when that started, but it seemed like it had been going on for quite some time. It was likely obvious to Noctis if it was so obvious to Ignis without even seeing them interact together. There was something about how excited Iris was that almost drew attention to it. 

“Of course she’s here,” Aranea, the last member of The Oracles, said as she approached them. “She’s flirting with the bartender.”

Aranea was a woman that did not beg attention. Rather, she demanded it. Her long hair was silver, which looked natural, and her green eyes were intensely focused on anything that was in her path. She dressed provocatively, in a floor length skirt with a slit up the side and a crop top with a plunging neckline. She was the bassist of the band and had been the most skeptical when Ignis had asked Luna for help. But Luna was in charge, and she had agreed to do this for Ignis.

“She reminds me of Gladio,” Iris said with an eyeroll. There was a surge of something in Ignis that he couldn’t quite identify. Was it anger? No. It was more possessive than that. Jealousy, then? That concerned Ignis, but he disregarded the emotion for now.

“Gladio has calmed down a lot,” Luna pointed out. “You just haven’t spoken to your brother lately.”

“And if I did, I wouldn’t talk to him about that,” Iris replied with a laugh. She sighed as she put her elbow on the railing, her chin resting on the palm of her hand. “I really hope they start soon.”

As if the band heard Iris, the lights dimmed and the introduction music started, a pulsing beat that echoed across the building. Iris immediately perked up, ready to cheer and dance with the rest of them. She may be a famous musician, but it was evident she was very much a fan. Ignis watched the lights on the stage dancing, beckoning the band forward one at a time, his heart beating in wild excitement. This was certainly the first time he had ever felt such a feeling, but it was also the first time he had ever been to a concert of this nature.

Gladio was the first on stage, circling the drum set until he sat behind it, drumsticks in the air in wild anticipation. Ignis stared at him, his breath caught in his throat, clutching the railing as the anticipation continued to build. Iris gave him a look, then looked back to the stage with a wide smile that reminded Ignis of Gladio’s mischievous grin. 

Libertus was the next on stage, his fists in the air, causing the crowd to erupt in cheers. Next was Nyx, his eyes serious but wild, focused on the guitar he held. When he looked up the fans went crazy. That was all it took. Then the music faded, Noctis nowhere to be seen. Gladio set the rhythm, and as the music began Noctis stepped out on stage. The fans completely forgot themselves as Noctis began to sing, and a mosh pit began to form. Ignis was simultaneously jealous and grateful that he was not in the center of all of that chaos. It looked dangerous but also like a lot of fun.

*** 

Prompto almost lost himself staring at Noctis instead of doing his job. He was so close to the stage, closer than all the fans behind him, and it was difficult not to lose himself in the music. But he was a professional, and it was his duty to take the best photos of the band, especially after what Noctis had done for him. So he ignored whatever he was feeling, whatever he was thinking towards Noctis, and took the best photos he could, ignoring the other photographers who were there for the show.

At one point, Noctis sang into his camera, giving him the best shots he could take and the worst heart palpitations he could barely handle. He wasn’t sure when he had started to really feel this way towards Noctis, but it was dangerous for him to even fathom it at this point. Ravus had tainted every aspect of Prompto’s life, and even if Noctis had been interested in him at some point, it was evident that he would not reciprocate now. It made Prompto sad to think that, but at least he could still remain friends with him.

Instead of worrying, he let the music carry him, bouncing from taking photos of fans, of the band off stage, and going behind the scenes to take photos of them on stage. He used his natural anxiety, his long legs, and his passion for photography to keep his momentum going, even though he was exhausted from earlier in the day. If Noctis could get up on stage and perform after punching Ravus, then Prompto could deliver the best photos a band would have for their first live.

*** 

Gladio stared at the crowd as he drummed wildly, keeping time for the band while letting his technique run away with him. He had a style of drumming that people had admired and tried to imitate but never succeeded in doing so. He would seemingly flail his arms, as if he were desperate for the drums to make a sound, but would be in complete control the entire time. The drumsticks and his arms would be fluid, as if they were attached instead of merely just tools, and it kept his rhythm lithe and natural. For such a large man, he treated the drums like he was a dancer with a partner.

Several times he found himself looking for Ignis on the VIP deck, hoping that he would entertain such a classically trained musician. Whenever he did, his heart skipped a beat, especially when he noticed that Ignis wasn’t wearing his glasses. There was something attractive about it, as if Gladio was coming unhinged just by seeing him. Instead of him losing his focus, it only drove him more to put on the best show of his life. He didn’t know if this was falling in love, but if it was, then he was in for a world of trouble. 

Music had that effect on people. It could bring people of diametrically opposing sides together. Gladio swore if there were more music in political meetings then world peace would already have been achieved. It didn’t matter how angry, how sad, the music was. As long as people were suffering together, or celebrating together, then there was no pain and only passion. It made it difficult to differentiate between the love of music and love for someone else. 

***

Noctis felt alive when he sang, when he played the guitar. It was something that he couldn’t live without, and he felt his heart soaring as he sang his pain, his desire for greatness, and his need for love. His heart ached from his music, but his spirit was free. It was an elation that he shard with his fans, as the audience pulsed to the beat. He put on a show, engaging the crowd, and even joining the pit on occasion. The fans loved it, but Noctis loved it more. There was something primal about it that he wouldn’t give up for the world.

Several times he caught Prompto’s eye and had extreme difficulty not reading into how he held his gaze. He resisted temptation to reach out to Prompto, instead turning away from him. The music kept his heart racing, and he could only attribute it to that. It was better not to feel anything for Prompto right now, better to steel his heart away and ignore the pangs of desire. 

As Noctis moved across the stage, his voice and guitar carrying him away, he felt stronger despite the growing pain in his hand. Punching Ravus across the face wasn’t good for his playing, but he ignored the pain and continued on regardless. The fans were going wild with their music, crowd surfing and moshing, creating a pulsing wave of bodies that guaranteed their success. Somewhere in the back of the crowd were reviewers, guaranteed to give their show a good review.

Nothing mattered but the music, and he gave his heart to it entirely. This was here he belonged. There wasn’t anything that could take him from it, not even love or desire for someone else. If he had to choose between the two, he knew, in that moment, that he would choose his music. Relationships were too complicated, too tricky for him to navigate. Music was easier. He wasn’t going to jeopardize something he had worked towards his entire life for something that wasn’t guaranteed, let alone with someone who was straight. His mind was made up as the pulse of the crowd swelled with the music.

*** 

Nyx drew the lucky straw for the live. The deluxe edition of their album had four bonus tracks, all of which were in a style entirely different from what the rest of the album sounded like. It was their way of showing off their styles of playing and creating music that only hinted at different projects in the future should they be successful. The agreement was that they would rotate the songs depending on the live, and they started with Nyx’s piece.

When he took the stage for this song, he and Noctis switched places. Noctis became the lead guitarist, and Nyx became the vocalist and rhythm guitarist. The crowd went wild as the band played a driving beat, Nyx’s voice carrying over them. He was sure to make a band out of this music if this music was received well. It had an upbeat feel to it, and his voice almost imitated the vocals of older musicians like Johnny Cash, one of the greats from Lucis. 

_See the light above you in the night_   
_The memory seems to be aware this time_   
_Please show me the fallen ones_   
_I can’t take my eyes off you_   
_I know that they said we all will be fine_   
_Above cloud number nine_   
_Above cloud number nine_

As Nyx sang, he caught Cor’s gaze just offstage, his arms folded across his chest as he watched like a businessman and manager only could. He sang into the mic, Noctis supporting with the backup vocals on the same mic, his eyes imploring Cor to listen to the lyrics. He wrote this song with Cor in mind, and he was very much aware of what that meant. He wasn’t as young as Noctis or Gladio, and he knew what he wanted in life.

Maybe Cor would finally get it through his music. He had made it clear to him that he was interested in him, but Cor had only scoffed at the idea. _Think of your career, think of your music_, Cor had told him._ We are both men. I am your manager. This is dangerous for musicians in Eos. I am too old for you._

Nyx didn’t care about any of those things. He had always known who he was, and as he sang the lyrics, he hoped that Cor understood as well. He wasn’t some young musician getting his start on the stage or some young twink that couldn’t figure out his own feelings for once in his life. He had been doing this for years, albeit not with the same level of success that he was promised with Starscourge.  
So he let his music carry over the crowd, going wild as he sang and strummed his guitar, Noctis and Libertus bouncing around the stage excitedly, hoping that maybe Cor would finally get that his feelings weren’t just going to disappear.

*** 

Cor stood to the side of the stage, watching as the band performed their music perfectly, the crowd giving into the music. Their first live was going so well that the rest of the tour was a guaranteed success. Many of the concerts planned on the tour had already been sold out, but after footage of the concert and reviews got out, they would be guaranteed to sell out the rest. Lucis, and Eos as a whole, hadn’t experienced a rock group this talented in a long time. While The Oracles was certainly a force to be reckoned with, it had been a long time since an all-male group like this had become such a groundbreaking entity guaranteed for success.

He had known what he was doing when he planned and crafted everything perfectly for the band’s first release. It was something he was waiting for as a manager and agent in the music industry. Others would be looking to him with envy and desire, fighting to cultivate the same level of power that they could only hope to achieve. Most artists came out of Altissia these days, so for a band with as much star potential as Starscourge to come from Insomnia and to sell out their first concert was as earth shattering as their music.

There was just one concern that Cor had, and it was a major one. Nyx. Why was he so intent on crossing a line with him? Hadn’t he made it clear that he was not going to be tied up by wasteful things like emotions or petty feelings of desire? But even as he thought it, even as he told Nyx that, he found that his hand always lingered near Nyx a little too long, that he indulged Nyx’s late night calls and texts, that he went out for drinks with him. 

Nyx seemed so sure of himself, no egotistical or menacing, just secure in who he was as a person and as a musician. Cor had always been sure of himself as well, but he had been solely devoted to his work in the music industry, never giving much thought to relationships. Nyx was the unexpected in his life, something he couldn’t just easily control. That was the problem with those who knew exactly who they were. They knew what they wanted and did what they could to get it, regardless of what others thought. That was Nyx.

But that wasn’t Cor. Cor was calculating, pensive, and strict. He never deviated from the course when he had something to accomplish. In the music industry, both Nyx and Cor’s drive were perfectly in sync. But in relationships they were clearly coming from opposing viewpoints. Cor didn’t believe in spending time on useless things like emotions when there was business to attend to, while Nyx certainly believed that they both went hand in hand.

So when Nyx took the stage to perform as the singer, Cor didn’t understand why he felt his heart flutter and his stomach churn. He stood still, unmoving, unwavering, despite a flood of emotions that made him feel uncertain. Nyx caught his gaze, and he felt him singing to him, his piercing eyes like a knife in his heart. 

_How do you feel?_   
_I know it’s hurting, an unbearable thing_   
_But life moves on and you will be fine_

Cor had the urge to walk away as Nyx stared at him, a deep ache coursing through his body despite the upbeat music they played. Nyx had found out, likely through Gladio or Noctis, that Cor had been married before, but his wife had passed away in a car accident. She was close to the Caelum family and had been in the car when Noctis and the Nox Fleuret’s were on the way home from an outing that killed the adults. Most of the time, the Nox Fleuret’s forgot that Cor’s wife had been in the car, but Noctis never did, and he blamed himself for the accident.

The only person who was at fault was the driver who hit them, Cor knew that beyond Noctis’s guilt. But it had taken a while for Cor to get back to the point where he felt human again. It had been so many years, and most people would have moved on from then, but there was something that kept Cor from moving on. Part of him felt like if he moved forward with another relationship then he would be leaving his wife’s memory behind. Part of him knew that was impossible. 

Cor couldn’t let the music sweep him away like the crowd. He had to stay focused, stay alert to make sure their next move as a band was a smart one. He had to make sure that Noctis didn’t lose sight of what was important for Prompto, that Gladio didn’t just give himself over to Ignis and lose sight of the band’s importance. Libertus was the only one he didn’t have to worry about, and he could at least control how he reacted around Nyx. Eventually Nyx would get it. 

Turning away from the performance, knowing it would likely hurt Nyx to do so, he walked to the audio tech’s booth and gave instructions on how to adjust the sound system better for the next song. This was where he thrived, not in love, not in relationships. That only served to cause pain and confusion.

*** 

The concert was great._ Really great._ After the show they were all celebrating, enjoying the success that they had all long tried to achieve in separate groups. Libertus cheered with the rest of them, all of them exhausted and excited from their hard work finally paying off. It was genuine and real, and they all were downing themselves with water to rehydrate after such an exhilarating show. Prompto was still working, taking photos of them as they celebrated, and Libertus made sure to pose for a photo or two.

“Congratulations,” Lunafreya said as she approached the group, the rest of The Oracles in tow. She always looked so poised and graceful to Libertus, completely the opposite of his type. 

“Thanks,” Noctis replied as Gladio gave his sister, Iris, a sweeping hug. How he still had energy to even do that was beyond him.

“Take this,” Cor said as he handed Noctis a pill for his hand and a bottle of water. Noctis complied, and a short time later Libertus could tell it took the edge off of what had to be a very sore hand at this point.

“What happened to your hand, Noct?” Iris asked as she leaned a little too close to Noctis for it to be considered just friendly. She clearly did not see the look that Noctis gave Prompto, who stared back at him with an equal amount of desire. Libertus grinned, thankful that he didn’t have any crushes like they obviously did.

“I had to defend someone’s honor,” Noctis replied, still glancing at Prompto.

“I hope it feels better soon!” Iris commented as she held his hand tenderly. 

“Where’s Ignis?” Gladio asked, interrupting Iris’s attempts to hit on Noctis that were failing miserably. 

“He had to get back home since he’s doing the showcase tomorrow and needs his rest,” Lunafreya said. “I insisted on it.”

“Make sense,” Gladio said even though he looked a bit disappointed.

“Glad I don’t have to worry about this stuff,” Libertus muttered as he leaned back, drinking from his bottle of water. 

“Not having any romance in life certainly helps keeping one focused,” Lunafreya said next to him as the rest of the group chatted excitedly. Libertus didn’t realize that she heard him.

“You mean a princess like you doesn’t have any men on the docket?” Libertus teased with a smile.

“Everyone thinks I’m too much a princess,” Luna replied. “So there’s no one on the docket you speak of.”

“Let me guess, you’d like to get wild every so often?” Libertus offered. “Want to get a drink together sometime then?”

“Is it a date?” Luna asked, a hint of a smile in her eyes.

“Only if you want it to be.”

“Okay then. Tomorrow night, after Ignis’s showcase. Let’s get a drink.” She kissed Libertus on the cheek before gathering her band and walking away.

Maybe he was wrong about Luna, he considered. Maybe the princess getup was only for the benefit of others. He doubted it, but either way he had another reason to celebrate now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to include viewpoints from everyone I had in mind so this chapter is a little different. 
> 
> My husband and I were discussing which songs to add for the "deluxe album" and I can really imagine Nyx having a Volbeat sound to his music. We spent a lot of times comparing drumming styles, including Yoshiki from X Japan. I settled on Shannon Larkin from Godsmack for Gladio since he has a very wild style to his drumming. (I imagine if Ignis were a drummer than Yoshiki would be more how I would write him.)
> 
> Song of the Chapter is _ Cloud 9 _ by Volbeat


	15. Shatter Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio attends the conservatory showcase

Summer was finally here. The evening was warm, the air buzzing with excitement, as the sun set behind the horizon. The conservatory had opened a new outdoor stage for the showcase, revealing it as one of the places that young and old, rich and poor alike could come to enjoy the music the student produced. The showcase was meant to be something fun for the students to engage in, a way to celebrate the end of the semester and to show off their talents in ways that their exams and other performances did not. 

The outdoor stage was set up like a half dome, with benches lining the ground in front of it and a grassy lawn behind it for those who preferred to picnic throughout the night. Students, parents, friends, and all those who were interested in music and a free show, were gathered there for the performances. It was everything from classical pieces to rap. Several students had already performed, making the audience cheer excitedly like they were at a rock concert. 

Gladio sat on the lawn with a large blanket laid out under him, his band sitting with him. They had already been approached by several fans, congratulating them on their new album and successful live show the day before. But Cor was with them too, and every time a fan spoke to them he would make it clear that they were here for the artists performing, which was the most respectful way to tell them to leave them alone.

They all dressed casually, in jeans and plain shirts, including Cor. It was odd to see Cor dressed so casually since he usually wore suits, but Gladio noticed that Nyx seemed to enjoy seeing him in normal clothes. Good for them, Gladio thought. _As long as Cor gets his head out of his ass._ He genuinely wished Nyx the best of luck in convincing Cor that love was worth it, especially since the loss of his wife. 

The band was drinking champagne that they offered there, deciding to have bought a couple of bottles for the group of them. Libertus had mentioned that Lunafreya said she would be here, but they hadn’t been able to find them in the crowd. Next to Gladio were a bouquet of roses for Ignis. He had wavered, trying to decide if it was appropriate to give them to him after whatever performance he was going to do, but he ultimately decided that the roses were a nice touch.

Gladio was worried about how he felt towards Ignis, mainly because he didn’t think Ignis was particularly ready for a relationship, let alone any sort of romance. He was pretty sure he was into Ignis, to say the least, but he didn’t think that Ignis was into him or that he was interested in a relationship at this point. He had to focus on his own healing, and Gladio had to support and respect that. And if Ignis never wanted to be with him, then he had to respect that too. He would always be friends with Ignis, even if Ignis would never love him.

_Love._ He felt his stomach lurch at the thought. He knew that he_ liked_ Ignis, but love was a whole other animal that he wasn’t sure he could tackle just yet. The music they had played certainly drove him to take the time to figure out if he felt something towards Ignis, and the answer was a resounding yes. The music had nothing to do with it. He desired Ignis in a way he had never desired anyone before.

It was strange for him to think that he wanted to be with a man since he had only ever been with women before. But there was something about Ignis that attracted Gladio in a way that no woman ever had. As the musicians came onto the stage, performing with talent that was both entertaining and promising, Gladio entertained thoughts about Ignis that were impolite to think about of any friend. He imagined kissing Ignis, holding him in his arms, caressing him…

Gladio had to stop those thoughts before he got far too ahead of himself. Blame it on the champagne. He took another sip of it, regardless, wondering when Ignis would appear on stage. They were gearing up to end the showcase, which meant that Ignis would be coming on at any moment. Maybe he wasn’t performing after all. Maybe it was just an attempt to get Gladio to realize that he wasn’t going to ever be a part of Gladio’s life the way he wanted.

The curtain closed to setup for the next performance, the last one of the night. People chattered around them all excitedly, but Gladio was only growing more tense and anxious from waiting. Noctis and Prompto were chatting excitedly about something, like a video game, and Libertus and Nyx were in the middle of some intense conversation. Cor was smiling gently at Nyx whenever Nyx looked away from him, something that he would later have to deal with, no doubt. Gladio was the only one who was quiet, waiting for Ignis to take the stage.

After the setup was complete, the curtain was drawn back for the last performance of the night. People began muttering, confused. The band The Oracles was on the stage, illuminated by the simplistic lighting. Lunafreya was front and center, wearing a long white dress, the others dressed in similar white outfits. People had the right to be confused. The Oracles weren’t members of the conservatory.  
The music started, Luna’s voice carrying over the music. A moment later, a light came on as a violin began to play. It was Ignis, the only one dressed in black. His violin complimented Luna’s voice, carrying over the music. The sound of the music was gentle, longing, and sad. It was no wonder Ignis had gotten Luna to be the one to perform with him. His music complimented her voice well.

Gladio watched as his heart raced, Ignis playing across the stage as if this was what he was meant for, not the stuffy classical music that Ignis had performed in only days ago. His music sounded free, enchanted, and soulful. Gladio could tell right away that Ignis had written the music, from the percussion down to Luna’s voice. It was strange to think that Luna would perform anything not written by her, but Ignis was different. Ignis had the power to command the attention of all those around him, and as he moved on the stage, his violin a part of him, he captured the attention of everyone watching, more so than Luna or the others.

_If I break the glass, then I’ll have to fly_   
_There’s no one to catch me if I take a dive_   
_I’m scared of changing, the days stay the same_   
_The world is spinning but only in gray_

The song coalesced until Luna’s voice and Ignis’s violin, both with their own melody, each working in tandem together. The audience was captivated, everyone watching Ignis play as if he were a dancer on the stage, his long legs and arms moving lithely to the music. As the song came to an end, there was a resounding silence, followed by an uproarious applause.

Gladio stood with the rest of the band, cheering as loudly as he possibly could. They all took their bow on stage, and Luna indicated to the audience that Ignis was the one responsible for the performance. The crowd cheered even louder for him as he took another bow. It was no wonder that they were the last performance of the night. If they had performed at any other point, the others’ music would just be dull in comparison.

“That was amazing,” Noctis said as the crowd began to disperse. “I’ve never seen Luna just give into someone’s own music. She’s usually in charge, but Ignis clearly took the stage.”

“I know,” Gladio said, his cheeks flushed from the champagne and the exhilaration of watching Ignis perform. “It was amazing.”

“You think he’s going to come out and meet us here?” Prompto asked. Most of the people were walking away, heading out for the night.

“Luna said she would meet us out here,” Libertus said as he looked at his phone. “I let her know we are on the lawn.”

Gladio didn’t know why Libertus had Luna’s phone number, but he wasn’t about to ask. Libertus was a good guy. He just hoped that Luna didn’t break his heart too terribly before she broke it off with him. That’s how it always worked with her.

“Let’s get this stuff cleaned up,” Cor suggested as he started to fold the blanket they had been sitting on.

They drank the rest of the champagne, talking excitedly about the performance, as Gladio held onto the flowers that he got for Ignis. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous. It was likely because he had fully admitted that he felt something for Ignis and was worried Ignis would never reciprocate. He had made up his mind to always be his friend if Ignis never reciprocated, but damn it would be hard if that was the case. 

“Hey guys,” Iris called first from behind them.

Gladio turned and saw the all-female band walking towards them, a big grin on Iris’s face. She immediately turned to Noctis, but Noctis and Prompto were still deeply engage in a conversation, standing far too close to each other for it to be considered just a friendly atmosphere. When she interrupted the conversation, Noctis gave her a friendly enough look, mainly for Gladio’s sake, but he shifted his weight towards Prompto automatically, as if he was most comfortable being with him. _Poor Iris_, Gladio thought._ My sister really needs to look somewhere else._

“That was amazing,” Nyx complimented them as Gladio looked past them for Ignis.

“Thank you,” Luna replied. “If we can get Ignis on board, maybe we can tour this summer with Starscourge, this song being the feature, of course?”

Noctis heard that and rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine. Cor, I guess if you can draw up a contract we all can agree with.”

“I already have,” Cor replied as if he expected this reaction. Who wouldn’t, with Ignis’s music?

“What did you think?” Ignis said from behind Gladio.

“Alright, everyone this way,” Cor said as he ushered everyone but Gladio to discuss contract details. Noctis gave him a grin that he couldn’t ignore, but he tried to anyway. “Gladio, we’ll meet you and Ignis at the usual place for drinks.”

“Got it,” Gladio said as he turned around.

His breath caught when he saw Ignis up close. He wasn’t wearing his glasses, his hair parted but dangling in his eyes slightly. Gladio looked at his sultry lips, his strong jawline, and the scar over his eye. _Six, he’s too sexy for his own good_, Gladio thought._ He really makes it hard. _He grinned at his own pun.

“Hey Ignis,” Gladio said as he took a step to close the gap between them. He handed Ignis the roses, the red color of the petals only serving to compliment his features. Is this what love felt like? “That was amazing.”

“Really?” Ignis asked. Despite how serious he was as a person, how much he rarely ever smiled, Gladio was beginning to pick up on his micro expressions. Right now, even in the darkness, Gladio could tell that Ignis was beaming innocently, as if he had never received praise for his talent in his life. He resisted the temptation to hold him in his arms and tell him that his was the most talented musician he had ever met. Gladio wondered if Ignis would blush if he did that.

“Yeah really,” Gladio said as he took another step towards Ignis. He could feel Ignis’s heat radiating from him as he lightly brushed a piece of hair out of Ignis’s eyes. “I might be jealous that you got The Oracles to support you if Luna’s voice didn’t compliment your music so well.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Ignis said. “As a thank you for the violin.”

If Gladio didn’t know any better he would have thought that Ignis was flirting with him. “You’re wrong though,” Gladio said, thinking back to the song lyrics. “I’ll be there to catch you if you take a dive.” He knew it was flirtatious, but he didn’t care. Ignis could take it anyway he wanted to, as long as he knew Gladio would always be there for him.

“I know,” Ignis replied as if the air had gone from his lungs. Gladio was tempted to reach over and kiss him then and there, but they were in public. Now was not the time. 

“Ignis?” Ignis’s mother called from behind them. Both of them looked at Ignis’s parents standing in front of them. Gladio stood in front of Ignis protectively.

“Hello mother, father,” Ignis said as he shifted so he was standing next to Gladio instead of behind him. Gladio could feel Ignis shaking, either in fear or anxiety, but he maintained his composure.

“Did you write that piece?” His father asked. They were dressed in formal attire, a bit more out of place at the showcase than at the performance the other night.

“Yes,” Ignis replied curtly. 

“You’re very talented,” his mother said. Gladio could feel Ignis’s surprise before he saw it on his face. “Are you going to be doing an internship?”

“Yes,” Ignis replied. That was news to Gladio. “I’m going to be touring with The Oracles and Starscourge.” Now _that_ was news to Gladio. He must have already talked to Cor about it.

“And this… gentleman, here… He is part of the band?” His father asked.

Ignis took a step towards Gladio, shifting his bouquet into his arm so he was holding his violin, cane, and the roses all in his left hand. He grabbed Gladio’s hand with his right, making Gladio’s heart jump. 

“He is the drummer of Starscourge,” Ignis replied. 

His parents both looked at Gladio and Ignis, holding hands, as if they were struggling with some internal battle that Gladio didn’t care about. They needed to be on board with Ignis’s choices in his career and his life or they needed to leave him alone.

“Will this make you happy?” His mother asked in concern.

“It will,” Ignis simply said.

“Then we are happy to support you,” His father replied. “Keep in touch with us. We are excited for your future.”

“Thank you,” Ignis replied, clearly in shock.

“Take care,” His mother said before they walked away.

“Have a good evening,” Gladio waved to them.

Ignis let out a sigh as he released Gladio’s hand. “Thank you for that,” Ignis said as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand. 

“So you’re going to be touring with us?” Gladio asked, changing to subject. He could tell Ignis was rattled, and he wasn’t sure how to help. 

“Technically it’ll be with The Oracles,” Ignis replied. “But if you all agree, then we will all tour together.”

“Oh I’ll make sure we agree.” Gladio couldn’t stop smiling. The tour was going to be starting soon, but with Ignis on it, it seemed all the sweeter. “Maybe we can arrange something with Starscourge and you too.”

“Really?” Ignis said. He looked surprised. Did he say something wrong? “That would be great.”

“Ignis, you’ll make someone a very happy woman someday,” Gladio whispered, hoping Ignis wouldn’t hear.

“Will I?” Ignis asked. “Why?”

Gladio sighed and put his arm around Ignis’s shoulder, leading him to the bar that Cindy used to work at. “You’re a great guy, Ignis.”

“You are too, Gladio,” Ignis replied. There was something in his voice that Gladio couldn’t quite make out. “It’s no wonder so many women have been all over you.”

Gladio grinned. “Maybe one day I’ll be with that one person who makes me truly happy.”

“I hope you find her,” Ignis replied. 

_I think I already have found him._ “Let’s go get a drink to celebrate.”

“I can’t wait.” Ignis smiled at Gladio in a way that made his heart skip a beat. He needed all the help he could get if he was going to get through this summer tour without outright attacking Ignis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep writing all these puns/jokes with Gladio and I keep cracking myself up. My husband asks me if I'm okay cause I start cackling from the other room while I write. 
> 
> Also a huge part of me is like JUST KISS as I wrote this chapter, while another part of me is like BE PATIENT, AMITIEL. BE PATIENT.
> 
> Song of this chapter is _ Shatter Me _ by Lindsey Stirling featuring Lzzy Hale from Haelstorm


	16. Paranoid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto goes for a run
> 
> TW: Child abuse

Prompto was having a great time on the tour. It almost made him forget what Ravus had done to him. Almost. There were still rumors going around. People were asking Prompto if Ravus had truly lied or if it had been a lover’s quarrel that got out of hand. He always set them straight, but it was difficult for him to really know if people believed him or not.

Then there was Lunafreya. She was Ravus’s sister, and they looked alike, so it was hard to be around her sometimes. She was apologetic, even going to so far as to say that she was sorry for what Ravus had done and that she would fully support Prompto as much as possible. It was kind of her to say that, but he didn’t really know what that meant. 

That is, until she had an interview when they were in Niflheim and someone brought up the topic of Ravus and the supposed affair. It was on a variety talk show, with four women who loved to gossip. Prompto saw it on the TV later, but Lunafreya and Noctis had been chosen as the representatives for their bands to discuss their music. Of course, the hosts devolved the conversation to gossip quickly.  
Noctis looked ready to fight someone, but Luna took control of the conversation quickly. Not only did she assure that there was no affair, but she was quick to explain that Ravus always behaved badly when he didn’t get his way. The women on the show laughed it off, but Luna had clearly smoothed things over in such a way that begged no question. There was no relationship to speak of, and Luna had made it very clear to the world. 

Prompto had thanked her profusely, not only for how she had so beautifully handled it, but also for making sure Noctis didn’t lose it on live TV. The last thing that they needed was for a new rumor to start that Noctis liked Prompto. That would only make things difficult on Noctis, and it would make rumors fly that Prompto was sleeping his way through the celebrity of Eos.

The tour had already done wonders for his career, which meant that people were going to forget about the fiasco with Ravus soon. He posted on his own social media as well as the band’s, which meant that fans and photographers alike were seeing just what he could do when he had full reign of his own career. His favorite photos so far had been the ones he didn’t post online. 

At one point, their tour bus got a flat tire, making them wait on the side of the road until roadside assistance could come to the rescue. The Oracles had their own tour bus, as well as the techs and roadies, but it was the Starscourge bus that had the problem. Gladio had insisted Ignis ride with them, which Ignis had readily agreed to. Prompto wondered when they would admit to each other that they liked each other.

As they were waiting on the side of the road, the four of them decided to go for a walk through the desert. On the way back, dirty and dusty, Nyx had taken a photo of them. Prompto had been leaning against Noctis, and Gladio had his arm around Ignis as he always did. They looked so happy in the photo, the desert behind them, and their future ahead of them.

Prompto’s other favorites were all selfies of him with his friends, which he had permission to post on his private social media page. Each of them had one that they only shared amongst celebrity circles, and Prompto’s current profile picture was a chocobo. But most of the photos he posted there were of him and Noctis. Even in his small bunk in the tour bus, the photos he opted to print and post were mostly of him and Noctis. 

That was something he had to hide, even from himself. Being close to Noctis, touring with him, getting stranded on the side of the road with him, all of it was too much for Prompto sometimes. He felt himself giving into the notion that he liked Noctis, but after what happened with Ravus, it was too dangerous for him to do anything other than be friends with him.

Noctis’s career, and Prompto’s, would be on the line if Prompto acted on his growing desires. The more time he spent with Noctis, the more he liked him, which only made things harder for him. There was nothing Prompto could do other than to hide how he felt, refusing to give into any sort of passion that tempted him. So he settled for a passing glance, a longing gaze, the brush of his hand against Noctis’s arm, a friendly hug.

It hurt Prompto to know that the one person he desired was the one person he could never have. There was something in him that wanted to forget all of the pain and just go for it, but he knew that would never be possible. A person like him would never be able to be with someone as great as Noctis. 

For one, Noctis had a pedigree that basically made him a success from birth. His father was a successful surgeon, he was talented as a musician, and he grew up around so many other talents. But Prompto was just an orphan from Niflheim, his adoptive parents were deceased, and he had no family to speak of. His only friend had betrayed him until his career was almost destroyed. Everything he had, he had fought for, one painstaking moment at a time.

On the tour, Prompto had taken to getting up early in the morning with Gladio. While Gladio would workout, Prompto would go on a run, enjoying the thrill of being able to take his mind off all of his concerns and pains. They were in Niflheim now, and running through the city was a joy and a source of anxiety for him. As a child he had wandered the streets until the orphanage came looking for him, a place that was neither pleasant or enjoyable. Being in the city only served to bring back those memories, no matter how many times he tried to ignore it.

This particular morning, the others still asleep in the hotel rooms they were staying in, Prompto had stopped his run early due to the rising heat in the city. Summer was great, but the heat was already brutal for running. He decided to stop into the local coffee shop, ordering an iced coffee to wake him up and cool off. 

“Excuse me,” an older man said as he bumped into Prompto. The man was balding, despite his long grey hair hanging to his shoulders. He had sharp features and wore a suit. Prompto was surprised that he had the same eye color as him, but then again it wasn’t uncommon that there were blonds with blue eyes in Niflheim.

“Sorry about that sir,” Prompto replied.

The man looked at him, his eyes lingering over Prompto’s features. “Do I know you?”

“I don’t think so,” Prompto replied. “I haven’t been in Niflheim since I was a kid. Have a good day, sir.”

Prompto took a seat indoors until he was cool enough, ignoring the man glancing at him every so often. It made him nervous, as if he were under a microscope. When he couldn’t take it anymore, Prompto got up and left the coffee shop. He walked down the streets of the city, taking in the familiar sights, until he realized that the same man was now walking behind him. Several times he took strange twists and turns, trying to lose him, until he knew that the man wouldn’t stop following him.

Hurriedly, Prompto nearly ran back to the hotel, until he practically collided with the man. The man grabbed him, taking him down an alleyway. Prompto struggled, trying to do what he could to escape, but he was no fighter. He let out a shout, but the older man covered his mouth.

“Stop, stop!” the man said as he pressed Prompto against the alleyway wall. Prompto stared at him in fear, wondering what the man wanted with him. “Please! Now, I’m going to let go, but don’t run away. I have something important to tell you.”

Prompto only nodded in fear. The man gradually released him until Prompto was free, trying to see what his easiest escape was. But the man was standing so close to him right now that he knew if he tried to bolt, he would just get grabbed again.

“I’m sorry if I scared you, but I had to be sure,” the man started again. “Here. Look at this.” He pulled up a photo of a young man who looked eerily similar to Prompto, save for his features being sharper and more defined than his.

“Who is this?” Prompto asked, his heart beating fast for an entirely different reason. Why did this man in the photo look so much like him?

“It’s me, only younger,” the man explained. “My name is Verstael Besithia. If I’m correct, then I’m your father.”

“What?” Prompto asked in disbelief.

“Come with me,” Verstael said. “Have breakfast with me, and I will explain. It’s only breakfast. There’s a place nearby that makes great pancakes.”

Prompto stared at the man then nodded reluctantly. What were the odds of running into someone who could possibly be his father? He followed the man down the street to a small diner built into a series of shops lining the never ending streets of Niflheim. He nervously sat at the table with the stranger, only speaking to order another cup of coffee, even though it would be dangerous for his health at this point. His coffee addiction was almost as bad as Ignis’s. 

“You must have a lot of questions,” Verstael said finally after the waitress set a plate of pancakes for each of them on the table.

“Yeah, like why should I believe that you’re my father?” Prompto asked anxiously.

“You look just like me when I was your age,” Verstael replied. “Twenty two years ago a woman who I had been with had gotten pregnant. We were planning on getting married, but she ended it after she said she lost the baby. It wasn’t until several years later that I found out she had that baby and decided to raise it without me. She had passed suddenly, and the young child was taken to an orphanage until he was adopted to a couple in Lucis. After that, the trail went cold. I believe that child is you. I don’t even know your name.”

“Prompto Argentum,” Prompto said, his heart beating fast. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He couldn’t fathom even having a father, let alone being face to face with him. Where did he even begin?

“Prompto,” Verstael said his name as if he were testing it out. “It suits you. What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a photographer,” Prompto replied. “What about you? Wait. Hold on, we don’t even know if I’m your son. I don’t have any memory of any mother, just of the hell that was the orphanage.”

Prompto looked down at his cell phone on his table, the phone buzzing. It was Gladio, wondering where he was. Usually he was back by now. If he didn’t at least get in touch with them soon then they would start to worry. He let the call end, then texted Gladio quickly just telling him the run was longer than he planned. 

“The orphanages in Niflheim have never been kind to their residents,” Verstael confirmed. “I am sorry that you had to suffer through that. I am a doctor here, and we can take a paternity test to determine if you are my child.”

“I’m here in Niflheim for work,” Prompto explained. “We’re going to be heading to Tenebrae tomorrow.”

“All it’ll take is a few minutes at the hospital,” Verstael almost pleaded. “I will send you the results. If it turns out that I’m not your father, then I will leave you alone.”

Prompto’s heart was beating rapidly, unsure if he wanted to do this. Hadn’t he always wondered who his father was? Who his mother was? But now that he had the chance of knowing, he wasn’t sure he wanted to go through with it. There was no reason for him to refuse though, and Verstael was sure to know it.

“Okay,” Prompto said quietly. 

Their breakfast was quickly forgotten, and Prompto found himself being whisked away by someone who was a stranger and possibly his father. The walk to the hospital was fairly short, leading Prompto to believe that Verstael had been on his way to work when he had run into him. Inside the hospital was just the same and sterile as any other hospital Prompto had been in. 

Verstael must have had some sort of power in the hospital, because before Prompto knew it, he was in a lab, getting his blood drawn. Verstael was an expert at it, barely causing any pain from the needle poking into his skin. It was all business right now, all intense concentration, and Prompto didn’t know how to act except anxious and nervous.

“I’ll have the results in twenty four hours,” Verstael explained when he was done. “I’ll have a nurse draw blood from me so we can get it tested. What is your phone number? I need to be able to get in touch with you.”

Prompto gave him his number, a sudden feeling of fear coursing through him as he looked at the man. His level of intensity frightened him for some reason, and Prompto was unsure of why. There was something about the man that seemed dangerous, and Prompto had a feeling that he would regret the answer to the test. Sometimes it was better not knowing.

“You’re getting a phone call,” Verstael pointed out to Prompto as his phone went off in his hand. It was Noctis. What was he doing up this early? Usually he slept late, especially since the tour started.

“Hey Noctis, what’s up?” Prompto asked as he answered the phone.

“Gladio woke me up early saying you’d gone missing,” Noctis snapped. He was usually grumpy when he was sleepy, but his level of anger only made Prompto feel terrible. “Where the hell are you, Prompto?”

“I told him I was going on a longer run today,” Prompto said, his heart thudding in his chest. Nothing about this situation was good for his nerves.

“Bullshit, your runs never take this long,” Gladio called from the background.

“You heard him,” Noctis said angrily. “What’s really going on?”

Prompto looked at Verstael, who was calmly waiting for Prompto to get off the phone. “I can’t go for a walk in the city I was born in without it being a problem? I have to go. I’ll be back soon.”

“Wait, Prompto-” Noctis began, his voice suddenly softened, but Prompt hung up on Noctis, agitated by his demeanor. 

“Sorry about that,” Prompto apologized to the man who might be his father.

“Your boyfriend?” Verstael asked. Prompto supposed it was natural that he would want to know about him in the event he was his son.

“No. Just work,” Prompto replied vaguely. “I guess I should go back now.”

“Will you be working today?” Verstael asked.

“Yeah. There’s a live show I’m working tonight. It’s sold out. But you can see my photography online.”

“I will be sure to look for it. Do you mind if I call you later? If you are my son, I would like the opportunity to know you.” Verstael’s sharp features seemed to soften when he asked the question.

“Yeah, I guess it’s okay.” Prompto was still uncertain about this entire situation. Everything was hitting him quickly, and he wasn’t sure this entire situation was a good idea. He had tried to do what he could to forget Niflheim. His parents were his adoptive parents, and they were long since gone. 

“I know this is a lot very quickly,” Verstael commented. “If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to reach out to me as well.” He handed Prompto his business card then escorted him out of the hospital.

Prompto was left at the front door of the hospital, just wondering what had happened. He felt startled, like his world had just turned upside down. Everything seemed to be on a tilt, like his worldview had changed and now the world itself was changing. He felt like he was heading on a downward spiral, and he could recognize the beginnings of a panic attack. 

He stumbled back to the hotel, his heart beating dangerously in his chest, as he made his way back to his hotel room. He was right next door to Noctis on one side and Ignis on the other. Gladio was directly across from him. When he opened the door to his hotel room, it was no surprise that Noctis’s door flew open and Gladio, Ignis, and Noctis all stepped out, looking at him expectantly.

Prompto ignored them, nearly running into his room. He was vaguely aware that the door behind him didn’t close, and that there was the sound of someone calling his name. Terror surged through him as he clumsily stumbled into the bathroom. He fell to his knees just in time to get sick into the toilet, his chest heaving as his panic spiraled out of control.

“Prompto?” Noctis asked in concern behind him. “What’s wrong? Are you sick?”

Prompto was panting, leaning over the toilet, and could only shake his head as no words came to him. What could he even say in this situation? _Oh hey Noctis. I think I just met my biological father. _Prompto was reminded of every hit, every slap, every time he was yelled at in the orphanage after he was found wandering the streets. It somehow made the thought of having a biological father worse. Everything was pain and fear for him right now.

“Out of the way,” Cor said behind them. “Go back to your rooms.”

“But I-” Noctis began, but Cor cut him off.

“You heard me. Go. Now.” There was some dissention behind Prompto as he heaved again, Cor’s hand oddly gentle on his back as he knelt next to him. The others ultimately left, ad Prompto was left with Cor.

Cor seemed to know exactly what to do. He sat on the floor of the bathroom and took Prompto into his arms, holding him like a father held a son. They stayed like that for a long time until Prompto had calmed down enough to talk.

“What happened?” Cor asked him gently. He had to know Prompto was born in Niflheim. Cor knew everything. 

“I ran into someone,” Prompto said quietly. “Someone who might be my biological father.”

“Who?” Cor asked.

“Verstael Besithia is his name,” Prompto said. “I don’t know much about him other than he’s-”

“A doctor,” Cor finished for him. “I don’t know much about him either, but I’ve heard his name. I’ll ask Regis about him.”

Prompto pulled away from Cor, wiping the tears from his eyes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause a panic.”

“You have every right to be a mess right now,” Cor replied. “It’s my job to see everyone on this tour is cared for. Brush your teeth and take a shower, then climb into bed and rest. I’ll wake you when it’s time to get ready for the show.”

Prompto nodded and obeyed, knowing that he was in no condition to really know what to do at this point. He tried not to let his thoughts spiral as he showered, but the thoughts of his time in Niflheim kept rushing back to him.

The orphanage had been a terrible place to be a child in. Those who were supposed to be caregivers were only ever violent, using pain and fear to keep the children in line. When adults came through to adopt, they were expected to be perfect children so they would easily be adopted. But Prompto had always been clumsy and uncoordinated, making it difficult for him to be appealing to potential adopters. It wasn’t until he met the Argentums that he learned was true kindness and unconditional love were. 

Shakily, he got out of the shower and dressed into loose fitting clothes to rest in. Cor was waiting for him still, sitting on the edge of the bed. He stood when Prompto walked towards him, feeling more than awkward for his panic attack.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said quietly again, unsure of what else to say.

“It’s alright,” Cor said. “Get some rest. I’ll let the others know you have a stomach bug and need to rest.”

Prompto went to thank Cor, but his stern look made Prompto just get into the hotel room bed and curl up under the covers, his back to the door. When Cor left there was a shuffling of noise outside the hotel room.

“How is he? What happened?” Noctis asked outside the door.

“He needs his sleep,” Cor said as the door began to shut. “He has a bit of a stomach bug.”

The door closed before he could hear anything else, leaving Prompto alone in his room. He didn’t think he would be able to sleep, but his exhaustion overtook him and he was asleep before he knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to introduce Verstael into this fic for a while, but wasn't really sure how I wanted it to happen. I have plans for how this is going to go, but we will see if I actually get it there. The characters sometimes dictate how things happen more than my own thoughts for the AU.
> 
> Song of the chapter is _ Paranoid _ by I Prevail.
> 
> (I think it fits well with Prompto's panic and it is a song I have on my run playlist as well.)


	17. The Pretender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis worries

Noctis was worried about Prompto. It was clear something had happened that Cor wasn’t talking about, obviously not his place to discuss whatever had happened. Something big must have happened while Prompto was on his run, something that made him so worried that he was sick and taking the rest of the day up to the concert to sleep and be alone. A few times he had been tempted to ask Cor what was going on, especially since he had excused himself to talk to Noctis’s father, but he had refrained himself with great difficulty.

Everyone was worried about Prompto, and it was clear that they were anticipating Prompto to wake up and tell them they had been worried for nothing. But Noctis was far more worried than the rest of them. He kept looking at his phone, his background changed to a selfie Prompto had taken of them together, waiting for Prompto to text him or call him. There was a resounding silence. Prompto’s words on the phone echoed in his mind over and over, and he felt guilty for being so angry at him this morning. 

They were set to have dinner at the hotel before they went to the venue to setup for the concert. When they met up it was the entire staff for the tour, including both bands. Prompto was the only one who wasn’t there. Noctis sat down with the band, trying to make casual conversation with them at first, before he felt himself losing his nerve. He had to see Prompto, to make sure he was okay.

Noctis went to stand up, to head upstairs to check on Prompto, but Cor stood behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. The others didn’t say anything, and Nyx looked to Cor expectantly, as if they were having a silent conversation. It only agitated Noctis more, that they could flaunt whatever was there or not there, while Noctis waited for Prompto to come downstairs.

“I’ll go check on him,” Cor told Noctis while the rest of the tables chatted excitedly about the concert coming up.

“Cor, what’s going on?” Gladio was the one to broach the topic. 

“I told you,” Cor said sternly.

“You told us, yes, but we know it’s not the truth,” Ignis pointed out. 

“We can tell when it’s something else going on,” Noctis added.

“Then you can tell when it’s something that Prompto should share, if he chooses to,” Cor scolded him. “I’ll be back.” Cor left them to speculate as he went to check on Prompto. 

“You know Prompto was born in Niflheim,” Gladio said as they ate the delicious meal in front of them. Nothing tasted right to Noctis right now. Everything tasted like worry and anxiety. 

“He was raised in the orphanages here until he was adopted,” Noctis added. None of this was a secret to any of them at the table.

“I’ve done some research on the orphanages here,” Ignis said after taking a sip of the water in front of him. “There is a rather sordid history. It would make sense that it would be hard for him to come back to the country.”

Noctis considered what Ignis said as Nyx and Libertus changed the subject to the performance ahead of them. They were right, of course. The concert was most important, and their music was something that would always bring joy to all of them. But Noctis kept finding his mind wandering back to Prompto, hoping he was alright.

“Hey everyone,” Prompto said as he came over to their table with Cor. “Sorry to make you all worry. I’m feeling better now.”

He looked tired, even though he had been sleeping, his eyes red. He was dressed for the live and he had his camera at the ready. A smile was on his face, but it was clear that he was worried about something that he couldn’t just talk about. There was a tension in his body that usually wasn’t there. Even though he was usually clumsy and had a tendency to freeze up whenever Noctis touched him, there was something different in the way he carried about himself right now. It was as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

“Pull up a chair, Prompto,” Gladio offered.

“Oh I already ate,” Prompto said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I am going to head to the venue and take some photos before setup begins. I just wanted to say sorry for worrying you all before I did. See you all there.”

Prompto left before they could say anything. Cor took his seat next to Nyx and ate the now cold food that was waiting for him. They had to head over the venue soon, so Cor didn’t really have the time to complain or ask for a hot meal.

“That really doesn’t do much to make us think he’s okay,” Nyx mentioned to Cor. “Can you at least clue us into whatever happened?”

“Prompto gave me permission to mention it,” Cor said in between hurried bites. “He ran into someone today on his run. It could be his biological father.”

“What?” Noctis’s fork fell from his hand, clattering against his plate, echoing the shock he felt. No wonder Prompto was so out of it. Anyone would be if they thought they had just stumbled into such a situation. 

“Shit,” Libertus said quietly. “No wonder he’s all fucked up.”

“I won’t say more than that,” Cor said. “But give him his space. He won’t know for sure until tomorrow.”

Noctis wanted to run to Prompto, to hold him and tell him that it would be alright, but Cor had made it clear that it was not the time or place to do so. He didn’t have the right to either. This entire tour, he had been doing everything he could to ignore his own feelings for Prompto. As much as he couldn’t deny them to himself, he had made several attempts to make it clear that he considered Prompto his friend and only his friend. 

He had even considered asking Iris out on a date, but he knew Gladio would kill him if he did something like that just to try and ignore his own feelings for Prompto. Noctis was very much aware that Iris had a crush on him. She had since they were kids, but Noctis had never reciprocated. He had tried to ignore it, and it would be both unwise and unkind of him to do anything just to try and forget his feelings for Prompto. 

In all his life, Noctis had never felt so strongly for anything or anyone other than his music. He had never really felt particularly strongly towards the women that he had dated, but he had never had feelings towards a guy either. Prompto was the first man and the first person he had ever felt so strongly towards. It made him want to write all sorts of love songs that he wouldn’t otherwise write. It also made him worry for Prompto more than he worried about how the concert was going to go. 

Noctis didn’t like that about liking Prompto. He didn’t like how his desire for him seemed to win out over his music. Nothing had ever come before his music before. There shouldn’t be anything that came before his music now. He had done a good job so far of making sure he didn’t let his emotions overtake him on the tour, especially being in such close quarters on the tour bus. But there was something about worry that seemed to tip him over the edge.

_Prompto is straight_, Noctis reminded himself, not for the first time. He sighed and continued to eat his dinner, opting to focus on his music instead of his worry. That was all he could do. They had to put on the best show of their lives each and every time they went on stage, and Noctis couldn’t afford to worry if he was to do just that. Knowing Prompto, he would be upset if Noctis made a mistake just because of him. 

After they all finished eating, they made their way over to the venue, the techs and the roadies making their way there first. Noctis tried not to look for Prompto when he got there, but his eyes scanned the venue anyway. At some point he was taken to get his hair and makeup done, his outfit for the show on. He saw Prompto, hiding behind his camera, taking photos of the band as they got ready. The camera was the barrier between them, and it only put a distance between him and Prompto that Noctis didn’t like. It would be hypocritical of him to try and close the gap.

“Hey Prompto,” Gladio called out to him. “Make sure you get my left side. I think it’s my best side.”

They all laughed as Prompto complied. That was probably the best course of action to take at this point. _Just treat Prompto like his world hasn’t been turned upside down. _Ignis had said that the orphanages in Niflheim weren’t the best. It made Noctis wonder who would be so heartless to just leave their own child in a place where they knew they weren’t going to be treated well. Did the guy ever look for him? _That must be what Prompto is thinking too._

“Alright now that we’re pretty, let’s get to rehearsal,” Nyx announced after they were dressed and ready for the show tonight. There was no doubt that fans were lined up outside. They had gone through the back entrance of the venue, but Prompto had told them at every venue they went to there were fans waiting for hours to see them. Prompto would take photos of the fans and post them on their social media page, only serving to generate more buzz for the fans hoping to get featured online. It was certainly a good start to their career.

The Oracles had already rehearsed their set since they were performing first. That certainly generated a lot of gossip about how they had been able to convince such a powerful female band to open for a new artist, especially touring with them last minute. But Luna had always been smart about these things, and she knew it was good for both of their careers to generate such gossip.

Rumors were flying that Noctis was dating Luna, that Noctis was dating Iris, that Noctis was dating Aranea. Every time his name popped up in fan circles there was the speculation that he had seduced at least one of them to get them to go on tour. It made him laugh, especially since Libertus and Luna had actually hit it off fairly well and were actually dating. He just really hoped that Luna didn’t break his heart.

When Noctis and Luna had been in high school, they had dated briefly. They had thought that they liked each other beyond friendship, and Noctis suspected that for a while afterwards Luna still did think that. But as soon as they started dating, Noctis realized it was a mistake. He didn’t feel anything other than friendship towards her and had mistaken it for romance, mainly because everyone was pushing for it. So instead Noctis became very aloof until finally they both decided to end it.

It happened with every woman he dated. He thought he liked the person, would start dating them, and then would immediately realize that he was just trying to be with someone because they liked him. Prompto was the first person he ever actively liked without any guarantee that the feeling with mutual. In fact, he knew it wasn’t mutual since Ravus’s words telling Noctis that Prompto is straight echoed in his mind all the damn time. He was worried that if he ended up with Prompto then he would just repeat the same pattern, but a larger part of him knew that was impossible.

“It’s Gladio’s song tonight, right?” Nyx asked as he strummed his guitar, an upbeat melody that Noctis knew would be from a solo album Nyx would eventually release. That was the intention of Starscourge. It was their main group, their main band, but eventually they would all release music from their own projects. They just had to have enough patience to be successful enough for each of them to be stars in their own right.

“Yeah so stop trying to jump the gun on your own music,” Gladio called out to him from behind his drum set. He twirled the drumsticks in his hand before practicing a rough beat. “Cindy and I will have to practice a little later on, too.”

Gladio and Cindy were planning on something new for this concert, which Noctis had to admit was a great idea. Cindy was an amazing drummer, and Luna seemed to be giving in a bit when it came to collaboration. If anything, Ignis had a much better impact on Luna’s desire for controlling the band than he realized. Noctis knew that the fans would go crazy for what they were planning, so the sooner they got through rehearsal the sooner they could truly enjoy their music. 

They got through rehearsal in no time at all, fine tuning their performances with each and every performance. As they went backstage, the doors to the venue opened, and Noctis could hear the chattering of fans eagerly heading towards the stage. Prompto popped in and out of the back of the venue and all over the front, taking photos of fans and the bands. A few times Noctis felt Prompto’s energy as he moved past, far more subdued than he usually was. It was hard for Noctis not to reach out to him and try and comfort him, but it wasn’t the time or place. It never would be.

The crowd was alight with energy as the live show started, The Oracles performance always a delightful experience. Ignis’s special performance with the band only served to drive the audience into a frenzy each time he performed, only driving up the energy of the crowd as his violin took center stage. Noctis had to admit that Ignis could probably be far more successful than they would ever be if he just decided to quit the conservatory right now.

Prompto practically danced around the audience, to the side of the stage, and in between the railing and the stage to take photos of The Oracles performance. He was only required to take photos of Starscourge, but it was evident that Prompto was enjoying himself by photographing everything on the tour. Noctis had a feeling that Gladio had asked him to take some extra photos of Ignis’s performances as well, especially since Ignis had foregone his glasses in favor of contacts during his performances.

The Oracles performance went off smoothly, as always, their powerful lyrics and music moving many to tears each and every time. Noctis felt the same jitteriness he always felt when they were planning on performing soon, his love of music overriding his worry for Prompto. That’s how it always was. Music always came first for him, and it always would.

As their performance ended, the all-female band walked off the stage, looking like a group of goddesses more than a group of musicians. Iris gave Noctis a longing look, but Cindy high fived him before winking at him. 

“Don’t worry Noctis,” Cindy said as they prepared to go on stage. “I’m working on Iris for you.”  


“What does that even mean?” Noctis asked, but he didn’t need to have that question answered. Cindy immediately ran up to Iris and put her arm around her waist in a way that was far more flirtatious than friendly. _Thank the Six for lesbians_, Noctis thought with a grin. If Cindy and Iris got together then he wouldn’t have to worry about breaking Iris’s heart by turning her down ultimately. 

The band took the stage, another night of raucous music ahead of them. About halfway through the show, Ignis took the stage, sending the crowd into a frenzy, so Gladio and Cindy could prepare for their interlude. Noctis and Ignis began to duel between the two of them, violin versus guitar, sending the crowd wild as they joined together, then went back at it, competing to the cheers of the crowd. Ignis was far more talented at the violin than Noctis was at guitar, since Noctis was primarily a vocalist. But with each breakdown, the audience went wild whenever Noctis played and then whenever Ignis played. To the crowd it didn’t matter who was more talented. All that matter was that they put on a great show, which they did wholeheartedly.

As the music died, the drums immediately picked back up, the stage illuminating not one, but two drum sets. Cindy and Gladio were competing, their respective bands on either side of the stage as Ignis took his leave. The fans were now focused on Cindy and Gladio, the guitar and bass only playing a supporting role now. Gladio and Cindy were grinning as they drummed in tandem, each of them battling between each other like Noctis had done with Ignis. But while Noctis and Ignis was all about talent, Gladio and Cindy were improvising for the pure sake of enjoyment.

When the drum battle ended with no clear winner, the music immediately went into Gladio’s choice of song from the deluxe album. The crowd went wild, moshing excitedly as The Oracles took their leave from the stage, the wild energy of the drums coursing through the music with a talent that would assure Gladio’s future as one of the greats.

_What if I say I’m not like the others?_  
_What if I say I’m not just another one of your plays?_  
_You’re the pretender_  
_What if I say I will never surrender? _

At the end of Gladio’s song, they left the crowd hanging, cheering in excitement, demanding more and more from the band. They were fantastically overwhelming the crowd, exactly as planned. Noctis eyed Prompto, who looked flushed with excitement from the change in the setlist, and couldn’t help but grin. Prompto immediately held up his camera and began taking photos again. 

The continued the concert until it was late into the night, ending it was a magnanimous encore that left the audience wanting more. It would guarantee that next time they played, they would be in a bigger venue with more ticket sales. When Noctis left the stage, he felt the same thrill that he always felt when he performed. There was nothing in his life that couldn’t be fixed with music. 

They all got changed back into their street clothes and headed out to the tour buses in the back to set them on their next destination in Tenebrae. Noctis waited by the tour bus until Prompto came out, his demeanor exuding worry and concern. It was difficult for Noctis not to reach out and just grab him in his arms.

“You okay, Prompto?” Noctis asked, leaning against the tour bus as nonchalantly as possible. 

“Huh?” Prompto looked up, as if he was noticing Noctis for the first time. “Oh. Yeah. Sorry I worried you, Noctis.”

“Liar,” Noctis said, making Prompto stumble. “You’re not okay. You think I can’t tell that? You look worse than when that shit happened with Ravus.”

“Yeah,” Prompto said. “I’m sure Cor told you. I just really don’t know what to think right now. If it’s alright with you, I think I just need to be alone.”

Noctis felt a surge of pain go through him. It would be horrible of him to try and act selfishly now and ignore Prompto’s wishes. “I’m here for you whenever you need me,” Noctis said. “I consider us close, Prompto.”

“Are we?” Prompto asked, making Noctis stare at him in surprise and dismay. He looked down, his own features pained. “I don’t even know who I am, Noctis. After this tour… You’re better off without me at this point.”

“What’s gotten into you?” Noctis demanded as Prompto took a step to get on the bus. He grabbed Prompto’s wrist, preventing him from taking another step. “I’m not going to just abandon you because you’re going through shit.”

Prompto looked at him, his eyes glistening with tears. “He received the results early, since he’s a doctor. He’s my father.”

“Is it a good thing?” Noctis asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t think so. Cor said your father told him to keep him away from me. Noctis, what if I’m the child of some terrible person. What if I’m the child of psychopath or something?”

“I don’t think that automatically makes you one,” Noctis said. “Prompto, you’re kind, you’re sweet, you’re a good person. Anyone who knows you is lucky to be your friend. Anyone would be lucky to be with you.”

“Anyone?” Prompto asked. Noctis’s heart began to race from the way he said it, very much aware that he was still holding onto Prompto. “Even you?”

_Fuck, Prompto. You’re going to make me think you like me._ “Even me.”

They were silent for a long moment, leading Noctis to consider all the things he could do to Prompto right now and what he should do. He was so tempted to just lean in and kiss him, to take him into his arms…

“You guys ready to go?” Iris called as she jumped out of her tour bus. She looked at Noctis and Prompto as Noctis released him, looking anywhere but at Prompto or Iris. “We’re waiting on you.”

“Way to be a cockblock Iris,” Cindy called from the same bus, just behind her. “Come back onboard. They’re done now, thanks to you.”

Noctis and Prompto both blushed in embarrassment, very much aware that anyone on the tour buses could see that Noctis almost kissed him. He smiled at Prompto, trying to hide whatever had momentarily come over him, and indicated to the bus.

“Come on, Prompto,” Noctis said. “Let’s go to Tenebrae.”

“Okay.” Prompto smiled back at him, and Noctis led the way onto the tour bus. Everyone on board was either very good at hiding that they had seen what had happened, or they were genuinely paying attention to other matters.

Noctis sat in the comfortable couch on the decked out tour bus, and Prompto sat next to him. Before he could do anything, Cor shot him a warning look as he got on the bus then indicated to the driver it was time to leave. So Noctis only smiled as he settled in next to Prompto as Prompto began to show him the photos he took of the show that night.

There was something comfortable about sitting next to Prompto, on a tour bus, traveling Eos to perform from venue to venue. He thought back to what his father had said, the questions he had to answer before he knew whether or not Prompto was someone worth it all. The thought of losing Prompto just moments before had scared him, though. It scared him more than he imagined he could be afraid. 

He knew now that he couldn’t be friends with Prompto. It might destroy his music career if the fans found out, but Noctis couldn’t help it. He liked Prompto, and eventually he would have to tell him. Now wasn’t the time, though. Not with what Prompto was dealing with right now. But he knew that he would have to tell Prompto soon. It might change things irrevocably, and Prompto might not want to continue touring with the band after he found out his friend liked him, but he couldn’t just keep thing under wraps anymore.

The thought of Prompto disappearing from his life had put things into sudden perspective, a clarity in his mind now that he couldn’t forget. Noctis liked Prompto, and he couldn’t just ignore it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing this chapter due to some chronic pain issues, so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as well written as the others (which isn't to say I write well to begin with but I enjoy it so that's all that matters).
> 
> The song for this chapter is _ The Pretender _ by Foo Fighters.  
My husband and I were talking about famous drummers that are great musicians, and we talked about tons of different styles until we were both mentioned Dave Grohl, and it was all over from there.
> 
> Other music that influenced this chapter were:  
This guitar versus violin battle: https://youtu.be/nrQ1HYIsksA  
And the Sully Erna vs Shannon Larkin drum battle (this version is a bit old but it's SO GREAT live): https://youtu.be/iJ8-r_hd5PY


	18. Where Do We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis experiences Altissia

Altissia was the culmination of everything that Ignis loved about music. It was modernity with an ancient backdrop, the rivers and channels surrounding the city cultivating a romantic feel that seemed to permeate everyone and everything who stepped foot into the city. As the bands descended on the city for the last leg of their summer tour, Ignis felt as if he had stepped into an ancient world of music that beckoned him to stay.

They had already performed in Altissia, to the uproarious cheers of an audience that always demanded more. In the fall Starscourge would be heading on their second leg of the tour, likely with another opening act. Ignis would not be joining them.

He had already been in constant contact with Cid, sending him his edits for the performance he was expected to deliver at the end of the summer when he got back from the tour. Everyone had been practicing his music all summer without him. As soon as he got back from Altissia he would have to practice with the ensemble and perform the piece he hadn’t told anyone about. Not even Gladio.

Over the course of the summer he had worked on the piece until Cid had told him it was perfected. Naturally, Ignis was still worried about how it was going to go, but when they had gotten to Altissia, he had forgotten all of his worries. The music he had written almost seemed to fit into the world of Altissia, the music in his mind floating over the water as he walked around the city, unencumbered by the worries of the rest of the world.

The summer had given him a fresh perspective that he never thought he would be able to access, let alone appreciate. When he got back to the conservatory, his first order of business would be to seek therapy as Dr. Caelum had suggested. He supposed that he did things a little backwards, but he hadn’t been ready to accept the help that therapy offered until now.

The next thing he would be doing is focusing on the music he wanted to create, not what others wanted him to perform. Cid was probably the most supportive professor, save for the dean, in exploring his own musical tastes and talents. It surprisingly delighted Ignis to think that he was eager to perform in more showcases in the future.

And the last thing he would do is tell Gladio that he liked him. At first he thought that maybe it was just friendship that he wasn’t reading into correctly. But as the summer progressed, as he spent more and more time with Gladio, he understood that it was more than just a passing crush or a whim of fancy. He _liked_ Gladio, and he knew that he wanted to be with the man more than just a little.

There were times when he thought that Gladio was going to kiss him, that he was going to admit to Ignis that he liked him, but it never came. He was beginning to worry that he was reading into something that wasn’t there. So he resolved not to say anything until the end of the summer. At that point, it would be easier since it was likely Gladio did not reciprocate. He would find a way to carry on with being friends with the drummer, until such a time that these feelings passed.

But Ignis knew that he couldn’t just keep these feelings bottled within him. He had kept his thoughts and desires suppressed for so long that he wasn’t going to just deny what he was feeling anymore. Gladio had supported him so much so that it may have been unfair of Ignis to push his own emotions onto the man, but Ignis couldn’t just deny what he was feeling. He had to at least be honest with himself and with the one person who had supported him through everything. 

It could mean that he would lose him forever, which he was more than aware of, but he couldn’t just ignore what he was feeling. He needed to make it clear to Gladio that even though he didn’t reciprocate, he was still going to continue to treat Gladio as a friend. Nothing would change in that aspect, even if it nearly killed Ignis to do it. He thought of Gladio rejecting him, and he felt a rush of pain through his chest. He could deal with that, he knew, but he couldn’t deal with Gladio never wanting to see him again.

Now it was their last night in Altissia. They had the evening free, the time to do whatever they wanted until they had to board the ferry back to Galdin Quay then make the trek back to Insomnia. Ignis didn’t know if he was going to tell Gladio today or as soon as they made it back to Insomnia. He spent most of his time by the water, trying to decide what he was going to do before the evening ended.   
There was a clamoring behind him, and he turned to see Gladio walking towards him, all fire and sunlight, as he took photos with fans who recognized him. There were several young and pretty women who were doing their best to hang all over Gladio, which only served to make Ignis more than jealous. He didn’t like that side of him, since it was so ugly, but he had managed it quite well.

“You are so talented,” one of the young women said to Gladio as a group gathered around him. “Are you doing anything on your last night in town?” Ignis didn’t have to see well or far for him to tell she was batting her eyelashes at Gladio.

Gladio looked away from the woman, his eyes flashing with a devious grin as he looked at Ignis. Ignis turned away from him, unable and unwilling for Gladio to see him flushed with the heat of desire. It was moments like these that made him think that Gladio was interested in him, but it was all wishful thinking. Still, Ignis had been impressed by how much Gladio had the self control to deny the invitations of young women everywhere. He really seemed to be following Cor’s instructions to stay out of the gossip columns this tour.

“If you think I’m talented, then you haven’t met my friend, Ignis,” Gladio said as he walked over to the railing Ignis was leaning against and put his arm around his shoulders. Ignis did his best to look friendly as he adjusted the glasses he wore, no longer with the tinting that had been making his right eye work harder.

“Oh you’re the violinist from the show too!” a pretty blond woman said as she looked at Ignis. “Can I get a picture with you?”

“Of course you can,” Gladio volunteered for him as he pushed Ignis forward a little.

They spent the rest of the time with the group taking photos and thanking them for their support, the invitation from the woman long since ignored and forgotten. It was a smart way to distract the crowd from any sort of invitations that Gladio was better off declining. Ignis couldn’t help but wonder how many he had said yes to without him knowing. They were so focused on the tour that it didn’t seem likely that he had accepted any, but Ignis had a jealous streak in him that kept him wondering.

“Thank you all so much for your support,” Gladio said with a smile. “If you’ll excuse us, I’m going to take this guy for a drink.”

“I would be happy to show you guys one of my favorite spots,” the same woman who had already invited Gladio out tried again.

“Thanks, but I already have a spot picked out for us. It’s a band thing.” Gladio smiled in a way that made the woman blush. It was the type of smile that indicated that her invitation was received and would be reciprocated if he didn’t have business to attend to. It was the smile that told him that Gladio was very much a ladies man and wouldn’t ever stop being one.

_After Altissia, then_, Ignis confirmed as Gladio took him away from the crowd of fans that had amassed around them. When they got back to Insomnia, Ignis would invite Gladio out for a drink, tell him that he was romantically interested in him, and then express that he was okay with being friends with him. It would be very methodical, and delaying it would give Ignis the chance to prepare for the inevitable heartbreak he would feel.

“Where are we going?” Ignis asked as Gladio as he took him to a boat. Gladio let Ignis in the boat first, his hand outstretched for Ignis to hold onto as he stepped into the gently rocking boat. Ignis appreciated how gentle Gladio always was with him without making him feel like he was being pitied or coddled. He sat down as Gladio got in and sat across from him, and they set off with the gondolier in control.

“You like coffee, right?” Gladio said as Ignis looked at the beautiful scenery of the city. “There’s a place nearby that is said to have the best cappuccinos you’ll ever drink.”

“If that’s the case then it’ll likely ruin coffee for me,” Ignis said as he crossed his legs, leaning his elbow against his knee and perching his chin on his hand that was palm up.

“It’ll just mean I’ll have to take you back to Altissia in the near future.” Gladio leaned back and grinned at him. “I wanted to spend some time with you alone before we went back to Insomnia.”

_It’s almost like a date_, Ignis thought. He couldn’t really fathom Gladio treating it as a date, though. The man clearly liked women, and he was just being a good friend to him. Ignis had already received too much with Gladio giving him the electric violin and being able to tour with them. 

“Here we are,” Gladio said a short while later as the gondola pulled up to another streetway. He tipped the gondolier and helped Ignis out of the boat once again. Ignis kept his cane with him, even though when he was with Gladio he rarely used it. Gladio was naturally able to help Ignis from place to place when he was with him that it didn’t even feel like he was being helped.

Gladio took Ignis to a café that was small and secluded, a bit out of the way from the normal path of tourism. An older woman and man ran the shop, taking orders from the locals who were clearly regular customers. When they sat down, the woman came over to them and took their order. Gladio placed the order without asking what Ignis wanted, thoroughly giving him the impression that they were on a date.

The older woman came back a moment later with two fresh cappuccinos and a dessert for them to split. Ignis took a drink of the cappuccino and immediately smiled. Gladio was right. It was the best cappuccino he had in a long time. 

“This is delicious,” Ignis said as he took another drink. “How did you discover this place?”

“I asked around,” Gladio explained as he took a fork and cut the chocolatey dessert for them to split. “All the locals say that this is the best place for a cappuccino.”

“You went through a lot of effort for this,” Ignis said. He refrained from asking him why. He was just being a good friend, and Ignis couldn’t keep reading into it. “Thank you.”

“I wanted to treat you before we went back to Insomnia,” Gladio explained. “So what are you going to do when you get back?”

“Therapy as my doctor recommended,” Ignis said. “Next semester I am going to be focusing more on my own music more than what others want of me. And in a few days’ time there will be an ensemble performance for a piece I wrote. I would like you to attend, if you would like to.”

“You don’t want to just quit the conservatory and travel the world with me?” Gladio asked with a smile that Ignis had to look away from. 

“As tempting as it is, I believe my time at the conservatory will help me determine exactly what I would like to do with my career,” Ignis replied. “I could certainly become a classical musician, or I could do something else.”

“So many options,” Gladio agreed. “I can’t wait to see where you will go. Will you wait for me to come back to Insomnia after the fall leg of the tour?”

“Of course I will,” Ignis replied. “You are my best friend, after all.” 

Gladio’s smile faltered a little, and he took a drink of his cappuccino as Ignis took a bite of the dessert, the chocolate complimenting the espresso perfectly. “Friends, huh?” Gladio smiled at him a moment later, as if he were wrestling with something in his mind. “I’ll be happy to see whatever you have planned for your music career, Ignis. You’re going to be very successful no matter what you do.”

“As are you,” Ignis replied. 

They fell into an uncomfortable silence, leaving Ignis to wonder what he said wrong. After a moment the uncomfortable silence fell away as they continued their usual casual conversation about nothing in particular. There were moments when he felt like Gladio was looking at him differently, almost with more reservation than he normally did. It gave Ignis the impression that he was holding something from him, something that had hurt him by whatever words Ignis had used. He wanted to apologize for it, but he didn’t know what he should apologize for.

As the sun began to set, Ignis and Gladio continued their conversation as they walked along the water, enjoying the shimmering light on the water. Ignis felt comfortable with Gladio, but there was something in between them that was invisible to them yet very much tangible. Maybe Ignis should just have said something already. Getting it out in the air now would have been a better idea than this tension between them. 

“So much for a great last night in Altissia,” Gladio muttered as they watched the sun glistening over the water as it set. 

“I’m sorry for whatever it is I said that has upset you,” Ignis said quietly. 

“Why did you have to go and act like that?” Gladio snapped, shocking Ignis. What did he say that was so wrong? “Did you really think we could just be friends?”

Ignis felt a stuttering in his heart, a pain coursing through him that he didn’t know he could feel. He had thought that it was safe for him to consider Gladio his friend, even his best friend. But Gladio didn’t see it that way. He was just a charity case for him, a musician who saw Ignis as potential. He knew he had terrible vision, but had he been so blind that he couldn’t see the truth? 

This was all about the music, all about how Gladio could make Ignis a better musician. Ignis had not only thought that Gladio had wanted him to be friends, he had been so ignorant as to believe that it was appropriate for him to even express his feelings towards the drummer. At the end of this tour, Gladio was making his intentions known. It wasn’t about friendship, let alone romance. It was only about making Ignis a better musician. Just like his parents.

“I apologize if I misread your intentions,” Ignis said formally as the pain erupted in his chest and spread throughout his body. He felt himself shutting it all out, shutting out the thought of being friends with someone he didn’t deserve. He gave Gladio a sad smile. “Thank you for this wonderful experience, Gladio. I appreciate you opening my eyes to new horizons. And thanks for the cappuccino.”

Ignis turned and began to walk away. “Shit, wait,” Gladio called behind him. “Ignis, wait. I didn’t mean it like that.”

Ignis hesitated. He turned and looked at Gladio. “I understand very clearly Gladio. I am feeling a bit tired. I think I’m going to retire back to the hotel for the evening.” He left before Gladio could say anything else. When he got back to the hotel, he sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. 

What had he been expecting? He had been prepared for Gladio to reject him romantically, but he wasn’t expecting Gladio to make it clear to him that they weren’t even friends. There was something in him that had things so twisted, so mistaken. At the end of the day, he was still just as valuable as his playing. Gladio certainly made that clear that his ability as a musician took precedence. He just wished that Gladio had made that clear from the beginning instead of leading him to believe they could be friends, let alone something more.

“Hey Ignis,” Prompto called from the other side of the hotel door, knocking. “You hungry? We’re all going out to dinner to celebrate our last night of the tour.”

“I am going to rest,” Ignis replied, his voice as strong as it always was, despite how weak he felt inside. 

“I’m coming in,” Prompto announced.

They were staying in an old hotel, like most in Altissia, so as long as they didn’t lock the door then anyone could come in. Ignis had been foolish enough to forget to lock the door. Prompto stepped into the room as Ignis sat up straight, trying not to look as if he had been rattled.

“What’s wrong?” Prompto asked as he sat next to Ignis on the bed. Ignis had no right to complain to Prompto. He had just discovered that he had a biological father only last week, and it was no guess that he was in a very vulnerable state of mind. 

“I’m just tired,” Ignis insisted.

“You say that, but I think I know you enough to tell when you’re lying,” Prompto said. “We’re friends after all, right? So what’s really going on?”

“I just misinterpreted some things from Gladio,” Ignis said quietly. “I think I’m ready to get back to Insomnia and back to the conservatory.”

“From Gladio?” Prompto asked in surprise. “He cares about you more than he cares about himself. I think you misinterpreted what you misinterpreted.” Prompto thought about what he said for a moment, as if he were trying to make sense of it himself. He then smiled at Ignis. “Let’s go have dinner with everyone, and you’ll see.”

“You’re a good friend, Prompto,” Ignis said honestly. “I don’t know if I can be around people right now.”

“That’s the best thing about being in a large group,” Prompto said. “You can sit next to me and Nyx or something, and it’s hard for people to talk about personal matters when there are a lot of people listening in. Then when you are able to, talk to Gladio about it. I’m sure you both are just having trouble communicating correctly.”

“Like you and Noctis?” Ignis pointed out. He paused. “That was unkind of me.”

“Yeah it was,” Prompto said. “But I can’t tell Noctis how I feel. His career is more important than anything I feel. Even if he did feel anything towards me, it’s clear his career would be destroyed if word got out.”

“Same with Gladio,” Ignis breathed. “Although it’s clear that he is far more a ladies’ man than anything.”

“Sucks, doesn’t it?” Prompto asked with a sad smile. “Come on. Let’s go get drunk over it together.”

Ignis wasn’t sure he was in the mood for company, but drowning his woes in alcohol with someone in a similar situation sounded like a good idea, so he got up and followed Prompto out of the hotel. They didn’t immediately go to the restaurant they all agreed to meet at, instead opting to head to a local bar and get a few drinks together before they ate with the larger group. It was probably a terrible idea, mainly because Ignis had not eaten much other than the dessert he shared with Gladio. 

By the time both walked into the restaurant together, Prompto and Ignis were both stumbling a little, but Prompto helped Ignis despite his tipsiness as they walked up to the room that had been reserved for them. Noctis gave Prompto a look that made Ignis jealous until he remembered that Prompto was unable to act on his emotions just as much as Ignis was. _Hence the drinking. _

Prompto and Ignis sat together at the table, Ignis sitting across from Noctis and Prompto across from Gladio, both of them chatting nonsensically. Ignis hadn’t released his inhibitions like this, probably ever, and it was clear that he and Prompto were suffering together. They were happy together in their misery, a friendship born of familiarity and bonded over mutual pain. 

Several times, Ignis thought he saw Gladio looking at him, whether in concern or desire, but he disregarded it. It was obvious that Gladio felt nothing for him, let alone anything romantically, and the only thing he could do was convince himself that anything he thought he saw from Gladio was merely just his own imagination. He spent the dinner trying his best to enjoy Prompto’s company, much the same that Prompto was trying to forget Noctis.

By the time the last dinner of the tour was over, Ignis and Prompto were thoroughly drunk. They attempted to go back to the hotel together, laughing as they stumbled over each other, all thoughts of their heartache forgotten at the bottom of their cups. Noctis had taken it upon himself to help Prompto back, his arm around Prompto’s waist, and Prompto’s arm around Noctis’s shoulder.

“Come on, Ignis,” Gladio offered as Ignis stumbled back to the hotel room on his own. He reached out his hand to help Ignis, but he shirked it away. “Ignis…”

“I’m fine,” Ignis replied as his speech slurred.

He kept a respectful distance from Ignis as they walked back to the hotel, and Ignis pretended he couldn’t feel his concern. Ignis stumbled ungracefully, and Gladio was immediately there, catching him by the waist to keep him from falling. Ignis’s heart was racing. Even in his inebriated state he was still so attracted to Gladio. Just the touch of his strong arm, his warmth radiating off of Gladio, was enough to stir something in Ignis that was inappropriate to think about.

“Thanks,” Ignis said as he pulled away from Gladio. They made it back to the hotel, and Ignis immediately went to his room.

“Get some sleep,” Gladio called as Ignis opened the door to his hotel room. He looked back at Gladio, at his concerned face, and turned back to his door. 

“You too,” Ignis replied as he walked into the hotel room, shutting the door behind him. Ignis collapsed onto the bed, ignoring the pain in his heart despite the alcohol. Tomorrow he would be back in Insomnia, and he could forget all about Gladio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart hurt when I wrote this. I'm sorry to do this to you Ignis.
> 
> Song of the Chapter is _ Where Do We Go _ by Lindsey Stirling featuring Carah Faye


	19. I Will Possess Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis partakes in the ensemble performance

Gladio hadn’t heard from Ignis since they got back to Insomnia. He had tried to talk to him on the way back, on the ferry and on the tour bus waiting for them in Galdin Quay, but Ignis had always found a reason to avoid him. He would go talk to Prompto about his photography, to Lunafreya about their music, to anyone but Gladio. He couldn’t blame him, not after what he said, but he didn’t get the chance he desperately needed to explain himself. To apologize.

But he never got the chance. As soon as the tour bus parked in Insomnia, Ignis thanked Cor for the experience, then immediately took off. Gladio had tried to call him, to text him, to reach out to him in whatever way he could, but Ignis wasn’t responding. He had even attempted to go by his apartment, but every time he did there was no answer.

Gladio hadn’t meant to come across like he didn’t care about Ignis. He was frustrated by Ignis only thinking of him as a friend, especially when he was preparing to confess to him on their last night in Insomnia. Instead it only came out as anger, and he had hurt Ignis in a way he had never anticipated. Gladio had even reached out to his father, but his father had said that Ignis’s professor, Cid, was the only one who likely had any communication with him.

The only thing Gladio could think of was to show up to the ensemble performance that Ignis was taking part in. Ignis hadn’t particularly mentioned it until their final day in Altissia, so he had to reach out to Lunafreya to get the details. She had told him that it was the day before they were set to go back out on tour, and the night after their next performance in Insomnia. Tickets were already sold out for their show and for the ensemble performance, but Gladio had managed to get an extra from his father. There were benefits to knowing the dean of the conservatory. 

Gladio had been trying not to worry this entire time. The one chance he had to talk to Ignis, to set it right, and he couldn’t guarantee that Ignis would be willing to talk to him. He liked Ignis so much that he was ready to run out of the concert and abandon the band before they had a chance to tour again. But that was unfair to the others and likely wouldn’t even help. He couldn’t just destroy the careers of all of his bandmates out of his own selfishness.

As fans poured into the venue, Gladio was nervously waiting for the show to start, his mind already to the ensemble performance the next day. He was likely Ignis’s greatest fan, but right now Ignis thought of him as someone who just kept hurting him. There was nothing to be done for it tonight. He could only just hope for Ignis to give him a chance to let him apologize and tell him how he really felt.

They went on stage to the cheering of the crowd, their music lighting up the stage and the audience simultaneously. Gladio could only give himself over to the music, hoping that Ignis would at the very least just talk to him again. He didn’t know if Ignis would ever want to meet up with him, to be friends with him again, let alone something more, but he had to do something. His thoughts were on Ignis as they played Libertus’s bass heavy song from the deluxe album to the roar of the audience.

_How I wish you could see the potential_   
_The potential of you and me_   
_It’s like a book elegantly bound_   
_But in a language that you can’t read just yet_

The rest of the concert went by in a blur, Gladio in love with drumming but distracted. He must have given off a distracted energy, because Noctis looked back at him several times in worry. As the concert ended and they took their bow, Gladio walked off stage, sweaty and coming off of the high of playing music to an even larger crowd than they had experienced just a few weeks before.

“Gladio,” Noctis called to him after they got changed and were ready to go home.

“What’s up?” Gladio asked as nonchalantly as he could. 

“You were sloppy tonight,” Noctis replied. “You have to get your head in the music or sort out whatever is going on between you and Ignis.”

“That obvious?” Gladio asked. “I can’t do anything until tomorrow. He’s not answering my calls or texts. There’s an ensemble performance tomorrow that I’m going to that I’m hoping we’ll be able to talk afterwards.”

“Prompto mentioned something about that,” Noctis said. He looked away from Gladio guiltily.

“Wait, Prompto has been in touch with Ignis?” Gladio demanded. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Ignis is really hurt by what you said,” Noctis snapped. He sighed. “Ignis made Prompto promise not to tell you that they’ve been in touch. Listen, Ignis doesn’t want to hurt you, but he’s afraid of being hurt again. Ignis isn’t like you, Gladio. He’s careful and thinks about what he does before he does it.”

“How is it that I missed the obvious and _you_ get it?” Gladio asked. They looked at each other, more brothers than friends, and grinned. “I’ll talk to him. I’ll set it right.”

“You have to consider the consequences too,” Noctis said, suddenly serious. “Are you prepared to be just friends with Ignis? Or if you want to be something more, are you prepared for the potential impacts to your career?”

“I’ve never really thought about how it could impact my career,” Gladio admitted. “I just know I want Ignis in my life.”

“And is Ignis prepared for the impact it would have on his career?” Noctis pointed out. “These are questions that Ignis is probably thinking of more than you.”

“If you were in the same situation with Prompto, what would you do?” Gladio blurted the question before he could filter his mind.

Noctis stared at him a moment, his expression both shocked and pained. “I think I would fight for him,” Noctis said quietly. “My career is important, but I’m quickly realizing that Prompto is more important than anything. If I had to make the choice between the two, I might just choose Prompto.”

“Lucky for you, Prompto would never ask you to make that choice,” Gladio said as he gave his friend a brotherly hug. “Make sure you let him know that before you end up in the same situation as me.”

Noctis nodded at him, his eyes far away as if he were considering the possibility of life without Prompto._ It’s amazing how quickly we fall in love_, Gladio thought. The thought of being in love with someone startled him, but when he considered who he was in love with, it made a lot of sense. Ignis was someone that was easy to fall in love with. He was kind and strong, talented and magnanimous. But more than that, he was someone that Gladio found it easy to be around, like he could be himself on a level that he hadn’t experienced before. Ignis was someone that made him want to be a better person all while supporting him to be the person he wanted to become.

“You coming to the ensemble performance tomorrow?” Gladio asked.

“I can’t. I have dinner with my dad before the tour starts again.” Noctis made a face that indicated he didn’t want to go._ Ardyn will be there then_, Gladio recognized.

“Good luck. Don’t let Ardyn get you down.” They went their separate ways, Gladio heading home to try and sleep before the early morning crept up on him. 

Gladio fell into a fitful sleep as his anxiety over the thought of losing his chance with Ignis. He had a lot of questions to consider that Ignis had probably mulled over while Gladio never considered them. The greatest question was whether or not being with Ignis would be worth risking everything.

Their career was just getting started, but to Gladio it seemed ridiculous that he would be ostracized from the music industry just for liking a man. He had never liked a man before, but to him the answers seemed simple. If he liked someone then he should just be with them. That’s always how he felt before with the women he had been with, but he never liked them to the extent that he liked Ignis.

He had kept his desire for Ignis to himself all in an attempt to try and help him explore who he was as a person. But in that effort, he had lost him, unable to keep the line between friendship and romance clearly defined. He had flirted with Ignis, taken him on a date in Altissia, then hurt him because he was tired of feeling like he was just a friend. All the while, Ignis was trying to heal from his own pain and was left confused by Gladio in the process. No wonder he didn’t want to talk to him.

Gladio eventually fell asleep as the dawn hours crept along, waking up late in the afternoon. He usually woke up earlier to go to the gym, but right now his thoughts were racing over making the ensemble on time. It was a professional performance, meaning that Gladio would probably have to dress decently for it. He pulled out his black designer suit meant only for special occasions, wondering what Ignis would think by seeing him in something like this.

Time passed excruciatingly slow as Gladio waited for the ensemble performance, reminding him of all the other times he was willing to wait for Ignis. He would wait forever if it meant having Ignis back in his life. The TV was particularly boring, mostly just news about politics. There was a lot of buzz being generated on the music channels about Starscourge, which was very promising. Gladio felt his stomach flutter when he saw Ignis on the TV, a recording from the show in Altissia, performing with The Oracles. 

_I have to fix this_, Gladio thought as he got ready for the performance. When he headed over to the conservatory, he was astounded by how crowded it was. There were usually crowds of people coming to the performance, but not like this. The performance was taking place on the outdoor stage, and it was already extremely crowded. Gladio didn’t know how he was going to find a place to sit, let alone a way to talk to Ignis. 

There were soft blue banners announcing the ensemble performance with a special appearance by Ignis Scientia that lined the stage. With the sun already setting, it gave the stage an ethereal feel as if they were about to witness a summoning of the Six. Gladio looked around, trying to find a place to sit, and realized he would likely have to stand.

“Gladio, my boy,” his father called to him. He turned and saw his father walking up to him, just as well dressed as Gladio was for this performance. “How was the concert last night?”

“It was great,” Gladio replied. “Thanks for the ticket.”

“Of course. I saved you a seat. Come on.” Clarus took his son to the front row where two seats were reserved on the benches. “Cid has promised this is going to be a fantastic arrangement. Ignis really seems to have spread his wings.”

“I think I messed up really bad,” Gladio said quietly as they sat down in their reserved seats. “I’m trying to talk to Ignis afterwards to apologize.”

His father nodded. “Cid had mentioned that Ignis seemed off. All you can do is apologize and hope he will understand. If anyone knows you as a friend, they will understand.”

“What if I want to be more than friends with him?” Gladio whispered.

“Ah,” his father replied, as if this all suddenly made sense. “Apologies and confessions work much the same way.”

“And you’re okay with it?” Gladio asked in surprise.

“You’re my son. If this makes you happy, then I will support you. I’m more concerned about you breaking his heart than the other way around.” His father laughed as if he said something funny.

“With how I’ve acted in the past and where I’m at now, then, I guess you have a right to be concerned. It’s different with him, though. I don’t want to be without him.” He was saying it more to himself than to his father, knowing that he truly felt that way about Ignis. The only thing he would hope is that Ignis would even want to be a part of his life now.

“I will be congratulating them after the performance,” his father mused. “Why don’t you join me?”

Gladio nodded, knowing that his father was the type to meddle only so far as to provide the opportunity to do something about the situation. The rest would be up to Gladio. As the lights dimmed and the ensemble walked on stage, a bluish hue to the stage lighting illuminating the players. They were all dressed well, but remarkably more casual than Gladio would have anticipated. Cid was the conductor, in attire that was probably far more trussed up than what he normally wear based off of what Ignis and Clarus had told Gladio.

What caught Gladio’s breath was seeing Ignis on stage, as first chair violinist, holding his classical instrument for this performance. He dressed in dark pants and button up dark purple shirt that had some sort of print that Gladio couldn’t make out from this far away. Ignis was wearing his glasses, but they weren’t tinted like they had been in the past. Even from this distance, Ignis’s appearance made Gladio want to just approach him and take him in his arms.

“The program,” Clarus said as he handed Gladio the pamphlet of the program, the full ensemble and choir tuning on stage.

Gladio flipped through it, reading the names of the performers, until he got to the description of the music. _The Theme of Love and Loss, this program is meant to evoke the tides of change as the heart undergoes radical transformation. Inspired by trauma, growth, and healing, this composition tells the story of sacrifice for the sake of duty, honor, and love. It is begs listeners to ask the question that we seldom ask ourselves: How far are we willing to go for those we love?_

The music started before Gladio could say anything to his father. It was soft at first, the choir coming in with a fiery intensity that made everyone hush and listen intently, until the music swelled. When the violin came in, haunting and high above even the other instruments, it made Gladio’s heart hurt. It was the pain of longing, of needing to do what was right for the other person regardless of what personal feelings one had. It was the desire to sacrifice oneself so that the other person could have a hope of survival.

It evoked a burning pain and desire so deep within Gladio that he could feel Ignis’s heartbreak over his own love and loss. It brought tears to his eyes, and when he glanced at his father he noticed that he was also moved to tears. No one in the audience dared move. They barely dared to breathe. Gladio was fixated on Ignis, who didn’t even need to read the sheet music in front of him. This music was an extension of himself, something he composed, something he knew by heart. It was the beauty, pain, and desire. 

The music came to an end far too quickly, even though they had to be listening to it for quite some time. As the music ended, there was a prolonged silence as if everyone was coming out of a trance. Then the applause began, a standing ovation that didn’t end and wouldn’t end for a long time. Cid took his bow as conductor, had the entire ensemble and choir take their bow, then had Ignis stand up at the front of the stage to take his bow as first violin and composer. 

Gladio was on his feet, applauding Ignis as loud as he could as he took his bow. When Ignis straightened, he caught his gaze, and he looked at him in shock and something else Gladio couldn’t quite identify. It wasn’t exactly just pain. It was something more. Despair. Longing. Heartbreak. Gladio screamed at himself internally for ever making the person he longed for feel that way.

“Come with me,” Clarus said as the ensemble and choir finally began to make their way off stage. His father had to have seen how Ignis looked at him. Gladio had the sudden urge to run away, something he had never felt before. He was the cause of Ignis’s pain, so his instincts were telling him to remove the source of his pain. To remove himself from Ignis’s life.

But a larger part of him begged him to stay, to see what he could do to repair the relationship. Hadn’t he thought of Ignis every day since they met? No, it was longer than that, he realized. He had been the one to be there, to staunch the bleeding while Ignis was on the verge of death after being hit by a drunken driver on the streets of Insomnia. It was something he couldn’t just bring up to Ignis, something he didn’t want Ignis to feel beholden to him for.

But ever since that day, he had always wondered if he was doing well. He had agonized over not knowing what happened to him. He had nightmares about that night and had put all of his passion into his drumming as a way to process it. He had sent each and every drum beat, every piece of music he wrote, to the Six as a prayer that he would be okay.

Everything he had done had been a hope for Ignis. Then without knowing it, he met him again, he fell in love with him. It was as if the Six themselves had heard his prayers and had offered him a future that he just had to reach out and take. Even if it was just a future of knowing that Ignis was happy, that was enough for him._ It has to be enough, if that’s what he wants._

Gladio’s father must have sensed a shift in him as he took him backstage where all the ensemble players and the choir were chatting amongst themselves energetically, as if the music had ignited a fire in them that wouldn’t burn out anytime soon. Ignis had that effect on people, and his music was sure to as well. Cid was talking to Ignis about something, but stopped when Clarus approached them, Gladio standing behind him.

“Congratulations,” the dean said to Cid and Ignis as he shook both of their hands. “I can say that, without a doubt, this is the finest piece of music to ever be composed, produced, and performed here at the conservatory. You certainly have a promising career ahead of you, Mr. Scientia.”

“Thank you, sir,” Ignis said, but his eyes were looking to Gladio.

“Cid, I think we need to do this more often,” Clarus said as he put his hand on Cid’s shoulder and conveniently led him away from Ignis and Gladio.

They stared at each other for a time, neither one of them able to say anything for a short while. When they both went to say something, they stumbled over their words, causing another awkward silence.  
“The performance was beautiful,” Gladio said finally. “It moved me to tears.”

“Thank you,” Ignis replied formally. “I am happy you were able to attend.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Gladio said. “I consider you the closest person in my life. If you want to be, that is.” He was careful not to say the word ‘friend.’ There was nothing about how he felt towards Ignis that was friendship, and maybe one day Ignis would truly understand that. 

“I thought…” Ignis paused then started again. “We come from two very different worlds. Everything about us is different. I wouldn’t want your career to be damaged in any way because of me.”

“It won’t be,” Gladio blurted out, his heart racing at the thought of losing Ignis. “And I don’t care if it is. Nothing is more important than having you in my life, Ignis.”

Ignis looked at him as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Back in Altissia… There is too much that I need to work through. Too much is uncertain, and I don’t know if I am ready for anymore pain.”

“I was being a jerk and an idiot. I was trying to express something, and it didn’t come across right.” Gladio sighed. “Listen, I have to go back on tour tomorrow. I’m not expecting you to wait for me. Hell, I wouldn’t wait for me. But if you happen to, when I get back, can we talk this through? There’s a lot I want to tell you, but I want to make sure we’re both in the right headspace for it. At the end of it, if you still don’t want me in your life, I’ll respect that.”

Ignis stared at him for a long moment, clearly conflicted. There was pain and heartache in his features, his frown more worried than usual. But Gladio thought he saw hope as well, and he had to hold onto that.

“Okay,” Ignis finally replied. “I think that should give me the time I need to work things through with my therapist.”

“You’re in therapy?” Gladio asked with a smile. “I’m glad you’re finding the strength to heal.”

“So am I,” Ignis said with a gentle smile.

“Can I text you and call you while I’m on tour? I don’t want us to not be in touch at all, but if it’s what you need-”

“No, it’s fine. I would like that.” The smile on Ignis’s face was now directed at Gladio, making his mind race and his heart do summersaults that he was now familiar with. 

Gladio wanted to tell Ignis he loved him, to tell him that he couldn’t imagine even another moment without him, but Ignis was healing from hurts, some of which Gladio had caused. He couldn’t continue to be selfish and needed to respect Ignis’s needs above his own wishes._ Just having him in my life is enough._

“Great,” Gladio replied with a wide grin. “I might bug you a bit.”

“I hope you do,” Ignis replied. Gladio stopped the urge to reach out and kiss Ignis. He was hopelessly in love with the guy, he had been so sure he was going to confess to him, but he hesitated when he saw him.

He thought back to everything Ignis had been through, and he knew that there was so much that Ignis had to cope with that it would be foolish of him to just force his emotions on him. The Six had brought Ignis back into his life. Shouldn’t he be willing to wait a little longer until Ignis was ready to hear the truth?

“I’m sorry again for hurting you,” Gladio said. “You really are the most important person in my life. I’m worried that if I turn around you will just disappear again.”

“I won’t disappear,” Ignis affirmed. “The time without you hasn’t been easy.”

“It sucks that I have to go back on tour,” Gladio said. He grinned. “You could always come with me.”

“The semester starts tomorrow,” Ignis pointed out. “I will have to stay here.”

“I know,” Gladio said with a sigh. “I’ll be gone for a few weeks. Let’s meet up when I get back.”

“Okay. I look forward to it.” Ignis was being pulled away from Gladio by groups of the ensemble and choir wanting to talk to him about his music. It was a world of music in which Gladio was an outsider and Ignis was the star.

“I’ll see you soon,” Gladio called as Ignis was unceremoniously pulled from the conversation.

“How did it go?” Gladio’s father asked as he made his way out of the crowd of ensemble and choir performers. 

“It’s a start,” Gladio admitted. “He’s talking to me again.”

“That’s a good start,” Clarus replied with a smile. “You know, your mother hated me when we first met.”

“She did?” Gladio asked.

“Indeed, she did. She thought I was a player, always with women and never able to be pinned down. It took a lot to convince her I was serious about her.” Clarus smiled. “I suppose you really get it from me.”

Gladio laughed and clapped his father on the back. “Thanks dad. I’ll do my best to prove it to him too. Six, I’ll even announce it on live TV if I have to.”

“I doubt you’ll have to go to such lengths.”

“How did you convince mom?” Gladio asked, curious.

“I asked her to marry me.” Clarus grinned.

“Maybe I should start checking out rings then.” Gladio said with a laugh. “Thanks for your help. I hope I can last these next few weeks.”

“He’s talking to you now. So that gives you something to work with.”

“I’ll have to work hard to prove to him that I’m serious.” Gladio was determined. He would do what he could to repair the wounds he inflicted on Ignis and to prove to him that he was serious about him. It would be hard at such a distance, but he would do everything he could to make it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm home sick today thanks to this cold + chronic pain issues, which means I'll worry about the bullshit at work tomorrow because of it but for today I'll just write!
> 
> I was going to write something else, and started it yesterday, but this fit better as I have a specific idea for how this is all going to resolved. 
> 
> Two songs from this chapter:
> 
> _ I Will Possess Your Heart _ by Death Cab for Cutie
> 
> And Theme of Episode Ignis from the DLC for the ensemble performance. It only breaks my heart every time I listen to it. Special shout out to Mar for putting the idea in my head to use it at some point in this fic. <3 https://youtu.be/_EixYmTi8RE


	20. Lost in You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto joins Noctis for dinner
> 
> TW: Some sexual themes in this chapter

Prompto was considering not being the photographer for the band on the fall leg of their tour. That meant going back to Niflheim, and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to talk to his biological father yet. Verstael had been in touch with him, but they had only spoken briefly, slowly getting to know each other. There was something about Verstael that had worried Prompto from the beginning, and Cor had warned him to talk to Regis before deciding if he wanted Verstael to be a part of his life. 

So Noctis had suggested they all have dinner at Regis’s place the day before they went on tour again. If Prompto really didn’t want to go with them, then Noctis said he would understand. That made Prompto worried for another reason. He felt like he was meeting his boyfriend’s father, even though they weren’t likely to ever get together. He had thought that one night by the tour bus that something was going to happen, but since then nothing had happened. At this point, he didn’t think anything would happen.

He was resolved that Noctis would always put his career ahead of everything else. His music was most important to him, and anything else was superfluous. Prompto didn’t even think that Noctis was interested at this point. There was no solid proof that he was in Prompto’s mind. It was all his imagination, his own attraction and desire for Noctis that made him think Noctis was looking at him with desire. 

The rumors about Ravus had finally started to die down, but Noctis still had to be concerned about his image. With Prompto touring with them as their photographer there were times when people had asked him about Ravus, but Prompto was always quick to deny them. He hadn’t been in touch with Ravus since the rumors had started, and Ravus had only just started to appear in the public eye again, the bruising from Noctis’s punch finally healed.

With everything that had happened with Ravus still on Prompto’s mind and the knowledge that he was dealing with bigger issues regarding his own biological father, it made sense that Noctis would never be interested in him. Prompto didn’t even think that Noctis was interested in men to begin with. Basically, Prompto had no chance with someone like Noctis, and he knew it. 

When Noctis had suggested that they meet with his father for dinner, Prompto had been ready to just outright decline it. But a part of him wanted to know why his father was someone he should stay away from, and he figured he owed it to himself to know the truth. So he had to hide away his feelings for Noctis to have his questions answered, trying with great difficulty not to be so nervous.

Prompto arrived at Noctis’s father’s place, trying to dress well for the occasion but feeling like he was failing. He worried about his hair, his weight, his clothes, trying to at least look presentable. He settled on a pair of black pants, and a short sleeved button up white shirt. It was the cleanest, most respectable shirt he owned, which wasn’t saying much. He paired it with a tie, but his knot tying skills left much to be desired, so it was a bit crooked. It was the best he could do.

Still, he brought a bottle of wine to hopefully make up for his inadequacies. He pressed the button to the elevator for Regis’s place, feeling very out of place in the fancy apartment complex. He was already out of his depth. The elevator opened for him, someone in Regis’s apartment giving him the go ahead to come on up. He anxiously rode the elevator until it opened to the large, clearly expensive apartment that Noctis’s father live in.

“Hey Prompto!” Noctis said excitedly as he stepped off of the elevator. Noctis was dressed well, far better than how Prompto was dressed, in a rather chic suit that looked like it could be worn at a nice dinner or in a rock music video. Prompto didn’t think it was fair how attractive Noctis was on a regular basis, let alone in this ensemble he was wearing. 

“Hi Noctis,” Prompto said nervously. “This is a nice place. Uhh…. Here.” He handed Noctis the bottle of wine, fighting the urge to run away. 

“Thanks,” Noctis replied as he looked at Prompto in a way that made Prompto blush. _Your imagination is running wild_, he reminded himself. “Come on over. Dad is almost done making dinner.”

Prompto followed Noctis into the kitchen, his heart thumping in his chest nervously when he saw Regis making dinner, his back turned to them and focused on a pasta dish on the stove. Noctis walked over to a cabinet casually and opened the bottle of wine.

“Look what Prompto brought,” Noctis said as he poured four glasses and showed his father the bottle. 

“That’s a pretty good vintage,” his father commented. He took one of the glasses and sipped it. “Very nice. Thank you Prompto. I’m sorry I haven’t formally introduced myself. I’ll do so in just a moment.”

Noctis handed Prompto a glass of wine and set the fourth glass at the dinner table with a dismayed face. Prompto was curious about who else was joining them for dinner until he heard the elevator door open. 

“Hello Ardyn,” Noctis’s father called from the kitchen as he grabbed a bowl and put the pasta in it. “You’re just in time for dinner.”

“Oh and there’s wine,” Ardyn mused as he grabbed the glass on the table and took a taste. “Not the best, but it’ll do.”

Prompto flushed red. Noctis had told him about how Ardyn had always been so openly hateful towards him, but he wasn’t particularly prepared for it. Regis handed Noctis the bowl and grabbed his cane and wine glass, heading towards the dining table.

“Your taste in wine is too particular,” Regis commented as he looked at Ardyn. “This wine is delicious.” He set the wine glass down at his seat and held his hand out to Prompto. “Nice to formally meet you, Prompto. Noctis has told me a lot about you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Prompto said with a nervous smile. 

“I’m hungry,” Ardyn interrupted. Prompto noticed how no one bothered to give Ardyn a formal introduction. “Let’s eat.”

“Don’t mind my brother,” Regis said as they all took a seat at the table. Noctis sat across from Prompto while Ardyn and Regis sat at both ends of the table. “He never learned his manners.”

“You learned enough for the both of us,” Ardyn said dismissively. They all passed the food around the table, putting the food they wanted on their plates, before eating in an awkward silence. Prompto couldn’t tell if it was awkward because of Ardyn or because of him being there.

“So Prompto, Noctis tells me you’re a pretty decent photographer,” Regis said conversationally. “He told me about when he first saw your work, he just had to have you as his photographer for the tour.”

“Dad!” Noctis said like a little kid getting caught with candy he shouldn't have. 

“He wouldn’t shut up about it,” Ardyn joined in, clearly doing it more for the delight of watching Noctis be embarrassed.

“Really?” Prompto asked as he fidgeted nervously. “I’m just lucky to be considered for the opportunity.”

“Quite the opposite really,” Ardyn said before Regis could respond. “I can’t believe the son of Verstael Besithia turned out to be a photographer.”

There was a stony silence as Ardyn cut to the heart of why Prompto was there. He took a drink of his wine, wishing it was something stronger, as he thought about his adoptive parents. They had given him a true home, helped him recover from the scarring that the orphanage left on him, and had shown him the true meaning of parental love. He missed them every day since they had died.

“The Argentums were my parents,” Prompto dignified. 

“Quite right,” Regis replied kindly. “I am sorry for your loss, Prompto. They raised a very kind young man. Otherwise Noctis wouldn’t be so interested in you.”

Noctis put his face in his palm as Prompto blushed at the thought. _He just means as friends and as a photographer._ Prompto was very much ready to leave already, but he had to learn what he could about Verstael.

“Do you both know Verstael?” Prompto asked as he changed the subject.

“We have worked together,” Ardyn said as he looked at his wine glass, deciding what he should tell Prompto. He liked being in control, Prompto realized. 

“He isn’t someone that you should associate yourself with,” Regis said sternly. “I know he is your biological father, but you said it yourself. The Argentums were your parents.”

“But what about him makes him so bad?” Prompto asked, his heart racing.

“He is a mind ahead of his time,” Ardyn replied. “The world hasn’t been ready for his genius research and developments into cloning.”

“Cloning?” Prompto asked in surprise. 

“His research was admonished as inhumane and dangerous,” Regis snapped at Ardyn. “There’s a reason why he was demoted in the hospital he works at.”

“All great minds are considered dangerous when they pursue their calling,” Ardyn justified as he took another drink of the wine. “I had the pleasure of working with him all those years ago. You didn’t see how impressive his research was.”

“There’s a place and time for debate, but actually trying to clone humans is dangerous,” Regis insisted. “There is a reason that even Niflheim declared his research unethical.”

“He was so close to success too,”Ardyn said as he gave Prompto a knowing look that he couldn’t quite discern. “Such a pity.”

“You see, Prompto,” Regis said kindly while giving Ardyn a stony glare. “Besithia’s work has been hotly contested, but it has always been extremely dangerous work. No one could prove it, but many believe that he had harmed and even killed others in the sake of his research.”

“There’s no proof of that,” Ardyn stated simply.

“Regardless, I would be doing you a great disservice if I didn’t at least urge you to be cautious.” Regis looked at Prompto kindly before Ardyn moved onto a new topic of interest, leaving Prompto and Noctis to exchange worried glances at each other.

“So Noctis, when are you going to get married and settle down?” Ardyn asked after a time. Noctis nearly slammed his fork onto the table at Ardyn’s question. Apparently, he had dealt with this series of questions from Ardyn before.

“I think it’s none of your business,” Noctis snapped at him. 

“Oh I think it is,” Ardyn said as he looked at Prompto. 

“Ardyn,” Regis said warningly. 

“I can get on board with you being a musician, I suppose, since you have become so successful already. But coming from such a prestigious line, you really should get married and have some children soon. There are quite a few _women _I would be happy to introduce you to. I’m sure your father would be happy to have a grandchild in the family.”

“There is plenty of time for family planning, if that is what he so chooses,” Regis said dismissively. “He is still quite young, Ardyn. It doesn’t matter if he decides to marry or to be a celibate monk. As long as he is happy.”

“But let’s admit it. You would prefer if he married a woman and had children.” Ardyn’s eyes glistened mischievously as he looked from Noctis to Prompto. “And it would be far better off for his career.”  
“And we’re done,” Noctis said as he stood up. “It doesn’t matter if Prompto meets with Verstael Besithia or not. There’s enough crazy here already. Come on Prompto.”

“Oh. Okay.” Prompto stood up and looked at Regis. “Thanks for the meal.”

“Anytime,” Regis said with a polite smile. “Let’s do this again when tensions aren’t running so high. I have a lot I would like to ask you.”

Prompto looked at Regis nervously and smiled. “Yeah. Sure.”

“Come on.” Noctis took Prompto’s hand, sending a jolt of electricity coursing through Prompto as he pulled him to the elevator.

They got on, Prompto feeling the heat radiating from Noctis’s hand, not daring to let go. He had a feeling that if he pulled away then he might lose his chance forever, not that he had one to begin with. Prompto stood there, trying not to feel so awkward, his heart racing for an entirely different reason than learning his biological father was potentially a mad scientist.

“He just pisses me off so much,” Noctis said as the elevator descended. “What gives him the right to try and dictate my life? He’s not my father.”

“Your father seems nice,” Prompto suggested. “It was kind of him to tell me about Verstael. I think I’d like to keep touring with the band as your photographer, and I’ll decide when I get there if I want to see Verstael.”

Noctis nodded, a smile dancing on his lips. Prompto could just so easily lean over and kiss him, and Noctis was definitely giving him mixed messages by just so easily holding his hand. Noctis seemed to recognize that they were holding each other’s hands and immediately pulled his away. Prompto looked away from him, a bit hurt that Noctis reacted in such a way. 

“Sorry dinner was a bust,” Prompto said as the elevator door opened and they got off. “I’ll catch you later.”

He didn’t know why he wanted to cry right now from Noctis’s rejection. He had anticipated it a million times before, prepared for it even. But Noctis had been the one to grab his hand then push him away all in the next breath. Maybe he had just been too hopeful that Noctis would reciprocate.

“Wait, Prompto,” Noctis called after him.

Prompto didn’t wait. He was reading into it too much, he knew, but he had to walk away from Noctis so he could continue to work with him and be friends with him. He had to be alone if he knew that he was going to have to be on a tour bus with Noctis for the next several weeks while he tried to stow his emotions away somewhere deep inside his heart. He ran out of the apartment complex lobby and down the street, heading home as quickly as possible.

_My biological father is a mad scientist, and I’m in love with a guy I can never be with who will never even reciprocate how I feel._ Prompto thought about going home, but then he had a different thought. It had been a while since he saw his parents, his real parents. It was late, but the cemetery was open at all hours in the city that never slept. 

Prompto made his way to the center of the city, where they kept a large garden and the city’s cemetery. It was a place that was warm and inviting to all visitors, where the cherry blossoms bloomed in the spring and the willows turned orange and red in the fall. It was a warm night and everything was lush green, the wind blowing gently with the spirits of those buried there.

A large portion of the garden was just garden, a place for people to walk around and view the flowers. But more than half of the garden was dedicated to the souls of those who had passed, with row upon row of headstones to mark where they had been buried. The newer headstones were towards the front, and Prompto suspected that eventually the entire garden would be filled with headstones.

Weaving in and out of the headstones, Prompto found his way to a familiar row of headstones where his parents were buried. He had been there many times since the car crash. The first year he had been there nearly every day, but recently he hadn’t been there as much due to his work schedule and touring with Starscourge. Quietly, he sat down on the grass in front of his parents’ headstones, trying to think of where he should start.

As he was thinking about talking to his parents and where he should start, his phone went off. It was Ignis calling him. He was having his ensemble tonight. Prompto would have gone if Noctis hadn’t insisted on this dinner. 

“Hey Ignis,” Prompto answered the phone. “How was the performance?”

“It was great,” Ignis said. “Gladio was there too. I suppose we’re going to be talking again.”

“That’s great,” Prompto replied and suddenly felt his tears coming back to him. He wiped them away, trying not to sniffle too much.

“Is everything okay?” Ignis asked.

“What? Oh yeah,” Prompto replied. “I just got an answer to a question I didn’t have to ask.”

“Do you want me to meet you somewhere?” Ignis offered.

“Thanks but I’m visiting my parents. I haven’t in a while and I probably should see them before the tour resumes. I’ll talk to you later.” Prompto hung up as he looked at his parents tombstones, unsure of where to start.

He thought about it for a while, until everything just came pouring out of him. About how he met his biological father, about how he had been betrayed by Ravus, about how he had fallen in love with his best friend. It was all so overwhelming, and he wished that they were there to hug him and tell him that he would be okay like they had done just a few short years ago.

“I don’t know what to do,” he admitted to them through his tears. “I love him so much, but I don’t think he’ll ever like me like that. I really don’t know if I can just pretend we’re friends anymore. I wish you were here to tell me what to do.”

He was quiet for a long time, his knees pulled to his chest as he rested his forehead on his legs, crying. Prompto didn’t know if he was crying for his parents, for his biological father being a potential madman, for Ravus betraying him, or for knowing that Noctis would never reciprocate how he felt. At this point he felt like he was just feeling sorry for himself, but it all boiled down to him wishing his adoptive parents were still here for him. 

There was a rustling behind him, making him look up. It was dark, so at first Prompto couldn’t tell who was walking towards him, but then he recognized the outline of the person walking towards him.

“Noctis?” Prompto asked as Noctis came over to him and sat next to him. “How did you find me?”

“Ignis called,” Noctis explained. “He was worried about you and said you were visiting your parents. I figured if I walked around here long enough I would find you.”

“Why are you here?” Prompto asked. 

“I wanted to meet them,” Noctis explained. “Do you mind?” He indicated to the headstones. 

“Go ahead,” Prompto said, although he was surprised that Noctis would want to talk to his deceased parents.

“Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Argentum,” Noctis said as he addressed Prompto’s parents. “You’d be really happy with how Prompto’s doing. He’s really talented, but even more than that, he’s a good person. Everyone who meets him falls in love with him, myself included. I haven’t told him yet, which is my fault, but I hope you can accept that I love your son to the point that I’d be willing to give everything else up in my life. Maybe the next time I visit I’ll have an answer for you.”

Prompto couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Noctis must have said something that got misconstrued. There was no possible way that Noctis _loved _him. They were friends. He had his career to think about. He had to be saying this to just placate Prompto’s already sore heart.

“Let’s go for a walk,” Noctis suggested as he stood up. He held out his hand for Prompto to take as Prompto looked at him with longing and shock. He took his hand and walked with him, trying to figure out what the hell he just heard.

They walked, hand in hand, for a while, neither of them saying a word. Prompto wondered why Noctis wasn’t pulling his hand away from him, why he was leading him out of the gardens and back to Prompto’s apartment. This must be it, Prompto thought as they wordlessly walked into Prompto’s apartment, Noctis letting go of his hand to shut and lock the door behind them. _This is where Noctis tells me that we can only be friends and that I can’t tour with them anymore._

He had considered that possibility. If Prompto revealed his true emotions to Noctis, then of course Noctis would be uncomfortable and would ask him to cancel his contract. Prompto would be hurt, but he would respect Noctis’s wishes. It was Noctis’s band, his career, and therefore his decision.

“I know you’re straight and you don’t like me in that way,” Noctis said quietly as he stood by the door, as if he was ready to run. “But I’m in love with you Prompto. I meant what I said back there. If you asked me to give up my music career and run away with you, I’d do it. Because nothing is more important to me than you.”

There was a long silence as Prompto tried to figure out what Noctis was saying. _Noctis is in love… with me?_ It didn’t make sense to him. He had been agonizing over Noctis for so long that he had convinced himself that it was impossible for Noctis to feel that way about him. Prompto felt like this brain was fritzing out by hearing the opposite.

“Don’t worry about it,” Noctis said quietly. “I won’t hit on you anymore or anything. And if you want to cancel the contract with the tour, I’ll understand.” 

Noctis turned around, unlocked the door, and had the door half opened before Prompto realized what was happening. He couldn’t just let Noctis go. Not now. Quickly, he grabbed Noctis’s suit jacket, tugging on his sleeve a little, his eyes still wide in shock.

“Wait,” Prompto said as he felt a heat rising to his cheeks. “Don’t go.”

Noctis closed the apartment door and looked at him. “If I stay then I’m going to think you love me.”

“Because I do,” Prompto said quietly. “I just can’t believe that you would like me too. I mean… I literally can’t believe it. I’ve liked you for so long, I honestly never thought you’d like me back.”

Noctis took a step towards Prompto, something dangerous flashing in his eyes that Prompto had never seen before. It was a desire that made Prompto’s stomach churn in anticipation. Noctis pressed his hand against Prompto’s cheek and rested his forehead against Prompto’s. 

“I will do anything and everything I can to make you believe it.” Noctis pressed his lips against Prompto’s before he had the chance to respond. 

Prompto had imagined kissing Noctis, imagined what it might feel like to have his lips pressed against his, but nothing he imagined compared to the real thing. He felt a fire spread from where their lips met and overtake his entire body, as if he had been waiting for this for his entire life.

Desire and longing mixed with passion and fulfillment stirred within him, and before he knew what he was doing, his arms were around Noctis’s neck. He was pressing himself against Noctis as their tongues met, exploring every inch of their lips, their mouths, a greedy desire to taste more building within. Prompto was hard and he felt Noctis’s hard warmth grinding against him with a growing need.

Noctis pulled his lips away from Prompto’s, both of them gasping as if coming up for air. His hands were on Prompto’s hips, making him crave more than just a light touch. This was what Prompto had been suppressing this entire time, and with good reason. Every part of him ached for Noctis, and his hard groin pressing against Noctis only seemed to heighten his desire.

“I love you, Prompto,” Noctis said, his crooning voice working his magic on Prompto.

“I love you too, Noctis,” Prompto breathed. 

“I should go back,” Noctis said, but he didn’t budge. Prompto could tell he was having conflicting thoughts with his emotions. “Or else I might end up ravaging you.”

“I might want you to ravage me,” Prompto replied, his cheeks turning red at the thought of Noctis caressing every inch of his body. 

“I want to do things right,” Noctis affirmed. “I already messed it up so many times, trying to find the right time to confess. There really wasn’t a good time. So let’s just work our way up to it. I haven’t ever been with a guy, and I imagine it’ll take some… practice.”

Prompto had to give him that. He had never particularly been with a guy before either, but then again Prompto hadn’t really seriously thought about being with anyone. “You’ve got a point. One step at a time then.”

“Besides,” Noctis said with a grin. “Imagining all the things I can do to you is great fodder for my music.”

Prompto pushed Noctis teasingly, laughing. Noctis grabbed his hips and pulled him into another kiss, his tongue tracing over Prompto’s lips. When Noctis pulled away again, Prompto found it much harder not to just pull Noctis into his bedroom.

“You should go if you don’t want to go any further,” Prompto murmured. “I’m already about to lose control.”

“So am I,” Noctis agreed. He stood there for a moment, nearly clutching Prompto, until he finally took a step back with a huge degree of self-control. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Prompto.”

“See you,” Prompto agreed before Noctis left. 

Prompto was still in shock by what had just transpired. He wasn’t still entirely sure that he hadn’t hallucinated the entire thing. Maybe he had in his desperation for Noctis to love him. But when his phone chimed and he read the text from Noctis, he knew he wasn’t imaging things.

_Just told Cor that the photographer is also my boyfriend._  
_I think he just resigned himself to the fate of watching over_  
_a bunch of gay boys lol. That’s the music biz for you._

Prompto smiled and nearly laughed his heart felt so light. There was a ton of other stuff to worry about, but for now he was just happy that he and Noctis were together. He typed a quick reply, indicating that Cor was certainly doomed as their manager, and wondered if he could even sleep now. _Probably not_, he conceded. For now, he was just happy to be in love and to be loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I'm really happy with how they got together. I was waffling for a while about how it was going to happen since there are so many cute ways I imagined it happening, but I think this fits well.  
Also Ardyn is a dick. Also I love writing Regis as the embarrassing dad who calls out Noctis not-so-subtly liking Prompto.
> 
> Song of the chapter _ Lost in You _ by Three Days Grace


	21. Passive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis meets Verstael

Noctis didn’t know if he could last long on this tour. Not now that he and Prompto were dating. It as if the floodgates had been released and he was on the verge of drowning. Every time he saw Prompto, whether it was from the stage or just walking around, he felt an immense desire that went beyond what he had felt before he kissed Prompto. It was clear to him that reality was better than his imagination, and every time he kissed Prompto, his mind was reeling from what he wanted to do.

The nights on the tour bus were particularly difficult. During those long drives, Noctis would lay there, imagining Prompto nude and disheveled, and he would immediately have to focus on something else. It wasn’t fair to his bandmates to do such things in close quarters, so Noctis would keep his guitar in his lap, sleep on the small top bunk, or occupy himself with Gladio’s attempts to reconcile with Ignis.

Prompto had been in touch with Ignis lately, and Noctis had recently been communicating with him as well. He was a great guy, and Noctis could see why Gladio liked him, but he still had a lot to work through. Several times Noctis had told Gladio to just tell Ignis already that he was the one who helped him after his accident, but Gladio insisted it wasn’t the right time to do it. He knew it was his own emotions talking, and his own desire for Gladio and Ignis to work things out, so he just tried to stay as supportive as possible.

Nyx had asked Noctis how he had made it possible, mainly because he was still trying to win over Cor’s heart. Noctis didn’t really know what else to say other than blunt honesty got him there, which Nyx had certainly tried again and again. He had talked to him about his own guilt at the accident that had killed Cor’s wife, and Nyx had seemed to understand that there was going to be some major hurdles that Cor would have to overcome if he really wanted to be with him.

They were back in Niflheim now, which posed a problem for Prompto. He had the job of determining whether he wanted to meet with his biological father or not. Noctis had talked to his father about it more extensively and relayed back to Prompto what he had found out. It seemed that Besithia was powerful enough in the medical community that all of his research had been swept under the rug, but most doctors either hated him or feared him. It was very likely that he had killed and experimented for the sake of science and had gotten away with it. 

Prompto was certainly nervous to meet up with Verstael, and with good reason. Still, Verstael had reached out to Prompto and asked if he wanted to meet for lunch, and Prompto had to make the decision if he wanted to go. Noctis had suggested he go with him, if that’s what Prompto wanted, but he hadn’t made the decision yet. They were set to perform tonight and leave the next day, so Prompto would have to make a decision soon or end up having to leave without getting to decide either way.

“I think I’m going to meet with him,” Prompto said later in the morning as if he had been reading Noctis’s mind. “Will you come with me?”

“Of course,” Noctis replied. They were staying in a hotel in Niflheim before they went onto their next location. Right now they were relaxing in a hotel room with Gladio, who couldn’t take the hint that they wanted to be alone right now. Or maybe he could take the hint and that was the exact reason why he was there.

Regardless, Noctis was laying on the bed watching TV, one arm resting behind his head, while Prompto was laying next to him, his head on his chest. It was as if now that they were together, they couldn’t stand not touching each other, holding each other. Noctis found a simple bliss in playing with Prompto’s already unruly hair and looking down at his freckled face in a pure delight. Prompto was certainly his own person, but Noctis was more than happy that Prompto had decided to become his as well. It seemed obvious that the feeling was mutual.

“When are we going to meet with him then?” Noctis asked him, tracing his fingers down Prompto’s spine, making him shiver and blush. 

“Let me text him,” Prompto managed to squeak out, making Noctis grin. It was a dark part of him that he found he _really _enjoyed. He loved to watch Prompto squirm. 

“If you guys are going to meet him for lunch or something, then I guess I’ll go find someone else to bother,” Gladio said as he got out of the lounge chair and pulled out his phone. “Don’t be late for the show.” He dialed a number as he left the room. “Hey Ignis. Yeah they’re so lovey dovey it’s so gross. Like watching my brother dating someone.”

The door shut behind him, leaving Prompto and Noctis alone. Noctis waited until Prompto finished his text before he sat up. He was losing control of himself a bit, but Prompto seemed just as pent up as he was. Prompto let out a yelp as Noctis pinned his hands to the bed above his head, Noctis straddling him in one fell swoop. 

“I thought he’d never leave,” Noctis said as he looked down at Prompto’s face, his beautiful eyes, the red under his freckles, his pouting lips.

_Six, he’s so sexy_, Noctis thought as he pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s. He felt a stirring deep within him as he kissed Prompto deeply, his tongue tracing over his lips as if he were about to devour the world’s finest dessert. His lips trailed down to Prompto’s neck, making Prompto shudder as Noctis felt him go hard. _So his neck is sensitive._

“Noctis,” Prompto half moaned as his phone chimed. “We might want to get that!” His voice rose a few octaves as Noctis nipped at his neck playfully. Chances were that would leave a hickey. Whoops.

Noctis sighed and released Prompto, sliding off him as Prompto grabbed his phone. He sighed at his own lack of control, knowing that he was going to have to stop thinking about what he was about to do to Prompto if he ever planned on getting rid of his erect penis. Prompto seemed to be in the same condition, and he had a harder time concealing his flustered appearance since he blushed easily.

“He texted me the address of the restaurant we can meet at in twenty minutes,” Prompto said. “It looks like it’s only a five minute walk.”

“That leaves us fifteen minutes to do what we want,” Noctis said.

“I thought we were taking this slow,” Prompto pointed out, although the look he gave Noctis said he was thinking otherwise. He rolled to his back again and looked confirmed the time with Verstael.

“We are,” Noctis said as he leaned over and kissed Prompto again. His phone fell to the wayside on the bed, already forgotten. “Besides, I would hope we could take longer than fifteen minutes for what I’d like to do.”

“Pervert,” Prompto said with another blush and a smile.

Noctis didn’t even both responding to that. He kissed Prompto again as he resumed his position on top of him, his hands tracing Prompto’s neck, his chest, his beautiful hips. He lifted Prompto’s shirt, admiring the feel of his hands against his torso, his fingers tracing the lines of his hips. Prompto gasped into his mouth as Noctis caressed his hard cock through his pants. Noctis was quickly wanting to do more to him, to watch him lose his composure.  


He unzipped Prompto’s pants, pulling them down just enough, and teased Prompto’s cock with one finger before he grabbed it and began to massage him. Prompto moaned as Noctis stroked him, moving his own hips in desire. He unzipped his pants and grabbed Prompto’s hand, guiding it to his own throbbing penis.

Noctis didn’t have to say anything, kissing his lips, his tongue hungrily exploring Prompto’s mouth, as they stroked each other. He let out a moan, the deliciousness of Prompto stroking him making the pleasure even greater. It was just the pure knowledge that Prompto was the one doing this that made his hips thrust forward, their hard cocks rubbing against each other.

“Noctis,” Prompto moaned as Noctis stroked him faster, Prompto’s hand matching his speed.

“Fuck,” Noctis moaned at the sound of his own name on Prompto’s lips. Prompto came first, but he continued to stroke Noctis until he came, both of their fluids mixing on Prompto’s stomach. It did nothing to improve Noctis’s desire for Prompto.

Noctis got off of Prompto and grabbed a towel for Prompto to clean up, both of them clearly a bit more sheepish now that they had both came from each other’s touch. They cleaned up, neither of them saying a word, until they were both redressed and far more presentable than before. Noctis looked at Prompto with a guilty grin, his eyes tracing over the hickey that was blossoming on his neck.

“Oh good,” Prompto said with a joking smile. “Looks like we have fourteen minutes fifty eight seconds until we have to leave the hotel.”

Noctis was in the middle of drinking water from the minifridge when he said that, causing him to spew water everywhere. They both laughed, whatever tension they felt over the physical connection they just experienced now gone. Noctis walked over to Prompto and adjusted his collar a little until the hickey was almost entirely concealed. Almost.

“Verstael might not like that,” Noctis said as he touched his neck, making Prompto blush. “I’ll be more careful next time.”

“It was worth it,” Prompto said as his face flushed red again. He put his camera strap around his neck, covering up the rest.

“You might want to stop making it hard for me to resist you,” Noctis said. “Come on. Let’s go meet with Besithia.”

Prompto’s smile faltered a bit, but Noctis took his hand as they left the hotel room. As they walked down the hallway towards the elevator, a couple of guests passed by them. Prompto pulled his hand away instantly. Cor had warned them to keep their relationship a secret for now since Noctis’s career was just taking off. Being in a same-sex relationship in the industry would make his career more difficult, and Prompto dating someone he was technically under contract with could destroy his career after what happened with Ravus.

Noctis knew that Prompto was being cautious for them both, but a large part of him wanted to reach out and hold his hand in defiance. It seemed ridiculous to him that their careers could be destroyed just because Noctis had to build an idol status in order to be successful. His career, his music, was so important to him, but he felt an urge to eschew all the other things that came with it. There was no way to do that without jeopardizing both of their careers. 

“By the way, why did you ever think I was straight?” Prompto asked as they got in the empty elevator.

“Well, when I was trying hard not to kick Ravus’s ass, he said you were straight,” Noctis explained as the elevator descended to the lobby of the hotel. 

“And you believed him?” Prompto asked. “I suppose I never gave him a reason to assume I’m not straight. But I never told him I was.”

“Well he must have seen you date women before,” Noctis offered as they got off the elevator and headed towards the restaurant just down the street. 

“Not particularly,” Prompto admitted, blushing again. Prompto, you tempt me. “I never really dated. I guess I was too insecure to really date anyone. Even now I’m kind of waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Prompto. You’re the first person I’ve ever felt this way about.” Noctis looked into his eyes, hoping that his could understand that what he was saying was true.

“I know.” Prompto looked away like he still full didn’t believe it. “We’re here.”

They arrived at a nice restaurant that looked like a place that Noctis’s father or Ardyn would choose to eat at while in Niflheim. When they walked inside, Prompto headed over towards an aging man with longer white hair sitting at a table for four that had been cleared for only two. Noctis felt Prompto’s nerves escalating and touched his shoulder, trying to keep him calm without holding his hand. As they approached Verstael Besithia, the man looked from Prompto to Noctis sharply.

“I didn’t realize you were bringing a friend,” Verstael said as he stood and shook Noctis’s and Prompto’s hands.

“It was a last minute addition,” Prompto said as Verstael indicated for them to sit. “This is Noctis, the lead singer of Starscourge. I’m touring with his band as their photographer.”

“I have seen your work online,” Verstael said. “You are very talented. Shame you didn’t go into the medical field. With your keen eye, I’m sure you would have been successful as a surgeon or specialist.”

_He sounds a lot like Ardyn. _“I’m happy as a photographer,” Prompto said with a smile. “But I appreciate the compliment.”

The waiter came over and set another place setting for Noctis, and they all looked over the menu in an awkward silence. Noctis knew that the conversation would likely flow much more naturally without him there, but Prompto was already fidgeting nervously with him there. If he left, it would likely be worse.

“I heard some things,” Prompto finally said, making Verstael and Noctis both look up at him from their menus. “About your career.”

“What things?” Verstael asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

“About how you were doing research on cloning, but your research was eventually shut down,” Prompto said in one quick breath. Noctis put his hand on Prompto’s thigh under the table to try and keep him grounded.

“Ah yes,” Verstael said as if he were talking about swatting a fly. “I was ahead of my time, and they shut me down. But not without some successes.” He gave Prompto a look that worried Noctis. “My research is preserved so one day it will be revealed to the world.”

“What successes do you mean?” Noctis asked. “Sheep? Pigs?”

“I was moving onto human trials when the research got shut down,” Verstael said. 

Prompto physically lurched forward as if he had been pushed. Noctis grabbed his hand and held it tightly. “Human trials?”

“They were unsuccessful.” Verstael said dismissively. “Except for one. But I don’t know what happened with that one. I guess the closest I got to successfully cloning someone was you. You look a lot like I did at your age.”

“Are you trying to test him?” Noctis snapped at Verstael. “To see how much he can stomach?”

“No I’m testing you,” Verstael said to Noctis. “You think I’m going to let some frat boy come in riding his fathers coattails and date my son? I can see that lustful look you give him. I’m not blind.”

“You have no right!” Prompto snapped. Noctis looked at him and noticed he was shaking. “My parents died three years ago. I was unsure about meeting you here in the first place. You have no right to act like my father. And for your information they would definitely approve of Noctis.” He stood up. “Let’s go Noctis.”

“If he’s anything like his father, then I recommend you staying away from him,” Verstael called out to Prompto.

Noctis didn’t wait. He got up and followed Prompto out of the restaurant, leaving just as quickly as they arrived. Prompto was still shaking as they walked back to the hotel. At one point they passed by an abandoned alleyway. Noctis couldn’t wait anymore. He pulled Prompto down the alleyway and just hugged him tightly, pissed off that he was hiding behind a dumpster in order to console his boyfriend.

“I knew it was a bad idea,” Prompto said as he held onto Noctis tightly and cried into his shirt. “What the hell?!”

“It’s okay,” Noctis said. “Now you know. Now we know.”

“We should go,” Prompto said after a moment. “Before someone spots us.”

Noctis nodded, but he didn’t let Prompto go until it was a long moment later. He wiped away Prompto’s tears and snuck a quick kiss, causing Prompto to protest and push him away. Prompto was far more concerned about Noctis’s reputation than Noctis was. He laughed as they walked back out of the alleyway and nearly ran into Ravus. _Great. Just what Prompto needs._

“Hey Ravus,” Noctis said uncertainly as Prompto and Ravus stared at each other. “What brings you to Niflheim?”

Ravus looked at Noctis, his eyes daggers. “Photo shoot. I assume you are touring here?”

“Yeah,” Noctis replied. “We were on our way back to the hotel for lunch.”

“How fun,” Ravus said before he looked back at Prompto, his eyes softening a bit. “Have you been well?”

Prompto nodded, not daring to meet Ravus’s gaze. “Yeah. You?”

“Bruises heal,” Ravus replied, making Prompto wince as if he had been struck. “Prompto, I’m sorry for what I did.”

“I’ve moved on,” Prompto said quietly, still averting his gaze.

Noctis saw what Ravus was looking at and realized that the hickey he left on Prompto’s neck was exposed. “Clearly,” Ravus replied. “So you’ll fuck him but not me? Just be careful, Prompto. When it comes down to it, he’ll pick his music over you. These musician types are always like that.”

“Fuck off, Ravus,” Noctis snapped. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh I’m leaving. Just like you will someday.” Ravus sauntered off as if he got the last laugh, leaving Prompto to stand there next to Noctis in misery.

“Come on,” Noctis said to Prompto. He put his arm around his shoulders consolingly.

“People are looking,” Prompto whispered. 

“I can’t put my arm around my ‘friend’ to console him?” Noctis asked with an eye roll. “Let them think what they want. Despite what Ravus says, I’m not going to put anything before you.”

“I wouldn’t be upset if you did,” Prompto replied when they entered the hotel lobby. “Well, I’d be upset, but I would understand.”

Noctis looked at him in shock. He impatiently waited for the elevator and pulled him onto it, grateful that there was no one else there. “Why would you say something like that? It’s like you expect me to leave you.”

“That’s not it,” Prompto insisted. There were tears in his eyes. “I just come with a lot of baggage, and your music is most important to you. If you had to choose between your music or me, I would want you to choose your music.”

“Do you really think so little of yourself?” Noctis asked as he pulled Prompto into another hug. “Prompto, until I met you all I had was my music. But if someone came up to me and said I had to pick you or playing on stage, I’d pick you every time.”

“Please don’t,” Prompto said as he looked up at him. “I don’t want you to make such a sacrifice for me.”

“That’s why I’d do it.” Noctis kissed him lightly on the lips. “Fuck Verstael. Fuck Ravus. If all they’re going to do is hurt you, then there’s no need to see either of them again.”

“You’re right.” Prompto nodded. “I don’t know what I was hoping for.”

“It’s okay to hope.” The door to the elevator opened and a couple of fans were waiting on the other side. Noctis stared in horror as Prompto immediately stood in front of him, the fans rushing into the elevator. How had they discovered where they were staying? 

“Go Noctis,” Prompto said as the elevator doors began to close. The fans were all clamoring for Noctis, and Prompto was caught in the back. He managed to reach across to Noctis, and Noctis took his hand. They just barely got out of the elevator, Noctis pulling Prompto along with him, as the fans screamed to try and get the doors open. 

Noctis and Prompto ran back to their room, their first encounter with nearly-rabid fans making their hearts race in fear and adrenaline. He couldn’t help but laugh as the elevator descended, Prompto desperately trying to use his keycard to open the hotel room door. Noctis put his arms around Prompto’s waist, pressing against him as Prompto scrambled with the keycard. 

“Noct!” Prompto scolded him, finally getting the door open. “Calm down for just one second please.”

“Sorry,” Noctis said with a laugh. Prompto turned and looked at him, laughing at Noctis’s expression, which must have been as lustful as Verstael had said it was. Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto as he backed him into the room, kissing him lightly. He thought he heard something in the hallway, a faint clicking noise, but dismissed it as the door closed.

“We need to call Cor and tell him,” Prompto objected, rather weakly, as Noctis kissed his lips and his neck.

“You’re right,” Noctis said as he nuzzled his lips into Prompto’s neck. “The others will need to know. We have to checkout soon anway.”

He didn’t think he was going to let Prompto go, but he thought of everything Prompto just had to deal with and let him go. Prompto looked at him, flustered and blushing, and Noctis couldn’t help but grin at the fact that he was the only one who made Prompto that way. He called Cor and explained the situation to him, who commanded them to stay there until he could ensure they were all safely out of the hotel.

They waited, Prompto far more anxious than Noctis, until there was a commanding knock on the door that they recognized as Cor’s. Noctis opened it, and Cor looked at them with the same sternness they were always used to. Prompto was sitting on the edge of the bed, playing with his phone, as Cor shut the door behind him.

“Did anyone see you two?” Cor asked as he looked at the hickey on Prompto’s neck.

“Well we were seen, but I don’t think like how you mean,” Noctis said. “Go easy on him. He’s had a rough day.”

Cor looked at Prompto’s red eyes and nodded, not asking any questions. “Okay. We have to go to the venue soon, anyway. Right now we have a security detail waiting outside each of your doors. Get ready to go so we can get you to the venue. And welcome to the life of a celebrity.”

“Thanks Cor.” Noctis said. He didn’t smile though. It was everything he had wanted, but it also meant that he and Prompto would have to be even more careful from now on.

Quickly, they got their belongings ready, attempting to be quick as the security for them waited outside. When they were finished, they opened the hotel room door to the security guards waiting for them. The guards took their bags, huge hulking men that were almost as big as Gladio, and escorted them out of the hotel. Fans were waiting for Noctis in the lobby, but they were given instructions to ignore them. It wasn’t the same as fans waiting outside a venue. These ones had actually tried to attack Noctis and Prompto after discovering where they were staying.

Setup at the venue was already underway as they arrived at the venue, and Prompto immediately went into work mode, taking photos of the venue and the fans already waiting outside. He came back looking a bit better than before, and Noctis felt better without knowing he was worried in the first place. With everything set up, the same routine that they always went through, Noctis felt the same energy building in him that he always felt before a performance.

The tours had ramped up with larger crowds and more amplified music. Gladio still did the drum solo routine that he had done with Cindy, but he had adapted it for only a solo drummer now. Nevertheless, when the band easily slipped into Noctis’s song from the deluxe album, a familiar thrill went through Noctis as he sang to the audience.

_Leaning over you’re here_  
_Cold and catatonic_  
_I catch a brief reflection_  
_What you could and might have been_  
_It’s your right and your ability_  
_To become my perfect enemy_

Noctis saw Prompto snapping photos of the fans as they listened intensely, their faces lit up from Noctis’s smooth voice. He moved around on the stage, calling Prompto’s attention, and he immediately began to snap photos of him instead. He didn’t realize how easily he got jealous when Prompto wasn’t paying attention to him. Eventually he would have to get that checked.

The concert ended to more uproarious applause than their previous tour, the audience more frenzied than ever before. Noctis and the others congratulated a job well done, their fall tour already a resounding success. In the middle of the congratulations, Prompto taking photos of their celebration, Cor came up to them, his face more stern than it ever had been before.

“You said you’d be careful,” Cor said to Noctis and Prompto, causing them all to stop smiling and look at Cor in worry. He handed Noctis a large envelope. 

Noctis opened it and pulled out two large pieces of paper. One had in large, hand written font a single sentence. _I know your secret. _The second was a photo taken of Noctis and Prompto together, Prompto trying to get the door to the hotel room open as Noctis was holding his waist, his body pressed against him.

“Do what you have to,” Prompto whispered as he stared at the photo. He looked up at Cor. “Do what has to be done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to update the fic to explicit cause Noctis can't keep it in his pants. Whoops. 
> 
> Also I really cackled at the joke Prompto delivered because I'm a child and really enjoy terrible jokes like that.
> 
> Song of the chapter is _ Passive _ by A Perfect Circle.


	22. Brave Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor deals with the situation

Cor looked at Noctis and Prompto, sitting on the tour bus, waiting for the say so to go onto the next city. Prompto looked like a kid who had gotten sentenced to detention, but Noctis was staring at him in open defiance. Why me, Cor thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the pounding in his head. _Why did I decide to manage this band of unruly children?_

“We should narrow down the suspect list,” Gladio offered. He was leaning against the wall of the tour bus, his arms crossed over his chest. “Who wants to see them suffer? That sort of thing.”

“There’s no need,” Cor said, the symbol of perfect control. “I am meeting with the fan who took the photo. If it doesn’t go well, then we will need to prepare a statement.”

“Let me go,” Noctis urged him as he sat forward. “If it’s a fan, there must be something I can do.”

“Are you prepared to sleep with a fan to silence her?” Cor snapped at him. “Because I can guarantee that’s what she’ll ask.”

Noctis looked like the color drained from his face. He sat back, still a defiant glint in his eye. “What else would she want?”

Cor noticed that Prompto was quiet, as if he anticipated what Cor was going to say. “It doesn’t matter what she wants. What matters is that she believes that she was wrong. We need to prepare a statement that convinces people that you two aren’t dating. The only way to do that is to convince her that you’re dating someone else.”

“What?” Noctis asked. He looked from Prompto, who wouldn’t meet his eyes, then back to Cor. “No. I don’t care if people know we’re dating. I’m not going to parade around like there’s something to be ashamed of by being with Prompto.”

“Think beyond your own wants and needs for a second,” Cor said. “Maybe if Ravus hadn’t already put Prompto in the media, we could somehow navigate this without a distraction. But not now. If word gets out that you and Prompto are dating, the media will tear him to shreds.”

There was an icy silence as Noctis looked at Cor angrily. He wasn’t angry with Cor, per say, but as the authority figure, Cor was the one to take the brunt of all of the pain and anger that the band felt in situations like this. It was the nature of managing a band, just as a father managed a group of rambunctious teenagers.

“Who do you suggest we use as a scapegoat?” Libertus asked.

Him and Nyx were sitting at the small table on the bus, both with a beer in their hands. Cor noticed that Nyx was strangely quiet. Nyx had spent a lot of his time with Cor over the course of the band touring, which Cor had to admit was actually enjoyable. He had difficulty reconciling the fact that he was actually feeling something for the guitarist. However, that brought another slew of issues that Cor was not ready to handle, including the difficulty of a band manager dating the talent. The cardinal rule of the music industry was to never tour the merchandise, and Nyx was certainly merchandise. 

“I don’t really know many women,” Noctis admitted. “Just really The Oracles. And Luna is dating Libertus, so that’s out. Cindy is a lesbian, and no one would believe we’re dating. Aranea would rather punch me in the throat than date me.”

“Iris would be willing to pose as your girlfriend,” Cor pointed out.

“No,” Gladio immediately said. “She’s my sister.”

“And has had a crush on Noctis for years,” Cor added. “It’s something the entire world would easily believe.”

“I think if Noctis wants to openly date Prompto, then he should be allowed to,” Nyx said, breaking the glare that Gladio was giving Cor. They all turned and looked at him, but he only stared at his beer. “We should support them, not find a scapegoat or create some lie that Noctis will have to dig his own grave to get out of.”

“The truth could be a grave as well,” Cor shot back.

Nyx stood up, his strong arms beneath his leather jacket stirring something in Cor he immediately denied._ Not the time._ There was never a good time for Cor looking at Nyx like he was something to be devoured. He had no right to lecture Noctis and Prompto about their relationship if he and Nyx were to become involved. 

“If we support them, if we take a stand to make sure that they don’t suffer because they love each other, then it won’t be a grave,” Nyx insisted. “Why do they have to give up on their relationship just because the fans demand it?”

“Because that’s the way the world works,” Cor insisted.

“So let’s change it,” Gladio replied.

Cor sighed. “Do you realize how damaging this could be to your careers? Now is not the time to make waves.”

“It’s always the time with rock and roll,” Noctis said with a grin. “Just look at all the greats in the history of rock. Freddy Mercury didn’t give a shit.”

“The Sex Pistols,” Libertus pointed out. Cor was reminded of how they literally gave Niflheim the middle finger.

“David Bowie,” Gladio added.

Cor sighed then looked at Prompto. “You’ve been quiet this entire time, Prompto. What do you think?”

There was a long silence as everyone turned to Prompto. “I don’t like the idea of Noctis having to pretend to date someone else.”

“Then it’s decided,” Libertus said.

“This could be a real power move,” Nyx pointed out to Cor. “If the fan finds out that her threats have no power, then you’re in control of the situation.”

“I’ve thought of that as well,” Cor replied with a sigh. “Fine. You all stay here. I will deal with this crazed fan.”

“I’m coming with you,” Nyx said in a way that did not leave room for argument.

Cor looked at him and sighed again. Nyx was constantly exasperating him, and now was not the time for it. “Very well. But I do all the talking.”

“Why does he get to go and not me?” Noctis asked.

“Because you have a way of putting your foot in your mouth,” Cor said. “Stay here and wait for us to get back.”

Cor left the tour bus as Noctis grumbled over Nyx following him closely. He sighed, looking at the details of the letter that he had left out so Noctis didn’t charge in with some half-cocked idea of how he was going to restore Prompto’s honor. They would have to head back to the hotel that they had checked out of only hours before, which was no doubt chosen because that was where the photo was taken.  
Nyx hovered almost uncomfortably close Cor. Or rather, he was uncomfortably close to Cor, but the growing desire he felt for him only wanted him to be closer than that. He kept his stern eyes forward, acutely aware of Nyx’s body, as if his aura itself were reaching out to him. 

The more that Cor had spent time with Nyx, the more he desired him. And the more he desired him, the more he worried about desiring him. It had been years since his wife had passed away suddenly, but it still created a hollow ache in his heart, although not quite as strong or as frequent as it used to be. Now he felt a hollow ache that was stronger, more passionate, for Nyx than the pain of loss that he felt so frequently. 

Nyx seemed to be aware of his conflicted emotions, and he had even gotten Cor to open up about it. _What’s the worst that could happen? _Nyx had asked him one night over drinks._ Based on what you’ve said about her, your wife would have been overjoyed to see you happy. Is that so wrong?_

Of course it was wrong. Cor had convinced himself that it was not a good idea to be with anyone again. The pain of losing someone, the guilt of moving on, the thought of losing someone again… It was all too much. And if he did date Nyx, then what? Best case scenario, he would be left once Nyx found someone better. Worst case, word got out that they were dating and Nyx and Cor would both lose their careers while having to end it. There was no good outcome to this.

Unless Cor and Nyx made it work. If they had a happy life together, the two of them traveling the world for the sake of Nyx’s music, then it would be worth it. They could have their own place together, maybe adopt a couple of kids… _No_, Cor thought. _Stop that. That was the plan with your wife, and now it’s over. _

They arrived at the hotel, Cor following the instruction of the note to meet at the hotel restaurant. When they stopped at the hostess stand and indicated they were expected, the hostess showed them to table in the back of the restaurant, removed from any wandering eyes. Cor was shocked when he realized it wasn’t a woman, but a man at the table.

The young man looked like he belonged in a boy band, with the blond bands swooping over one of his blue eyes. He was well toned, with a strong jawline and pouting lips. Cor was wondering if they got the right table. He was too pretty for blackmail. 

“Of course he would send someone else to do his dirty work,” the man snapped as he looked at Cor and Nyx. “I’m surprised that a band member even came at all.”

“You are familiar with us,” Cor said as he and Nyx sat across from him, their backs to the restaurant. “But I am afraid you have the upper hand. I am not familiar with you.”

“Loqi,” he spat his name out as if he was being insulted by asking for his name. “Let’s just get right to it. I have the negatives of the photo that you want destroyed. What are you willing to do to get them back?”

“Nothing,” Cor replied. “We are unworried about your threats. Noctis is open about his sexuality.”

“You’re bluffing,” Loqi replied, his eyes wide in shock. “You would do anything to protect your precious little singer from any controversy.”

Cor went to say something, but Nyx suddenly took control of the situation. _What did I say about letting me do the talking? _He looked at him, trying to regain his composure, but he was obvious angry, or at the very least annoyed.

“Listen here you little shit,” Nyx said as he leaned forward, pointing his finger at Loqi. “I didn’t serve as a gay man in the Lucian military to then have someone try and threaten blackmail because my friends are in a same-sex relationship. Do you really think I’m going to let someone like you to intimidate us when I’ve lived through every form of harassment possible in the military?”

That shocked Cor. Nyx had never told him that he served in the military, which wasn’t the kindest to those who didn’t fit the status quo. It didn’t matter if same-sex marriage was legally accepted and even embraced by many citizens in Lucis, but places like the military and the world of celebrity were different. They still adhered to the old ways of intolerance and negativity for all those who were different. If Nyx had been in the military before starting his music career, then Cor could only imagine was sort of harassment he had to deal with.

“Y-you wouldn’t dare tell the world,” Loqi stammered, far more unsure now. “It’s one thing being gay, but you know your career is over as soon as word gets out that you’re gay.”

“You think I care what the world thinks?” Nyx asked.

“Yes, I do!” Loqi insisted. 

Nyx turned to Cor faster than Cor could object. He leaned over and pressed his lips against Cor’s, Cor’s heart racing a million miles a second. At first he was tempted to pull away, but he felt his desire win out slowly, until he was kissing Nyx back, his hand weaving through Nyx’s hair. He felt his composure waver until Nyx pulled away, and he was suddenly reminded of where he was.

“Tell me,” Nyx said as he looked at Loqi. “Do you really think I care what the world thinks?”

“No,” Loqi whispered, his cheeks flushed red as if he rather enjoyed the show. 

“So give us the negatives or else we will bury you,” Nyx concluded. “I can tell by your appearance that you’re either a model or trying to make it as one. If you don’t give this up, I will make sure you never see another modeling job in your life.”

Cor and Nyx were silent as Loqi stared at them, his shock and surprise nearly etched into his face. “Fine!” Loqi nearly shouted. He took out an envelope from the messenger bag at his side and passed it to Nyx before standing up. “One day you’ll regret this.”

“Maybe,” Nyx said. “But for now, I’m going to enjoy my _boyfriend’s_ company as we resume our tour.”

Loqi didn’t say anything else. He only stormed off, clearly upset that he hadn’t gotten away with blackmailing the best band in Eos. Cor only stared at Nyx, unsure of whether he should be thankful to Nyx or angry. He had been used as a ploy to get Noctis and Prompto off the hook, which wasn’t necessarily the problem. No, the bigger problem was that Cor thoroughly enjoyed it and wanted while Nyx seemed to just be at ease with the entire situation. All of Nyx’s insistence and flirtation now just seemed like a cruel joke.

“Let’s go,” Cor said as he urged Nyx to stand up. He was trapped in the booth with Nyx blocking his way and a wall on the other side. 

“No,” Nyx replied as he looked at Cor with an intensity that made his heart nearly stop. “Not until we talk about this.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Cor dismissed him, trying not to feel trapped. “You did what you had to do to prove your point.”

“Is that what you think that was?” Nyx asked. “Just a show?” Nyx only leaned towards Cor as his back was pressed up against the wall. Cor was desperate to put some distance between them as Nyx closed the gap. “What will convince you that I’m serious about you?”

“I get it,” Cor said, his heart beating rapidly as he looked at Nyx’s lips, frowning in a hard line. He had such a militaristic look, Cor wondered how he had missed it. He thought of Nyx’s lips against his and felt an unexpected heat rise to his cheeks.

“Then you’re just afraid,” Nyx stated. 

“Of course I’m afraid,” Cor replied. “There are so many obstacles. I can’t fathom being with someone after-”

“After your wife,” Nyx finished for him. He looked pained, an atypical expression for the man, making a hollow ache spread in Cor’s heart. “You’re so afraid of losing someone again that you won’t even try.”

“Everyone always ends up leaving sooner or later,” Cor stated.

“You can’t lose what you never had,” Nyx snapped. “Tell me, do you even feel anything for me?”

Cor stared at him, unmoving. He felt something for Nyx, that much was undeniable. Yet he knew if he said so, he would end up taking a leap that he wasn’t sure he could handle. If he didn’t, then he would lose Nyx forever. Cor didn’t know what was more dangerous to him. Risk it all and potentially lose Nyx or never have him in the first place?

“Fine,” Nyx said after a moment. “I get it. I’ll stop it with all this. You don’t have to worry about it anymore.”

He got up to move, and Cor felt his heart racing in panic. Nyx was going to make the decision for him, and it was the wrong decision.

“Yes,” he said quickly as Nyx was about to stand up out of the restaurant booth. Nyx hesitated and looked back at him. “Yes, I do feel something for you, and yes I’m afraid that it could mean that I’ll end up hurt again.”

Nyx sat back down and slid over to Cor. He pressed his lips against Cor’s again, sending a wave of desire through Cor. The feel of his smooth lips, his tongue his own, instantly made him forget himself again. He wrapped his arm around Nyx, his hand on the small of his back, pulling him so close that their bodies were nearly touching.

Pulling away, Nyx looked at him with a strong desire that Cor knew he felt as well. It was everything he denied in himself, but he knew he couldn’t give up on Nyx, just as much as Nyx being unable to give up on him. They had known each other for nearly a year since the band had first been signed to the record label, the only natural conclusion was for this to happen.

“I love you Cor,” Nyx said, his intense eyes serious as he hovered close to Cor. “I won’t leave you, and I won’t let you go.”

Cor didn’t know if he could say the words back to Nyx. There was still a barrier that Cor couldn’t get past just yet. It was something that would take a lot of time.

“You don’t have to say it now,” Nyx continued. “I’ll wait patiently until you can say it. But can you at least admit that we’re dating?”

“Yes,” Cor said, making Nyx smile. “We should really go back.”

“The next place we stay at, let’s share a room,” Nyx said as he got up, Cor closely behind him. “I lost a bet with Gladio, by the way.”

“What?” Cor asked him as they made their way back to the tour bus.

“We had a small bet to see who would get together first,” Nyx explained with a wry smile. “You and me or Prompto and Noctis. I can’t believe they won.”

“You shit,” Cor said as went to slap Nyx. 

Nyx grabbed his hand and kissed him quickly, causing Cor to falter. Cor could only follow in shock as Nyx held his hand on the way back to the tour bus. When they got there, Noctis and Prompto looked at them expectantly, and Cor maintained his usual composure, despite the looks that Nyx gave him.

“The matter has been settled,” Cor said simply. “You can relax now.”

Prompto let out a sigh as Noctis wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close. “How did you manage it?”

“Nyx did all the work,” Cor said simply as he indicated to the bus driver that it was time to go.

“You did a little work too,” Nyx replied with a wink. He sat on the couch on the opposite side from where Noctis and Prompto were sitting. “I’m beat. Cor, come sit with me.”

Cor gave him a stern look, his eyes telling him not to push his luck. Nevertheless, he caved and sat next to Nyx, blatantly ignoring the stares of the others on the bus. When Noctis looked like he was about to say something about Nyx putting his arm around Cor’s shoulder, Cor gave him a hard glare that told him not to test fate. Noctis only looked at Prompto in his arms and stared out the window.  
“Finally,” Nyx muttered as the bus got on the road.

Cor didn’t bother respond to it, especially since he was right. It was about time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got home from work late thanks to a 2 hour meeting (that was pointless), so I was glad to be able to finish this chapter.
> 
> I was so happy writing this chapter especially when Nyx was all like IMMA KISS MY BOI LET ME TELL YOU WHAT
> 
> Song for this chapter is _ Brave Enough _ by Lindsey Stirling featuring Christina Perri


	23. Forever My Infinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis surprises people during his next performance

Weeks had passed since Ignis had last seen Gladio at the ensemble performance. The leaves on the trees were already turning a beautiful shade of orange, the chill in the air warranting scarves and sweaters. Ignis had taken to wearing greys and black long sleeved shirts that were well fitted and scarves of deep purple to go with the black tight jeans he had started wearing. He had been exploring more of what he enjoyed wearing, which was a new experience for him.

Several women and even a few men had asked him out on a date, but he had turned them all down. Even though he spoke with Gladio daily, and texted him frequently, he had completely given up hope of them ever being together. He knew he should accept a date to move on, but he the thought of being with someone else had made his heart hurt for unknown reasons. Even if he did move on eventually, Ignis knew a part of him would always love Gladio. It made him wonder why the Six would be so cruel to have Ignis fall in love then take it away from him.

It was one of the many things he had been working through in therapy. The process was slow going, but Starscourge’s tour had been extended due to their popularity, giving Ignis more time to sort through how he felt about Gladio. He couldn’t say that he enjoyed his therapy sessions in as much as someone didn’t enjoy practicing their scales. It was an arduous and painful process, but ultimately it led to greater accomplishments.

Recently he had been working through how he felt about Gladio, and what it meant to be in love with his friend. His therapist had taught him ways to cope with the difficulty that came with love and loss, and he had just started to explore some of the trauma that came with his accident. It was a difficult topic to discuss, one that would take a lot of time to work through, but he had committed himself to healing from it.

Out of concern, he had been to the doctor’s recently to hear the confirmation he was afraid of facing. He was going blind rather quickly. In a few short years Ignis would lose his sight in total. Ignis had been using his white cane more frequently, relying more heavily on assistance to get by. He hadn’t told Gladio about it when he had called, something in him hesitating, although he couldn’t say why.  
Ignis had been writing a lot of music recently as a result of the healing process, including the piece he was working on for the upcoming showcase. Luna was supplying vocals for the duet again, but Ignis had decided to broach a new area of music that he hadn’t attempted yet. He had started playing the guitar and singing.

At first, he was abysmal at the guitar and even worse at singing. But he had a song he had to sing, not just play, and it meant that he had to practice. A lot. It was an exhausting process, and he was surprised by how gravelly his voice was, especially in comparison to Noctis’s voice. Luna had said that the uniqueness of it was what made it great, that it’s unrefined sound had given his vocal quality a passion that others could relate to.

He had been practicing the song with the group he had put together, surprising everyone when he had someone else playing the cello and violin. The showcase was already scheduled, Ignis was already signed up, and Luna was already on board for it despite her busy schedule. She had insisted that Ignis’s music was the only thing she’d drop her schedule for to perform in.

As the semester came to a close, Ignis felt anxious over his performance, especially since Gladio had texted him saying the tour was coming to an end. Ignis had mentioned the showcase to him before, but when Gladio had asked when the showcase was and that he would be able to make it, a spiraling cascade of worry and anxiety put his stomach in knots. 

The day before the showcase, Gladio had called him and told him he was back in town and wanted to meet up with him after the performance. Ignis didn’t know if he was ready for it, ready to see his friend and be able to contain his heartache. He knew Gladio would be there regardless, but as to whether or not he was prepared for meeting with him in person was a different story.

“What is your plan if you cannot spend time with your friend?” his therapist asked him as he expressed his concerns to her.

“I will tell him honestly that I’m not ready to spend time with him,” Ignis stated, but his heart was racing when he said it.

“What are you feeling when you say that?” His therapist leaned forward a little, shifting her weight to assess his level of anxiety.

“Fear. Anxiety. Pain.” He hesitated. “The worst that could happen is that Gladio says he doesn’t want to talk to me anymore.”

“On a scale of one to ten, how likely is that to occur?”

Ignis considered. “A three. Maybe a four.”

“And where would you rate your fear, anxiety, and pain?”

“Probably an eight or a nine,” Ignis admitted.

“There is some incongruency between reality and your fear of what could happen,” his therapist pointed out. “I want you to continue the relaxation and meditation techniques that we discussed before and after your performance. Fear serves a purpose. It has it’s place and time. But when it doesn’t match what is reality, it is the result of the trauma that we experience that leaves us afraid.”

Ignis considered what the therapist was saying. “I have been afraid for such a long time, I don’t really know what it’s like not to be afraid.”

The therapist nodded. “You have been through a lot, and it’s understandable that your fear would persist. But you also have tremendous courage to act in the face of your fears as well.”

The therapy session continued, Ignis working through his contingency plans. It wasn’t that he was actively running from Gladio. He just didn’t know if his heart could take it being physically in Gladio’s presence. There was a hollow ache in his heart every time he spoke to him on the phone. Just the sound of his voice made his stomach flutter and his heart ignite. He could only imagine how much worse it would be in person.

As the therapy session ended, Ignis went to meet with the group of musicians he had put together for one last practice for the showcase. He was surprised by how his parents had been supporting him recently, even going so far as to wishing him good luck on this next showcase. They would be out of the city for work during the performance, but that wasn’t entirely unfamiliar to Ignis. They couldn’t be expected to be at every performance. 

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Luna asked him as they finished their practice for the evening. The others in the group were all part of the conservatory and were frequently starstruck by Luna’s presence. Ignis had known her for years and wasn’t even phased by her anymore.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Ignis replied with a smile.

“All you have to do is say the word, and I’ll make up an excuse for you having to go home,” Luna offered.

She was another one of his contingency plans, and a safe person for him to rely on when things got difficult. Prompto was another one, which had surprised him until he discovered Prompto had his own anxieties and fears to work through. He was considering seeing a therapist when he got back to Insomnia as well. Ignis couldn’t help be jealous that Prompto and Noctis were dating, but he was simultaneously happy for them as well.

“Thanks Luna,” Ignis said as his phone chimed. He answered the call, taking a deep breath in the process. “Hi Gladio.”

“Hey Ignis,” Gladio said enthusiastically. “We just landed back in Insomnia. You free tonight? I’d love to see you.”

“Welcome back,” Ignis replied, his heart racing._ Deep, soothing breaths. _“I’m sorry, Gladio, I have plans with the group to prepare for the performance tomorrow.”

“I figured.” Gladio didn’t seemed phased by the rejection. “I can’t wait to hear you play tomorrow. See you then.”

“Of course,” Ignis stated. “See you.”

When he ended the call, he had a sinking feeling in his stomach that he wouldn’t be able to face Gladio ever again._ Stop catastrophizing_, Ignis reminded himself. He knew that he wanted to see Gladio, that he wanted to be with Gladio, but there were limits to what he could feasibly handle now. He was in a vulnerable state right now, and emotional rejection was difficult for him, no matter how composed he always was. The composure was just his defense mechanism against being hurt, and now that he was tearing that composure down, he was far more vulnerable than he had been since his accident.  
“Ready to go home?” Luna offered her arm for Ignis to take.

“Thank you,” Ignis said as he took her up on the offer. Recently he had accepted her help more, mainly because his vision blurred frequently, making him disoriented. It was difficult for him to accept the help, but he had no choice at this point. Usually he could make his way back to his apartment fairly easily, but he accepted Luna’s help nonetheless. 

Ignis found that whenever he was anticipating something, whether it was a performance or seeing Gladio, time went by ridiculously quickly. He stuck to his usual routine, showering, practicing his violin then the guitar, and getting plenty of sleep. Sleep was still difficult for him, and he usually woke up from nightmares several times a night. He would end up sleeping in as a result of being so unable to get the rest he needed throughout the night.

His dreams were also part of the reason why he had difficulty dealing with Gladio. Usually he dreamt of Gladio, and sometimes his face bled over into his nightmares. Several times he had woken in a sweat, dreaming of Gladio holding him while he was bleeding out from the accident. Those dreams always felt so real, as if Gladio had actually been there when the accident occurred.

_I hate being in love_, Ignis thought as he prepared for the showcase performance. Maybe this performance would give him the push he needed to move on and be better able to cope with his emotions. He never particularly wanted to fall in love, and he certainly didn’t want to fall in love ever again if it meant dealing with this type of pain. With love came the risk of it being unrequited, and he had already enough to deal with his feelings for Gladio. He didn’t need to move on only to experience the same pain with someone new. He doubted he could move on from loving Gladio, not entirely at the very least.

The showcase performance was his way of expressing how he felt. Ignis wanted to get it out, to be able to express how he felt in a way that others could comprehend although not attribute to anyone in particular. This song was his hope for a future that would never be, more imagination and fantasy than reality. He had used flashes of spending time with Gladio on tour as inspiration, then embellished them to write what he had desired to happen. _Like in Altissia. I wish he had just kissed me instead of rejected me._

When Ignis went to the conservatory, he headed towards the auditorium where the showcase would be taking place. Fall was in full swing, and it was too cold for the outdoor space to be used. For tonight’s performance, Ignis decided on a dark silver button down shirt, the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and black jeans. He had enjoyed the way his new style changes framed his body, but he also realized he enjoyed dressing with style and class. It also gave him a stage presence he didn’t necessarily have before. Touring with Starscourge had given him ideas on how to better present himself on stage.

“I’m so anxious!” the cellist in his group, Aris, said when he arrived backstage. Performers were already on stage, the showcase underway. “I don’t know what makes me more anxious, the showcase or performing with you, Ignis!”

“We’ve practiced this many times,” Ignis replied with a calmness he did not feel. On the other side of the curtain, Gladio was somewhere in the audience. “You’ll do great.”

“We’ll do great together,” Luna commented as she approached them. “I’m not worried about that at all.” Her glance in Ignis’s direction didn’t need explanation.

“We’re set to perform last,” Ignis explained. “Take the time you need to warm up, practice, whatever it is that helps you prepare.”

Ignis took the guitar he was borrowing from the conservatory out of its case and began to work his fingers over the frets. After he had surrendered that the guitar wasn’t like the violin, learning and practicing had become easier. He still wasn’t a virtuoso, but he planned on continuing the guitar after the showcase. Ignis wondered if there was a way to learn every instrument possible in Eos. That would be a challenge he would certainly accept. 

During the other performances, Ignis took the time to practice his music and devote his thoughts to the grounding exercises his therapist had taught him. Deep breathing, sensation awareness, meditation. It was all helpful, but there would always be an underlying anxiety when he thought about seeing Gladio. His therapist had offered a referral to a psychiatrist for medication, which Ignis was considering, but he hadn’t quite understood if he needed it or not. Still, it was helpful to know that the option was there.

“Ready?” Luna asked as she approached Ignis. The showcase was winding down, and they were on next. 

Ignis nodded and walked over to the side of the stage. They were setting up for the performance now, moving the instruments they needed to on stage carefully. There were percussionists, strings, several microphones for the backup vocals. It looked like the setup for a rock band performance and less for a classical musician.

The announcer introduced them as they walked on stage, and Ignis was thankful that the lights in the auditorium were too bright to see the faces of the crowd. He could vaguely make out the outline of the front row, but the stage lighting was too bright, despite the orange and purple tones he had asked for. He could hear a murmur in the crowd as he stood in front of the audience at the microphone with his acoustic guitar. Ignis had never been this nervous as a violinist. Vocalists were usually front and center of a band’s performance, giving them little room for error on a particularly finnicky instrument.

With a deep breath, he looked to Luna, Aris, and the percussionist, who gave him a nod that they were ready. Ignis began to play the guitar, a sad and soulful tone, and began singing a moment later. Luna’s vocals joined, harmonizing with his voice, the audience hushed and entranced.

_Hold me one more night_   
_Tell me it’ll be alright_   
_Wait for me one more day_   
_Forever my infinity_

After the first chorus, the cello and percussion joined in. Ignis continued to play and sing, his voice traveling over the music.

_Can you even hear me when I call out your name?_   
_Why do you have to be so far away?_

During the bridge of the song, he didn’t have the opportunity to hide behind Luna’s vocals. This was his call to Gladio, his wish for the future, of a dream that would never be fulfilled. It was the end of his dream, and the closure he was looking for at the end of it all. He doubted that this song would wrap things neatly in a bow, but it was a start.

_Never felt so alone_   
_And I can’t seem to let you go_   
_One more than I had, had you by my side,_   
_Cause I can’t say goodbye_

But Ignis was saying goodbye. He was saying goodbye to his heart, to the love that he felt, and to the knowledge that Gladio would never reciprocate the way he wanted. The time away from him, even though they talked regularly, only seemed to verify that for him. Being without him was like being in a desert without water, but even he could survive that. Once he knew that he could survive without Gladio in his life, the rest was just reconciling that he loved his friend, and that love would never be fulfilled.

As the song ended, the hush returning to the auditorium, there was suddenly an uproarious applause. He was used to that with his violin performances, but this was his first performance as a singer and a guitarist. It didn’t matter how much talent he had naturally, if his performance was terrible, the audience would let him know.

The group took their bow on stage, and Ignis walked off feeling breathless in a way that he hadn’t felt with the violin. Playing the violin was a deeply passionate experience for him, but the guitar and vocals was uncharted territory. He found that he enjoyed both equally, but for different reasons.

“That was amazing!” Aris cheered. “I hope we can collaborate more in the future, Ignis! Your voice and my cello combined! Think of the possibilities!”

“I think you’re right,” Ignis replied with a smile. “It was a wonderful performance for us all, if I do say so myself.”

“Your music is certainly going to reach a lot of people,” Luna said as she smiled at him. There were tears in her eyes. “I felt the passion in your voice more than during our rehearsals. It makes me grateful that I have Libertus.”

“I’m happy that I was able to reach your heart,” Ignis said with a sad smile. The rush of the performance was wearing off, and the thought of Gladio congratulating him was startling to settle in. “I think I need to go.”

Luna nodded as the color drained from Ignis’s face. He wasn’t able to do this like he thought. The idea of seeing Gladio was too much for him still. He had been so prepared for rejection before Altissia, but once it had happened, he didn’t know how to cope anymore. The distance was best for his own heart until he was better able to reconcile how he felt and move on.

“I’ll let him know,” Luna replied as Ignis walked away.

“Let who know?” Aris asked. She was a sweet girl, and she had admitted to Ignis that she had a crush on him just like her friend, Renei. Ignis had thanked her for her honesty, but he was ultimately unable to reciprocate. She was handling his rejection far better than he was handling Gladio’s. _The difference between a crush and love._

“Just a friend,” Luna replied with a sadness in her voice as Ignis left the auditorium.

Ignis ignored the people walking around the conservatory, gathering after the performance to congratulate each other on another job well done. He just felt sadness and heartache, his exhaustion not just physical. At one point he thought he heard someone calling his name, but he was too far away from the conservatory at that point for it to be anything but the wind.

*** 

Gladio watched Ignis’s performance in surprise. Ignis always had a way of surprising him with his music, but this was different. It wasn’t his vocals, or his guitar skills, or anything that the talent scouts in the audience were looking for. What moved him so much, what brought him to tears, was Ignis’s passion, his pain. Had he really been so blind to Ignis’s feelings this entire time? Or was he just reading into it too deeply?

After the performance, he rushed backstage to see Ignis, knowing that he had to tell him how he felt, but Ignis was already gone. Luna was waiting for him instead, dressed in white and pretty from the afterglow of the performance. He looked at her, breathless and desperate, hoping she would tell him that Ignis was waiting for him somewhere else.

“Ignis went home,” Luna explained to him. Pain spread through his chest. “It’s too difficult to see you right now.”

“Why?” Gladio asked. He noticed their cellist nearby, listening in on the conversation.

“You know why,” Luna replied. “Ignis is in a vulnerable part of his life right now. He can’t handle anymore rejection until he works through everything he needs to.”

“I won’t reject him,” Gladio replied. He had thought he was doing the opposite. He thought he had been supporting him through everything.

“Friendship with you, Gladio, is rejection to him,” Luna replied. “He would rather not see you for the time being if that’s all you can offer him.”

“Ah shit,” Gladio said as he looked around. “He should be home by now. I’ll see you later, Luna. Prompto, Noctis, and Libertus are somewhere in the audience too, so they’ll probably come look for you.”

“What about Nyx?” Luna asked.

“On a date with Cor,” Gladio replied with a smile. “I guess I’m behind. I’ll let you know how it goes.”

“Good luck,” Luna replied.

As Gladio walked away he heard the cellist talking to Luna, her voice exasperated.

“No wonder Ignis rejected my advances!” he heard her say. “I mean, look at him!”

Gladio would have laughed if he wasn’t so pained. Ignis had loved him this entire time, and all he had done was reject him. _I should have just kissed him in Altissia._ It was no wonder Ignis was so upset. He had probably done everything in his power to hide his emotions for the sake of Gladio’s career, his future, and their friendship, and Gladio had only gotten mad at him as a result. He thought he was being supportive, cultivating a relationship that Ignis wanted, but in the end he was only hurting him. How could he have been so blind?

It was because he was so afraid of hurting Ignis, so afraid that he would impede his own healing, that it had the opposite effect of what he had intended. Gladio had been performing a dance with Ignis, where every time one of them would step closer, the other would back away, in fear of hurting the other or losing them forever. The result was that they would both end up heartbroken and alone, waiting for the end of a dance that would continue until one of them walked away. Gladio refused to walk away. He refused to leave Ignis, especially after knowing that Ignis felt the same way he did. 

When Gladio reached Ignis’s apartment, he hovered outside of his door, hesitating. What if Ignis just rejected him outright? What if he was wrong? What if that song had been about someone else entirely? These thoughts raced through him, but he knew that he couldn’t turn back. Even if Ignis completely rejected him, even if he was wrong, he had to know.

Gladio knocked on the door, his heart racing at the thought of seeing Ignis up close._ Six, I am head over heels. Please let him feel the same. _There was a prolonged silence, and Gladio was left to wonder if Ignis hadn’t returned home after all. Maybe he told Luna he was going home but really needed to go somewhere else. Or maybe when he said home, he meant back to his parents’ place. 

The silence was deafening at this point. Ignis wasn’t going to answer, even if he was home. Gladio knocked one more time, but there was no point. Sighing, he walked away and pulled out his phone, getting ready to call Noctis and tell him he needed a rather strong drink. Before he could dial the number, he heard a door open behind him.

“Gladio?” Ignis called out questioningly behind him. He turned and saw Ignis, standing in the doorway, half dressed as if he were changing for bed already. His shirt was on but unbuttoned, his pants unzipped as if he pulled them on in a hurry, his black briefs protruding from his exposed waistline. _Holy fucking Six._

“Sorry,” Ignis apologized. “I was getting ready to take a shower. I didn’t hear you knock at first.” He looked pained, like it was taking a lot of energy to look at Gladio, to not just close the door and run. “Is everything okay?”

Ignis asked the question because Gladio didn’t speak. He couldn’t. Seeing Ignis there, pained because of him, looking like the Six had sent a muse down to Eos themselves, sent Gladio over the edge. He had always been a man of action, especially when words failed him. And right now there was nothing to say. 

Gladio walked back to Ignis, his eyes hungry for Ignis, his need to hold him overpowering any sort of control he previously had. Ignis made a noise that sounded like shock and a protest, but Gladio cupped Ignis’s face with his hands in an instant. He pressed his lips against Ignis’s, the cool feel of his lips filling him with a desire that he had never felt before. Not in his wildest dreams could he imagine a kiss to feel so good, as if he only ever belonged with Ignis.

At first Ignis didn’t respond, worrying Gladio. But then, as if he were unfolding from himself, he wound his arms around Gladio, his hands clutching onto his shirt, as if the very thought of letting go meant that Gladio would disappear. Gladio felt Ignis’s longing and desire, his heart beckoning for him, and he didn’t let go.

He pressed his body against Ignis’s, backing him up into the apartment as his tongue hungrily searched Ignis’s mouth. Gladio kicked the door shut behind him as his hands moved down to Ignis’s shoulders, down to chest, down to his waist. He pulled Ignis towards him, as if the mere physical touch of them together wasn’t enough. Nothing would be enough. Gladio was on a mission to not only convey to Ignis how much he longed for him, but also how much he wanted to erase his pain.

Gladio pulled Ignis to the bedroom, his hands on his hips, and Ignis complied, their lips never parting for an instant. Once in the bedroom, Gladio traced his hands up to Ignis’s shoulders and gently pulled Ignis’s shirt off. His skin felt like fire and ice to his touch, his perfectly formed body calling for more. Gladio kissed his neck, his shoulder, his chest, making Ignis gasp and moan in pleasure.

Gently, Gladio guided Ignis to the bed, only pulling away to pull off Ignis’s pants and briefs. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of him, disheveled, nude, and erect, his eyes on fire with the same desire Gladio was feeling. Gladio quickly pulled a condom out of his pocket and undressed, then straddled Ignis, his hips positioned just over Ignis’s. 

“Ignis,” Gladio said as he looked at him and touched the scarred side of his face gently. “I love you. I always have.” He wanted to say more, but he couldn’t. There was too much to say, and he would have to spend a long time making up for the wounds he caused.

“I love you Gladio,” Ignis replied, tears in his eyes. Gladio felt pain in his chest at the sight of Ignis’s tears, and he kissed Ignis’s lips gently.

He had the desire to kiss every inch of his body, to kiss away any pain that Ignis felt. Gladio looked at Ignis’s erect penis and leaned over. Ignis made to protest, but Gladio had it in his mouth before he could utter a syllable, making Ignis arch his back and moan in pleasure. Gladio sucked on it, the moans escaping Ignis’s lips only thrilling him, commanding him to give him more pleasure so all pain would fall away.

“Gladio,” Ignis moaned, his voice low, almost a purr.

Gladio lost his senses at the sound of Ignis moaning his name. He used his fingers to stretch Ignis, and Ignis spasmed and shuddered in response, his hips swaying involuntarily. _Fuck, Ignis. _Gladio was about to lose control entirely, his need to leave Ignis fulfilled only growing. He looked up at Ignis, who only nodded at him to continue. Gladio put the condom on and slowly entered Ignis.

“Does it hurt?” Gladio asked as he looked at Ignis’s teary eyes. It was difficult for Gladio to just remain still. Being inside Ignis felt _too_ good.

“Yes, but don’t stop,” Ignis said with a gasp as Gladio slowly moved in and out.

He let out a low moan as he moved in him, feeling as if he were being sucked deeper and deeper inside him. Ignis seemed to adjust to it slowly because he started moaning again, his hands clutching Gladio’s waist, needing something to hold onto in his desperation. Gladio began to thrust deeper, the pressure mounting as he braced one hand on Ignis’s headboard. He had been with women before, but never had sex felt so good.

Gladio hit something deep inside Ignis, causing him to spasm again, his hips thrusting in desperation for climax. “More,” Ignis moaned as Gladio thrust in and out of him quickly. He was losing his composure, seeing Ignis begging for more from him. All he wanted to do was please him, to give him whatever he wanted. He used one hand to stroke Ignis’s cock as he pumped in and out of him.

When Ignis came he felt an overwhelming desire, thrusting as hard as he could until he came in Ignis. They both were left panting, sweaty and tired. Gladio looked down at Ignis, at the beauty that was the muse underneath him, and leaned down to kiss his lips gently. They didn’t speak for a while, both of them catching their breath. 

Gladio eventually got up and grabbed something from the bathroom for Ignis to clean himself with then proceeded to do the same for himself. They were silent for a time, both of them contemplating that they had just fully done something that they both wanted but were too afraid to try until now. Gladio was still wondering how he had been so blind to not see Ignis’s true feelings for him.

“You okay?” Gladio asked when he came back to the bedroom. Ignis was laying there, clearly exhausted, staring up at the ceiling. Ignis nodded as Gladio sat on the bed next to him, nothing bothering to get dressed. “I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Ignis said.

“I’m not talking about that,” Gladio replied. Ignis looked at him. “I’m sorry for breaking your heart and making you think I didn’t care or that I don’t love you. I’ve been trying to restrain myself for months now. I thought you needed the space to heal from everything.”

“I need to heal,” Ignis affirmed. “But I would rather do it with you than without you.”

“I’ll never hurt you again,” Gladio said. He laid down on the bed and pulled Ignis into his arms. To his surprise, Ignis didn’t protest. “You better get used to being with me. I’m not going to leave you ever again.”

They were silent for a long moment. “I’m going blind, Gladio,” Ignis admitted to him. “In a few years, I won’t be able to see anymore.”

Gladio looked at him, tears in both of their eyes. He leaned over and kissed him deeply, passionately, like it was the first time they had kissed. “I’m _never_ leaving you. I fell in love with you when I first saw you. It just took me all these years to realize it.”

“Years?” Ignis asked. 

“Yes, years,” Gladio said. He sighed. “You might not want to know this, but I was the one at your accident. The one who helped you while you were bleeding on the road. I had always wondered what happened to you. When I figured it out, I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t think you were ready to handle it.”

Ignis stared at him a moment, shock clearly written on his face. “I’ve dreamt of you at the accident recently. You were younger in the dreams.” He reached up and touched Gladio’s face, studying his features before he lost sight of them forever. “It really was you.”

“Do you believe in fate?” Gladio asked. “Because I swear the Six sent you to me. I’ve never once in my life ever felt like this with anyone else. Only you.”

Ignis didn’t say anything. He only kissed Gladio then settled back into his arms. “I don’t know if fate exists, or if the Six had anything to do with our meeting, but I’m glad we did meet. When do you have to go back on tour?”

“I’ll be gone in another six weeks. You know, after tonight’s performance, I really think you should just give up conservatory life and tour with me forever.”

Ignis laughed, the sound delighting Gladio’s heart. How long had it been since he heard Ignis laugh? “I’ll consider it.”

“That’s better than an outright no.” They fell into a comfortable conversation, their hearts recognizing that this was where they were supposed to be. 

Gladio didn’t know what the future would hold for them, but he refused to give up on Ignis, even if he was completely blind in a few years. He loved him and that was all that mattered right now. Perhaps one day he wouldn’t feel so guilty for hurting Ignis or for waiting so long to be with him, but he figured he had a lifetime with Ignis to figure that out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter came (pun haha) super easy because a lot of what I had written previously had gone in with the intention of this specific sequence of events. Originally I had intended on Ignis playing the violin for this, but then I thought about him trying his hand at singing/guitar and I liked the idea of him having a more gravelly voice since he's refined in everything else.
> 
> A few different songs inspired this chapter
> 
> _ Forever My Infinity _ by Sully Erna featuring Lisa Guyer for the performance
> 
> _ Waiting for the End _ by Linkin Park for Ignis's perspective
> 
> _ Walk _ by Foo Fighters for Gladio's perspective


	24. Blood//Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto talks to Ardyn
> 
> TW: Sexual assault, childhood abuse

Everything had been going well since they got back from the tour. Ignis and Gladio were finally together, Nyx and Cor were actually_ dating_, which was still a shock to Prompto, and their time off had been enjoyable. Prompto was still bothered that they hadn’t figured out who had tipped off Loqi regarding their location and that they were dating, but Noctis didn’t seem too bothered by it. He was far less anxious than Prompto was overall, but he didn’t even seem moved to find out who had sent Loqi.

Prompto had asked Cor if he could find out any information, but Cor had been unsuccessful in his attempts. Whoever had sent Loqi had covered their tracks. Prompto was considering reaching out to Ravus, since Nyx mentioned that Loqi was a model, but he didn’t know how much of Ravus’s anger he could take. Sending Noctis on his behalf wouldn’t be helpful either.

Something that Prompto didn’t realize would frustrate him so much was that Noctis was taking the physical intimacy of the relationship almost painstakingly slow. They had touched each other, and each time it seemed to get more intense, closer to actual sex, but Noctis always stopped. At this point, Prompto was starting to imagine all sorts of anxieties, and was settling on the idea that Noctis wasn’t attracted to him enough to have sex with him. Maybe he was having second thoughts about them being together and didn’t want to commit. At this point, Prompto was feeling pretty pent up, which was something he had a hard time even admitting to himself. 

Prompto spent a lot of his time recently hunched over his computer, editing photos for the photo album they were going to publish for Starscourge, trying to select the best photos from the tour. He was trying to be objective in his work, which meant not picking every photo of Noctis. Right now that wasn’t a problem, as he angrily clicked through the photos.

Noctis had been doing TV interviews all week, meaning Prompto hadn’t seen him for the entire week. He was growing angrier that Noctis hadn’t tried to have sex with him, but he was mostly angry at himself for being angry in the first place. Before they had gotten together it hadn’t been a problem, but now it felt like the floodgates had burst open, and he just wanted more. He felt immature because of his own anger, but it was keeping him focused on his work. 

The TV was on in the background, the variety show coming back on. They introduced the band Starscourge, but Prompto kept his focus on his work. He had heard so many of their interviews already, so many of the same questions, that he could almost answer the questions for them. The sound of Noctis’s voice made it harder for him to focus, but he kept looking through the hundreds of photos that he had taken, picking out the best ones.

“So Noctis,” the variety show host said. “Rumors have it that you’re batting for the other team. Tell us, is it true?”

Prompto stopped what he was doing and turned to the TV, his eyes fixated on Noctis’s cool face, his beautiful features highlighted on the camera. This was new. How had it gotten out about it? Did Loqi really say anything? They had been so careful since that night, even though the band was all on board for their relationships being public.

“There are so many rumors about so many celebrities circulating,” Noctis said smoothly, the high definition TV just making his features even more startlingly beautiful. His eyes were like the sky after a storm cleared. “I think in the time since we’ve released the album there have been rumors that I’ve slept with just about everyone. I don’t know where they think I find the time.”

The host laughed at that comment, but a moment later her smile dropped into something more mischievous and probing. “Yes, but this is a bit different. Sources say they’ve seen you with a man. Is there any truth to that?”

Noctis looked to his bandmates for a moment, then somewhere off the stage where Cor must have been sitting. When he looked back to the camera, his eyes were glinting just as mischievously as the host. 

“I don’t know,” Noctis said with a cool smile. “Why don’t you ask my boyfriend?”

There was a clamoring from the audience as Prompto fell out of his chair in surprise. He stared up at the TV as the host made a series of noises, just as the audience did the same. Clearly they were unprepared for such a reaction.

“Tell us who he is!” the host said, her voice several octaves higher. “Is it that gorgeous violinist who toured with you during the summer?”

The entire band laughed at that, but Gladio laughed the loudest. Prompto was transfixed to the screen, breathing rapidly, as he remained on the floor with his elbows keeping him upright. 

“Ignis? No,” Noctis replied after he stopped laughing. “I like to consider my private life private, and should_ we _choose to reveal our relationship, it will happen in our own time.”

“Aren’t you concerned about your career?” the host asked, grinning widely, most likely due to the fact that she was the first to break such a scoop. 

“I would like to think that Eos has matured a bit in the last decade when it comes to same-sex couples,” Noctis replied simply. His voice had a scathing tone to it. “We have all worked hard for our music, and if the fans think that our relationships are a deterrent to enjoying it, then I don’t know if they should be considered fans.”

“Scathing words from Noctis of Starscourge,” the host said excitedly.

“Not particularly,” Nyx said, taking up for him. Prompto’s heart was beating rapidly as he watched them. “I served in the military before I was able to get into music for my career. Being gay in the military was certainly a hard road to take, but it has prepared me for a long road ahead in the music industry. We have all learned to have thick skin for matters that others would demonize us.”

“And we all know that being gay or in a same-sex relationship is nothing to be demonized for,” Libertus concluded. “It’s like my girlfriend, Lunafreya, always says. If you can’t be yourself with your music, then is it even your music?”

There was another uproarious sound from the audience, the host joining in with the noises once again. It certainly was one thing for Noctis to come out on live TV, but for Libertus to admit that he was dating Lucis’s top female vocalist was something that might even over shadow it. It all was strategically planned by Cor. Prompto could see it from a mile away. Noctis comes out, Nyx drops he’s a gay military man, and Libertus overshadows them all by admitting he’s dating Lunafreya. No one would even both to worry about Gladio due to his reputation as a ladies’ man.

The host was forced to cut to commercial due to the time constraints on the variety show. Cor had probably planned that too. Leave it at a cliffhanger so that the world could wait for more. Prompto stared at the TV for a long time until he heard his phone chime. He scrambled to get up and ended up only grabbing his phone and falling back to the floor.

“Hello?” Prompto managed to squeak out.

“Well the cat’s out of the bag,” Noctis said on the other line, clearly smiling even though Prompto couldn’t see his face.

“Yeah I just saw on TV,” Prompto replied. “Why didn’t you deny it?”

“Sooner of later it would get out,” Noctis said. “We figured we should control when it does. And besides, I love you. I’m not going to let anyone make me hide that.”

Prompto felt himself blushing, wondering if he was developing a heart condition from the palpitations Noctis currently gave him. He had been so daft, so blind to how much Noctis cared for him. So what if he didn’t want to have sex with him right away? He just announced on national television that he was in love with him. The only reason he didn’t say his name was likely because he was trying to protect Prompto more than anything.

“Are you blushing?” Noctis asked him before he could respond. “I love it when you do that.”

“You’re not helping,” Prompto said, suddenly embarrassed. “Noct, do you have any free time today? I’d like to see you.”

There was a long pause. It sounded like Noctis was looking at his schedule with Cor. “Yeah, I should be free in about an hour. Cor has all the damage control to do now.”

Prompto felt his heart flutter._ I’m definitely dying prematurely thanks to Noctis. _“Great! Is there anything you want to do?”

“I was hoping we could spend some time alone together,” Noctis whispered, his meaning clearly conveyed. “I think we’ve waited long enough.”

“Okay.” Prompto’s voice raised about three octaves. “I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon,” Noctis said in a sultry voice. 

Prompto had difficulty thinking after the call ended. Eventually, he managed he stand up and put his phone on the desk. He attempted to do some work, but his mind kept thinking about the last time Noctis touched him, his hands on his hips, his fingers working in and out of him. A flush rose to his cheeks as he tried to do anything to think of something else. A photo of Noctis, looking far too sexy for his own good, came up on his laptop, and he immediately had to stop what he was doing. There was no helping it.

Prompto walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, drinking it far too quickly to try and calm his nerves. The doorbell rang, and Prompto felt his stomach lurch in anticipation. He was so excited to see Noctis, but so nervous as well. The anticipation of desire was almost too much for him.

When Prompto opened the front door, he had been expecting Noctis on the other side, his usual beautiful, emo self waiting for him. It was only natural for him to nearly shriek when Ardyn was standing on the other side instead, holding a bottle of wine. 

“Hello Prompto,” Ardyn said with a smile and a flourish. He was dressed ridiculously, the leopard print and frills on his sleeves looking far too flamboyant for them to be considered stylish. “May I come in?”

“Uh, sure,” Prompto replied awkwardly. Ardyn stepped around him before he could move and immediately made for the kitchen. Prompto had wine glasses somewhere in the cabinets, but they were hard to find since he seldom used them. Ardyn rummaged around in his kitchen until he found them, then uncorked the bottled and poured two glasses.

“To your health,” Ardyn said as he handed Prompto a glass.

He took a long drink of his own glass. Prompto took a small sip, wondering why Ardyn was there and how he found out where he lived. Based on how well Noctis got along with him, he doubted that Noctis was responsible.

“I must admit, I was surprised that Noctis took the initiative to come out on live TV,” Ardyn said. “I was interested to see how he would handle it if word got out that he was dating a man.”

“You’re the one who tipped off Loqi,” Prompto realized. “But why?”

“I want to see Noctis suffer,” Ardyn said as if he were stating the answer to a math equation. The sudden admission shocked Prompto.

“Why? What has he ever done to you?” Prompto didn’t know why someone’s own family would want to hurt them like that. Then again, when he thought of how Verstael Besithia acted it made more sense to him.

“Absolutely nothing,” Ardyn replied. “But his mother and father, on the other hand, now that’s a different story. You should ask them about that sometime.”

“So then what are you doing here?” Prompto asked. Ardyn seemed dangerous to him, a man who just wanted to watch the world burn. He wasn’t comfortable with having him in his apartment, although he had no reason to say not to come in.

“Because I want to see Noctis suffer,” Ardyn repeated. “And right now, you are the nearest and dearest thing to his heart.”

He set the wine glass down and stalked over to Prompto, making him back up until he was pressed against the wall._ Escape, run. Whatever you do just get out. _Prompto made to head to the front door of his apartment, but Ardyn had him pinned against the wall before he could move more than an inch.

“Let go of me!” Prompto shouted at him, struggling against his arm pressing into his chest, his other hand pinning Prompto’s hands above his head. 

“I don’t think I will,” Ardyn said with a grin. “I think I’ll see exactly why Noctis is so taken with you. Tell me, has he fucked you yet? Ah, judging by your expression, I’ll say no.”

“Stop it!” Prompto screamed, struggling against him to no avail. Ardyn was strong, and Prompto was no match for him. He was going to fight it as much as possible, until he was too tired and too weak to do anything. 

Prompto screamed as Ardyn pressed his lips against his neck, hoping that someone, anyone would hear him. There was a loud banging noise, followed by a shout from a familiar voice. Ardyn released him just as Noctis’s fist connected with his face. Prompto slid down the wall, backing himself as far as he could into the corner as Ardyn looked at Noctis with an evil grin.

“It’s a good thing you showed up when you did,” Ardyn said as he walked towards the door. “I might have taken your little boy toy from you before you got to taste him yourself.”

“Get the fuck out and never show your face to us again,” Noctis threatened him. “Don’t be surprised if we press charges.”

“Oh I doubt that will do anything,” Ardyn said as he walked out of the apartment. “I have many friends in high places.”

Ardyn left, Noctis staring at the door in anger as Prompto sat on the floor of his apartment in shock and fear. _What had just happened? _His mind couldn’t recognize it, couldn’t fathom it. What was Ardyn about to do to him?

“Prompto?” Noctis asked as he turned to him, his expression clearly concerned. “Prompto? Are you okay?”

He knelt on the floor next to Prompto and touched his arm lightly, causing Prompto to jump and try to scramble away from him. Noctis held up his hands in surrender, showing Prompto he meant him no harm.

“I’m sorry, Prompto,” Noctis said quietly. “Ardyn has always been difficult, but he’s never done anything like that.”

Prompto only nodded, his eyes wide and unwavering, staring at nothing in particular. He had been attacked by Noctis’s uncle. Ardyn, his boyfriend’s uncle, had just tried to do something all because he had a vendetta against him. He looked around his apartment, at the same walls that he had lived in for a while, and everything felt so small, so dangerous.

His breathing began to quicken as the walls felt like they were closing in, his limbs shaking dangerously. Panic began to rise in Prompto as he put his head in his hands, his breathing rapid and shallow. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t function. Everything was closing in around him as his mind raced over the what had just happened.

“Prompto, you have to breathe,” Noctis said as he pulled him into his arms. “Listen to my voice, Prompto. Take a deep breath, slowly. Inhale through your nose and exhale through your mouth. Don’t think. Just do it.”

Prompto complied, his breath coming out shaky. Noctis kept repeating the words over and over again, like a soothing mantra to keep Prompto focused on what he had to do. It took a long time for him to calm down, but Noctis held him the entire time, repeating the same words until Prompto was calm enough to breathe a bit more normally now.

“I’m going to call the police,” Noctis said after a while. 

“Don’t,” Prompto replied as he clutched Noctis’s arm with both hands. “If you do, then it’ll be all over the news that your uncle attacked me. He wants to see you suffer, and this would make you suffer.”

“I don’t care about me,” Noctis argued.

“Well I do,” Prompto shot back. “It’s my choice to file a report. I would rather you go to your father and figure out why he would do something like that.”

“I’ll talk to him,” Noctis replied.

Prompto looked at him for the first time. Noctis was crying, his expression so worried that Prompto reached up and kissed him before he could think about it. It was a calming feeling, being in Noctis’s arms, having his lips pressed against his, knowing that he was safe with him.

“Come on,” Noctis said as he pulled him up and over to the couch. They sat there, both of them watching the television numbly, not really paying attention to anything that was being said. 

“I’m sorry,” Noctis said after a time. “I think we should end it.”

“Wait,” Prompto sat up and looked at him. “What?”

“Ardyn might attack you again,” Noctis explained. He was looking down at his hands, unable to look at Prompto in the eyes. “I don’t know why he hates me so much, but I know that he’s the type of man to keep persisting until he gets his way. I think it’s better that we stop seeing each other.”

Prompto stared at Noctis in disbelief, not willing to believe that Noctis was breaking up with him. “Well I don’t. I’m not willing to leave you because of some asshole. I’ll be cautious, carry pepper spray on me. I’ll learn how to fight and defend myself.”

Noctis shook his head. He pulled away from Prompto and rested his elbows on his legs, leaning over. “I don’t want you to get hurt because of me. I’m not willing for Ardyn to attack you again just because of me. I’m sorry, Prompto.”

Prompto didn’t know what to say. “If you stopped loving me, I would understand. But you still love me, right?”

Noctis looked up at him in surprise, his eyes tearful. “Of course I still love you.”

Prompto pushed Noctis’s shoulders until he was leaning back on the couch and straddled him, staring at him intently. “Then don’t break up with me. I won’t say that Ardyn doesn’t terrify me, because he does. But losing you terrifies me more.”

He kissed Noctis, his hands still on his shoulders, his lips erasing all the pain and fear that he felt from Ardyn. His wrists were already bruising, his chest hurt from where Ardyn pressed against him, but his body felt alive when he felt Noctis’s hands on his hips, tracing up his back as he pulled Prompto closer to him. Prompto’s back arched at his touch, the mere feel of his hands against his body flushing him with desire.

“We shouldn’t,” Noctis whispered as he touched Prompto’s face gently. “You were just assaulted.”

“I don’t want the memory of that to scare me every time I want to touch you,” Prompto breathed. “I don’t want to be afraid to be held.”

Noctis didn’t hesitate. He grabbed Prompto’s leg with one hand and his back with another, flipping him over so he was laying on the couch with Noctis on top of him in one fell swoop. Prompto had to wonder if he had either trained in martial arts before or had done this with someone he previously dated. His mind settled on the former so he wouldn’t feel too jealous. 

Prompto moaned into his kisses as his hands traced his skin, caressing every inch of it, trying to take away the pain Ardyn had inflicted. Prompto willed his thoughts to cascade around Noctis, his beautiful eyes, his kind heart, the way his smile seemed to catch his breath. Noctis pulled his own shirt off then Prompto’s. He kissed his neck, lightly at first, then harder as if he was trying to make it known that he wasn’t going to let anyone else touch him again. 

Noctis traced his lips down to his chest, kissing every inch of him, making Prompto moan as he caressed his nipples with his tongue. Maybe it had been better for them to explore each other’s bodies before they had sex, Prompto considered. Noctis seemed to know exactly what excited him, what took away the pain and all his insecurities.

Prompto helped Noctis with their pants, shimmying out of his briefs and jeans as Noctis undressed. Noctis had laid a condom on the coffee table next to them before his lips continued to kiss him, down to his waist, his hips, his erect penis. Prompto shuddered as Noctis licked him, his hands weaving in his hair for support. Noctis continued to lick him as he worked his fingers in and out of him, making Prompto’s body feel as if it were on fire. 

“Please,” Prompto begged. He didn’t want any of the extras anymore. He just wanted Noctis in him, to feel him deep inside until they were one person.

Noctis positioned himself, and he looked at Prompto hungrily. Prompto pulled his face to him and kissed him, his tongue tracing his lips until they parted and met his tongue in eagerness. Pulling back for a moment, Noctis put the condom on then inserted himself in Prompto, slowly and testing for a reaction. The only thing Prompto felt was pleasure, desire, and a deep hunger that was awakened in him. Noctis seemed to feel the same thing as he moved in Prompto, thrusting deeper.

With each and every thrust Prompto felt the hunger for more in him mounting. It was an intense feeling beyond pleasure that pulsated with each movement. His hips moved on their own, matching Noctis’s pace. Noctis grabbed him and pulled him up so that he was positioned on top of him, positioned carefully on the couch so that they weren’t in danger of falling off. Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis as he moved up on down, moaning as he felt Noctis penetrating something deep within him. 

“Prompto,” Noctis moaned as he thrust underneath Prompto, his hands on the small of his back as Prompto’s back arched forward.

“Harder,” Prompto moaned. Noctis complied, thrusting as hard and as fast as he could, and Prompto felt himself coming from his touch deep within him. Noctis shuddered and came a moment later, not daring to let Prompto go as he held him tightly.

“Noctis,” Prompto said as he tenderly cupped his face with his hands and kissed him. “I love you, Noctis.”

“I love you,” Noctis whispered. “I’m sorry for-”

“You didn’t cause it or ask for it,” Prompto said. He released Noctis and got up, his legs more than a bit wobbly from the sex. “We’ll get answers. Together.”

“You’re right,” Noctis replied as he followed Prompto to the bathroom to clean up. “When did you want to go and talk to my dad?”

“The sooner the better,” Prompto replied.

He noticed that not only had Noctis left a hickey on his neck, but there was a fresh bruise forming on his chest from where Ardyn had slammed him against the wall. He touched it lightly and winced. In the heat of the moment with Noctis he didn’t realize how tender it was. He wondered if Nyx had any helpful tips to give him to defend himself since he was in the military.

“We can go now then,” Noctis offered. “If you can walk, that is.”

“I’ll be fine,” Prompto shot back, but he blushed nevertheless. He walked out of the bathroom and got dressed, Noctis following suit. “Let’s go.”

They headed over to Regis’s apartment, thankful that it was a weekend and the doctor had off work. Noctis reached for Prompto’s hand as they walked, testing to see if Prompto was okay with the public display of affection due to the nature of his celebrity status. Prompto couldn’t help but grip his hand tightly. He wore his fingerless gloves since they hid the bruise marks that Ardyn left behind, but the hickey was on display for everyone to see.

A few people turned their heads in disbelief, but Noctis seemed unphased. Prompto didn’t know where he got his confidence from. He was like a prince and everyone looking were his subjects. He wished he could conduct himself with the same level of assurance. 

They arrived at the apartment complex with relative ease. When they made their way past the security and up the elevator, Prompto had the sudden sinking feeling that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. It might have been a better idea to just never interact with Ardyn again, which meant avoiding Noctis’s father’s place. That wasn’t exactly a good option, to avoid his boyfriend’s dad, but the thought of coming across Ardyn was even worse. 

Noctis squeezed his hand reassuringly as the elevator door opened. Regis was sitting at the kitchen counter, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. He looked at Noctis and Prompto in surprise as they got off the elevator. Prompto had the feeling that Regis and Noctis often scheduled their visits ahead of time, so them making an unannounced visit was a reason for concern for the father.

“Noctis, Prompto,” Regis said with a warm smile. “What’s the occasion for the sudden visit?”

“Ardyn assaulted Prompto,” Noctis said. There was a silence so loud that Prompto could almost hear the sound of their heartbeats. 

“He assaulted Prompto?” Regis repeated.

“He would have raped him if I didn’t get there in time,” Noctis said. “He has the bruises to prove it. And Ardyn has a bloody nose from me.”

Regis got up and walked over to them. Prompto was unsure what he was about to do, and it caused him considerable panic until Regis put his arms around Prompto and hugged him tightly. “I’m so sorry,” Regis apologized. “Do you want me to take you to the police station?”

“You’d turn in your own brother?” Prompto asked in surprise. He hadn’t anticipated that response or to have Regis be so comforting. If he was honest, he didn’t know exactly what he expected. 

Regis pulled away from him and put one hand on his shoulder as the other rested on his cane. He looked at him in the eyes intensely. “Anyone who would do that to someone is no brother of mine. We’ve had our differences, but this goes too far.”

“I don’t want this to have an impact on Noctis’s career,” Prompto said. “He said that he wanted to hurt Noctis because of you and his mother. I just wanted answers.”

Regis hesitated then nodded. “Go sit on the couch. I’m going to get my first aid kit. We’ll assess what the damage is and I’ll tell you.”

Prompto and Noctis obliged. Noctis sat next to Prompto, keeping him close, and took his gloves off for him. The simple act of gentleness took Prompto’s breath away, especially when Noctis caressed his wrists where the bruising was.

“Let’s see how bad it is,” Regis said in doctor mode.

He set a first aid kit on the large coffee table and sat on Prompto’s other side. Prompto had a feeling that he was looking at an older version of Noctis when he turned to him and he began to check where he had been injured. Regis started with his wrists, rubbing some sort of ointment on it and wrapping it with gauze. 

“This will help with the bruising,” Regis said. “Where else?”

“Across my chest,” Prompto said. 

“Take off your shirt then,” Regis said simply. When Prompto obliged he looked at the hickey on his neck. “Was that Ardyn too?”

“No, that was me,” Noctis said with a shy smile.

Regis gave both of them a look as he moved to the bruising on Prompto’s chest and began to apply the salve. “I don’t have to have a conversation with you two about safe sex, do I?”

“Dad!” Noctis said as Prompto blushed. 

“Well, do I?” Regis asked.

“No sir,” Prompto said, not daring to look at Regis. “We are being safe.”

“Good,” Regis replied. He finished assessing the marks. “It looks like it’ll just be a lot of bruising.”

“That’s good,” Prompto said, feeling a lot calmer than he had before. “It’s been worse before.”

“Ardyn has attacked you before?” Regis asked in concern.

“Oh, no, I meant at the orphanage,” Prompto replied.

He realized he said something that was off just after he said it. The orphanage had been a brutal place, where he suffered daily bruises and beatings, but he had dealt with that when he was adopted by the Argentums. They had put him through a large series of therapy throughout his middle and high school career until he was a sophomore. While he had a slew of other issues to work through, he felt pretty secure in how he dealt with that trauma. The initial shock was always the hardest, though. 

“Prompto-” Noctis began but Prompto cut him off.

“So why does Ardyn hate you?” Prompto asked, changing the subject.

Regis considered him a moment then sighed when he realized that Prompto wasn’t going to talk about his trauma anymore. “When we were growing up, Ardyn and I never really got along. We were both expected to be doctors, but as the younger brother, he had a lot to live up to already. The way he tells it, I always stole his glory. The way I know it, I was just doing what was expected of us.

“Then we ended up meeting your mother when we got into high school. Ardyn was smitten with her. He tried to woo her, but she always just considered him a close friend. Because she was in his grade, I never really had a chance to interact with her until Ardyn invited her to dinner at home one day.

“We met and fell in love almost instantly. When he started dating, Ardyn became very jealous and tried to stop her from dating me. He said some cruel things, and she stopped talking to him. When we got married and had you, I imagine he was enraged. He never forgave me for that, and when your mother got sick he blamed me. He said it would never would have happened if she hadn’t married me.

“And ever since then he’s been on a personal vendetta to make life difficult for us. When you were born I thought it would be a chance for us to reconcile. He had other thoughts in mind. He said that you should have been his, Noctis, not my child. Thanks to his twisted thinking, he’s only thought about making our lives miserable. But I never thought he’d go this far.”

“He also admitted to being the one to let the paparazzi know that we’re dating,” Prompto said. “That’s how Loqi knew where to go.”

“He’s actively trying to destroy what I care about,” Noctis said. “All because he never got the girl?”

Regis nodded, his eyes tired. “Ardyn has always thought of himself as a jilted lover, when there wasn’t anything there to begin with. I think he always hoped that your mom would one day be his wife instead of mine. I’m truly sorry to you both, but especially you Prompto. He had no right to attack you like that.”

“It’s not your fault,” Prompto replied. “Some people just don’t know when to move on.”

“I am going to submit paperwork for a restraining order this weekend,” Regis said. “Now, I can file the paperwork for you two as well, but they might want to hear from you all.”

Prompto and Noctis looked at each other and nodded. “Thanks dad,” Noctis replied. “I think it’s at least a safe start.”

“In the meantime, if you see him again, don’t hesitate to call the police,” his father added. “I am worried that he is becoming unhinged and might attempt something drastic if tempted.”

“Same to you,” Noctis said as he stood. He grabbed the vest Prompto was wearing and helped him put it on. “You’re going shirtless while that salve works its magic.”

“Oh joy,” Prompto replied with another blush as Noctis looked like he was about to devour him again.

Regis cleared his throat, distracting Noctis. “Take care of each other. You may have a long and difficult road ahead of you thanks to Ardyn. He will try to use your relationship as a weapon against you.”

“He won’t succeed,” Noctis declared and pulled Prompto up. “He almost did, but he wasn’t successful. Thanks for the info, dad. We’ll see you later.”

“Just call if you need anything or if the bruising hurts more than usual,” Regis replied. “I’ll let you know when the restraining orders are submitted.”

“Thank you,” Prompto said as they walked over to the elevator.

On the way down there was a long silence, Prompto’s hand in Noctis’s as his other hand was clutching his shirt. Prompto was wondering if he had said something wrong when he mentioned the orphanage. After all, Noctis didn’t know too much about his past before he was adopted, and he kept that part of his life fairly compartmentalized. 

“I didn’t realize the orphanage was that rough on you,” Noctis said as they went back to the apartment.

“I had a lot of therapy for it,” Prompto replied with a shrug. “The older you got, the worse it was. I guess Ardyn brought back some of it for me, but I’ve learned how to deal with it over time. I guess it is helping me deal with all this better than I expected.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through all that,” Noctis said. “I don’t want you to suffer like that anymore.”

“I don’t like talking about it either because everyone always feels the need to apologize,” Prompto added. “You’re not responsible, and I healed from it. I have you now, and that’s all that matters.”

“Okay.” They walked in a comfortable silence, ignoring the stares of those around them as the sun began to set. Word was certainly out now that Noctis was in a same-sex relationship, and a lot of fans were beginning to recognize him on the street.

“Are you Noctis from Starscourge?” a female fan asked as she approached them. “I’m such a huge fan! Can I get a photo?”

“Sure,” Noctis said with a smile that made Prompto jealous that it wasn’t directed towards him. It wasn’t fair to be so possessive. The fan excitedly took out her phone, and Noctis handed it to Prompto to take the photo.

“Is he your boyfriend?” the fan asked as she looked at Prompto standing there, shirtless and bruised across the chest. 

“He is,” Noctis replied.

She looked at his bruised chest and bandaged wrists. “Martial arts training,” Prompto lied with a smile. “I’m pretty bad at it.” 

“That’s so cool!” the fan replied. “Thank you so much for taking the time! I’m so supportive of you two!”

“We really appreciate it,” Noctis replied with another smile. He handed the fan her phone back, grabbed Prompto’s hand, then they continued on their way.

By the time they reached Prompto’s apartment the sun had nearly set. Noctis was tired of going out from all of the interviews they had, so they spent the evening unwinding and enjoying takeout from the local restaurant. Everything almost felt normal, and Prompto almost felt like he wasn’t having flashes of being attacked by Ardyn. Playing _King’s Knight_ together for the first time in a while made it feel like they were just like any other couple, not a photographer and a rock star dating.

Prompto closed his eyes at one point, his head against Noctis’s chest, and an uneasiness mixed with calm washing over him. It was hard to feel safe in his apartment right now, but he refused to let that memory destroy him. Ardyn may have tried to destroy them, but he wasn’t going to succeed no matter what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wrestle with the idea of putting any sort of abuse or assault in my fanfics, and this chapter was no different. I always ask several questions, including: Does it make sense for this to happen? Is it within the realm of possibilities for the character to assault another? Is this for the sake of the plot or just torturing the character who is being hurt? With Ardyn, I not only think it's possible, but probable, and I hope that it comes across that I'm not writing this to torture poor Prompto. I also take a while to consider it, and spent around 24+ hours wrestling with it and talking to my husband about it to discern if it should be scrapped or not.
> 
> I also wanted to write the idea of Ardyn as a douche dude who can't admit that women don't owe him shit. Kind of like Snape in Harry Potter but without the redemption arch. (Please don't @ me for the Snape comment. I recognize the duality of Snape as a character, and one of my favorite philosophical essays is about the redemption of Snape.) 
> 
> Songs of the chapter are
> 
> _ Blood // Water _ by grandson for Ardyn  
and  
_ Everything _ by Lifehouse for Prompto and Noctis


	25. A Crime to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto get interrupted
> 
> TW: Violence

Noctis was enjoying the week off they had to do absolutely nothing. It was a rare week before they started festival touring and didn’t include any photoshoots or interviews. Since he had come out on live television, there had been so many calls and requests to have him talk about it. Cor had handled it all and declined the interviews, citing that if it was about the music they would consider the interview.

So far there hadn’t been many repercussions to the announcement, with many of the fan forums just wondering who his boyfriend actually was. Prompto had agreed that he would be open about it, despite his reservations about his career. _If you can come out on live TV, then I shouldn’t be afraid to tell everyone we’re dating._ There would be different repercussions for Prompto due to the rumors that Ravus had started, but they would cross that bridge together when they got to it.

After the assault by Ardyn, Ignis and Gladio had insisted on taking turns on spending time with him at the apartment until the restraining order went through. Noctis and Prompto both had made the trip to the police station with his father to submit the request, and it had been approved rather expeditiously. Still, Noctis preferred to have a Prompto at least checking in regularly as he continued his work at home. Prompto said it wasn’t necessary anymore, but Noctis had a feeling that he was still worried about it so he spent most of his time over Prompto’s while he worked.

He liked watching Prompto do his work too. It was fascinating to see him scrutinize photo after photo, trying to decide which one would work the best for submission for their first tour album. There were so many photos to go through, but once Prompto settled on one, he set to work and began to edit the photos until it looked perfect. Prompto claimed there wasn’t a lot to edit since they had such great stage presence, but occasionally he would agonize over a photo that wasn’t cooperating the way he wanted it to. He had a true talent for the craft that Noctis couldn’t even fathom. 

Others were seeing it as well. Several bands had reached out to Prompto to see if he could photograph their tours, but Prompto was contracted until the end of festival season with Starscourge. He wasn’t exclusive for the band, though, which meant that if a band asked him to photograph only one live and it didn’t clash with Starscourge’s schedule he could do it. Prompto had declined them all due to the workload of going through and editing the photos he took, but Noctis couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous at the thought of him photographing another band. He couldn’t possess Prompto or request him to be exclusive to the band only, but he wanted to.

Right now Noctis had convinced Prompto to take a rare break from his work to hang out with Gladio and Ignis. They had brought over a lot of beer and some card games to just relax and enjoy each other’s company. Prompto and Ignis had become close, but there was a clear grouping with the four of them together. Their friendship just made sense more than other friend groups that Noctis had been in. It was no fuss, and no one so much as blinked if they decided to kiss their respective boyfriend.

“I have a feeling this is all an attempt to get me drunk,” Prompto said as he sat on the floor by the coffee table. Noctis sat next to him and held his hand as Gladio set the beers down in front of them. Ignis was dealing the deck of cards for poker.

“Strip poker?” Noctis suggested as he looked at Prompto.

“I’m game,” Gladio replied with a grin in Ignis’s direction.

“Come on guys!” Prompto complained with a blush. “I’m terrible at poker.”

“Even better for me then,” Noctis said with a laugh. “You in Iggy?”

“I suppose I can try my hand for a few decks,” Ignis replied. Ignis and Gladio sat on the couch opposite them. “No cheating, Gladiolus.”

“Ouch. How did you find out my full name?” Gladio asked.

“Cor told me. I expect it’ll have the intent I anticipate.” Ignis grinned at Gladio in a way that begged no question.

“Well I better behave myself then.” His look at Ignis suggested otherwise.

They played quite a few hands of poker, all of them getting worse at the game as they continued to drink. By the end of it, Prompto was down to his briefs and in danger of being naked. Noctis still had his pants, but those were going to be lost if he couldn’t bluff his way through this hand. Ignis had only lost one sock, much to Gladio’s dismay. Gladio was shirtless and currently in second.

“Alright,” Noctis said. He didn’t meant to tease his boyfriend like this. It was just too easy. “This hand is for Prompto’s dignity.”

“This is really not fair,” Prompto complained. “I told you all I’m terrible at this game.”

“Let’s see the hands,” Ignis instructed. “Unless either of you want to fold.”

The rule was that if you folded then you didn’t lose the clothes. But if you stayed in and lost the hand, an article of clothing was removed. Right now it was Prompto versus Noctis. Noctis had one pair, and he hoped it was enough to disrobe his boyfriend. He hoped Prompto was going to fold.

“I’m good,” Noctis said with a smile. “Prompto?”

“I’m good,” Prompto echoed confidently. “Let’s see ‘em.” 

Noctis put his hand on the table. Just a pair of jacks. Not terrible. Prompto revealed his hand next. A pair of aces and a pair of kings. No wonder he was so confident.

“Your pants are mine,” Prompto said with a grin.

“Happily,” Noctis grinned.

It was hard to tell if Prompto was blushing or if he was flushed from the alcohol. Noctis removed his pants and handed them to Prompto. He leaned over to him and kissed him greedily on the mouth, blatantly ignoring Ignis and Gladio’s presence. There was something delicious about kissing Prompto that made Noctis want to lick every inch of him.

“Well I think it’s time to go,” Gladio expressed as he and Ignis stood up. They put their clothes back on, but Noctis wasn’t concerned with that. He was too tipsy to really care about anything other than ravishing Prompto.

“Have a good evening,” Ignis called. Gladio took something out of his pocket and put it on the table before they left in a clear hurry to give them their privacy.

“That was rude,” Prompto said between kisses.

He moaned nevertheless as Noctis caressed his bare chest with his hands. Noctis leaned over further until he was nearly on top of Prompto, one hand caressing his chest while his other hand reached inside Prompto’s briefs and began to stroke him. Prompto gasped and moaned into his kiss, his tongue hungrily greeting Noctis’s. 

One of their phone’s went off, then the other when they didn’t answer. Noctis continued to ignore it, and Prompto was far too deep in his pleasure as he was being played with that Noctis doubted that he could even hear it going off. _If it’s important, they’ll leave a voicemail. _He continued to stroke Prompto, kissing his neck as Prompto moaned and writhed under him.

There was a knock on the door, interrupting them. It was likely Gladio or Ignis, coming back because they forgot something. Noctis was tempted to ignore the door, to continue with Prompto and feign that they went to bed, but that lie wouldn’t easily be believed given the state they were left in. He stopped touching Prompto and pulled away, Prompto looking at him embarrassed and desperate. They were both pretty tipsy, but Noctis couldn’t help but feel Prompto’s vulnerable state was just too sexy for him to resist. He handed Prompto his shirt as he pulled his pants on and headed towards the door.  
There was another knock at the door, this time louder and more commanding than before.

“Yeah, yeah,” Noctis called. “I hear you Gladio. I’m coming.”

He opened the door without thinking to check the peephole and immediately regretted it. As he tried to close the door on Ardyn, he knew immediately that it was a losing battle. Ardyn had always been so much stronger than he was.

“Prompto, call the police!” Noctis called to him. 

Prompto scrambled to get up as Noctis tried to stop Ardyn. Ardyn easily shoved him out of the way, heading straight for Prompto. Prompto had just dialed the police as Ardyn approached him, and he tried to dodge him.

“Help!” Prompto screamed into the phone as Ardyn grabbed his wrists and twisted them around his back. Prompto let out a scream as Ardyn heaved him over his shoulders. He flailed and beat at Ardyn, but he was on a singular mission to take Prompto.

“Stop!” Noctis screamed as he got back up and rushed Ardyn.

Ardyn was prepared for him. He punched him, his fist connecting with his left cheek, and Noctis immediately tasted blood. It didn’t matter. He couldn’t let Prompto be taken. As he tried again, Ardyn punched him again, this time his punch connecting with his left eye. He collapsed to the ground, the world going dark for a moment. He almost lost consciousness, but he told himself that he needed to stay awake for Prompto. 

“Noct!” Prompto screamed for him even as he was being taken out of the apartment.

Noctis was able to stand up weakly as he heard the sound of several footsteps and guns being drawn.

“Freeze!” the police called to Ardyn just as he was about to leave the apartment and disappear forever.

Ardyn looked at the police in disdain. He set Prompto down but kept his arm wrapped around his neck as he pulled out a gun and held it to Prompto’s head. He was prepared for this moment, Noctis realized.

“Move and I’ll shoot,” Ardyn threatened. 

“Don’t,” Noctis pleaded as he looked at the fear in Prompto’s eyes. “Take me instead. It’s really me that you want.”

“There’s someone in Niflheim who disagrees,” Ardyn replied. “If any of you so much as move, I’ll kill him.”

Ardyn was prepared for the police, but there was one brave soul who acted quickly. The officer attacked Ardyn, and they fell to the ground in a heap, both of them struggling for the gun as Prompto was pulled away by another officer. Another officer ran over to them and grabbed the gun from Ardyn’s hand before he could get off a shot. The officers pulled Ardyn away from the one who was able to wrestle the gun free.

“Freeze!” an officer shouted at Ardyn again. “Put your hands in the air where we can see them.”

Noctis looked from Ardyn to Prompto, the look of horror on his face likely matching the same expression Noctis was making. Ardyn held up his hands, his eyes murderous as he looked from Prompto to Noctis.

“You have the right to remain silent,” the police officer recited as he pulled Ardyn’s hangs behind his back and locked him in handcuffs. The other officers kept their guns drawn and pointed at Ardyn as he was read his rights, his eyes staring at Noctis as if he were about to attack at any moment.

“You should have been mine,” Ardyn said as he was pulled to his feet. Noctis remained on the floor, his body wracked with pain from being punched and falling to the floor. “I should have killed you when I killed your mother.”

“But,” Noctis said, his heart racing in disbelief. “She died of an illness.”

“I poisoned her you idiot!” He shouted, oblivious to the police recording what his confession. “I warned Regis. I told him he would regret marrying her and having you. I warned them both!”

“Save it for down at the station,” the officer said as he shoved Ardyn forward. 

Several officers stayed behind as paramedics arrived. Prompto was pulled into the bedroom while the police took his statement and he was checked over by the paramedics. Noctis was sat on the couch and had his wounds tended to, his left eye swelling shut gradually. The police took his statement and recounted as much detail as possible.

He felt numb as he gave his statement, detailing how Ardyn had attacked as if he were reciting the phone book. Noctis told the officer taking his statement how Ardyn had previous attacked Prompto, but Prompto chose to seek a restraining order instead of pressing charges. He discussed how Ardyn had always hated him, but he never expected something like this, at least until recently. 

“What did he mean by ‘someone in Niflheim who disagrees’?” The officer asked him as he looked at his notes.

Noctis thought about it as the paramedics gave him some pain medication to help until he got to the hospital. “Prompto’s biological father lives in Niflheim. That’s all I can think of.”

“Prompto said as much,” the officer replied. “We will look into it. In the meantime, both of you are going to be transported to the hospital.”

“Can I see him?” Noctis asked. He was aware that he was still shirtless and Prompto was only wearing a shirt and briefs, but he didn’t care what they thought. The most important thing to him was making sure Prompto was okay.

“We’re going to put you on a stretcher,” the paramedic said. “Him too. He got pretty hurt when he tried to stop the guy from attacking you further.”

Noctis didn’t recall that. It must have been when he had blacked out temporarily. The paramedics brought in the stretchers and helped Noctis in it, making sure he was secure before he was escorted out. They were at least kind enough to hand him his phone and promised they would give Prompto his. That’s when Noctis noticed the missed calls were from his father. He called him first, hoping that he was okay.

“Noctis?!” his father answered breathlessly. “Are you alright? I called the police. Ardyn said he was coming to get you.”

“The police are here,” Noctis explained. “Ardyn was pretty brutal but it could be worse. We’re on our way to the hospital. Ardyn was arrested. Dad, he admitted to killing mom.”

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone. “I had always thought, but I never really believed he would do something like that.”

“How did you know he was going to come after us?” Noctis asked. His mind was reeling. How had his father remained in touch all these years when he had a feeling that his own brother murdered his wife?

“He shot me,” his father replied. “It went clean through my leg, so they are stitching me up right now.”

“What?!” Noctis nearly shouted as the paramedics put him in the ambulance. They warned him that he had to calm down or else they would take his phone from him. “What do you mean you got shot?”

“I called you first to warn you, but there was no answer. I was worried the worst had already happened. But the police got there on time.”

“How can you be so calm about this?” Noctis demanded. He thought he saw Prompto being put onto his own ambulance via stretcher as the doors to his ambulance closed. Prompto didn’t look like he was conscious.

“I’m more concerned about you,” his father replied. He sounded like he was in pain despite his words. “I’ll find you once you get to the hospital.”

“I’m worried about Prompto,” Noctis said, his concern spiking his heart rate. “They said he was really hurt by Ardyn.”

“He’ll be alright, Noctis. He won’t do anything to be without you, that much I can tell.”

“That’s enough,” the paramedic warned him as the ambulance sped towards the hospital. “You’re too agitated. We need you to stop talking on the phone and let us do our work.”

“Listen to the paramedics,” his father warned him, acting more as doctor than father now. “I’ll see you when you get here. I’ll contact Gladio and Cor and let them know.”

“Thanks dad.” Noctis ended the call and leaned back in the stretcher, his head swimming. All he could think about was seeing Prompto with a gun put to his head, on the stretcher unconscious, looking at him in concern. Was he more concerned for what had happened or for his own health? Could he feel something was wrong as they took his statement?

“We’re going to give you something to help keep you calm,” the paramedic said as the ambulance slowed. They had hooked up an IV to his arm and injected something in it. “It’ll help with your heartrate. We didn’t give you enough to fall asleep in case you have a concussion.”

“I need to see Prompto,” Noctis said woozily as the medicine instantly worked. “I need to make sure he’s okay.”

“We need to make sure you are okay before you can get up and move around,” he replied. The driver opened the back and took Noctis off the ambulance. He was brought into the hospital and immediately assessed, but all he could do was worry about Prompto. He hadn’t seen him when he was brought in there. Where did he go?

“We’re going to admit you overnight,” the doctor eventually said. “Luckily your orbital bone isn’t broken, but we want to make sure that no complications arise.”

“Prompto Argentum,” Noctis demanded. “He was taken here too. How is he?”

“Are you family?” the doctor asked.

“He’s my boyfriend,” Noctis stated. “Please. Tell me how he is?”

“I’ll look into it,” the doctor said, but he wasn’t convincing. Noctis knew that doctors weren’t able to release information to anyone who wasn’t related by blood.

“Regis Caelum is my father,” Noctis said. “He’s a surgeon here and was shot. I need to know how he is too.”

The doctor looked at him in surprise. “You do look like him. I’ll see how he is.” 

Noctis was left to wait on his own until he was wheeled on the stretcher to a room where he would be staying overnight. He pulled out his phone and tried to call Prompto. There was no answer. He tried to text him. No answer.

“Noctis,” his father called out to him as he was wheeled into the room, his leg elevated in his wheelchair. Cor was pushing him. “I’m so sorry for what happened.” 

“It’s not your fault,” Noctis replied. Seeing him there, in a hospital gown and injured, made him want to cry, but crying was painful right now. “Are you okay?” 

“I’ll be fine,” Regis replied with a smile. He was clearly on some pain medication, likely a higher dose of what Noctis was on. His smile faded after a moment. “Ardyn hit Prompto pretty hard in the chest. He’s in surgery right now.” 

Noctis felt his heart stutter. “What do you mean surgery?” 

“There’s some internal bleeding,” Regis replied grimly. “They expect the surgery to go smoothly, but internal bleeding can be a tricky thing. Gladio and Ignis are waiting for him in the surgery waiting area right now.” 

“Take me to him,” Noctis said as he tried to get up.

“You need to stay in bed.” Cor was immediately on him, forcing him to lay in bed.

Noctis’s heartrate was rising again, his panic alerting the nursing staff that he was not just sitting in his bed and behaving. A nurse came in and looked at him, Cor trying to hold him down, and immediately grabbed something out of the nurse’s station.

“He’s panicking because the love of his life is currently in the operating room,” his father explained to the nurse as she put something in his IV. 

“You need to relax Mr. Caelum,” the nurse said as it hit him very quickly. “This is going to help. You might feel a little sleepy.” 

“No. I can’t sleep. Not while Prompto’s in trouble.” Noctis could feel his one eyelid that wasn’t swollen getting heavy.

“The surgeons are doing everything they can,” Cor said. “Rest, Noctis. You’ll need to be rested when Prompto comes out of surgery.” 

Noctis wanted to struggle, he wanted to be there for Prompto when he woke up. But it was no use struggling against the medication. He felt his eyelid closing, and he was taken into a dreamless sleep.

*** 

Prompto was in pain. It was confusion and pain. He heard a beeping noise, constant and annoying, as he wondered why he was in such pain._ Ow_, he thought. The pain was stemming from his chest. _Ow, ow, ow._

“We’re here,” a voice said as his eyes fluttered open. He was staring at a fluorescent light against a bland ceiling, his vision blurry. He must have expressed his pain aloud because a nurse was by his side, fidgeting with the IV. A moment later, the pain was gone. He felt woozy from it, but he didn’t want to go to sleep.

“Prompto?” a familiar voice called out to him. He looked around at the plain white walls of the hospital. Gladio and Ignis were by his side, looking at him with concern. Ignis had been the one who spoke.  
“Hey there Prompto,” Gladio said with a smile. 

“Hi,” Prompto said hoarsely. “Where’s Noctis?” 

“He’s in his own hospital room,” Ignis replied. “His father was in here to see how you were. Do you remember what happened?” 

Prompto remembered kissing Noctis, then there was a knock at the door. Ardyn. A gun. Noctis on the floor unconscious. Prompto going after Ardyn to stop him and being hit by the but of a gun in the chest. The fear of dying with a gun pointed at his head. Collapsing when he felt like something wasn’t right.

“Yeah,” Prompto replied as tears filled his eyes. “Is Noctis going to be okay?” 

“He’ll be fine,” Gladio replied. “You were hurt worse than him. You were bleeding internally and rushed to the hospital. You barely made it.”

“Best not to tell Noctis that or he will panic,” Ignis added. “The nurses keep saying he’s had several panic attacks since he was brought here.” 

“I need to see him,” Prompto said weakly. He tried to lift his head, but it took too much effort.

“You need to rest,” Gladio said. “When Noctis is able to, we’ll bring him here.” 

“You don’t understand how badly you were wounded,” Ignis added. “You will be here for a while, Prompto.”

“I can’t,” Prompto said. He felt himself drifting off to sleep. “Noctis…” 

When Prompto woke up next it was due to the pain. There was no confusion this time. He thought of Noctis and immediately wanted to see him. The nurses gave him more medication for the pain, and the doctors did a thorough examination. If he was lucky, then he would be out of the hospital in a week’s time. Eventually the doctor left to let him get some rest. That’s when he noticed Noctis sitting in a chair across from him, the left side of his face badly swollen.

“Noctis,” Prompto said with a smile. “You’re alive.” 

“Prompto,” Noctis said. He walked up to him, his right eye that wasn’t swollen filled up with tears. He stroked his hair lovingly. “How are you feeling?” 

“Tired. My chest hurts. And I’m worried about you.”

“Me? Don’t worry about me. I’m fine compared to you.” 

“You don’t look fine.” Prompto reached his hand up and lightly touched Noctis’s lips. “You’re not going to leave me, are you?” 

“I thought you would want to leave me,” Noctis admitted. “After what Ardyn did…” 

“He was acting on Verstael’s behalf. Or at least when it came to taking me,” Prompto said. He didn’t know how he knew, but as soon as Ardyn mentioned Niflheim, it became clear that Verstael was involved. “I’m sorry that he hurt you and your mom.” 

Noctis nodded and wiped his tears away. “I should be the one apologizing. If you had never met me-”

“Verstael would have gotten me at some point, and I’d be trapped somewhere without you. Considering the alternatives, this is much better.” Prompto smiled, but he felt like sleeping again. “I’m so tired. I don’t want to sleep if it means not seeing you.” 

“I’ll be here when you wake up,” Noctis said. He leaned over and kissed Prompto on the forehead. Prompto noticed that he winced when it did so. He was still in a lot of pain.

“I love you Noctis,” Prompto whispered as he drifted off to sleep once more.

*** 

It was a week and a half before Prompto was released from the hospital. His apartment was a crime scene. The only things he was allowed to take with him were his clothes and, miraculously, his work. Noctis asked Prompto live with him for the time being at the very least, but his father insisted that he stay with him instead since he was a medical doctor and could monitor Prompto’s condition easier. Noctis didn’t know how he was going to do it with his leg being injured, but Prompto had agreed to stay with him.

Noctis had a feeling that Prompto was avoiding him. He spent a lot of time sleeping in the hospital, but now that he was living with his father, he was hardly responding to his texts. Usually his father would reach out to him and tell him how Prompto was doing. Most of it was his father just telling him that Prompto was recovering daily.

Cor had instructed Noctis to stay out of the public eye until his wounds healed. It was already in the news that Ardyn had attempted to kill them, which was creating a huge sensation with all media outlets. If they were lucky then it would only serve to heighten their career, showing that they couldn’t be stopped. That was the spin Cor was going with at least. In the worst case, Noctis would go down in history as the musician who was almost murdered by his lunatic uncle.

He was going stir crazy as a result. He couldn’t leave his apartment and see Prompto, he couldn’t go out to see Gladio and Ignis, he couldn’t even go to the local grocery store. All of his interviews were canceled to let him heal as well. The band came and visited, but without Prompto there it just felt empty and bare. 

After two weeks since they went home, the swelling in his eye had decreased enough for him to see out of it, the swelling turning into a deep purple bruise. It was enough for him to feel like if he didn’t get out and see Prompto he would go insane._ I’m alright. Just tired. Make sure you recover too._ Those were the last words Prompto had texted him early last week. He hadn’t heard from him since.

“Cor,” Noctis said when he called him. “I’m going to my dad’s. I’m either going myself or someone can take me there.” 

“I’ll send a car,” Cor replied before hanging up.

Noctis knew he was testing Cor’s patience, but he didn’t quite care at this point. He was dressed and ready, wearing a hooded sweatshirt to cover his face, long before the car arrived. When it did, he was being ushered by security into the vehicle before he could be spotted. The trip to his father’s was short, but he kept his head down when security escorted him in and to the elevator.

When the elevator door opened, he heard the television playing, a rare occurrence in his father’s apartment. The place was still immaculate, no doubt from a maid coming in to prepare meals and clean while they were both injured. His father was sitting at the kitchen table, reading through a book. Noctis saw Prompto sitting on the couch, clearly asleep.

“Noctis,” his father exclaimed when he saw him step off the elevator. “How did you manage to get out? I thought Cor had you on lockdown.” 

“He did,” Noctis explained. “But I told him I would either do it myself or let him take me. So he sent a driver.” 

“That’s good. You need to get out,” his father replied. “Prompto’s been sleeping a lot from the medication. Every time he wakes up he asks for you.”

Noctis felt a pain spread through his chest. He had thought Prompto was ignoring him, but he was really just too weak for anything. He was so used to seeing Prompto’s bubbly, smiling self that he really hadn’t anticipated just how exhausted he had been from the ordeal and the surgery. Noctis was worried that he wasn’t recovering quickly enough.

“How is he?” Noctis asked as he looked at his face, illuminated by the sunlight drifting in.

“He’s getting better day by day,” his father stated. “He’ll be out for a few more weeks. I would expect him to be able to get back to work in about two months or so. Long after you start touring again.”

Noctis nodded. He knew that Cor wouldn’t let them delay any of the touring, especially after him being out of the media save for the news about Ardyn. “Thanks for watching over him,” Noctis said as he made his way over to the couch.

He sat next to Prompto and looked him laboring in his sleep, as if he were having a nightmare. Gently, he wound his arm around his shoulder, taking care not to disturb him in his sleep or hurt him. Prompto was shirtless, mainly because his chest had been bandaged where he had been cut for the surgery. It was difficult not to feel guilty, even if Ardyn had admitted that Verstael had sent him for Prompto once he was arrested and taken to the police station.

Noctis sat like that for a long time, holding him until his arm was sore and numb, watching the television absentmindedly. At some point Prompto stirred and moved in his sleep, laying on Noctis’s chest as if he were waiting for him. Noctis felt another pang of guilt, but he held Prompto close.

When Prompto finally woke, he looked around sleepily then up at Noctis. “Noct? What are you doing here?” Prompto asked groggily. He looked irresistibly cute when he first woke up.

“I had to come see you,” Noctis explained. “I was going crazy without you.” 

“Me too,” Prompto replied. He settled into Noctis’s chest comfortably, as if they spent no time apart. “I wanted to see you, but walking around the apartment and riding the elevator wears me out.” 

“Did you try to escape?” Noctis asked with a faint smile.

“Yeah. It didn’t work.” Prompto looked up at him. “I think I’ll be able to go with you on the tour when I’m better.” 

“The sooner you recover, the faster you can tour with us once it starts.” Noctis kissed the top of his forehead.

“Okay.” Prompto was still clearly out of it from the medication. “I love you Noctis. I don’t want you to feel guilty for anything that happened. Ardyn made his choices, and you shouldn’t beat yourself up over it.” 

“I guess you’ve been talking to my dad,” Noctis pointed out.

“There’s nothing better to do. Promise me you won’t blame yourself.” Prompto looked at him again, his eyes earnest and pleading.

“I won’t. As long as you get better.” 

“It’s a deal. Now seal it with a kiss.” Prompto giggled. _Definitely the medication._

Nevertheless, Noctis leaned over and kissed his lips, not too hard so Prompto wasn’t in pain. They continued their conversation, talking about nothing in particular because there was nothing to talk about. At one point, Regis stepped out onto the balcony to give them some space, likely not wanting to hear his son talk to Prompto about all the things he would do to him when he got better.

When Prompto fell asleep again, Noctis got up and made something to eat for everyone. He wasn’t the best cook, but it was better than nothing. Prompto woke up when he smelled the food and ate it eagerly, and his father returned back inside and thanked him for the meal. It was a strange sort of peace between the three of them as they ate. Noctis had the sudden feeling that he could get used to living with Prompto, maybe one day with a ring on both of their fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh I hated writing this chapter but it was where things were going with Ardyn so I was like fuuuuckkk. I started writing it last night and scrapped it and started again cause it was darker than I wanted it to be. I'm still not happy with this chapter and will probably hate it for a while (i.e. forever). 
> 
> Song for the chapter is _ A Crime to Remember _ by Pop Evil  
and _ One More Light _ by Linkin Park


	26. Don't Let This Feeling Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Prompto reunite with Gladio and Noctis
> 
> TW: Homophobia/bullying

Six months had passed since Ardyn had attacked Prompto and Noctis. Festival season was in full swing, and the winter season had long since passed. Ignis was worried about Prompto for a long time, but Noctis was adamant on nursing him back to health until they had to go back on tour. His father, Regis, took care of the rest. 

The doctor had cleared Prompto to go back to work after a couple of months, but he took extra time to recover per Noctis’s wishes. Once summer hit, Prompto and Ignis both were set to go back on tour with the band. Ignis wouldn’t be performing with them this time, or at least that’s what Cor had said. He had a feeling that Gladio would happily have him perform on stage at least once during the tour.

Gladio had really asked Ignis to come back on tour for two reasons. One was because they hadn’t seen each other in months and they missed each other. The other was because they wanted Ignis to keep an eye on Prompto while they were on stage. Prompto and Ignis had spent a lot of time together and had become quite close as friends. Ignis understood why Noctis had fallen for Prompto so easily. He was a good guy with a great heart and an eye for photography. 

Ignis had a feeling that Gladio was a bit jealous of their friendship. After Ignis’s classes at the conservatory, he would go over to Regis’s apartment and visit Prompto. At one point his apartment was cleared as a crime scene and he was able to go back, but Prompto didn’t feel comfortable going there anymore.

Regis had grown used to having Prompto at his large apartment and had invited him to continue living there, but Noctis immediately jumped on the opportunity to ask Prompto to move in with him. Prompto had agreed to living with Noctis, so Ignis had helped him move his things into the apartment and was living there until their lease was up. Once it was they would find a larger space that they could call their own.

When Gladio found out that Noctis and Prompto would be living together, he didn’t exactly broach the topic of Ignis living with him, but he had hinted it several times. Ignis hadn’t really thought about living with Gladio, mainly because when they were together they spent all their time together anyway. Unless they were on tour, it was like they were already living together, so Ignis just considered it an eventuality that they would share the same space. It was difficult to make any of those decisions while Gladio was on tour, however.

Ardyn’s confession didn’t particularly leave room for a trial. His lawyers told him that the best bet would be for the insanity plea, but once his was evaluated and cleared by a team of psychiatrists, he took a plea deal. Instead of the death penalty he was given life in prison without parole. The police had worked diligently with the Niflheim police force to track down Verstael. He had been arrested, but his case was set to go to trial, mainly because they didn’t have much of anything to go on. It was likely Verstael would be set free unless they could get concrete proof of his involvement.

Security had been doubled and tripled over the course of the festival touring, which Ignis and Prompto both discovered once they reached the festival grounds for the largest rock festival in Lucis. It was located about five miles down the road from a chocobo farm, which Prompto excitedly pointed out as the driver of the car passed by it. Ignis recognized that it was the first time in a while that Prompto had seemed so excited. He still got tired quickly, but he had more stamina than and strength than before.

“Maybe we’ll get to go to the chocobo farm before we have to go to the next location,” Prompto said enthusiastically. “I’d love to ride one!”

“I didn’t realize you liked chocobos so much,” Ignis replied with a smile.

“Yeah I’ve always wanted to own one.” Prompto stared out of the window as the chocobo farm whizzed past them. He looked like a little kid excited for a hay ride. “Maybe one day.”

_I’ll be sure to tell Noctis_, Ignis thought. The festival grounds came into view. Fans were parking in designated areas, there were fields of campgrounds where people were settled for the weekend, and the music from one of the three stages was pulsating in the distance. Ignis had never been to a festival before. There was something in the air that cultivated a sense of camaraderie, an excitement that enthralled listeners, and plenty of alcohol for the fans to imbibe. 

The car slowed due to the crowd, but they pushed past the general parking and pulled up to the gate separating the tour buses and the fan parking. Several fans stopped and tried to see who was in the car as the driver rolled down the window and spoke to security. The windows of the car were tinted, making it impossible for anyone to see who was in the car as they were waved on through. 

Since Ignis had performed with Starscourge, he had been recognized as a talent by some of their fans, although not quite to the extent that the band members were recognized. Prompto had helped his establish a social media presence, one public and one private, which had really launched him as a more popular music artist.

Ignis had increasingly been interested in exploring a career as a composer and a modern musician rather than a classical musician. His parents were still apprehensive about it, but due to Prompto’s assistance in marketing himself online, he had cultivated his own fanbase. He hoped that when he graduated from the conservatory, he would be able to be signed onto a record label, the same as Gladio.

In the meantime, he had been performing as a violinist, guitarist, and vocalist. The more he did, the more he could create a name for himself. If he was able to cultivate a wide public audience, then he would be able to hopefully tour with Starscourge one day with his own band or as a soloist. Part of it was certainly his desire to become a world renowned musician, but part of it was his desire to be able to stand on the same stage as Gladio as equals. 

“We’re here,” Prompto said as the car parked. “I’m so excited!”

The driver opened the door for them, and they got out. Prompto stretched, his eyes scanning around already to start taking photos. Ignis figured he must have missed his work since he was recovering. Despite Ignis’s increasing blindness, he was very active in the music scene at the conservatory and had continued to practice daily. He couldn’t imagine not being able to play due to an injury or illness. He would rather go blind over being unable to have his music.

“We will put your suitcases on the tour bus,” the driver said as Prompto was already drifting off to the festival grounds. He handed Ignis two all access VIP badges giving them access to any part of the festival, including backstage. 

“Thank you,” Ignis said as he put the lanyard around his neck and caught up to Prompto. 

He had his white cane in his one hand, relying on it far more heavily than he cared to admit. The vision in his right eye was diminishing rapidly, the edges of his vision almost entirely gone now. His prescription lenses were much stronger, but it really was only delaying the inevitable. Eventually he supposed he would get a guide dog. His only regret was that one day he would no longer be able to see Gladio. The rest he could deal with easily.

“Prompto,” Ignis said as he handed Prompto his badge. “You might have to navigate me a bit through the crowd.”

“Oh yeah, sorry Iggy,” Prompto replied.

Ignis had never had a nickname before, and it was only the three of them that called him by it. He looped his arm around Ignis’s free one and walked with him nonchalantly, as if they were just friends walking arm in arm. Ignis appreciated that about the guys. They didn’t treat him like he was some delicate flower that needed to be handled with care. They just made the slightest adjustments to what they were already doing to help him if he needed it. It was subtle, but the change was enough to lend the support that he needed, especially in crowds.

They were able to find their way backstage of the mainstage with relative ease since the tour bus parking lot was right next to it. People expected backstage areas to be exciting, full of life and partying, but that was rarely the case. For most backstage events, there was a sitting area for the roadies to get food or drinks, most of which were sitting and chatting amongst each other conversationally. The dressing rooms were marked with the bands who were occupying them, but a lot of times they were left empty due to interviews, performances, and artist signings. If they wanted to party, most of the bands did that on their tour buses or with a group of artists during the festival.

“Starscourge is one of the headliners, so they’re probably hanging off stage or walking around the grounds to watch the bands,” Prompto said as he took out his phone and texted Noctis. It didn’t take long for a response. “He says they’re just off the main stage watching the band Ifrit.”

“That’s just lazy band naming,” Ignis replied and Prompto laughed in agreement. There were so many bands that named themselves after one of the Six.

“Although Starscourge comes from the lore too,” Prompto pointed out. “Took a little more thought though.”

“I suppose you’re right.” They reached the stage right, and Ignis noticed Gladio’s large frame just in front of him. Noctis was standing next to him while Libertus and Nyx were hanging to the side. Ignis noticed Nyx had his arm around Cor, who looked a bit uncomfortable at the public display of affection. Ignis had a feeling it was because Cor was their manager.

Prompto excitedly walked up to Noctis and tapped him on the shoulder. Ignis couldn’t help but smile when Noctis looked at Prompto with excitement and joy that only came with true love. Even if he had a hard time seeing, it was clear to see they were so hopelessly devoted to each other. Noctis said something to Prompto, speaking into his ear due to the music on stage blaring out of the speakers, and Prompto immediately blushed. A moment later Noctis kissed him on the lips.

Gladio immediately walked over to Ignis and immediately put his arms around him, nearly lifting him off the ground in excitement. Ignis felt a rush of joy and desire at Gladio’s touch, eagerly kissing and holding him for the first time in a long time. Since the media had made it known that Noctis and Nyx were open about their sexuality, none of them had particularly been hiding their relationships.

No one still suspected that Gladio was in a same-sex relationship, but they weren’t exactly discreet about it. His reputation as sleeping around with plenty of women had left an impression on the general audience that even holding Ignis’s hand in public didn’t seem to faze the fanbase.

“I’m so happy to see you,” Gladio said as the band on stage finished their setlist. They were a newer band, and less popular than Starscourge. Eventually they might make it, but without a manager like Cor, they would have trouble getting there.

“Likewise,” Ignis replied as he looked at Gladio’s face. He was trying to study it, to remember each and every pore, every mark on his face, down to the minute detail. There would be a day soon that he wouldn’t be able to see it at all, and it was coming sooner rather than later.

“It’s getting worse, isn’t it?” Gladio asked as he touched the scarred side of Ignis’s face. His large hands, calloused from drumming for so many years, were always so gentle with Ignis. 

Ignis nodded slightly. “I can’t see very much anymore. I wouldn’t be surprised if my vision is completely gone in a month or two.”

“Out of our way, you fags,” the singer for the band said as they walked off stage. “You’re gaying up the place.”

“Don’t worry about them,” Ignis said as the band passed by them. “They can’t handle that you’re far more successful than they’ll ever be.”

“What did you say, pretty boy?” the singer asked as he turned to Ignis. “You really think I’m worried about a no-name like you?”

He looked at Gladio standing behind him, his large frame poised and ready for a fight. The others backstage stared on, wondering what would happen next.

“You must be if you have to make comments like that,” Ignis replied, his one hand gripping his cane with the other on his hip. 

“Funny that you called him a pretty boy too,” Gladio commented behind him. “Sounds like you’re more upset that he’s already taken then anything.” He wrapped his arms around Ignis to prove the point. 

“Don’t you think it’s time to get on board with the times?” Noctis asked him. “It’s about the music, not anything else.”

“You all disgust me,” the singer spat at them.

“Yeah, yeah,” Nyx said dismissively. “We’ve all heard it before. We’ll let you know when we give a shit. Until then, kindly fuck off.”

The singer looked like he was about to do something, but a man came up behind him and grabbed his hand and pulled him back. “Forgive him,” he said diplomatically. “He’s just on edge from the performance.”

“We will forgive this one transgression,” Cor replied as he stepped forward. “Please see it doesn’t happen again.”

“Understood. Let’s go Dave,” the man addressed the singer. 

“I don’t get why we have to bend over backwards for them, Dino,” the singer, Dave, complained to him. 

“Because I’m your manager and I said so,” Dino replied as he pulled him away. “Cor is their manager. He could destroy your career with the snap of his fingers.”

“You really that powerful, Cor?” Libertus asked as the roadies began to take down the instruments and setup for the next performance. Off in the distance another band was playing on another stage.

“It doesn’t matter if I am or not,” Cor replied. “What matters is that they believe I am.” Nyx grinned as he looked at his lover, but Cor scoffed him on his head. “Don’t get any ideas.”

“Come on,” Gladio said as he took Ignis’s hand. “Let’s go enjoy the festival.”

“Don’t wander around too much, and take security with you,” Cor said. “You are famous now, Gladio. You don’t have the same liberties anymore. And you have a performance later tonight.”

“Got it,” Gladio said with a wave. Noctis and Prompto joined them, walking hand in hand as their security team walked them around the festival grounds to enjoy the music. They took the back way to avoid the fans, but a few times fans spotted them and called for them as they passed. Noctis and Gladio gave them a wave, but they didn’t stop. If they did then they would be bombarded by fans.

Ignis had never really enjoyed a music festival like this before, but he had the impression that walking around with two now very famous musicians performing at the festival was a wholly different experience than just going as a fan. Prompto took several photos, including many selfies of the group, some of which were just on his phone so he could send them off to social media. 

“Hey, you should post that one to the band’s page,” Noctis commented as he looked at the selfie that Prompto took of all four of them. Gladio was grinning with his arm around Ignis, and Noctis’s cheek was touching Prompto’s. “Behind the scenes with our boyfriends.”

“Do it,” Gladio encouraged him. “I think it’s time that people know I’m dating Ignis.”

“I’m fine with it,” Ignis said. He had been more than a bit annoyed that many of Gladio’s fans were women trying to sleep with him. There was no doubt that Gladio would ever cheat on him, but seeing women flashing him at concerts wasn’t exactly doing much for his jealous streak. 

“Will do,” Prompto said. He began to type something on his phone as they watched the rest of the band’s performance. 

“You know, I’m really glad you’re taking the summer to tour again,” Gladio said. “You’ll be graduating soon, right?”

“One more year and I’ll be done,” Ignis replied.

“What’s the plan after graduation?” Gladio asked.

“I’m thinking of starting my own career as a violinist. I might need some help with laying the tracks, though,” Ignis pointed out. “Perhaps a combination of that and my vocal music.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Gladio said. “I might have talked to Cor about signing you already. He said if it’s what you want, he’ll do it.”

Ignis looked at him in shock. “Really? He’s willing to take a risk on a gay, blind man?”

“Cor doesn’t give a shit about anything other than if you’re talented and marketable,” Gladio replied. “Which you are both.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to talk to him on my behalf. I was going to do this myself.” Ignis felt a rush of gratitude he hadn’t felt before.

“I know. That’s why I talked to him about it. You’re not dating me for the benefit of making connections. And I’m not about to let you struggle if the connection is there. I only have one request.”

“What’s that?” Ignis looked at his beautiful ember-brown eyes.

“I need you to tour with us for your first tour. And move in with me.” He smiled at Ignis happily. “Other than that, I have no more stipulations.”

“Do you think Prompto would be willing to contract for my music too, then?” Ignis said, in agreement with Gladio.

Gladio took him into his rms and held him tightly before releasing him. “I’m sure we could work that out.”

“Really?!” Prompto nearly shouted, interrupting their conversation. “Thank you!”

He wrapped his arms around Noctis excitedly, making Noctis blush in a way that only he could do. Ignis looked at them in confusion, wondering what was so exciting.

“We’re going to the chocobo farm tomorrow,” Noctis explained to them. “He mentioned sometime last year that he wanted to go someday.”

“That’ll give us the day to ourselves,” Gladio whispered in Ignis’s ear. “Let’s spend the day in bed.”

Ignis would have chastised him if he hadn’t been thinking the same thing. “Alright. I look forward to it.” Ignis gave him a look that made Gladio blush. _There are worse ways to spend a day. Or a lifetime. _There would be difficulties that came their way, but he knew that he could face them with Gladio. After all, Gladio was the one who taught him how to live. The least he could do was love him for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to add something light after the last chapter. The next chapter will likely be the epilogue, but worry not! I'm already thinking about the next fic. :)
> 
> _ Don't Let This Feeling Fade _ by Lindsey Stirling is the song of the chapter


	27. Epilogue: Born for Greatness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years later

_Ten Years Later_

Ignis walked off of the stage to the applause and cheers of the crowd. He didn’t need a guide to get on and off stage since they had made a path for him to follow and had coordinated all choreography to match his abilities and blindness. He had just released his fourth studio album and had been touring Eos for the first time with Starscourge since his first tour.

His hair had grown a bit longer, his features a bit wiser, but according to Gladio he was still the sexiest man alive. Ignis always had a penchant for dressing well, but since starting his music career he had really taken it to another level. Despite his blindness taking over just at the start of his senior year at the conservatory, Ignis had been scouted to model for fashion lines and popular brands as his music career soared. Everyone said he had a talent in front of the camera. _How times have changed in Eos._

“Congratulations,” Cor said offstage as he was handed his white cane. “Another beautiful performance.”

“Thank you, Cor,” Ignis replied. Cor had eagerly signed Ignis onto the record label as soon as he graduated, promising him what would be a successful music career. The first album was a hit, but the second solidified him as a force to be reckoned with. Artists everywhere wanted to collaborate with him, but his first collaborations were with Starscourge and The Oracles, as promised.

“Starscourge is set to go on in a half hour,” Cor reminded him. “Stay for the show.”

“I always do.” Ignis was escorted back to his dressing room where his rather large guide dog was waiting for him. Gladio had described him as a beautiful dog with grey and white fur and blue eyes and said she looked more like a wolf than a dog. Ignis had decided to name her Shiva. 

Hair and makeup artists helped him change into comfortable clothing. At first he had balked at the idea of being assisted by changing his clothes, especially since he had dealt with his blindness well on his own before becoming a famous musician, but he quickly learned that this was inherent for all musicians. They were treated like royalty, and with that came the joy of being doted on for all occasions.

By the time he was changed into better attire, Starscourge was set to go on stage any minute. He patted Shiva on the head and was escorted out of the dressing room and back to the side of the stage. The noise of the music was no place for a dog, regardless of the noise canceling headphones they had in the event Ignis needed her. 

Gladio had watched Ignis’s entire performance up to Cor instructing him to get ready for his own performance. Ignis didn’t have to see him to know that he always watched his performances when they toured together. It was much the same for him. He always listened to Gladio’s performances, whether it was with his solo group or with Starscourge.

All of the members of Starscourge had become such international sensations that they were able to have their own solo acts, and quite successfully. They had all asked Ignis to collaborate with them at one point, and Ignis had readily agreed. His main instrument was the violin, and he still used the one Gladio had gifted him all those years ago, even though others were added to his collection.

Starscourge took the stage, and Ignis listened to the band’s magnanimous performance. It didn’t matter how long they had been performing. Their fame only grew and they had been only been increasingly successful with each album. The fans grew so that they were no longer playing smaller venues anymore. They now performed in large stadiums that were always packed and sold out. The music still made Ignis’s heart soar, as if he were listening to it for the first time.

The performance lasted late into the night, the band performing as enthusiastically as their first performance. At the end of their show, they took their bow and walked off stage. Ignis knew that they would have to go back to their dressing rooms, shower, and cool off from the performance, so he made his way back to his own dressing room to retrieve Shiva. The dog obediently took him to Gladio’s dressing room, and he waited on the couch there while Gladio showered.

“How was it?” Gladio asked as he stepped out of the shower and into the room. Ignis caught the scent of his shampoo and soap. It still made his heart race to know he was in Gladio’s proximity.

“Wonderful, as always,” Ignis replied. Shiva was sitting at his feet, waiting patiently. “What did you think?”

“I always enjoy listening to my husband on stage,” Gladio said as he sat next to Ignis. Ignis figured Gladio was only wearing his boxers, as he always did after a shower. He preferred air drying, which Ignis took to mean he just enjoyed being naked. Gladio put his arm around Ignis and pulled him close to him.

“You’re still wet,” Ignis pointed out as he felt Gladio’s chiseled chest beneath his hand. 

He may not be able to see Gladio anymore, but he could definitely still feel him. Ignis’s husband leaned over and kissed him deeply and passionately. They had married six years ago, but their passion still hadn’t gone anywhere. Ignis had been so worried that Gladio would one day leave him due to his blindness, but Gladio had only proved time and again that he was going to be with him for the rest of their lives.

“I’m so glad I married you,” Ignis said with a smile.

“I am too,” Gladio replied. Ignis could hear the grin in his voice. “I enjoy ravishing my husband.”

Ignis didn’t have to respond. Gladio embraced him, his lips tracing his neck, his hands pulling off his shirt and kissing his shoulder. Ignis shuddered under his touch, his heart racing as Gladio’s hands caressed his chest.

“You know what today is, right?” Gladio asked as he pulled away. 

“It’s the ten year anniversary of the day we met,” Ignis replied.

“I thought you had forgotten.” Gladio’s voice sounded surprised.

“I couldn’t forget one of the most important days of my life.” 

“Well, this is for you.”

Gladio took Ignis’s hand and slipped a ring on his finger. Ignis felt it and realized there was an inscription on it in braille. It was the date of the day they met.

“It’s made of gold,” Gladio explained. “I hope you like it.”

“I love it,” Ignis replied. “I have something for you too.”

“Really? Gimmie,” Gladio said greedily.

Ignis smiled as he straddled Gladio. “It’s not much, but I hope you’ll like it.”

Gladio traced his hands up Ignis’s back. “It’s everything. I love it.”

*** 

Noctis sat in his dressing room, his head hanging off the back of the couch. The performance had certainly gone well, but he was tired._ I need to go to the gym with Gladio._ The shower had helped with his muscles, but he was still sore from the stage. He had just finished touring with his solo group before starting the touring with Starscourge. There was no break for him at this point.

His hair had gotten longer over the years, and he had decided to grow facial hair that he kept styled and neatly trimmed. He had asked Prompto before they married eight years ago if it was a look that would be good for the wedding. Prompto had told him to try it out, and it had only served to rile Prompto’s appetites. Since then, he hadn’t changed his appearance. Not when Prompto enjoyed it so deliciously. 

They had decided to get married sooner than they anticipated, mainly because Noctis’s father had fallen ill and was diagnosed with terminal cancer. Prompto was the one who said they should move up the wedding so they could be married before he passed. Noctis remembered crying as Prompto suggested it, but the wedding happened just in time. His father had sat front row. Prompto had worn a white suit and Noctis a black one. Ignis stood at Prompto’s side and Gladio at Noctis’s. Five days later, his father had passed.

Verstael had tried to be in Prompto’s life since his case was dismissed due to lack of evidence. Prompto had made it clear with the restraining order that he was not welcome in his life. Eventually Verstael screwed up enough by trying to get in touch with Prompto that the police arrested him, effectively ending his career. He ended up in prison for twenty years to life after he tried to attack Noctis and Prompto. Security was prepared for him. They weren’t making the same mistake they did with Ardyn.

“That was another great show,” Prompto said as he entered the room. He had been taking photos after the show of the crowd. 

His blond hair had turned more into a sandy blond over the years, and he had facial hair on his chin. At one point he had shaved the sides of his head, but recently it had grown in and was styled as it always was, just a bit longer. He really looked like Verstael did at his age, which always concerned Prompto, but Noctis had assured him that he was nothing like his father. He was far too sexy to be like that old man.

“Thanks,” Noctis said with a smile. “I’m getting too old already. Going from one tour to the next was a bad idea.”

“I know what will perk you up,” Prompto said suggestively as he sat sideways on Noctis’s lap and kissed him, his tongue tracing over his lips. Noctis wove his hand in Prompto’s hair, tracing his hand down his chin and to his neck.

“That hits the spot,” Noctis said with a grin.

“Plenty more where that came from,” Prompto replied. “Maybe we can go to the chocobo farm when this tour is over. You need to take some time to go fishing and relax.”

“That’s a good idea.”

Since they had become successful, Noctis and Prompto had decided to buy a small chocobo farm with a large pond for fishing. They owned a few chocobos, which Prompto happily tended to with those they hired to care for them full time while Noctis would spend his time fishing on the pier. It was a happy life they lived when they weren’t touring and didn’t need to spend their time in Insomnia for work.

Prompto’s career had not suffered any since they came out as a couple, especially since they had married. He was Starscourge’s exclusive photographer but was often contracted out for other musicians. If he had to choose, he always picked Starscourge or Noctis’s solo act, although his other top priorities were Ignis and the other band member’s solo bands. Ravus had eventually apologized to Prompto, and Prompto had even been able to reconcile with him, although they had decided not to hang out with him unless Notis was present. Ravus and Noctis had even reconciled for Prompto’s sake, but they weren’t exactly friends.

Noctis kissed Prompto lightly on the lips. “Maybe we should just forget the tour and go to the chocobo farm instead.”

“Noct,” Prompto said chidingly as Noctis flipped him over on the couch so Prompto was on his back and Noctis was leaning over him. He let out a shriek in delight. “We can’t just disappear from the tour.”  
“We should just run away, the two of us, gone forever.” Noctis kissed Prompto’s neck, making him shiver. 

“After the tour we will,” Prompto said. “We’ll go to the farm and shut out the world. It’ll just be us.”

“Good.” Noctis felt like he was in heaven when he was with Prompto. That feeling had never faded, not after all these years. If anything it had gotten stronger. Maybe in a different life things wouldn’t have turned out as good as they did, but this was the life he was given, and he was going to take advantage of every moment he had with his husband.

*** 

Nyx stared at Cor as he came out of the shower, staring at his husband, who looked more tired than he cared to admit. Touring was becoming harder on Cor as he got older, and he was likely to end up dialing back his role at the record company soon. It was something they had talked about over the years, but recently he knew Cor had been thinking about it more and more.

“Tired?” Nyx asked him. “You’re getting old after all.”

Cor smiled at him. “That’s what I get for marrying someone thirteen years my junior. I can’t keep up anymore.”

“Forty two and fifty five isn’t that big of a difference,” Nyx pointed out to him. “The kids don’t seem to mind.”

As if they had heard Nyx jump out of the shower, their two children bounded into the room joyously, a sitter for the tour just behind them. One was six and the other was four, both boys, and both were adopted from an orphanage in Niflheim. After Prompto had described to them the state of the orphanages there, they had decided it was essential to adopt there if they wanted to take the plunge and start their own family.

The others seemed content not to have any children, save for Libertus and Luna who had married and ended up with two of their own children. Nyx knew it was something that Cor had always dreamt of before he lost his wife, and through a lot of discussion they decided that they wanted to start a family of their own.

“Daddy Nyx! Daddy Cor!” their eldest called to them as they jumped on the couch next to Cor. Nyx was still shirtless from the shower and had to get dressed. 

“Sorry to disturb you,” the sitter said as she tried not to look at Nyx’s bare, chiseled chest. Cor gave her a look that was both possessive and jealous. It thrilled Nyx to see him like that. “They insisted on coming in here.”

“It’s no problem,” Nyx said as he pulled a shirt on for Cor’s benefit. “Thanks for your help.”

“Of course. I’ll come collect them when it’s bedtime,” the sitter offered.

“We got it this time,” Cor replied as the youngest climbed in his lap. “Ready for the tour bus kids?”

“Yeah!” they cheered at the same time. The eldest blond and looked eerily like Prompto, but the other had dark hair and was often mistaken as a product of surrogacy than adoption.

“Come on,” Nyx picked up the eldest as Cor stood up, holding the youngest. They made their way to their own tour bus, a necessity when one had a family.

It was a little slice of paradise, their own family touring Eos before the kids got too old for it and needed more stability. Next year the oldest would be going to school, which meant Cor would have to stay home out of necessity anyway. Nyx wasn’t looking forward to being without his family on tour, but it was the life he chose.

In the meantime he would enjoy this picturesque feeling as he walked with his husband and two children, onto their next destination. There was nothing about this feeling that he would give up. Nyx always wondered if he would give up his music to settle into a quiet life with his family, and moments like these made him think he would. He would just have to see where the future took him. Either way, he knew that he had made the right choice in falling in love with Cor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like 27 chapters might be my limit? I'm noticing a trend... 
> 
> Thank you all for reading this. I felt like I could continue writing this one forever, but I wanted to keep it as something happier and if I kept writing it then I feel like I would end up making it darker. Better to stop here then. 
> 
> _ Born for Greatness _ by Papa Roach is the song of the chapter.
> 
> I will be working on another fanfic and have already started planning it out so if you're interested, feel free to read it! I will post the first chapter soon!
> 
> And as always, thank you to all those who took the time to read this. I really appreciate each and every one of you <3  
Until next time, you lovely souls! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy to be starting this fic as I have been dwelling on it for a while now!
> 
> Song for this chapter is _ The Sound of Silence _ cover by Disturbed:  
"In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence"


End file.
